De l'autre côté de la route
by Loow22
Summary: UA. HPDM. Serpentard et Gryffondor sont deux lycées, un public l'autre privé, ils sont l'un en face de l'autre et c'est la guerre entre les élèves.
1. Le plan des directeurs

**Auteur :** Loow22

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et c'est tout.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous!Voici ma première fiction! Ce n'est que le premier chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Le deuxième chapitre est en route! Je ne me suis pas trop relu, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute de frappe! J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas

**Résumé :** UA. HPDM. Serpentard et Gryffondor sont deux lycées, un public l'autre privé, ils sont l'un en face de l'autre et c'est la guerre entre les élèves.

**De l'autre côté de la route**

-Ça suffit!

Le directeur venait d'arriver particulièrement en colère. Le blond eut alors un petit sourire. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et il fut assez content de constater que son ami était moins amoché que l'autre. Mr Rogue attrapa les deux jeunes par les oreilles et les emmena dans son bureau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Rogue!

Mr Black venait d'arriver de l'autre côté de la rue, le directeur du lycée d'en face. Mr Rogue se retourna.

-Ils se battaient, je fais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit il d'une voix sèche

-Je te rappelle que celui ci, c'est le mien, fit il en désignant un des bagarreurs.

Rogue lâcha les deux élèves, et s'avança vers Black:

-J'en ai assez de cette querelle entre ces deux lycées, assez de cette querelle entre le privé et le public, il faut que ça cesse!

-Tu as raison...

Black regarda l'amas des élevés qui maintenant les regardait avec intérêt.

-... Allons parler dans ton bureau et trouvons une solution

Rogue acquiesça et ils disparurent dans l'enceinte du lycée privé.

-Une solution? Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient trouver si ce n'est de démolir cette ruine de l'autre côté de la route qui nous gâche la vue et tous ces élèves dedans... répliquait le blond

-Malfoy!

-Ah Potter te voilà enfin! Tu as raté une bagarre fort intéressante, le public a encore perdu!

-Ose te battre avec moi et tu verras que le public sait gagner.

-Nous avons tous les autres élèves pour se battre Potter pourquoi s'ennuyer à tacher nos habits, enfin du moins les miens...

Potter le fusilla du regard et il y répondit franchement.

-Bon Harry tu viens on a un entrainement je te rappelle!

Draco fusilla le rouquin du regard.

-J'arrive, fit il tout en ne lâchant pas les yeux de Draco, une prochaine fois Malfoy!

Sur ces mots il partit le laissant presque seul sur ce trottoir où quelques minutes avant tous les élèves s'y tenaient pour une des fameuses altercations! Ils avaient du partir lors de leur « discussion » ... Mais il ne savait plus. Seulement Blaise était encore là, son meilleur ami, adossé contre le mur de l'enceinte de notre lycée. Il le regardait et attrapa son sac.

-Bon on y va!

-Je rentre à pieds! répliqua Draco énervé de s'être fait interrompu dans sa dispute avec Potter

Blaise haussa les épaules un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme tu veux!

Il le laissa alors complètement seul dans la rue.

Malfoy lança un regard au lycée d'en face et eut un air de dégout... Quel manque de goût!

C'était la fin des cours alors il prit son sac et prit le chemin de sa maison.

De tous les temps où ces deux lycées existent, il y a toujours eu la guerre. Il y a le lycée Serpentard,le privé, à l'allure moderne et aux murs blancs. Et il y a le lycée Gryffondor, le public, ancien monastère et aux murs de pierre.

Ce qui est assez étrange c'est qu'ils sont juste en face l'un de l'autre. Les élèves prennent le même bus le matin, vont fumer au même endroit le midi et ils se détestent...

D'un côté il y avait Draco Malfoy, élève de Serpentard, dernière année, adulé dans son lycée et connu de tous ayant un père multi-millionnaire. Il détestait tout particulièrement Harry Potter, élève de Gryffondor, dernière année, adulé dans son lycée et connu de tous ayant un père ancien joueur de la NBA reconverti en coach pour une équipe de basket en Angleterre.

OO

-On ne peut pas obliger ses enfants à s'aimer, dit Severus en servant un verre de whisky à Sirius.

-Non, mais on peut au moins les empêcher de se foutre sur la gueule! répliqua Sirius en prenant le verre et s'asseyant dans le canapé somptueux du bureau de Rogue.

-Comment? En les punissant bêtement à chaque fois? C'est pas ça qui nous arrêtait plus jeune, répondu Rogue en s'asseyant en face de Sirius.

-Tu sais très bien quand tout cela à commencer…

-Ne mets pas cette petite guerre sur le compte de Malfoy!

-Pourquoi pas! C'est Lucius le premier qui a lancé cette pétition pour détruire Gryffondor, qui était selon lui trop vieux, et dangereux pour accueillir des élèves. Absurde! Il n'a pas réussi mais en attendant Malfoy fils fait tout pour rendre la vie impossible aux gryffondors!

-James et toi ont voulu interdire la construction de Serpentard il y' a de ça quelques années si je ne m'abuse! répliqua Rogue

-Et on avait bien raison! Quelle idée ce lycée de bourg' juste en face du public! s'énerva Sirius

-Ne commence pas Black! Les deux lycées ont leur place ici, proposant des cursus différents à des classes de personnes différentes! Maintenant il faut juste faire en sorte que chacun puisse l'accepter! Et à commencer par Potter et Malfoy fils!

-Foutus gamins! s'exclama Sirius

-Je te le fais pas dire! soupira le directeur du lycée Serpentard en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose qui pourrait réunir les Serpentards et les Gryffondor

-Une rencontre sportive! proposa le Gryffondor

-Pour instaurer encore plus de compétition qu'il y a déjà? Non merci! Plutôt quelque chose où ils pourront tous s'amuser, gentiment, sans problème. Il faut qu'on les coince! Qu'on les oblige à se tolérer, et même pourquoi pas à s'apprécier, réfléchit sournoisement Rogue

-Un bal alors! Un bal de noël!

Rogue se releva de son fauteuil, pointa le doigts vers Sirius "c'est ça! Oui un bal! Et on oblige les Gryffondors et les Serpentards à se côtoyer pour trouver le thème, et pour la décoration, la musique et tout le reste"

Sirius rit "C'est sournois Severus, ils vont pas aimer!"

-Mais c'est des adolescents! Ils adorent les bals! Ils le feront.

Ils se sourirent, ravis d'avoir trouvé un plan pour la réconciliation des deux lycées. Sirius finit son whisky d'une gorgée. Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main poliment avant que Sirius ne quitte le bureau.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, mais c'était des adultes et l'un comme l'autre savait que ça ne servait à rien de donner le mauvais exemple aux élèves. Et au fur et à mesure, à force de se croiser ils avaient fini par avoir une relation saine, et presque amicale. Cela n'enlevait rien à la haine que Sirius avait pour Lucius, l' ami de Severus, ni à la haine que Severus avait pour James, l'ami de Sirius, mais ils s'en accommodaient.

OO

-HARRYYY! Tu vas être en retard!

Harry ouvrit un œil vers son réveil et sauta alors de son lit en jurant! Ah nan! Il ne pouvait pas encore rater son bus! Il enfila son pantalon d'uniforme, sa chemise, sa veste, prit sa cravate dans sa main qu'il nouera plus tard et attrapa son sac. Lily, blasée de son fils toujours en retard, l'attendait en bas des escaliers avec des toasts beurrés, il les prit au vol, croqua dedans et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Il n'avait jamais le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner le matin! Mais il préférait ses 10minutes de sommeil en plus. Son père n'était pas là, il partait toujours tôt pour faire son jogging avant de partir directement coacher son équipe de basket.

-Merchi M'man! mâchonna t'il avant de franchir la porte d'entrée

-Tes chaussures Harry! Et prends ton manteau il fait froid!

Il fit demi tour, sauta dans ses baskets, et prit son manteau, un dernier au revoir à sa mère et sortir de sa maison en courant.

Au loin il voyait l'arrêt de bus encore remplit d'élèves, ouf! Il n'avait pas raté le bus! Ron était là, en compagnie de Ginny, sa petite sœur, ils discutaient avec Dean Thomas.

-Salut Harry, dit Ginny.

-Salut vous!

Dean lui sourit en répondant, Ron lui fit un geste de tête, il ne fallait pas parler à Ron le matin, jamais! En montant dans le bus ils retrouvèrent Seamus qui montait au terminus, il habitait assez loin du lycée, en pleine campagne, dans une grande ferme. Mais au moins il leur gardait toujours les places du fond dans le bus! Ginny retrouva ses amis et Harry alla saluer Seamus suivi de Ron et Dean. Ce n'était pas un bus scolaire, du coup on retrouvait aussi des adultes qui allaient au travail ou encore des professeurs. Mais la plupart était des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Ils étaient reconnaissables. Les Gryffondor étaient en rouge et noir alors que les Serpentard étaient en gris et vert. On voyait déjà qu'il y avait une certaine animosité entre les deux lycées, les groupes de Serpentard étaient le plus loin possible des Gryffondor et ils se lançaient des regards noirs et durs.

En sortant du bus ils se poussèrent tous les uns les autres pour montrer leurs supériorité, les plus petits, Gryffondors ou Serpentards étaient les seuls à en pâtir à chaque fois. Puis le tas d'élèves se séparèrent en deux, les verts traversèrent la route pour retrouver leur lycée immaculé alors que les rouges rentraient dans leur lycée tout de pierre. Les deux lycées étaient dans une impasse et au bout de celles ci il y avait le coin fumeur, c'était là qu'on entendait déjà les disputes habituelles du matin entre les fumeurs. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas assez en forme le matin pour réagir à ça ni même pour insulter les Serpentards alors ils se dirigèrent directement à l'intérieur du lycée pour être à l'abri du froid de novembre.

Hermione les attendait à l'intérieur assise sur leurs bancs habituels du grand hall avec Lavande et Neville. Les deux filles étaient pendues aux lèvres de Neville qui semblait raconter une histoire passionnante. Ron et Harry s'assirent à côté d'Hermione tandis que Dean et Seamus s'asseyaient au côté de Neville. Les trois relevèrent la tête et les saluèrent distraitement avant de replonger dans l'histoire de Neville. Le matin se passait toujours comme ça, Londubat et Hermione était toujours les seuls en forme pour parler, même dans le vide! Neville racontait des blagues, des conneries, parlait de banalités et Hermione demandait à tout le monde s'ils avaient bien fait leur devoir, ou à quel point elle était contente de commencer par deux heures de mathématiques avec Lupin. Les autres écoutaient, acquiesçaient, riaient, mais ne réagissaient jamais vraiment avant la première sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours.

Ils étaient tous en dernière année pour passer leur A-level* à la fin de l'année. Harry qui aimait beaucoup les langues avaient choisi anglais-français-musique. Alors que Hermione avait pris Mathématiques-Physique-Chimie. Ron lui qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avait opté pour mathématiques-français-musique. Il était ainsi dans la classe de Hermione pour les maths et sinon dans la classe de Harry. A côté de ça ils avaient tous pris Arts pour pouvoir se retrouver dans un cours tous ensemble.

Ainsi à la sonnerie, Ron et Hermione partirent en maths avec Dean et Lavande et Harry en anglais avec Neville et Seamus. Une annonce du directeur se fit alors entendre _"Bonjour chers élèves! Il a été décidé hier qu'un bal de noël pour les dernières années aurait lieu avant les vacances de décembre il est alors demandé à des volontaires de bien vouloir se présenter au bureau des surveillants s'ils sont intéressés par faire parti du comité qui sera en charge de s'occuper du bal. Merci à vous et bons cours à tous!"_

Tous les élèves parurent particulièrement excités par cette nouvelle et les filles de dernières années commençaient à sauter partout à l'annonce d'un bal. Harry ne réagit pas plus que ça et trouva ça même bizarre que Sirius, son parrain, puisse organiser un bal sans raison apparente. C'est à ce moment là qu'il reçut un texto de son parrain justement _"Harry je compte sur toi pour ce bal! ça me tient à coeur! Inscris toi pour faire parti du comité, tu n'as pas le choix" _

"QUOI" s'écria t'il en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, Neville le regarda inquiet

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda t'il

-Nan rien, c'est… c'est Sirius qui veut que je fasse parti du comité parait-il mais je comprend pas! Il sait que je suis pas intéressé par ce genre de chose!

- C'est peut être juste parce que tu es le mec le plus populaire du lycée et donc que Sirius pense que ça attirera des gens que tu viennes! souria Neville.

Harry le regarda septique. "J'irais lui parler au déjeuner"

Avant d'aller manger, il alla donc dans le bureau de son parrain pour comprendre cette mascarade.

-c'est quoi ce bordel Sirius?

-Et bien je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour ma petite pub pour le bal que tu fasses parti du comité! Et puis tu es l'élève à suivre du lycée alors tout le monde voudra y'aller! Allez je te promets que ce sera cool! , supplia Sirius adossé sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau.

Harry fronça les sourcils

-ça m'aiderait vraiment vraiment! insista le directeur de Gryffondor

-Ok! Mais je ramène Hermione alors! Je pourrais gérer ça tout seul!

Sirius se releva sur son siège, tout excité "Bien sur oui oui! Ramène Hermione! C'est parfait! Je vous nomme co-directeur du comité tous les deux! " lança t'il

Harry ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il se lançait, mais il espérait que Hermione, la pro de l'organisation pourrait l'aider pour ça! Après tout, ça l'occupera surement un peu. Avec Ron qui passait son temps avec Hermione, sa petite amie et Neville qui était tout le temps avec Luna il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps de trainer avec ses meilleurs amis.

Après une nouvelle annonce de Sirius il était donc prévu que les co-directeurs nommés se retrouveraient dans le hall après les cours avec Mr Black, le directeur lui même pour s'organiser.

Harry avait finalement réussi à motiver Hermione après l'avoir quelque peu supplié, mais il savait qu'elle adorait s'occuper des événements. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux sur leurs bancs dans le hall attendant Sirius sagement.

-C'est bizarre qu'on se retrouve dans le hall, Sirius aurait pu trouver une salle tranquille où on aurait pu être plus à l'aise, dit Hermione

Harry acquiesça mais ne répondit pas car le directeur arrivait déjà en courant vers eux. "allez suivez moi!" dit il d'un geste de la main vers la sortie

-On va où? demanda Harry.

-On va chez les Serpentards, répondu Sirius tout en continuant d'avancer

-QUOI? s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione

-Oui bon je m'y attendais un peu à ce genre de réaction! C'est pour ça que je voulais pas vous le dire avant maintenant! On a organisé ça avec Severus! Du coup des élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor s'occupent du bal _ensemble._

-Ah nan nan nan! dit Harry en reculant, c'est hors de question! Je travaille pas avec eux!

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras signe qu'elle bougerait pas.

Sirius soupira "allez! Ils ne sont pas si horribles! Vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez un bal! C'est ça ou rien!

-Mais je m'en fo…

-Nan Harry! Toi tu t'en fous peut être mais beaucoup d'élèves adorent les bals et espèrent beaucoup de ce genre d'évènements! Ne les déçoit pas!

-On peut toujours essayer, proposa Hermione alors que Harry lui lançait un regard noir, nan mais c'est vrai qu'on les connait pas les Serpentards, ils ne sont surement pas si méchant que ça, et puis ça pourrait être intéressant de faire de nouvelles connaissances!

Harry la fixa comme si elle était folle.

-De toute façon vous avez pas le choix! C'est ça ou je vous colle!

Outrés ils suivirent Sirius la queue entre les jambes.

OO

Draco Malfoy s'était lui même proposé pour faire parti du comité qui organiserait le bal de noël-une idée de Severus parait il- s'il devait y'avoir un bal autant qu'il soit classe, chic, à l'image de Draco, il ne voulait pas du tout se retrouver dans un thème vampire ou jenesaisquoi organisé par jenesaispasquellegreluche. Ils étaient alors réunis, lui, Theodore Nott et Rogue lui même dans la salle de réunion. Cela faisait 5minutes que Rogue leur avait dit d'attendre, et Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il fallait attendre, il s'impatientait avachi sur sa chaise de bureau. Il se retourna vers Rogue qui regardait par la fenêtre les bras dans le dos

-On attend quoi au juste? Le p…

Rogue leva un doigt pour qu'il se taise "c'est bon ils arrivent"

-Ils arrivent? De qui? On attend qui? S'impatienta Draco.

Severus sortit et revenu en compagnie de Sirius Black, le directeur de Gryffondor. Draco et Theodore se relevèrent tous les deux de leur chaise. Draco leva un sourcil d'incompréhension mais il se décomposa quand il vit Harry Potter himself et sa copine intello juste derrière!

-QUOI? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel! s'écria t'il en se relevant

Harry fixa Draco les yeux grands ouverts

-C'est lui qui s'occupe du comité? cria t'il en pointant Draco du doigt, Nan! C'est pas possible! Je travaille pas avec lui!

-Travailler? Quoi attends c'est quoi ce bordel? s'emporta Draco en regardant Rogue.

Rogue et Sirius expliquèrent donc à Théodore et Draco qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'arrangement des deux lycées.

-HORS DE QUESTION! cria Draco alors que ça ne semblait pas déranger Théodore, en même temps peu de chose dérangeait Théodore.

-Draco calme toi! C'est comme ça et pas autrement!

-Je comprends pas comment Potter peut faire parti d'un comité pour organiser un bal. Les bals c'est raffiné, chic, classe. Absolument tout le contraire de toi Potter, cracha Draco

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy, j'ai pas eu le choix figure toi.

-Ca m'aurait étonné!

-Bon et bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites on va vous laisser trouver un thème! Faites un brainstorming, concertez vous et après on valide!, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Vraiment? dit Harry avec désespoir en fixant son parrain.

-Oui Potter, en tant que directeur on a d'autres chats à fouetter, répondit froidement Rogue, et ne fais pas de bêtises surtout

-Severus! s'exclama Sirius avant de quitter la salle en compagnie du directeur de Serpentard.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent les directeurs disparaitre derrière la porte. Ils se retournèrent alors vers les serpentards qui les fixaient durement de l'autre côté de la table.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit avec _ça! _dit Malfoy en désignant Harry. Il alla à la fenêtre et fixa les arbres sans feuilles agités leurs branches.

Cela n'allait pas être une réunion facile, il se sentait déjà suffoqué par cet air pollué par les Gryffondor, il aurait même ouvert la fenêtre s'il n'avait pas été si frileux.

* les A-levels correspondent au bac en France, les élèves de dernière année passent 3matières minimum pour leurs évaluations. Ils les prennent souvent en fonction de l'université où ils veulent aller.


	2. Paparazzi

Ououh! Je suis hyper rapide! J'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer! Et je suis déjà en train d'écrire le troisième chapitre :) Bon mes chapitres sont courts mais ce n'est que le début je vais les faire plus long après et raconter un peu plus de choses dedans :P

En tout cas merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas! Ça m'a fait plaisir

**Chapitre 2: Paparazzi  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes de silence où personne semblait vouloir bouger, Hermione se décida à prendre une chaise et s'asseoir juste en face de Theodore, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué particulièrement passionné par les plis de son pantalon.<p>

-Bon! finit par sortir Hermione, plus vite on commencera plus vite on aura fini! Donc proposer des idées, je note!

Elle sortit de son sac un crayon et une feuille prête à noter les idées des trois autres garçons. Harry commençait à croire qu'il y avait un gros problème chez sa meilleure amie et sortit son portable pour faire semblant d'être occupé. Draco se retourna et la regarda pour la première fois

-Ecoute euh… amie-de-Potter-peu-importe-ton-nom…

-Hermione Granger! l'interrompit elle

Il haussa un sourcil offusqué qu'elle ait pu lui couper la parole

-Peu importe je t'ai dit! Je vais être clair, je bosserai pas avec vous. Alors ce qu'on va faire c'est que Théo et moi on va organiser ce bal, parce qu'il est évident qu'on est plus à même d'imaginer et de créer une fête digne de ce nom(1). Et vous, vous vous trouvez une nouvelle occupation, allez jouer aux cartes, dégagez, et ne pensez même pas à venir à notre bal!

-C'est un peu gay d'aimer les bals Malfoy.

Harry avait lâché son portable et bouillait à l'intérieur par les propos de Draco. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il le détestait.

-T'as un problème contre les gays Potter?

Harry resta bloqué, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était quoi cette question? Il se détestait pour avoir si peu de réparti à cet instant. Hermione se permit alors de réagir

-Hé Malfoy, si tu pensais qu'on allait partir et te laisser organiser ce bal tu te goures. Personnellement j'ai très envie de faire parti de ce comité, malgré qu'on soit obligé d'être en présence de serpentards. Alors on bosse ensemble et c'est tout, maintenant Harry tu t'assois, ordonna t'elle en regardant Harry tout en indiquant la chaise à côté d'elle, et Malfoy aussi! Et on s'y met!

Théodore se mit à rire en entendant Hermione donner un ordre à Draco. C'était inattendu et intéressant.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Draco. Il s'adossa à la fenêtre et croisa les bras. Harry, n'aimant pas non plus recevoir d'ordre d'Hermione mais ne supportant encore moins agir comme Draco décida de s'asseoir mais garda son air de dégout qu'il avait adopté dès qu'il avait croisé le regard du blond

-Alors, commença Théodore Nott en souriant à Hermione. Faisons jaillir toutes les merveilleuses idées que nous avons pour ce bal.

-Génial! sourit Hermione en retour

Draco soupira, mais personne ne réagit.

-J'avais pensé à un thème magique! reprit Hermione enthousiaste, qui irait très bien avec la période de noël! Des lutins, des sorciers, des fées, des loups garous, des vampires!

-C'est pas possible! désespéra Malfoy en se prenant la tête dans ses mains!

Théodore ria encore, il ne voyait pas souvent Draco si désappointé.

-Un problème peut être? demanda Hermione

-Oui, un gros problème, toi ton manque de gout et tes idées pourries!

-Oh! Malfoy tu lui parles pas comme ça! s'écria Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

-On est là pour discuter Potter, reprit le blond en s'approchant, on propose des idées, on dit ce qu'on en pense, la magie, idée pourrie! DONE! Passons à autre chose!

-Han! s'offusqua Hermione, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable!

-Tu pourrais réfléchir un peu plus avant de proposer tes idées merdiques! répliqua t'il

Harry retirait déjà sa chaise pour faire le tour de la table et lui foutre sur la gueule mais Hermione lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher et un simple regard suffit à Harry pour s'arrêter mais il continuait à trembler de colère.

-Et bien vas y on t'écoute, tu sembles avoir de supers idées toi! s'énerva Hermione

-En effet,... Granger c'est ça? J'ai des idées tout à fait intéressantes…

-J'avais pensé à un bal masqué, dit soudain Théodore presque pour lui même.

Il interrogea du regard les trois autres qui le fixaient, surpris de son intervention inattendue et continua alors à parler:

-Un bal marqué semble être tout à fait propice, les gens auront tous des masques, Serpentards et Gryffondors seront alors confondus et il n'y aura plus de différences entre les deux lycées mais juste un tas d'adolescents qui s'amusent. Et de plus les bals masqués c'est très bourgeois, très classe,très raffiné, ajouta t'il en regardant Draco attendant son approbation.

-C'est ridicule, fit il en retournant vers sa fenêtre

Il savait que c'était une bonne idée, il adorait lui même les bals masqués! Mais se confondre avec les Gryffondors, ça, jamais!

-Moi j'adore! s'emballa Hermione

-Oh oh tu m'étonnes, reprit Draco en se retournant vers elle il commençait à en avoir marre de son émerveillement pour tout et n'importe quoi, les bals masqués ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi, avec un masque tu pourras peut être enfin te taper un mec, cracha t'il

A la seconde suivant il était plaqué contre la fenêtre par l'avant bras d'Harry.

-T'avises pas de lui reparler une seule fois comme ça Malfoy! s'énerva le brun.

-Mais bien sur! Il ne pouvait y'avoir qu'un cas comme toi pour pouvoir s'intéresser à elle, n'est ce pas?

Draco essayait de rester impassible mais il flippait intérieurement de se faire frapper. C'était pas dans ses habitudes de se battre physiquement, et il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ça.

-Harry! Arrête! s'écria Hermione alors qu'il était à deux doigts de lui envoyer son poing dans le visage, ça ne servirait à rien!

Il lâcha alors Draco et se retourna vers Hermione

-On y va, je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus dans cette pièce.

-Oh! Vous venez d'arriver, se plaint Théodore.

-Nott, ne les empêche pas de faire ce qu'ils auraient déjà du faire il y a 20minutes, dit Malfoy en se massant le cou.

-Dans ces cas là, gardons le thème bal masqué! Je suis sur que ça plaira à tout le monde, dit Théodore en se levant en même temps que Hermione qui suivait Harry pour partir.

-Oui faisons comme ça! Peu importe, répondit Harry en attrapant son sac

-Et bonne soirée! reprit Nott en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Harry et Hermione disparurent derrière la porte.

-Théo… soupira Draco.

-Quoi? Je reste poli

-Ce n'est pas utile

-Je les ai trouvé sympa.

-Tu trouves tout le monde sympa Théo, c'est assez énervant d'ailleurs. J'ai un cours de piano dans 1heure, je rentre chez moi me changer.

Malfoy lança son sac sur son épaule et s'avança vers la porte

-Okay! Je rentre aussi je te suis. Harry est plutôt mignon quand il s'énerve tu ne trouve pas? demanda Nott en suivant Draco vers la sortie

-Harry n'est PAS mignon, il est complètement dégoutant

-Ouuuh! Draco est très énervé! taquina Théodore

-Ta gueule Théo!

OO

_"If I was young, I'd flee this town, I'd bury my dreams underground" _(2)

Son portable sonnait 7h, Draco l'éteignit et alla dans sa salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Il avait mal dormi et se détendit sous le jet d'eau. Il avait pas arrêter de rêver de Potter qui gâchait _son _bal, il l'avait vu arriver en vampire et tout détruire, ou encore y mettre le feu. Tout ça l'obsédait! Il adorait les fêtes et encore plus quand c'était lui qui les organisait. Mais hier quand il avait appris qu'il ne serait pas seul avec Théodore pour se charger du bal tout son enthousiasme était parti. Lui qui avait enfin pensé qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu, il avait découvert qu'il allait passer trois semaines affreuses en compagnie de ces foutus gryffondors, et pas des moindres! Harry Potter lui même et sa stupide enjouée meilleure amie.

Il sortit de sa douche à contre cœur et s'habilla de son uniforme vert, il noua parfaitement sa cravate, sécha soigneusement ses cheveux tout en les peignant de façon irréprochable. Il descendit ensuite pour son petit déjeuner. Sa mère était déjà attablé et buvait son thé tout en lisant un livre. Elle releva rapidement la tête pour voir son fils

-Bonjour Draco. Comment vas tu? demanda t'elle tout en se replongeant dans son livre

-J'ai mal dormi, je suis fatigué. marmonna t'il en s'asseyant en face d'elle et attrapant la théière.

-Parfait, répondit elle en lui souriant.

Draco soupira. En même temps ce n'était pas comme si il avait envie de raconter sa vie à sa mère. Il prit son petit déjeuner en silence, et remonta directement dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac. Il avait cours de photographie aujourd'hui il accrocha donc son canon EOS 550D autour de son cou. En effet Serpentard était un lycée spécialisé dans les arts, on pouvait donc y prendre des cours de théâtre, d'art plastique, de graphisme, de musique, de photographie, de cinéma… Draco lui prenait des cours de cinéma, histoire du cinéma et photographie, à côté de ça il avait également des cours de littérature.

Il était l'heure de partir il redescendit donc, son chauffeur l'attendait dans le grand hall d'entrée il lui ouvrit la porte et Draco se dirigea dans le garage pour monter côté passager dans l'audi A7, il voulait bien avoir sa propre voiture et son propre chauffeur mais il n'aimait pas monter à l'arrière. Et au moins ici il pouvait gérer l'auto radio. De la bonne musique dès le matin ça le motivait toujours. Il brancha donc son iPod et lança le nouvel album de Metronomy, son chauffeur ne dit rien comme d'habitude. Au bout de la 3ème chanson ils arrivèrent devant Serpentard. Draco s'empressa de sortir en saluant Ernest son chauffeur qui lui répondit de son habituel "bonne journée Mr Draco."

En tournant la tête il vit son ami Blaise qui arrivait à pied son carton à dessin sous le bras, il décida donc de l'attendre. Il était arrivé en même temps que le bus et aperçu Harry Potter, ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise sortit du pantalon et sa cravate dénouée autour de son cou, il marchait paresseusement vers le tas de pierre qui était son lycée, il ne savait vraiment pas se tenir pensa Draco. Il attrapa son appareil photo, zooma sur lui et le prit en photo juste au moment où Harry passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour retirer les mèches de ses yeux. Il pourrait surement s'en servir pour se moquer de lui plus tard.

-Tu pourrais trouver de plus beaux sujets à photographier Dray!

Le blond se retourna vers Blaise et lui sourit

-Toute chose est sujet à être photographier. Parfois il semble intéressant de saisir la laideur du monde, ça nous fait qu'apprécier un peu plus ce qu'il y a de plus beau à voir.

-Poète à 8h du mat! Tu me fatigues déjà, sortit Blaise blasé, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du lycée.

-Menteur! dit Draco en rattrapant Blaise

-Tu as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui? demanda Zabini.

-Photo ce matin, on apprend à retoucher nos photos sur ordinateur aujourd'hui. Toi?

-Intéressant! Moi je vais en Expression Plastique, trois heures de Nu ce matin!

-Intéressant, répéta Draco en souriant

Blaise qui voulait devenir architecte avait choisi des cours d'expression plastique, design d'espace et technologie des matériaux. Il ne se voyait donc jamais en cours mais se retrouvait le midi pour manger ensemble. Ils retrouvèrent Théodore Nott adossé sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres du grand hall rond où un escalier en verre faisait le tour. Il avait son macbook sur ses jambes et semblait passionné par ce qu'il faisait.

-Hé Théo! interpella Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Hé salut les mecs, salua t'il en levant la tête. J'ai des propositions de sites à finir pour cet aprem.

Théodore lui voulait devenir webdesigner. Il prenait donc des cours de graphisme, d'images numériques et de programmation. A côté de ça il allait aussi en cours d'expression plastique pour garder son coup de crayon toujours utile même quand on travaille essentiellement que sur ordinateur. Blaise et Théo partirent donc en cours d'expression plastique et Draco partit à son cours de photos.

Il y retrouva là bas Pansy, une de ses amis de toujours avec qui il avait presque tous ses cours.

Il prit alors place près d'elle, dans la salle des ordinateurs et alluma l'iMac devant lui.

-Salut Dray! Bien dormi?

-Pas vraiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter car leur prof venait d'arriver, Draco adorait son professeur de photographie, Mr Thomas. Il était jeune, dynamique, et complètement passionné par la photo. Il avait énormément de connaissances, avait beaucoup voyagé et c'était aussi un photographe de mode professionnel.

-Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je vais commencer par vous apprendre quelques outils de photoshop essentiels pour bien retoucher vos photos. Allumez vos macs, ouvrez photoshop, vous pouvez soit utiliser vos propres photos ou alors il y a un dossier sur le serveur de la classe avec mes photos pas encore retouchées si vous voulez.

-Accro, souffla Pansy à Draco.

En effet Draco buvait complètement ses paroles.

-Absolument pas, j'adore ce cours c'est tout, répondit le blond

-Haha, bien sur, ria Pansy Parkinson.

Draco inséra sa carte SD dans la fente de l'iMac pour sélectionner une de ses photos. Il les fit défiler une par une, mais aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. C'était un tas de photos qu'il avait pris sur le vif, sans grand intérêt. Il était arrivé à la dernière et il n'était pas convaincu. Mr Thomas arriva derrière lui

-J'adore celle là! dit il en se penchant juste à côté de Draco pour mieux voir son écran.

Le professeur désignait la dernière photo que Draco avait prise, celle de Harry.

-Vraiment? Je l'ai prise ce matin, je la trouve inintéressante!

-Non non au contraire! La focale est superbe déjà, le flou derrière est très bien géré, elle est parfaitement cadrée sur ce jeune homme, il semble seul parmi la foule. et cette pause qu'il a, avec cette main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans sa poche et son côté un peu dépravé, j'adore, c'est presque sexy.

Draco se retourna, choqué vers son professeur

-Sexy? dit il d'une voix aiguë, non non! J'aime pas cette photo, elle a rien!

-Tu devrais la travailler Draco, moi je l'apprécie beaucoup, tu as un vrai talent.

Le visage de Mr Thomas était à quelques centimètres de Draco et il pouvait sentir son parfum, il était hypnotisé par ses grands yeux verts et il acquiesça ce qu'il venait de dire. Si Mr Thomas voulait, Draco exécutait! C'était un pas de plus dans l'estime de son professeur.

-Parfait alors! sourit Mr Thomas avant de retourner sur son ordinateur où l'écran était projeté en grand au tableau.

Il leur expliqua pendant 1heure différents outils photoshop pour retoucher certains défauts de la photographie, changer le contraste, donner une couleur dominante, retirer des éléments superflus. Ils avaient alors deux heures pour retoucher leurs photos et la rendre sur le serveur.

Draco s'occupa d'abord des tâches sur le trottoir, puis des pétouilles dans le ciel, avant de s'occuper enfin du visage de Harry, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il zooma à fond sur son visage pour enlever les possibles boutons, rides. Il n'y trouva rien, ses cheveux s'enlaçait parfaitement autour de ses doigts, son visage était parfaitement lisse il fronçait légèrement ses sourcils mais sans perturber les lignes de son visage, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et il avait une barbe naissante sur le menton qui seyait parfaitement son allure décontracté. Draco pensa que sans le contexte il pourrait presque croire qu'il était en train de prendre son pied et que cette main dans ses cheveux appartenait à un autre ou une autre bien sur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ça fait 5minutes que t'admires Potter, Dray?

Il sortit de sa rêverie

-Quoi? Non, je réfléchissais… à… à autre chose.

-Hin hin… Nan Mais j'avoue qu'il est assez sexy sur cette photo, dit Pansy en se rapprochant de l'écran de Draco, cette coiffure out-of-bed graaouu! Dommage qu'il soit à Gryffondor.

-Ne sois pas bête! Il n'a rien de "graaouu" du tout!

-Je pensais pourtant que c'était ton truc les bruns aux yeux verts avec les cheveux en bataille, reprit elle en désignant Mr Thomas d'un geste du menton.

-Il y a une grande différence entre Mr Thomas et Potter Pansy! Ne les compare pas s'il te plait, dit il d'un air de dégout.

-Tu as pourtant l'air très passionné par la retouche de ta magnifique photo de Potter, insista Pansy

-Tu vas arrêter! Je fais juste ça parce que le professeur aime bien cette photo!

-Je n'en doute pas.

Pansy finit la conversation en replongeant son attention sur son ordinateur. Draco soupira.

A la fin du cours il partit rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée pour aller fumer une cigarette, ce cours l'avait exténué il avait besoin de se détendre avant d'aller manger. Il retrouva Blaise dans le hall qui le suivi dehors. Il y avait déjà pas mal de gens qui fumait, des gryffondors d'un côté et des serpentards de l'autre. Draco et Blaise se confondirent avec les serpentards et allumèrent leurs cigarettes. Le blond lui raconta alors son cours sur la photo qui n'avait pas été si bien que prévu. Soudain une fille de Gryffondor ria très fort et d'une façon très… particulière. Un groupe de Serpentards pas très loin se mirent alors à l'imiter et se moquer d'elle. La fille s'arrêta nette et les regarda toute rouge, un de ses amis alla alors vers celui qui semblait être la cause de la moquerie et le poussa violemment en lui disant d'arrêter, mais d'autres verts arrivèrent pour le bousculer plus fort, il tomba sur les fesses mais se releva pour renchérir.

Draco ricana. C'était ridicule pensa t'il. Mais Harry Potter surgit de nulle part pour se mettre entre le pauvre Gryffondor et les Serpentards pour les empêcher de le toucher

-Laissez le tranquille c'est ridicule vous êtes cinq et il est tout seul, s'écria t'il

-C'est lui qui a commencé, alors maintenant casse toi sale Gryffy!

Draco sans trop savoir pourquoi s'avança directement vers eux pour intervenir.

-Potter, tu pourrais pas arrêter de jouer les héros pour une fois.

-En quoi ça te regarde Malfoy?

Les serpentards et le gryffondor s'éloignèrent d'eux, les disputes Malfoy-Potter devenaient répétitives et inintéressantes, à part pour eux deux bien sur.

-Ca me regarde parce que pendant ma pause clope j'ai pas très envie d'être perturbé par…. ça, fit il en bougeant sa main devant le corps de Harry.

-Désolé de te perturber Malfoy, je ne semblais pas te perturber plus que ça ce matin, quand tu m'as pris en photo.

Draco resta bouche bée un moment et Harry sourit, satisfait.

-T'avais tellement une sale tête que je ne pouvais qu'immortaliser ce moment pour me foutre de ta gueule, répliqua enfin Draco.

Ca n'affecta pas Harry plus que ça.

-Oh et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Rogue et Black se sont mis d'accord, le bal se passe à Gryffondor, dit Harry d'un air ravi

-QUOI? Dans cette vieille ruine? C'est n'importe quoi! s'écria le blond

-Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction, et j'adore ça!

Harry paraissait aux anges d'avoir si bien réussi à énerver Malfoy.

-Au revoir Malfoy! A demain pour notre petite réunion.

Draco ne répondit pas et le fusilla du regard alors qu'il s'en allait. Il revient à la réalité, sa clope s'était consumé dans sa main et il la jeta par terre. Blaise le rejoignit en lançant lui aussi son mégot.

-On va manger? proposa t'il

-J'ai plus faim, marmonna t'il en s'asseyant sur le rebord devant le lycée et s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Blaise le laissa là en haussant les épaules.

(1) Je l'explique plus tard mais en fait Serpentard est une école d'art donc Draco pense ici avoir un meilleur sens du gout et de l'esthétisme que Harry ou Hermione.

(2) C'est une chanson de Beirut- Elephant Gun, c'est mon propre réveil :)


	3. Alcool & doute

Eeeet voilà le troisième chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours!

Bon il est 2h16, je viens de finir de l'écrire, je me suis pas très bien relue alors soyez indulgents! ;)

Et merci encore pour vos reviews 3

**Chapitre trois:**

**Alcool & doute  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le mercredi après midi et la journée du jeudi c'était agréablement passé pour Harry Potter. Le mercredi soir il avait eu un match de basket qu'il avait gagné et le jeudi, même s'il faisait froid, le soleil était au rendez vous. Cependant la fin des cours s'annonçait et il devait aller à Serpentard avec Hermione pour choisir une des différentes affiches du bal que Théodore avait à leur proposer et se répartir les rôles pour les tâches à venir et ça, ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Il attendit alors Hermione qui sortait de son cours de mathématiques avec Ron. Ils étaient en couple depuis peu et ne se montrait pas trop en public, Hermione n'aimait pas vraiment se donner en spectacle ce qui n'était pas pour ennuyer Harry qui pouvait alors rester avec eux deux sans avoir besoin de tenir la chandelle.<p>

-Alors Harry prêt pour affronter Malfoy! taquina Ron

-Pas vraiment, se morfondit Harry

-Allez si on se répartit bien les tâches on aura peut être presque plus besoin de les voir, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Ils sortirent du lycée et Hermione et Ron s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir. Ensuite Harry et Hermione traversèrent la route pour rentrer dans le lycée Serpentard.

A travers la vitre de la porte Hermione et Harry purent apercevoir que Théodore et Draco était déjà à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur l'écran du macbook de Théodore et parlaient sereinement. Harry resta là à les regarder. D'ici, Draco paraissait presque normal, il écoutait attentivement, souriait, acquiesçait, s'il ne le connaissait pas un minimum il aurait été à des années lumière de penser que cette tête angélique pouvait être un monstre.

-Tu rentres Harry? demanda enfin Hermione

-Euh… ouai, je me préparais mentalement, répondit il.

A la seconde où les gryffondors franchirent la porte, la bouche de Draco se crispa et ses yeux se froncèrent, le gentil visage d'ange n'était plus.

-Vous êtes en retard, dit il

-On a deux lycées à traverser je te signale, répliqua Harry froidement.

-Bonjour, fit Théodore en souriant, alors j'ai des affiches à vous montrer, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Il retourna son mac vers Hermione et Harry qui s'était assis en face des serpentards. Il fit défiler trois propositions d'affiches tout à fait réussies aux couleurs vives. Les typographies jouaient parfaitement entre elles et les textures et les formes vectorielles étaient sur chaque affiche assez convaincantes.

-Je les aime bien toutes! dit Hermione

-Evidemment, rétorqua Draco en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Moi je préfère la deuxième, sortit Harry

-Comme Draco, c'est drôle!

Les deux ennemis se fusillèrent du regard. Harry avait bon gout, c'était une première pensa Draco

-Bon et bien comme Dray et Harry semblent d'accord sur la deuxième, on prend la deuxième, continua Théodore! Je donnerais un jpeg à l'imprimerie demain. Je ferais le design des billets dans le même genre. Et on pourra les vendre la semaine prochaine. Parlons maintenant de ce qu'on a besoin.

-Il nous faut.. un buffet et un bar. Il nous faut un groupe, ou au moins un dj, et une déco, énuméra Draco.

-Je suis un peu dj à mes heures perdues, je peux m'occuper de ça, faut juste que je crée des playlists cools, et ça peut le faire! Ca nous coutera rien au moins

-Ah mais oui c'est vrai! s'exclama Draco. Cool Théo!

-Mais tu ne profiteras pas du bal du coup? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Arf! Moi la foule, les jeunes, les filles! Ca m'énerve, ça me va très bien de faire ça!

-Oh! fit la gryffondor confuse. Sinon mon oncle tient un bar pas loin je pourrais m'occuper de tout ce qui est boisson et je pourrais aussi trouver un traiteur assez facilement

-Génial, merci Hermione, dit Théodore. Parlons de la déco maintenant.

-Oh oui j'y ai réfléchi, intervint Hermione, je pense qu'il faudrait rester dans l'univers un peu énigmatique et j'avais pensé à des grands drapés sur les murs, qui pourraient guider les gens, et autour des tables. Après je pense que la grande salle où aura lieu le bal est déjà en elle même très belle avec ses arches gothiques et ses colonnes doriques et corinthiennes.

-Hé c'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Théodore, et je ne suis jamais allé à gryffondor mais j'adore l'architecture gothique. Vous en pensez quoi? demanda t'il à Harry et Draco qui ne disaient rien et semblaient s'ennuyer.

-Je trouve ça très bien, dit simplement Harry

-On pourrait faire ça oui mais c'est pas suffisant. C'est sur qu'on resterait dans l'idée des anciens bal masqué mais on parle aussi à des jeunes. Je pense qu'il faut rajouter des lumières néons bleues, de la fumée, et il faudrait que ce soit les seuls éclairages, qu'on reste plongé dans une espèce d'obscurité, comme en boite de nuit en fait!

-Oui les lumières néons bleus rendraient très bien sur les grandes vitraux et les voûtes, s'enthousiasma Théodore

-C'est une très bonne idée. Harry? demanda Hermione

-Euh oui oui c'est cool, moi je suis okay. sortit Harry

-Merci de ta participation Potter, rétorqua froidement Draco

Harry répondit d'un regard furieux.

-Bon alors je fais une liste approximative de tout ce qu'on va avoir besoin pour le décor, dit Théodore en commençant à écrire dans son carnet. Après il faudrait évaluer le prix de tout ça. Je peux le faire et faudra donner tout ça aux directeurs pour qu'il puisse nous donner l'argent pour acheter tout ça. Hermione faudra aussi que tu t'occupes de la facture du traiteur et du bar.

-Oh oui je vais faire ça! s'exclama Hermione.

-Parfait alors! sourit il

-L'idée ce serait d'acheter les décors la semaine prochaine. Il nous reste deux semaines avant le bal et si on trouve pas tout on aura le temps d'y retourner. dit Draco.

-Oui! Et bien comme je m'occupe du buffet et du bar et Théodore de la musique vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux. proposa Hermione

Harry se retourna vers sa meilleure amie les yeux grands ouverts il échappa un "t'es complètement folle!"

-Je suis d'accord avec Potter sur ce point, rajouta Draco. Je peux très bien y'aller tout seul. J'ai un chauffeur.

-Et moi je fais rien c'est ça? s'écria Harry

-Ca ca ne changerait pas trop, rétorqua le blond

-Nan mais Hermione a raison, il faut que vous y alliez tous les deux. Tu ne peux pas tout choisir tout seul Draco, il te faut l'avis d'un deuxième membre du comité, dit Théodore avant que la dispute ne dégénère.

Draco soupira

-D'accord, tu es libre quand Potter?

-Mais ça va pas! Je vais pas faire les magasins avec toi!

-Alors tu m'expliques ce que tu fous dans ce foutu comité putain! s'énerva Malfoy

-C'est vrai qu'il faut bien que tu fasses quelque chose Harry, s'exclama Hermione

Mon dieu il n'y croyait pas, ils étaient tous contre lui, même sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Il avait envie de disparaitre, mais accepta à contre coeur.

-Je suis pas là le lundi et le mercredi.

-Okay moi je suis pas là le mardi alors on ira jeudi. Juste après les cours, je préviendrais mon chauffeur.

-On peut pas plutôt y'aller en bus?

-Ce serait ridicule! Avec tout ce qu'on va avoir à porter il nous faut une voiture.

-Okay okay! Je serais là jeudi.

-Hum, ce serait bien qu'on s'échange nos numéros de téléphone si il y a un problème, ou encore si on a besoin d'un conseil je sais pas, proposa Théodore en sortant son iPhone de sa poche.

Chacun sortit son téléphone et échangea son numéro. Même Draco et Harry au cas où qu'un imprévu arriverait jeudi. Ensuite les serpentards et les gryffondors se séparèrent. Quand Harry fut enfin seul avec Hermione il explosa

-Putain mais Hermione! Tu m'as poignardé dans le dos! C'était quoi ça hein? s'écria t'il

-Pardon? s'étonna t'elle

-Oh oui! Fais l'étonnée "vous n'avez qu'à y'aller tous les deux" imita Harry

-Hé mais c'était pas contre toi! Calme toi! C'est vrai que c'était logique! On avait tous une tâche, il fallait bien que tu fasses quelque chose!

-Oh mais bien sur! C'est facile pour toi! Tu n'as pas besoin de passer ton après midi de jeudi prochain avec DRACO MALFOY! finit il par crier

-Oh mais c'est bon! Arrête cette guerre avec Malfoy! Ça fait tellement longtemps que vous vous engueulez, c'est ridicule et tu le sais bien!

Ils étaient arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, Hermione ne prenait pas le bus sa mère venait la chercher mais elle accompagnait toujours Harry et les autres à l'arrêt.

-Ca n'a rien de ridicule! Malfoy est un gros con et je n'ai pas l'intention de ne plus le détester!

-Tu ne le connais pas du tout Harry! J'avoue qu'il n'est pas toujours gentil mais c'est simplement parce qu'il est toujours sur la défensive avec toi! Ça te fera peut être du bien de passer un peu de temps avec lui

-Oh non non je ne crois pas Hermione! Je le connais bien assez pour savoir qu'il est inintéressant!

Le bus de Harry arriva pour mettre fin à leur conversation, ils se saluèrent quand même mais Harry était toujours remonté contre elle. Il mit directement ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour le trajet du bus et poussa le volume à fond. Il prit son portable et envoya un texto à Ron pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer le voir. Quand Ron lui répondit il appela sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Il descendit à son arrêt et au lieu de traverser la rue pour rejoindre sa maison il continua tout droit pour atteindre la maison des Weasley. Il adorait aller chez eux, il y avait toujours du mouvement. Sa mère n'avait pas le temps de garder la maison impeccable alors des fringues, ou des chaussures trainaient souvent dans l'escalier ou les couloirs. Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Ça n'incitait que plus Harry à faire comme chez lui. Il frappa et Molly l'accueillit un tablier autour de la taille.

-Harry! Quelle joyeuse surprise! Je t'en prie entre! Je suis en pleine préparation du diner. Ron est au 3ème avec Fred et George si tu veux.

-Merci Molly! A toute à l'heure!

Harry monta les marches, au premier il trouva Ginny sur l'ordinateur de la maison, il la salua, au deuxième il vit Arthur à travers la porte ouverte de son bureau. Et enfin au troisième il entra dans la grande pièce jeux vidéos-télé-chambre d'amis où les jumeaux et Ron étaient en pleine partie de SSX3. Fred et Ron jouaient et George les encourageait.

-Hé Harry! fit Ron! Viens viens! Tu joues avec nous!

Harry sauta sur le canapé et en un rien de temps il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il gagna contre George et perdit ridiculement contre Ginny qui les rejoignit plus tard. Ils enchainèrent les parties et rient beaucoup en se moquant à chaque fois un peu plus du perdant. Molly les appela alors pour manger et après que tous les Weasley aient insisté pour l'inviter Harry décida de rester. A table tout le monde ria des blagues de Fred et George. On ria aussi de Molly qui ne se souvenait plus de l'âge de Ginny puis de Arthur et Ron qui se chamaillèrent pour avoir la dernière crème dessert.

Après manger Harry et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de Ron au troisième. Harry lui raconta alors la réunion avec les serpentards, la trahison d'Hermione et le calvaire qu'allait être jeudi prochain.

-Oh mec je te plains! dit Ron compatissant

-Mais oui! Et tout ça à cause de ta copine sans coeur!

-Haha! T'inquiète je vais la punir comme il se doit! ria Ron

-Naan! Je veux pas savoir! s'écria Harry

Ils continuèrent à rire de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir et qu'Harry doivent rentrer chez lui pour être en forme pour le dernier jour de la semaine.

En rentrant il vit ses parents enlacés dans le canapé en train de regarder un film sur le grand écran. Il leur dit bonne nuit et sauta dans son lit dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il dormit bien, heureux d'avoir rattrapé son jeudi comme il se doit.

OO

Le vendredi Harry n'avait cours que le matin et entrainement l'après midi, il avait 4heures de littérature anglaise. Leur professeur décida de leur donner une dissertation pour s'entrainer en vue des examens. Toute la classe soupira. Au bout des 4 heures Harry avait mal au poignet et était affamé. En allant au self avec Seamus et Neville, Seamus leur parla de la fête qu'il organisait samedi. Seamus Finnigan avait un très grand domaine et ses parents lui avaient laissé un grand garage abandonné pour qu'il puisse faire des soirées. C'était parfait, pas de voisins aux alentours et un endroit qu'il pouvait salir autant qu'il voulait. Il organisait donc assez souvent des soirées chez lui. Le seul désavantage c'est que le seul arrêt de bus était à 20minutes à pied de chez lui et que les bus passaient rarement mais c'était largement faisable. Au self ils retrouvèrent Hermione, Ron Lavande et Dean. Ils s'assirent tous à leur table habituelle.

-Hé! Hé Harry tu sais quoi? s'exclama Ron dès qu'ils furent assis

-Non Ron! Ne lui dis pas! intervenu Hermione

-Quoi? Ah nan mais maintenant je veux savoir! s'écria Harry en croquant dans son pain

-Ouai nous aussi! s'excita Seamus

Hermione soupira mais ne dis rien.

-En maths on a appris qu'il y avait une meuf qui craquait pour toi!

-Ah oui? Vas y dis c'est qui! s'emporta Harry

-Hannah!

-Ron! T'étais pas obligé de tout dire!

-Rho mais si c'est drôle!

-Comment vous savez ça? demanda Seamus

-Bah elle voulait envoyer un mot à une de ses amis à travers la classe sauf que la prof l'a réceptionné et elle l'a lu à tout le monde .

-Oh putain c'est salaud! dit Neville

-Trop! fit Ron, ça disait genre "samedi à la fête de Seamus, je me lance je vais voir Harry" et y'avait un petit coeur sur ton prénom.

-Ouuuh! Hé tout ça grâce à moi! dit Seamus en donnant un coup dans les côtes à Harry.

-Ouai ouai! Bah je sais pas encore si elle me plait!

-Arrête! Elle a des gros seins!

-Seamus! s'écria Lavande

-C'est pas faux, fit Harry.

Tout le monde rit, sauf Lavande et Hermione.

-Elle a peut être des gros seins mais en attendant elle n'est pas très intelligente. fit Hermione

-Haha! C'est vrai qu'elle galère pas mal dans la plupart des matières. rit Dean.

-Harry est assez intelligent pour deux, rétorqua Neville en blaguant.

-On verra Samedi hein!

-Ca va être la soirée du siècle! s'excita Seamus Harry va se dépuceler!

-Ta gueule Finnigan!

Harry lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

Ils parlèrent de la fête de samedi pendant tout le repas et tout le monde semblait heureux avec l'arrivée du week end. Ils se séparèrent alors après le déjeuner. Harry et Ron partirent à leur entrainement, Seamus et Neville rentrèrent chez eux et les autres retournèrent en cours.

En arrivant dans les vestiaires, un grand débat semblait faire rage. Tout le monde était surexcité et Ron gueula un peu pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est Tony qui vient d'apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs potes est homosexuel! répondit un des mecs.

Tony au milieu de l'attention semblait totalement décontenancé, et il prit la parole:

-Et en fait on se demandait si je pouvais rester pote avec lui.

Harry posa son sac sur le banc et commença à sortir ses affaires tout en répondant:

-Pourquoi tu pourrais pas rester pote avec lui? Il est amoureux de toi?

-Nan nan il m'a dit qu'il avait un copain!

D'autres derrière réagirent "trop dégoutant" "c'est clair!"

-Bah je vois pas le problème alors! Il est pas différent! Il aime juste les mecs!

-Ouai bah c'est bizarre un peu! fit Tony.

-Bah y'a rien de bizarre! Il aime qui y veut! s'énerva Harry.

-Oh arrête Harry là! T'es gay ou quoi pour réagir comme ça? rétorqua Max, un autre joueur.

-Mais nan c'est pas ça le problème! Et qu'est ce que ça ferait si je l'étais de toute façon?

-Ce serait trop bizarre! Ça voudrait dire que tu nous mattes dans les douches et tout! Beuuurk! reprit Max.

-T'es con! dit Ron, Harry te matte pas dans les douches c'est bon! Et puis on arrête ce débat là! On a un entrainement à commencer.

Ron était changé et il sortit du vestiaire en claquant la porte. Ça instaura un blanc dans la salle et les autres se préparèrent rapidement avant de partir à l'entrainement.

A la fin de l'entrainement Ron se doucha et se rhabilla rapidement de tel sorte que Harry dut lui courir après pour arriver à lui parler.

-Roon! Hé Ron! Putain qu' est ce que tu fous là? fit Harry en le rattrapant.

-Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça toute à l'heure? dit enfin Ron.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

Harry comprenait pas et ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en arrivant à l'arrêt de bus.

-Pourquoi tu t'es autant énervé en défendant les gays!

-Hein? Bah parce que les gays sont des personnes comme tout le monde! Y'avait tous ces abrutis qui disaient que c'était dégoutant! Je trouve ça juste débile!

-Y'avait plus que ça Harry! s'écria Ron

-Comment ça?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle! Le mec qui t'avais dragué dans un bar, t'étais peut être complètement bourré mais t'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu le trouvais beau et gningningnin, fit Ron avec un air de dégout.

-Mais putain c'était rien ça! C'est pas parce que je trouve un mec beau un jour que je suis homo putain Ron!

-En attendant j'ai jamais trouvé un mec beau moi! rétorqua t'il

-Et bah t'es peut être fermé d'esprit c'est tout!

Ron ne répondit pas et alla voir les horaires de bus histoire de s'occuper. Harry le suivi:

-Et même si j'étais gay hein! Comme je le disais toute à l'heure, qu'est ce que ça ferait hein?

Ron ne répondait toujours pas.

-Qu'est ce que ça ferait putain Ron? s'énerva Harry en lui agrippant l'épaule.

-Mais je sais pas! JE SAIS PAS PUTAIN! Je veux juste le savoir moi! Je veux que tu me dises la vérité! cria Ron

Harry resta sans bouger devant Ron, il savait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui crier qu'il était hétéro, parce qu'en vrai il en savait rien du tout, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il était gay, il ne savait pas! Il était perdu. Sa vie allait surement se compliquer s'il se révélait homosexuel, il le savait, rien que la réaction de Ron là tout de suite lui donnait envie de pleurer. Le bus arriva et Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Il monta dans le bus et ils ne se parlèrent pas le temps du voyage. Ils se dirent au revoir en descendant du bus et Harry rentra chez lui un nœud dans l'estomac.

OO

On était samedi, il était 20h02 et le bus arrivait à 20h14 à son arrêt. Harry sortait de la douche, il essora ses cheveux rapidement, sauta dans son jean, enfila son T-shirt noir et sa veste grise. Il mit ses chaussettes et glissa dans ses Nike. Il prit son sac où il y avait sa bouteille de whisky, sa brosse à dent et un boxer de rechange et il descendit dire au revoir à ses parents. Il arriva à 20h10 à l'arrêt de bus, il était tout seul et Dean et Ron tardèrent pas à le retrouver. La dispute d'hier était oublié, le week end était arrivé, le samedi soir on faisait la fête donc on ne se disputait pas, c'était un principe. Dans le bus ils retrouvèrent quelques connaissances qui allait aussi à la soirée de Seamus et l'ambiance était déjà festive. Le trajet de l'arrêt jusqu'au domaine de Seamus se fit sous l'air de la rigolade, ils devaient bien être une vingtaine déjà. En arrivant enfin chez Seamus, vers 21h, plusieurs voitures étaient déjà garées dans le champ et en entrant dans le garage la musique était déjà à fond et les gens discutaient agréablement sur les canapés défoncés. Harry aperçut alors Hannah Abbot au milieu du canapé avec trois de ses amies. Elle lui sourit franchement et il répondit. Tout le monde posa ses bouteilles sur une grande table à tréteaux et prit un verre en plastique pour se servir.

-Harry! Ououuuh! s'écria Seamus en fonçant sur lui. Hannah est chaude chaude chaude! Elle tient pas du tout à l'alcool c'est le bon plan!

-Haha! Je ne profiterai pas d'une fille bourrée Seamus

-Rho mais c'est pas profiter, tu sais très bien qu'elle est consentante!

-Seamus arrête de dévergonder notre gentil Harry, fit Neville en les prenant par les épaules.

Une musique électro très commerciale commença et ils se retournèrent tous vers l'ordinateur pour voir que Ron en était à l'origine. Il se mit à danser tout seul et cela fit rire tout le monde. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour arriver. Ron en l'apercevant lui sauta dessus pour lui dire bonjour et Hermione se mit à rire.

Une heure plus tard, les gens commençaient à être légèrement bourrés, les musiques pourries se succédaient et tout le monde dansait comme des fous, Harry avec eux. C'est alors que Hannah arriva vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille "shooteurs de Tequila?" Harry acquiesça et elle l'attrapa par la main pour le trainer vers un canapé. Elle sortit deux shooteurs en plastique, du sel, un citron et la bouteille de tequila.

-Alors tu t'amuses bien? demanda t'elle tout en coupant le citron.

-Ouai carrément! Le whisky me monte à la tête, répondit il en éclatant de rire.

-T'as les joues un peu rouges c'est trop chou.

Harry rit encore.

-Ouaai! Toi aussi! C'est parce qu'il fait chaud je pense.

-C'est clair, fit elle tout en secouant le haut de son T-shirt ce qui permit à Harry d'apercevoir aisément son soutien gorge. Il ria de plus belle. Elle lui prit la main, la lécha et versa du sel dessus.

-C'est pour que le sel tienne sur ta main. expliqua t'elle

Elle lui tendit son shooter et à trois ils léchèrent le sel, avalèrent la téquila et croquèrent à pleine dent dans le citron

-OUOUUUH! cria Harry

Et Hannah l'embrassa fougueusement en montant presque sur lui. Harry se laissa faire et ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue. Elle se trémoussait complètement sur lui en lui caressant la cuisse. Harry se sentait finalement mal à l'aise et préféra la dégager gentiment.

-J'ai pas envie de ça, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

-T'as envie de quoi alors? répondit elle avec une voix aguicheuse.

-Bah pas ça quoi! J'aime pas c'est tout, dit il froidement avant de se lever et retrouver Dean et Neville complètement écroulé de rire à côté de la table. A la seconde d'après Harry riait franchement avec eux en ayant totalement oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Vers minuit il retrouva Seamus et Lavande sur le canapé très occupé avec leurs portables

-Hé qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda t'il en s'asseyant dangereusement en face d'eux sur la table basse remplit de verres pas encore finis.

-On se venge d'un ex trop con de Lavande, répondit Seamus. Du coup je lui envois des textos chauds avec mon portable en lui faisant croire que je suis meuf qui craque trop pour lui.

-Trop bien!

Seamus lui lut les sms qu'ils s'étaient échangés et il crut mourir de rire.

-Oh putaaain! s'écria t'il soudainement. J'ai une trooooooop bonne idée!

-Vas y dis dis! s'excita Seamus

-J'ai le numéro de Malfoy à cause du truc du bal là!

-Oh putain troop bien! haha!

-Vas y je lui envois un texto! dit Harry en sortant son portable et en avalant d'une traite le reste de son verre.

-Tu vas écrire quoi? demanda Lavande

-Draco d'amour…

-Ouuuh ça commence bien haha!

-Attends! Chut chut! "Draco d'amour, toi mon adorable ange, j'ai toujours voulu te le dire mais je matte souvent tes fesses en secret…

Lavande et Seamus explosèrent de rire.

-… Et je rêve la nuit de passer mes doigts dans ta chevelure d'or, et ton sourire m'ensorcèle. Signé: Anonyme."

-Ouai vas y envoie! lança Seamus!

-Ouaaai!

Et Harry appuya sur envoyer. Sauf que avec sa vision de bourré le texto donna plutôt ça:

_"Draco d'amlour, toi mon adorable anfe, j'ai toujours voolu té le vire mais je matte suivent tes esses en secret et je reve la nuit de passer les doges dans ta chevelure d'or, et ton sourire m'endorcèle. Signé: Aninytme"_

-Hé mais Harry? Il a pas ton numéro au moins Malfoy? demanda Lavande

-Quoi? Euuh… nan mais c'est bon j'ai signé Anonyme t'inquiète!

Et Harry se leva, insouciant et retourna danser en compagnie des autres, sans prendre en compte Hannah qui boudait dans un coin ni même Draco quelques kilomètres plus loin qui recevait un texto plutôt étrange de son ennemi de toujours.

Voilààààà! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	4. Frissons

TADAAAA! Juste pour vous!**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4**

**Frissons**

(vous aurez pu le remarquer depuis le début je suis une grosse merde en titre, mais je persiste!)

* * *

><p>Draco se réveilla le dimanche matin réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il avait l'habitude d'aller faire des longueurs dans sa piscine couverte tôt le dimanche. Il attrapa son portable pour vérifier l'heure et vit qu'il avait un nouveau message. En voyant écrit "un nouveau message de Potter" il esquissa une grimace, se releva d'un coup dans son lit et alluma sa lumière. Il se demanda ce que Potter pouvait bien lui envoyer un samedi soir à… 00h46. Il s'assit dans son lit avant d'ouvrir le sms. "Mon dieu! C'est quoi cette blague!" dit tout haut Draco sans pouvoir se retenir. Il resta un long moment devant le texto partagé entre l'incompréhension, l'amusement et le dégout total. Ca puait à des kilomètres le sms de bourré, et surtout la mauvaise blague. Cependant, alors que Harry avait surement voulu le ridiculiser lui, il s'était ridiculisé lui même et Draco ne croyait pas que Potter lui offre une aussi belle raison de se foutre magistralement de sa gueule. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit et commença à répondre à Harry.<p>

OO

Harry Potter fut réveillé par un coup de pied de Neville qui dormait dans l'autre sens sur le canapé miteux du garage de Seamus. Il grogna et repoussa le pied violemment. La lumière du soleil par les fenêtres l'aveugla, il s'assit sentant sa tête très lourde et sentit ses pieds nus se coller au sol poisseux. En face de lui Dean ronflait sur un des fauteuils, et d'autres gens s'entassaient sur d'autres canapés. Plus loin Seamus discutait avec Hermione tout en balançant les cadavres de bouteilles dans des gros sacs poubelles. Il remarqua qu'il était en boxer et chercha ses vêtements, il les trouva par terre pas très loin du canapé. Il enfila son jean et son T-shirt avant de rejoindre Seamus et Hermione qui le saluèrent en chuchotant pour ne réveiller personne. Il leur annonça qu'il devait prendre l'air pour reprendre ses esprits et il sortit du garage en appréciant la douce brise du matin. Il aurait bien dormit encore quelques heures de plus mais il dormira mieux dans son lit quand il sera rentré chez lui. Il s'assit sur une pierre et essaya de repenser à la soirée quand son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean. Dire qu'il fut étonné serait un euphémisme quand il vit un nouveau texto de Malfoy, il pensa tout de suite qu'il devait annuler pour jeudi. En l'ouvrant il fut pour le moins surpris

_"Merci Potter pour cette jolie déclaration. __De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'il est aisé de franchir ...__ comme disait Shakespeare. En tout cas c'était très courageux de ta part. Oh et je me ferais un plaisir de faire partager ce magnifique texto avec tout le monde si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et n'oublie pas que signé anonyme ou Aninytme ou tout ce que tu veux ne sert à rien quand la personne a déjà ton numéro de téléphone. Bon dimanche Potty."_

-WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK! s'écria t'il en sautant de son rocher

Il accéda à sa boite d'envoi aussi vite qu'il put et découvrit la fameuse "déclaration" qu'il avait écrite la veille pour Draco.

-Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…. merde. putain de merde!

-Hé harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Seamus qui arrivait derrière lui pour jeter son sac poubelle.

-J'ai envoyé un putain de texto à Malfoy hier et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi!

-Ah tu te souviens pas? ria Seamus

-Putain t'es au courant de quelque chose?

-Bien sur! Tu voulais lui faire une petit blague en lui envoyant une fausse déclaration en te faisant passer pour une fille folle de lui. répondit il en jetant le sac poubelle dans la grosse benne.

-Mais putain c'est stupide!

-Ah bah quand on est bourré on est stupide!

-Mais nan mais comment j'ai pu être assez con pour ne pas me rendre compte que Malfoy saurait que c'était moi!

-Oh putain parce qu'il a ton numéro? Oh merde il sait! Oh t'es dans la merde!

-Mais oui! se plaignit Harry. Plus jamais vous me laissez faire des choses bourrées.

-Haha promis Harry! fit Seamus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. promis

OO

Draco venait de faire cinq longueurs et fit une pause, essoufflé, en posant ses bras sur le bord de la piscine. Il repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette et attrapa son portable impatient. Il avait un nouveau message de Potter comme il espérait et il se sentit presque content.

_"Malfoy tu te doutes bien que ce sms je l'avais simplement écrit pour te faire une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement je n'étais pas sobre, et je l'ai raté. Alors ne t'affole pas trop s'il te plait, mon animosité envers toi est toujours intact."_

Draco ria franchement et répondit rapidement _"Je te préférais bourré Potter. A lundi pour de joyeuses retrouvailles "._

Il donna un coup de pied sur le rebord de la piscine pour se donner de l'élan et s'étendit sur le dos en se laissant mouvoir par les douces vagues de l'eau qu'il avait provoqué. Il adorait rester dans sa piscine, ça l'apaisait, le reposait, il ne pensait plus à rien, il se sentait seul au monde. L'eau était clairement son élément. Il finit par sortir de l'eau au bout d'un certain moment. Il s'emmitoufla dans son épaisse serviette et rejoignit sa chambre.

OO

Comme tous les lundis matins Harry était en cours de français. Et comme tous les lundis matins leur professeur de français divagua complètement de sa propre matière.

-_L'inconscient _(1) chez Freud devient un substantif. Il désigne une partie de nous-mêmes, ou plus exactement une zone de notre esprit où sont stockés une foule de souvenirs, de fantasmes, de désirs inavouables, s'exclama t'il, que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre car une résistance en nous s'y oppose. Alors quel genre de résistance? La honte? La peur? Le jugement? Et parfois nous ne le savons pas nous même, nous ne sommes pas conscient de nos propres désirs parce que nous avons cette éthique qui nous en empêche.

La plupart des élèves griffonnaient sur leurs cahiers, ou discutaient discrètement. Certains écoutaient un peu dans le vide. Harry observait par la fenêtre deux oiseaux qui se tournaient autour, Seamus à côté lui semblait absolument absorbé, il leva la main "Et c'est pour ça que Freud a beaucoup travaillé sur les rêves, c'est un peu par là que l'inconscient va s'exprimer?"

-Exactement Seamus! Mais il s'exprime souvent de façon très complexe et très personnel pour chacun, il n'est pas aisé de décrypter les rêves. L'inconscient peut aussi se découvrir grâce à l'alcool.

La majorité des élèves qui n'écoutait pas, releva la tête pour s'intéresser enfin au propos de Monsieur Guern. Il continua:

-L'alcool est un anesthésique et un neurotoxine. Lorsque il s'imprègne dans le sang les fonctions cérébrales commencent a faiblir. Les jugements et inhibitions sont les premiers a en faire les frais, on perd alors toutes nos limites et morales. On agit pas stupidement, mais on agit exactement en fonction de nos plus profonds désirs. Et je l'avoue que parfois c'est tout à fait stupide, et que boire c'est très mal les enfants.

Mais un brouhaha avait déjà fait place et plus personne ne l'écoutait. Tout le monde essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient fait bourré et essayait d'analyser ça en riant.

-Alors mater les fesses de Malfoy, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux c'est vrai tout ça? demanda soudainement Seamus un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sans vraiment savoir pourquoi "Bien sur que non Seamus! Ca n'a rien à voir! La seule chose vraie c'était que même mon inconscient voulait faire une mauvaise blague à Malfoy"

-Ton inconscient pense à Malfoy dans tous les cas,insista Seamus

-Va te faire foutre Finnigan, répondit froidement Harry

Et la discussion se finit là.

A la fin du cours ils rejoignirent les autres au self et après avoir mangé Ron emmena Harry dehors pour lui parler. Ils s'assirent sur le rebord juste devant le lycée, devant eux Serpentard pour simple paysage.

-Alors tu m'as pas raconté comment ça s'est passé avec Hannah? demanda Ron

-Haha! T'étais trop occupé avec Hermione pour voir quoi que ce soit j'imagine.

Ron sourit "bon allez raconte"

-Bah y'a pas grand chose à raconter, elle m'a sauté dessus et je l'ai repoussé

-Pourquoi tu l'as repoussé Harry? s'écria Ron

-Bah je voulais pas, elle embrassait mal, elle se collait trop à moi. C'était désagréable.

-Bon alors est ce que c'était juste la mauvaise fille ou c'était… le mauvais sexe? questionna Ron très sérieux

-Putain Ron arrête avec ça.

-Nan je veux pas! Je veux savoir. Attends Hannah est hyper jolie, pleins de mecs la kiffent et toi tu la rejettes comme ça alors que t'es complètement bourré et tu trouves ça désagréable. T'as rejeté Cho, t'as rejeté ma soeur! Harry franchement va falloir que tu te poses des questions.

Harry avait la gorge serrée, et avait du mal à respirer. Il se prit la tête dans sa main et ils restèrent un moment en silence.

A quelques mètres, au coin fumeur, certains serpentards et gryffondors commençaient à se prendre la tête.

-Harry? fit timidement Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas Ron, ça compliquerait tellement de choses si j'étais… si j'aimais… enfin tu vois, dit il dans un soupir.

-Ca compliquerait bien plus que tu ne l'acceptes pas.

-Parce que toi tu l'accepterais peut être? Que ton meilleur ami soit…

-Harry! Bien sur! J'ai très mal réagi l'autre jour. Mais j'en pouvais plus, avec Hermione on se pose beaucoup de questions et…

-Attends vous en parlez avec Hermione? s'écria Harry

-Oui oui, c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir te parler.

-J'y crois pas, fit Harry en se reprenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Bon Harry moi je veux bien t'aider...

Harry releva la tête brusquement et regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils

-Ouhla nan nan! Pas en t'embrassant ou quoi que ce soit, mais les gays y'en a pleins partout… j'imagine… On peut bien en trouver un avec qui tu peux tester…

-Hé Potter!

Malfoy se tenait devant eux les bras croisés sur son torse. Il était en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise.

-Je vais faire demi tour pour retourner dans mon lycée, profites en tu vas pouvoir mater mes fesses. fit il tout en se retournant pour les lui montrer.

Ses deux acolytes explosèrent de rire.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy! aboya Harry

-C'est ce que tu voudrais hein Potty!

Harry se leva près à lui sauter dessus.

-Putain je vais le…

-Nan Harry! Laisse tomber! fit Ron en le retenant.

Malfoy esquissa une grimace devant la réaction primitive de Harry et retourna vers Serpentard. Harry baissa alors les yeux sur ses fesses sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et détourna les yeux aussitôt dégouté de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier le joli petit cul de Malfoy, mais c'était loin de l'intéresser.

OO

Draco n'avait pas revu Potter depuis lundi, il était déçu, lui qui avait encore de nombreuses blagues à lui proposer. Mais le matin du jeudi il se réveilla plus joyeux que jamais en sachant qu'après les cours il pourrait se moquer de Harry autant qu'il voudrait. Il alluma sa chaine hifi et lança son CD d' Empire of the Sun. Il dansa au son de la musique tout en rentrant dans sa salle de bain. Il enleva son boxer et rentra dans sa douche.

En descendant pour prendre son petit déjeuner il croisa son père, ce qui était inhabituel à cette heure de la matinée.

-Draco bonjour.

-Bonjour père.

-Je suis en retard il faut que j'y aille, fit il en cherchant ses clefs

-Bonne journée, dit Draco avant de s'engager dans la cuisine

-Oh Draco! Attends!

Draco s'arrêta et regarda son père surpris

-Juste pour te dire que normalement je vais pouvoir venir à ta représentation de piano samedi.

-Vraiment? sourit Draco, super.

Lucius lui sourit, enfin grimaça plutôt et partit. Draco allait vraiment passer une bonne journée.

Le jeudi était sa journée pratique. Il passait la journée à travailler sur un projet qu'on leur donnait et qu'il fallait exploiter à sa façon. Le rendu était bien entendu un court métrage, peu importe la forme. Leur professeur était un vieux drogué complètement passionné par l'art. Il était très laxiste et laissait place à l'imagination de chacun. Leur sujet en ce moment était "la mémoire" très vague, on pouvait faire tout un tas de choses différentes. Ils en étaient seulement au début, donc l'idée était surtout de lancer des concept, ébauches sur papier, de former des débuts de storyboard et de réfléchir. Draco était coincé sur ce sujet, c'était trop vaste, il avait des milliers d'idées et aucunes à la fois. Monsieur Duquan s'assit devant lui (2)

-Alors Draco, des idées?

-Nan M'sieur je sèche complètement.

-Bordel! Qu'est ce que t'as envie de faire?

-Hum… je sais pas, quelque chose que j'aime

-Et bien fais! Oublie le sujet! Oublie tout! Fais ce que t'as envie de faire.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Enfin l'idée c'est quand même de répondre au sujet nan?

-Si le sujet te bloque non, il n'est pas censé te bloquer mais t'aider, si ça t'aide pas, oublie tout, recommence!

-Non mais j'adore ce sujet, justement je veux pas me planter, je veux trouver L'idée.

-Arrête de penser putain Draco! Laisse parler ce qu'il y a au plus profond, fit il en pointant son doigt directement sur sa poitrine.

Draco acquiesça et Mr Duquan partit, il ouvrit la porte et fit "je prends une pause à t'alleur" et il s'en alla. C'est ce qu'il faisait souvent, il revenait souvent au bout d'une heure, les yeux un peu plus rouges qu'avant.

-Alors Dray y'a quoi au plus profond de toi! se moqua Pansy en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait il y'a quelques secondes leur professeur.

-Arf! Pas grand chose j'imagine. Tu fais quoi toi?

-La mémoire du corps, les cicatrices tout ça.

-Ok, pas mal.

-T'as des cicatrices toi d'ailleurs?

-Hum nan, je suis le genre de mecs qui prend extrêmement soin de son corps Pansy.

-Dommage! Tu aurais pu être utile!

A la fin de la journée, Draco avait peut être trouvé une idée. Il voulait faire une vidéo sur le souvenir d'un évènement. La manière dont la mémoire l'obstrue, notre propre vision qui diffère d'autres. Il voulait donc recréer plusieurs fois le même évènement passé, avec différents points de vue, différents tons etc. Maintenant il lui fallait trouver une anecdote.

Il sortit de Serpentard en compagnie de Pansy. Ernest n'était pas encore arrivé, Pansy prenait le bus, elle l'abandonna donc à l'entrée du lycée en lui souhaitant bonne chance. En effet il devait aller acheter les décorations avec Potter aujourd'hui. Il s'en réjouissait d'un côté car il allait pouvoir se moquer aisément de lui mais n'était pas non plus ravi de passer quelques heures avec lui. Il le vit sortir entouré de toute sa bande d'amis inutiles. Il croisa son regard quelques secondes et Harry détourna les yeux sur le trottoir pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Ron lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et Seamus murmura quelque chose à son oreille qui le fit rougir alors que Seamus explosait de rire. Draco fronça les sourcils, ce qu'il pouvait rougir vite cet abruti. Harry traversa alors le trottoir pour rejoindre Draco, il avait l'air de déprimer sévère. Il se posa à côté de lui.

-Ton chauffeur est toujours pas là? dit il seulement

-Si bien sur tu le vois pas là avec sa voiture invisible. se moqua Draco

Harry le fusilla du regard et cela le fit sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander ce que Seamus lui avait dit pour qu'il rougisse comme une fillette

-Des conneries, rien d'important. répondit sèchement Harry.

En vrai Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler puisque ça concernait Draco directement. Depuis le cours sur l'inconscience Seamus n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter sur Draco et lui. Sur le fait que Harry rejetait ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui avait murmuré "C'est le moment d'extérioriser ton désir, saute lui dessus". Bien sur Seamus rigolait quand il disait ça, mais ça gênait Harry de façon démesurée.

Ernest arriva enfin et Draco monta à l'avant comme à son habitude. Harry alla sur la banquette arrière, il retint son admiration face à la magnifique Audi de Malfoy. Le chauffeur avait été prévenu des courses que Draco devait faire et emprunta donc le chemin du centre commercial.

Draco choisit alors un cd des Kooks et lança la musique. Et Harry s'étonna des bons gouts musicaux de Malfoy. Il remua le pied au son de la musique et aperçut la cuisse du blond bouger sur le même rythme.

-Oh Mr Draco, votre père part en voyage d'affaire ce week-end, vous avez donc le droit d'inviter des amis si vous voulez m'a t'il fait transmettre.

-Quoi? En voyage d'affaire? Mais il m'avait dit qu'il venait à ma représentation de piano samedi?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco et aperçut son air totalement déconfit, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

-Désolé Mr Draco, il travaille beaucoup vous savez.

-Il ne fait que ça. répondit il franchement avant de tourner la tête brusquement vers la vitre

-Ne le blâmez pas s'il vous plait.

-Oh non c'est bon c'est pas comme s'il était déjà venu à une seule de mes représentations.

-Je sais monsieur, je sais.

Draco soupira de colère et retourna son attention vers le paysage. Harry se sentait gêné, il avait l'impression d'être de trop dans cette voiture et il savait qu'il n'aurait surement pas du entendre cette discussion. Draco devait se sentir vraiment mal qu'il ait pu voir une de ses faiblesses. Et cela aurait du réjouir Harry mais son empathie lui empêchait d'en être heureux. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était de ne pas avoir des parents aimants et attentionnés. Il avait déjà entraperçu Lucius Malfoy et il était clair que ce n'était pas l'homme le plus chaleureux du monde, il lui avait donné froid dans le dos. Il se rappela aussi que Ernest avait parlé de piano, il avouait que si Malfoy pouvait jouer d'un instrument c'était sans aucun doute le piano. Le piano était noble, raffiné, précieux, sombre. En fait Harry adorait le piano.

-Bon Potter qu'est ce que tu fous?

Harry sortir de ses pensées et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés et que Malfoy l'attendait, il sortit de la voiture, fit le tour et rejoignit Draco qui avançait déjà vers l'entrée du magasin.

-Alors… euh… t'aimes bien The Kooks? demanda Harry, il voulait entamer la conversation vu qu'il sentait Malfoy vraiment pas bien du tout.

Draco s'arrêta un instant et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus absurde du monde.

-Tu me fais quoi là Potter? Depuis quand on parle musique?

-Nan mais je sais pas….

-Et puis c'est bidon tu sais que j'aime bien The Kooks, je les ai mis dans la voiture!

-Oh c'est bon Malfoy! Passe pas ta colère sur moi.

-J'ai toujours passé ma colère sur toi Potty.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de tissus où ils allaient pouvoir trouver les grands drapés qui faisaient partis du décor. C'était un grand magasin coloré, remplis d'énormes rouleaux de tissus en tout genre du mur au plafond. Harry s'était arrété à l'entrée, il n'était jamais rentré dans ce genre de magasin et trouvait ça assez impressionnant. Draco était déjà parti, et Harry s'empressa de le rattraper.

-Hé! Du coup tu sais ce qu'il nous faut?

-Et bien comme on a un budget de 400euros (3) pour la décoration le choix ne va pas être compliqué.

-400euros! Mais c'est vachement bien! Ca devrait le faire!

Draco le regarda comme s'il était complètement stupide.

-Ca coute cher le tissus Potter, et la machine à fumée coûte chère aussi vu la surface qu'on doit recouvrir.

-Oh okay…

Draco se promenait entre les rouleaux, touchant le tissus, regardant les étiquettes. Ils avaient besoin d'une hauteur de deux mètres , il fallait deux pans de tissus à chaque arc et il y' en avait six, ils devaient donc avoir un total de 24m de tissus. Malfoy s'arrêta devant un choix de tissus peu cher. Harry un plus loin l'interpella

-Hé celui là il est tout doux et tout il est bien nan?

-Potter, c'est de la soie, normal que ce soit doux. Par contre regarde le prix au mètre, et multiplie ça par 24, je crois que ça va légèrement dépasser notre budget.

-Ah! Ouai je suis pas très doué en maths, je te crois.

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Celui là est pas mal, dit il, la couleur lie de vin me plait, en plus il est à 2,95 le mètre.

-Ouai! Ouai oui c'est bien! s'exclama Harry. On le prend alors.

-Il nous faut un vendeur Potter, pour qu'il découpe ce qu'il nous faut

-Oh, dit simplement Harry en reposant le rouleau de tissus.

Draco appela donc un vendeur qui leur coupa le nombre de mètre, et un peu plus pour être sur qu'ils n'en manqueraient pas. Harry se sentait un peu perdu et laissa Draco s'occupé de tout. Ils payèrent et Harry se proposa à porter le gros rouleau de tissus, Draco acquiesça avant de sortir du magasin en laissant le gryffondor galérer à transporter le tissus encombrant.

Il le déposa dans le coffre de la voiture et partirent pour le deuxième magasin où ils trouvèrent la machine à fumée pour 200euros, 10mètres de néon bleus, et 5mètres de néon rouges. Ils leurs restèrent ainsi à peine 20euros. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, Draco avait l'air de déjà s'être beaucoup renseigné et Harry le laissa gérer ça. Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup et ça ne les gênaient pas vraiment. En retournant dans la voiture-Ernest était en pleine lecture d'un magasine-Draco demanda au chauffeur de faire un détour vers le magasin de musique. Harry ne comprenait pas trop et demanda pourquoi.

-C'est personnel Potter, c'est bon je vais pas mettre longtemps.

En arrivant devant le magasin de musique où la vitrine mettait en exposition de somptueux pianos, Harry décida de suivre Draco.

-T'es pas obligé de me suivre! siffla le serpentard.

-J'ai envie de voir comment c'est à l'intérieur.

-T'as jamais rien vu de ta vie ou quoi?

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre. En entrant Harry aperçut au fond du magasin un homme qui jouait du piano, le son englobait tout l'espace et Harry appréciait le son. Une vieille dame sourit à Draco et avança vers eux.

-Draco! C'est un plaisir de te voir. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Oh j'ai juste besoin de m'acheter un cahier de partition.

-Bien sur bouge pas je vais t'en chercher un

-Merci beaucoup Elisabeth.

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Draco aussi poli et il ne le reconnaissait pas. Depuis toute à l'heure il discutait avec les vendeurs de façon tout à fait civilisé et aimable.

Il avança alors pour mieux voir l'intégralité du magasin et apprécia cette ambiance, tout semblait précieux, les gens chuchotait, une odeur d'encens agréable l'apaisait et le son du piano lui donnait de légers frissons. Il se retourna et Draco lui tournait le dos, son doigt caressait un magnifique piano à queue, sa main descendit vers les touches, il glissa ses longs doigts fins un moment sur les touches et appuya sur une, puis deux et commença une mélodie légère d'une main. Harry fixait sa main et ne pouvait s'en décrocher. C'était un geste si gracieux, cela le fit tressaillir et son coeur s'accéléra. Mais Elisabeth revient et dit de sa voix douce:

-Voilà ton cahier Draco, ça fera 5euros.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse et Draco sortit un billet de 5 salua la dame et regarda Harry, d'un signe de tête il lui indiqua la sortie. Harry bougea ses jambes alors qu'il se pensait paralyser, il rattrapa Draco et lui demanda sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-C'est quand et où ta représentation de piano?

-En quoi c'est censé t'intéresser?

-Euh bah nan je sais pas, oublie.

Le serpentard lui lança un regard interrogateur et rentra dans la voiture. Harry fit de même. Le chauffeur demanda son adresse à Harry pour le ramener chez lui et il lui indiqua. Arrivé chez lui, il salua le chauffeur et Draco. Draco ne répondit pas et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Draco rapporterait les décorations demain.

Harry se sentait étrange. Il dit à peine bonjour à sa mère qui repassait du linge et il monta directement dans sa chambre. Hermione avait raison, il ne connaissait rien de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas que son père était un si gros enculé, il ne savait pas qu'il était poli et gentil avec les autres personnes, il ne savait pas qu'il s'y connaissait en tissus, il ne savait pas qu'il jouait du piano et qu'il pouvait être si gracieux. Non il était clair qu'il ne connaissait rien de Draco Malfoy, et qu'il fallait qu'il sache où se passait cette représentation piano.

Bon j'espère que Harry vous a pas paru trop niais, c'est surtout Draco qui le fait passer pour quelqu'un d'un peu stupide. Mais bon vous connaissez Harry, naïf, gentil… :)

J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous a plu! Je m'en remets à vous et à vos reviews!

(1) le prof le dit en français

(2) la scène qui suit est véridique je l'ai vécue avec un de mes profs d'expression plastique absolument génial.

(3) j'ai eu la flemme de tout convertir en livres héhé!


	5. Confidence

Le cinquième chapitre est là! Et oui! Même si je suis en plein déménagement, j'écris! En fait je l'avoue, je fais tout ça pour vous faire plaisir! Et pour qu'après vous m'écriviez des reviews, et comme ça je suis contente! :D

Sinon on est le 31juillet alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY POTTER! (vous avez pas un problème avec le site pottermore vous? du genre il est tout moche?)

Bref! HAVE FUN!

**Chapitre 5**

**Confidence**

* * *

><p>Harry était épuisé. En effet son entrainement du vendredi après midi fut pour le moins intensif. Ils jouaient dans 1semaine avec l'équipe des Titans qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à vaincre. Leur entraineur les avait poussé à fond et ne leur avait donné aucune minute de répit. Le gryffondor était donc étendu sur son lit, complètement mort. Du bout de son pied il toucha son ordinateur sur son lit, et d'un effort intense il se releva pour l'attraper et l'installer sur son ventre. Skype s'ouvrit tout seul et à peine quelques minutes après Ron l'appelait.<p>

-Hé mec tu sais que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Neville.

-Oh putain oui j'avais oublié!

-C'est mardi espèce de nul! s'exclama Ron.

-Ouai oui comme si t'y avais pensé tout seul!

-Ouai bon d'accord je viens de parler à Dean! Mais on a eu une trop bonne idée!

Ron s'arrêta attendant que Harry lui demande en quoi consistait sa super idée, ce qu'il fit.

-Et bien tu sais Charlie il a son appart à Londres.

-Oui Ron, bon vas y raconte là!

-Et bien il est pas là ce week end. Il part deux semaines en mission humanitaire j'saispasoù.

-Eeet? s'impatienta Harry

-Bah! C'est ma mère qui garde ses clefs pour aller arroser ses plantes. Du coup je lui ai dit que c'était l'anniversaire de Neville, et ma mère tu sais bien elle adore Neville, du coup je lui ai demandé si on pouvait dormir chez Charlie samedi soir pour son anniversaire. Au début elle a pas voulu tu vois, parce que genre faire la fête là bas, foutre le bordel et tout… Mais je lui ai dit qu'on voulait pas faire la fête là bas, mais faire la fête en ville, y'a un concert gratuit qui a l'air cool! Et du coup comme y'a pas de bus tard pour rentrer chez nous bah on serait juste rentrer chez Charlie pour dormir et rien de plus. Et du coup j'ai demandé à Charlie, il est okay! Donc… fit Ron en reprenant son souffle, qu'est ce que t'en dis?

-Haha! C'est une trop bonne idée! Tu peux inviter tout le monde?

-Ouai ouai carrément! Bon par contre y'a Ginny qui a piqué sa crise comme quoi c'était aussi son frère et que donc gningningnin elle pouvait aussi venir et que je pouvais pas lui interdire du coup elle vient! et Luna aussi. Hermione est ok, Seamus et Dean aussi évidemment! Et faut que j'en parle à Lavande! Bon après faut qu'on rentre tous dans l'appart de Charlie donc je m'arrête là!

-Parfait parfait!

-Cool bon bah à demain! On se reparle pour les horaires de bus!

-Ca marche à demain!

Ron coupa la conversation et Harry lança de la musique. Il mit the Kooks et cela lui rappela Draco. Il se rappela soudain que demain il y avait son récital de piano. Et il décida de chercher sur google des renseignements. Non pas qu'il voulait y'aller pour le voir, non il aimait juste beaucoup le piano, c'est tout. Il trouva le programme complet, cela commençait à 14h et se finissait vers 18h. Beaucoup de gens passait, il y avait d'ailleurs pas que du piano, des chorales, trompettes, guitares, violons… Le nom de Draco Malfoy apparaissait seul, il passait à 17h. Harry était soulagé que ça ne se passe pas le soir. Il regarda le lieu et c'était seulement à 15minutes en bus. Il pouvait y'aller facilement. Et il se dégouta tout de suite de se documenter autant. Non non, il ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir Malfoy, celui-qu-il-détestait-le-plus-au-monde à une putain de représentation de piano! C'était absurde! Il ferma ses onglets et se prit la tête dans les mains quand on frappa à sa porte

-Entrez

C'était Sirius, son parrain.

-Harry! Bah alors tu m'as pas entendu arriver!

-Ah non désolé, j'écoutais de la musique j'ai rien entendu.

Harry éteint sa musique et se releva dans son lit, laissant de la place à Sirius pour s'asseoir

-Bon alors on n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de parler de ce bal, ça se passe bien?

-Euh ouais ouais, en fait je t'avoue que je suis pas celui qui s'investit le plus!

-Ah c'est pas grave! Du moment que tout soit prêt à temps!

-Ca le sera, t'inquiète pas. Hermione, Théodore et Malfoy, dit il en prononçant le dernier nom avec un certain dégout, sont à fond dessus!

-Tu sais Rogue et moi on se détestait aussi au lycée.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, "et?" demanda t'il

-Et bien c'était absurde, on se moquait de lui avec James juste parce que sa tête nous revenait pas. En fait c'était surtout James qui ne l'aimait pas, car Severus était ami avec Lily. Mais moi j'étais persuadé que c'était un sale type et je continuais à me foutre de lui comme si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et puis on a appris à se connaitre depuis que son lycée est en face du mien. Et avec du recul, je me suis aperçu que c'était stupide, je le connaissais pas, j'avais même jamais essayé.

-Attends t'essayes de comparer ça à Malfoy et moi?

-Oui Harry! Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous avez 11ans, et votre aversion l'un pour l'autre devient absurde

-Vraiment? s'emporta Harry, il avait insulté Ron, sans raison, juste parce qu'il est méchant et superficiel.

-Non Harry, il avait 11ans, il était immature, tout comme toi, vous avez tous les deux grandis.

-Et même si on a grandi ça change quoi qu'on soit ami ou non?

-Je dis juste que haïr quelqu'un n'est pas un sentiment sain, et que vous moquez l'un de l'autre dès que vous vous croisez vous fait du mal à tous les deux. Et que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je te demande pas d'être ami avec lui, mais au moins d'en être indifférent. Ca montrerait l'exemple à pas mal d'élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard, et ça te soulagerait sûrement.

Harry ne répondit pas et réfléchit à ce que son parrain venait de lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas être indifférent à Draco Malfoy. Il aimait ça lui se moquer de lui. En fait ça le divertissait, il pouvait se plaindre, il pouvait se défouler grâce à lui. Et c'était un de ses passe temps favoris.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. dit Sirius au bout d'un moment

-Euh…. si! Ouai ouai! s'embrouilla Harry

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "bon allez ta mère a du finir de cuisiner! Allons mettre la table"s'exclama t'il en lui tapant sur la cuisse avant de se lever. Harry éteignit son ordinateur et le suivit.

OO

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait rien à faire devant cette salle de concert. Surtout qu'il était 16h50 et qu'il avait rendez vous à 18h00 avec ses amis à l'autre bout de la ville pour aller à Londres. Ca n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. Il regardait depuis bien cinq minutes la double porte d'entrée en verre. Il voyait le hall d'entrée. Il voyait l'accueil. Il voyait l'escalier qui montait vers la salle, et un panneau fléché avec écrit en lettre d'or "récital piano&co".

Il regarda sa montre. 16h56. Il allait le rater. Non il ne pouvait pas le rater et il franchit la porte sous une impulsion. Il s'arrêta un moment, regarda autour et avait encore changé d'avis.

-Oui? Je peux vous aider. dit l'homme à l'accueil.

-Hum… oui c'est pour le récital. dit il en se rapprochant du guichet.

-Ah bah allez y hein! Mais ça a commencé depuis pas mal de temps déjà, dépêchez vous!

-Merci!

16h58. Et Harry se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte avec toute la délicatesse possible pour ne pas attirer le regard sur lui. Il réussit. Quand il entra, un jeune homme jouait du violon sur la gauche et une fille l'accompagnait sur un piano à queue au milieu de la scène. Il avança et trouva une place de choix, libre au deuxième rang du milieu il voyait parfaitement la scène. Les deux minutes qui suivirent furent extrêmement longues. Il n'entendait même pas la musique qui se jouait. Non il fixait le siège devant lui et flippait complètement d'être là. Mais merde qu'est ce qu'il foutait là au fait. Il était devenu complètement stupide? Il avait perdu l'esprit. On avait du l'envouter, ou quelque chose comme ça. A ce moment là la musique se finit, et tout le monde applaudit, Harry sursauta brusquement et la dame à côté de lui lui lança un regard étrange. Les deux jeunes musiciens saluèrent le public et partirent. Un homme arriva avec un micro et annonça "Maintenant veuillez accueillir Draco Malfoy au piano avec Everyday de Carly Comando". Harry respirait fort et était incapable de bouger. Draco apparut enfin, vêtu d'un élégant costume complètement noir, sa chevelure blonde absolument parfait. Tout le monde frappa dans ses mains et Draco salua la scène. Il se retourna et s'assit devant le piano. Il installa la partition qu'il avait dans ses mains devant lui et mit un peu de temps avant de trouver l'assise parfaite et le coeur de Harry allait exploser, foutu Malfoy! Toujours à le torturer. Draco secoua ses mains pour les détendre, il posa ses doigts au dessus des touches, souffla et il se lança. Harry qui avait retenu sa respiration jusque là souffla soudain. La mélodie était pleine d'espoir, merveilleuse et en même temps si profonde et sombre par moment. Harry ne pouvait séparer ses yeux de Draco. Il ne le voulait pas. Rien ne pouvait perturber ce moment. C'était juste fabuleux. La façon dont Draco bougeait ses mains sur ses touches, ses doigts si fins, si gracieux, son visage impassible que seul la veine sur son front venait déranger. La musique était de plus en plus profonde et le visage de Draco se mettait de plus en plus à ressentir ce qu'il jouait, ses yeux se fronçait légèrement. Ses lèvres se séparaient. Cela dura cinq minutes mais Harry ne les vit pas défilées, c'était juste pas assez long, et il aurait pu écouter ça toute sa vie. Le public se remit à applaudir mais Harry n'y arrivait pas, et puis il n'allait pas non plus applaudir Draco Malfoy, c'était beaucoup trop. Draco s'avança sur la scène et salua tout le monde. Il releva la tête pour voir son public et son regard tomba complètement par hasard sur le regard vert d'Harry Potter. Harry s'horrifia, oh mon dieu quelle était la probabilité pour que son foutu regard se pose sur lui? Il se cacha directement derrière le siège de devant mais il était trop tard.

-Draco?

Draco l'avait déjà vu et fixait sans bouger le siège du gryffondor, il était bouche bée et il avait les yeux ronds.

-DRACO?

Le blond sursauta et regarda l'homme à côté de lui avec son micro. "faut partir maintenant Draco" Il s'excusa et sortit de scène. Les gens en coulisses l'applaudirent et lui tapaient sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'il avait super bien joué, qu'il avait été génial mais Draco n'entendait pas. Harry Potter? Mais qu'est ce que Harry Potter foutait là? Mais il avait rêvé ou quoi? Harry Potter le hantait? Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, qu'il sache ce qu'il fichait ici. Il y avait une raison sûrement. Henry qui jouait du violon devait être son cousin, ou son neveu, ou peut être son filleul ou peut être que Jenny à la chorale était sa soeur. Mais Harry n'avait pas de soeur. Il devait savoir. Il descendit les marches qui menait à la salle en courant, la place d'Harry était vide, il avait du partir prestement vu comment il paraissait alarmé. Draco traversa la salle en courant, tout le monde se retourna sur lui mais il s'en fichait. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et la claqua violemment contre le mur. Il descendit l'escalier et se hâta d'atteindre la sortie. Sur le trottoir il regarda à droite puis à gauche et aperçut la silhouette de Harry un peu plus loin. Il se remit à courir pour le rattraper. Arriver à son hauteur il lui attrapa l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

-Potter! dit il dans un souffle

Mais Harry était affolé et repartit en courant.

-Putain il fait chier!

Malfoy lui courut après. Evidemment Harry était un sportif, pas facile à rattraper mais Draco évitait mieux les gens sur le trottoir alors que Harry se les prenait ou ralentissait en les croisant ce qui le freinait considérablement. Draco était à un mètre de lui et il tendit la main pour lui attraper le bras et il le plaqua sur le façade. Harry échappa un cri de souffrance quand sa tête heurta la pierre.

-Putain Potter arrête de courir!

Harry ne semblait pas tellement essoufflé alors que Draco n'en pouvait plus. Harry ne se débattit pas et regarda sur sa droite les voitures qui passaient. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Draco.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais là Potter?

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné et admira ses pieds sans trouver de réponses.

-Ooh! s'écria le blond. Regarde moi putain Potter.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et fixa ses yeux gris avant de crier:

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux merde?

Le regard vert si intense de Harry décontenança Draco. Il semblait si en colère, si perturbé. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

-Lâche moi maintenant! cracha Harry.

Draco lâcha le bras d'Harry. Et il commença à partir.

-Pourquoi t'étais là? demanda Draco très sérieusement.

Harry se retourna.

-Je voulais te voir jouer, dit simplement Harry en ravalant sa salive.

Draco resta abasourdi et Harry lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son arrêt de bus. Il commençait à s'éloigner et Draco restait là à le fixer.

-Et t'as aimé? cria t'il pour que Harry qui était déjà assez loin puisse l'entendre.

Le gryffondor tourna la tête et acquiesça vigoureusement en esquissant un léger sourire. Draco resta là au milieu du trottoir et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, il soupira lentement et se surprit à sourire.

OO

Draco avait beau tourner ce problème dans tous les sens il ne trouvait pas d'explication sur la présence d'Harry à son récital. Il n'y avait aucun motif. Il se torturait l'esprit pour trouver mais nan! C'était juste inexplicable. Il était allongé sur son lit, toujours habillé avec son costume noir et il écoutait Damien Rice. Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle Harry, qui acquiesçait et qui souriait. Harry qui lui disait clairement qu'il avait aimé. Harry qui était venu pour LE voir jouer. Ce qui était toujours sans aucune explication. Peut être voulait il se moquer de lui? Mais il n'avait pas eu l'air de se moquer. Il avait l'air sincère et ça c'était franchement flippant. Draco ne comprenait pas et Draco détestait ne pas comprendre.

Il était 20h, et dans une heure sa pool party allait commencer. Et il n'était pas prêt du tout! On frappa alors à sa porte.

-Entrez

-Monsieur Draco? C'est pour vous dire que la fête est prête, l'alcool est sur les tables, les chips aussi, on a mit à votre disposition des grandes bouées, et des transats et les enceintes sont branchées. Et on a prévu quelques chambres pour vos invités qui restent dormir ici.

Ah oui c'est vrai, Draco était riche, Draco n'avait pas besoin de préparer sa fête, on la préparait pour lui.

-Très bien merci. Vous pouvez y'aller.

Et le majordome partit. Draco avait donc un peu moins d'une heure pour se préparer. Il se leva et allait se préparer pour prendre sa douche quand on frappa encore une fois à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir directement et vit Blaise qui entra sans demander la permission.

-Butler m'a laissé rentré.

-Je m'en doute, répondit froidement Draco, j'allais me préparer, pourquoi t'es déjà là?

-Bah pour s'organiser, pour ce soir tu vois.

Draco partit dans sa salle de bain en laissant la porte ouverte. Blaise lui parla de sa chambre:

-Nan parce que tu sais on est des copilotes! Je t'aide pour les mecs que tu veux pécho, tu m'aides pour les filles.

-Je compte pas "pécho" Blaise.

-Quoi? Tu comptes faire quoi?

-Boire!

-Oui enfin tu peux boire ET pécho, c'est même d'ailleurs pas dissociable!

-J'ai pas invité de possibles cibles. dit Draco en rentrant dans sa douche.

-T'as invité la moitié du lycée, tu ne les connais pas tous! fit Blaise plus fort pour que Draco l'écoute.

-Oui et bien on verra Blaise.

Blaise se tut pendant que Draco prenait sa douche. Il arrangea sa chemise devant la grande glace au fond de la chambre de Draco. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et attrapa le premier livre qu'il trouva, c'était du théâtre, Blaise n'aimait pas le théâtre et balança le livre plus loin. Il se mit à siffloter en attendant. Draco sortit enfin de la douche et arriva dans la chambre en boxer en secouant ses cheveux dans une serviette.

-Bon alors tu m'aideras pour Daphné Greengrass?

-Daphné? fit Draco. ça fait des mois que tu lui cours après, elle veut pas de toi Blaise! Laisse tomber.

-Mais nan! Là je sens que c'est la bonne! Ce soir, c'est bon!

Draco grimaça. Il ouvrit en grand son placard, attrapa un jean et une chemise noire.

-Si tu le dis.

Alors que Draco se préparait, Blaise mettait au point des stratégies d'attaques toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, et souvent très sexistes. Cela faisait 20minutes qu'il s'occupait de ses cheveux devant sa glace, il aplatit la dernière mèche avec délicatesse et il était enfin prêt. Les invités arrivaient dans 10minutes à peu près et ils descendirent pour les attendre.

OO

-Putain Harry qu'est ce que tu foutais? J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas?

-Excuse Ron! J'ai été… retenu, dit Harry essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Le bus arrivait juste et leur petit groupe montèrent tous dedans. Harry s'assit à côté de Seamus laissant Hermione à côté de Ron. Ils avaient quarante minutes jusqu'à Londres.

En arrivant à Londres ils avaient dix minutes de marches jusqu'à l'appart de Charlie où ils allaient pouvoir déposer leurs affaires. L'appartement était agréable, coloré. Il y avait beaucoup de décorations de pays divers, des masques brésiliens, des tentures, des statuettes africaines. Le salon était grand, il y avait deux grands canapés autour d'une table basse en teck et un tas de poufs finissaient le cercle. Seamus s'étala directement sur un des canapés avec Dean et Lavande. Sur l'autre canapé Luna, Ginny et Hermione se posèrent. Et enfin Neville, Ron et Harry prirent les poufs. Ils ne parlèrent pas un moment pour admirer l'appartement remplis de trésor de Charlie, et ils semblaient tous assez fatigués.

-Hé Neville! commença Seamus en rompant le silence, j'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi!

Il attrapa son sac, et en sortit une grosse bouteille de vodka et un tas de shooters en plastique.

-Yeaaah! s'écria Dean en riant. Seamus like a boss!

-Seamus tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un meilleur comme cadeau! ria Neville.

Il posa alors sa bouteille et ses neufs verres sur la table et commença à les remplir un par un.

-Euh nan nan! T'en donnes pas à Ginny hein! fit Ron alors que Seamus commençait à tendre les shooters vers les filles

-QUOI? s'écria Ginny.

-Hé t'es trop jeune pour boire je te signale! Et Luna aussi!

-Quoi? Mais j'ai 16ans! Comme Dean je te signale!

-N'importe quoi! Dean va avoir 17ans en décembre! Toi c'est en aout prochain c'est complètement différent!

-Allez Ron c'est bon! Elle est assez grande pour boire, et puis vaut mieux qu'elle boive avec nous, au moins on pourra la surveiller, fit Hermione

Ron la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Seamus tenait toujours ses shooters et ne bougeait pas attendant la décision de Ron pour les donner à Luna et Ginny.

-Ouai bon okay!

-Ououh!

Tout le monde avait son shooter, Seamus se leva ,tendit son verre vers Neville et dit:

-A notre Neville préféré qu'on aime! Cette soirée est pour toi! Santé!

Et tout le monde avala son shooter en grimaçant. Ils finirent la bouteille de vodka tout en jouant à des jeux à boire et tout le monde riait gaiement. Harry en avait complètement oublié l'incident de tout à l'heure, et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Vers 21heures ils partirent tous en ville, plus joyeux que jamais. Harry et Ron bras dessus bras dessous était en pleine déclaration d'amitié. Seamus racontait à Hermione que malgré leur différence il l'avait toujours apprécié. Dean et Ginny était pris dans un fou rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et Neville derrière avait à ses bras Luna et Lavande et il racontait une de ses histoires-qu'il-croyait-passionnantes-alors-que-non-mais-qui-l-'étaient-quand-on-était-bourré.

OO

Draco assis sur les marches de son jacuzzi regardait ses invités devenir complètement insouciant et stupide. C'était pour le moins passionnant d'observer le changement de comportement de chacun. Blaise, par exemple, devenait un incroyable boulet en manque de sexe qui pourrait sauter n'importe qui. En fait tout le monde était plus ou moins lui même mais de façon excessive. Les gens riaient fort, ou déprimaient, ils s'aimaient plus, ou se détestaient plus. Et finalement cela laissait transparaitre la vraie personnalité des gens. Draco, lui, n'aimait pas vraiment boire, il avait trop peur que cela lui fasse faire des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas faire. Il buvait donc tranquillement, son verre de champagne. De son autre main il jouait machinalement avec son portable. Inconsciemment il attendait un message de Potter. Après tout il était 23h, Potter faisait surement la fête et devrait être un peu bourré à cette heure là, ce serait donc le moment qu'il choisirai pour lui envoyer un texto. Il en était sur. Il s'adossa sur les marches et regarda avec entrain la décadence de chacun de ses invités.

OO

-OUOUUUH! cria Harry en dansant au rythme de la musique endiablée avec tous ses amis.

Ils étaient en pleins milieu de la foule et dansait avec un tas d'inconnus londonien. Et tout le monde s'amusait franchement.

-Hé Harry? fit Neville en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-OUAAI? cria Harry pour se faire entendre

-Tu voudrais pas m'accompagner, je dois aller pisser mais j'ai peur de pas vous retrouver après.

-Ah mais carrément j'ai envie de pisser aussi en plus!

Harry cria à l'oreille de Ron qu'il partait pisser et sortit de la foule avec Neville pour trouver un coin tranquille. Ils trouvèrent enfin une petit ruelle qui, selon l'odeur, devait déjà être un lieu récurrent pour ceux qui avaient envie d'aller aux toilettes.

-Rha putain ça fait trop du bien! se réjouit Neville.

Harry lui sourit. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait envie de le dire. Il avait soudain envie que ça sorte et que quelqu'un le sache. Alors il se lança:

-Hé Neville tu sais quoi?

-Nan mais vas y je t'écoute.

-Je crois que je suis gay!

-Quooi? Mais dis pas ça alors qu'on pisse et que tu vois ma bite putain! s'écria Neville

-Sois pas con! Je m'en fous de ta bite!

-Mais c'est vrai sinon? demanda Neville

-Ah oui oui! Enfin je pense!

-Putaaain! Je suis bourré donc je sais pas trop quoi dire! Mais bon du moment que tu craques pas pour moi je trouve ça cool Harry! Enfin que tu l'avoue tout ça.

-Mais oui! Et non non non, t'inquiètes pas je craque pas pour toi! Ah putain ça fait trop bien de le dire à quelqu'un!

-Attends je suis la première personne à le savoir?

-Mais ouaaai! C'est un peu mon cadeau d'anniversaire tu vois.

Neville explosa de rire "très généreux de ta part Harry"

OO

Draco relisait son sms pour la vingtième fois. Il le modifiait légèrement, changeait un mot, et était toujours hésitant. Il pensait avoir trouver le parfait texto...

_"Potter, j'essaye de comprendre, de trouver une explication, je te cherche une excuse, un alibi, un motif sur le fait que tu sois venu me voir jouer. mais franchement ça me donne plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. Alors éclaire moi, explique moi! Et si c'était pour te moquer de moi, franchement… je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide."_

… quand Daphné s'assit à côté de lui, ou presque sur lui.

-Draaaaaayy! Pourquoi tu restes tout seul? Viens faire la fête avec moi. dit elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Draco se retourna vers elle en grimaçant et se recula direct en voyant son visage à cinq centimètres du sien.

-Nan je suis occupé là. Mais va voir Blaise il semble très empreint à faire la fête!

Draco montra du doigt un Blaise torse nu, dansant sur le bord de la piscine, une bouteille à la main.

-Naaaaan, je préfère rester avec toi.

Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et commença à la remonter vers son entre jambe.

-Ouhla! fit Draco en se relevant. Ca va pas être possible Daphné, laisse moi maintenant.

-Mais quoi Drayy? T'arrètes pas de refuser mes avances! T'es gay ou quoi?

Et elle se mit à rire de sa propre "blague". Draco la fixa complètement sérieux. Quand Daphné s'en aperçut elle arrêta instantanément de rire et resta bouche bée.

-Oh putain, Draco Malfoy est gay.

-Voilà! Maintenant tu peux arrêter de me faire chier.

Et le blond s'en alla, en attrapant son portable il appuya sans faire exprès sur "envoyer". Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et sortit de la pièce pour revenir dans le hall et prendre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il apprécia le calme, et se jeta sur son lit. Son portable vibra soudain de la poche de son jean et son coeur s'accéléra quand il vit que c'était Potter, parce qu'il était surpris bien sur! Pas pour autre chose...

_"Bien sur que ce n'était pas pour me moquer de toi Malfoy, il n'y a aucun motif de moquerie. Disons que je voulais te voir dans un environnement différent, je voulais connaitre cette partie de toi, et le piano, moi, je trouve ça vraiment sexy."_

Ok. Bon 1. Son portable était un gros con qui envoyait les textos tout seul, parce qu'il est clair que en vrai il n'aurait jamais envoyé ce sms putaindebordeldemerde!

et de 2. Potter voulait connaitre cette partie de lui? Depuis quand Potter voulait connaitre quelque chose de lui?

et enfin 3. _"sexy" _Comment ça sexy? C'est quoi qui est sexy? Nan mais franchement! Mais… sexy quoi!

Draco s'était relevé de son lit et tournait en rond, ses doigts pianotait sur son jean par nervosité et son autre main n'arrêtait pas de passer dans ses cheveux.

Bon okay, il devait se calmer. Il devait boire. Et il ne répondrait surement pas à ce texto qui puait l'alcool. Oui, ce qu'il fallait faire c'était ne plus penser à ça, ne pas penser à ce Harry qui avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Il retourna donc à sa fête qu'il avait abandonné en courant. Il tomba tout de suite sur Théodore.

-Théo! Il me faut à boire! Quelque chose de fort!

-Yees! Enfin! Je vais te chercher ça, s'enthousiasma Théodore.

Draco commença à enlever ses fringues, pour finalement se retrouver en boxer. Théodore revient avec trois shooters bleus.

-Orgasme? demanda t'il

-Avec plaisir!

Et Draco avala le verre d'une gorgée.

-Merci Théo!

-Ah nan nan! Les trois sont pour toi Dray! fit le brun en lui tendant les deux autres verres.

Draco les accueillit avec plaisir. Remonté à bloc il plongea directement dans la piscine en criant "tous avec moooiii". Et tout le monde le suivit en criant, Blaise le premier, bien sur.

* * *

><p>Hum évidemment l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé! Consommer avec modération :P<p>

Love.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit chapitre mais j'arrive plus trop à écrire en ce moment donc je vous poste au moins ça en attendant que ça revienne :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour vos critiques etc! Continuez comme ça, mon égo adore!

**Chapitre 6**

**!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco était allongé en travers de son lit, en chemise boxer. Il dormait encore. Théodore qui avait dormi sur son canapé était réveillé et finissait de s'habiller. Il vint secouer Draco:<p>

-Dray, il est 14h, faut que tu te lèves, dit il doucement.

Draco grogna et ouvrit les yeux avant des les refermer et d'enfouir sa tête dans le matelas à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait.

-14h tu dis?

-Oui!

-Fuck! Je dois aller nager.

-Je sais Draco! Moi j'y vais, ça va aller?

-Ouai ouai, je suis trop frais! fit il en se relevant d'un coup.

Il grimaça et se prit la tête dans la main en échappant un grognement.

-Putain ça fait mal!

-Hé Draco! Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça! Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu boives autant mais ça devait être grave.

-Grave, oui très grave!

Il se leva difficilement, et commença à enlever ses habits pour sauter dans sa douche. Théodore partit en le saluant, amusé.

Il descendit ensuite pour aller nager et retrouva la salle piscine totalement propre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son pantalon d'hier était sur un des transat et il fouilla dans les poches pour prendre son téléphone. Il avait un message de Blaise qui lui racontait qu'il avait enfin réussi à "pécho" Daphné, elle avait soudain changé d'avis au cours de la soirée. Sinon aucun message.

Il relut l'avant dernière message qu'il avait reçu et en fut toujours autant perturbé.

Il repensa alors à la toute première année de collège, là où il avait connu Potter. Draco était un enfant peureux, solitaire, c'était sa première année à l'école, il avait toujours fait l'école à domicile avec des instituteurs que son père payait. Il n'avait ni frère, ni soeur, il n'avait donc aucune expérience avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Les seuls modèles qu'il avait toujours eu c'était les grandes personnes, c'était son père, son père qui passait la plupart de son temps avec ses amis à se moquer des autres. Alors il avait voulu faire son intéressant. Lors de la répartition des classes il avait vu Ronald Weasley trébucher sur un de ses lacets défaits, lui, avec sa tête toute ronde, ses cheveux roux et son grand sourire, et Malfoy s'était mis à rire, il s'était alors retourné vers la première personne qu'il avait trouvé, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux grosses lunettes, et il avait sorti une remarque cinglante sur la maladresse et la puanteur du roux. Les yeux verts s'étaient alors froncés et on l'avait regardé de la pire façon qu'il n'avait jamais été regardé. Et à partir de ce moment Harry Potter, héros des âmes en détresses, avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Et cela faisait six ans que Harry lui lançait le même regard acerbe dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. Jusqu'à hier. Harry lui avait dit qu'il était venu le voir jouer, lui, et puis il lui avait dit qu'il avait aimé, et son regard avait changé, ça avait presque été un regard doux. Et maintenant, il disait qu'il avait trouvé ça sexy, et tout le monde de Draco semblait s'effondrer. Toutes ces croyances. La terre est ronde, l'eau mouille, Harry Potter le déteste. Non. Si Harry Potter le trouve sexy tout s'écroulait.

Il arrêta de fixer son portable, secoua la tête pour ne plus penser et sauta dans sa piscine.

OO

Harry allait mourir, il le savait. On était lundi, il allait croiser Malfoy et il était mal. Très mal. On devait lui interdire d'envoyer des textos bourrés, ses amis étaient tous inutiles franchement. _"sexy"_ nan mais vraiment? Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Malfoy allait le faire souffrir pour ça, énormément! Et avoir mis un sweet rouge aujourd'hui n'était pas une très bonne idée pour passer inaperçu. En sortant du bus il mit sa capuche et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il avait juste à baisser les yeux, marcher vite jusqu'à gryffondor et il serait à l'abri là bas pour le reste de la journée. Mais alors qu'il fixait ses pieds, une paire de chaussures vernis se posta juste devant lui. Aucun de ses amis ne portait de chaussures vernis. Il leva les yeux. grandes jambes élancées, pantalon gris, long manteau, cravate verte, bras croisés, visage fin, yeux gris, cheveux blond. OH-MY-GOD

-Potter faut qu'on parle.

-Hum nan merci, fit il en le détournant.

Malfoy posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir.

-T'as pas le choix.

-Oh si je pense que j'ai le choix.

Il dégagea sa main et essaya de partir mais Malfoy l'attrapa et le plaqua sur le mur en pierre. Les élèves s'écartèrent surpris d'une dispute à 8heures du matin. Harry était plutôt étonné de la force de Draco Malfoy, il le plaquait de tout son corps et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Enfin il n'essaya pas en même temps.

-Bon Potter il est clair que tu as un sérieux problème avec l'alcool. Et je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête là, mais va falloir régler tout ça. Et arrêter de me… de… euh.. de me perturber comme ça avec tes messages… bizarres, réussit enfin à articuler Malfoy en perdant légèrement ses moyens. Tu ne peux pas décider du jour au lendemain de tout changer, de t'infiltrer dans ma vie privée. Ca ne se passe comme ça.

-Malfoy, j'ai jamais décidé de tout ça. Je suis désolé...

Harry ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, Malfoy semblait vraiment… dérangé là tout de suite. Il le lâcha sans un mot et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Harry ne prennent la fuite. Draco fixa le mur un moment, oui ça l'avait perturbé, mais pas perturbé d'une façon bizarre. Juste perturber parce que c'était pas normal comme texto, c'est tout. Et Harry était désolé, c'était n'importe quoi. Jamais Harry ne s'était excusé de quoi que ce soit envers lui. Jamais. Pourquoi le ferait il maintenant? Il traversa enfin la rue, plus énervé que jamais, pour retourner du côté serpentard, il remarqua que Pansy l'attendait.

-Pourquoi tu attaquais Potter si tôt le matin? demanda direct Pansy

-Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour m'attaquer à lui?

-Il est préférable oui.

-Et bien rien que tu es besoin de savoir Pans'.

-Le pauvre Harry Potter semblait pas mal perturbé.

-Et alors? C'est pas grave d'être perturbé. Perturbé c'est pas bizarre hein! s'écria Draco.

Pansy le regarda étrangement et ne préféra pas répondre. Ils avancèrent donc en silence jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Draco reçut alors un message de Théodore:

_"Je viens de croiser Rogue, il m'a dit qu'on devrait s'accélérer un peu pour le bal, enfin je pense pas qu'on est dans la merde mais bon tu le connais! Du coup, pour lui faire plaisir faudrait qu'on s'organise une aprem avec les gryffondors, histoire de se mettre d'accord avec les boissons, la bouffe, la musique. Par contre on peut garder qu'une heure la salle de réunion. Donc c'est là que tu interviens. Je me dis que ce serait plus sympa qu'on aille chez toi, moi j'habite méga loin c'est pas pratique et je me vois pas demander ça aux gryffondors."_

_Les gryffondors, _dans son manoir. Harry Potter dans son manoir? C'était une idée pour le moins déplaisante. Mais Théo avait raison, il habitait trop loin et il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver chez un gryffondor! Et le bal passait avant tout, de plus il préférait voir ce que Granger avait prévu comme buffet, il ne lui faisait pas confiance avec ses idées pourries. Et après tout peut être qu'_il_ refusera de venir, sûrement oui!

Il répondit donc _"ça marche, préviens les gryffondors" _

Il eut sa réponse au bout d'une heure: _"ils sont tous les deux ok, on fait ça demain?"_

"tous les deux ok" et Théodore semblait dire ça comme si ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Harry Potter dans son manoir, c'était tout simplement absurde.

OO

Ils avaient rendez vous chez Malfoy à 16h30. Harry aurait voulu y'aller avec Hermione mais elle devait aller voir son oncle pour qu'il lui passe les échantillons du buffet histoire que chacun puisse gouter. Harry allait donc devoir y'aller tout seul, prendre le bus seul, toquer à _sa_ porte seul. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de soutien là tout de suite.

Il était rentré chez lui pour troquer son uniforme pour une tenue plus décontractée. Il avait pas eu le temps de faire grand chose avant qu'il soit l'heure de prendre son bus, direction manoir Malfoy. Le bus l'arrêta pas loin du manoir et il marcha cinq minutes en stressant horriblement. Il fut pour le moins étonné en découvrant le portail géant et la grande allée d'arbre. C'était ouvert il rentra donc. Sur la droite et sur la gauche, derrière les arbres, s'étendait un grand jardin qui ne semblait pas se finir. Des grands paons trônaient devant l'entrée et Harry échappa un "ooh" admiratif. Il monta les trois marches de l'entrée et se retrouva devant une grande porte noire gigantesque, il toqua timidement et à son grand étonnement on lui ouvrit direct, il sursauta. Un homme en costume lui ouvrit:

-Bonjour monsieur. C'est pour quoi?

-Bonjour euh… je suis là pour voir Ma… euh Draco Malfoy.

-Oh oui excusez moi, entrez je vous prie. Suivez moi.

Et Harry suivit le majordome, il traversa le hall, et une autre salle et enfin il ouvrit une porte: "Monsieur Draco est là, je vous en prie" dit il en tendant le bras pour le laisser passer.

Harry rentra hésitant. Il s'émerveilla encore sur la beauté de la salle. C'était une piscine couverte, des escaliers en marbre au fond menaient à un jacuzzi gigantesque. Le mur de gauche et tout le plafond était en verre et on voyait le jardin s'étendre encore très loin. Harry remarqua enfin Draco. Il était couché, les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, et ne l'avait surement pas entendu avec les écouteurs qu'il avait.

-Hé Malfoy! fit il au loin.

Pas de réponses. Il essaya une deuxième fois et Malfoy ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha donc jusqu'à être juste au dessus de sa tête. Draco sentant une ombre ouvrit les yeux et, surpris, hurla . Il fit un bond étonnant et garda sa tête terrifiée un moment, la main sur son coeur qui battait extrêmement vite. Il enleva ses écouteurs quand il fut calmer et regarda Harry qui se marrait.

-Putain Potter t'es vraiment trop con!

-C'était drôle. En même temps ne t'isole pas quand tu reçois des invités.

Draco grimaça et se mit debout pour se rapprocher de Harry.

-Des _invités, _jamais tu seras invité dans ma maison, t'es juste là pour le bal, sale Gryffondor, cracha t'il

Harry haussa les épaules et se détourna de Malfoy pour continuer d'admirer la pièce.

-Hé à quoi tu joues Potter? s'énerva Draco

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?

-J'ai rien à dire. fit il calmement.

Non Harry était vraiment mal en présence de Draco, il ne préférait pas le regarder, lui parler le moins possible et éviter les contacts physique. Sa présence devenait pesante. Les derniers événements avaient changé beaucoup de choses. L'image de Draco qui jouait du piano, le coeur de Harry qui s'était un peu trop emporté. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sirius. Lui qui avait récemment découvert qu'il aimait les hommes. Draco n'était plus celui-qu-il-détestait, Draco était raffiné, élégant, Draco était tout ce qu'une fille ou un gay pourrait apprécié. Harry connaissait Draco. Il était toujours souriant avec ses amis, c'était un artiste, il l'avait toujours été depuis le collège. Il était extrêmement intelligent, passait ses cours à dessiner sur ses cahiers sans rien écouter et était toujours un des meilleurs élèves. Draco avait tout pour lui. Et Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de détester les gens. Harry aimait tout le monde, Harry voulait connaitre tout le monde. Chaque être humain avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Et il venait de découvrir qu'une des personnes les plus intéressantes de sa vie lui était passé à côté. Et ça, ça changeait tout. Harry le savait.

De son côté Draco en avait marre de cette situation vraiment étrange. Il fallait que tout redevienne à la normale. Il fallait arranger ça, tout-de-suite.

-Hé Potter t'as ton portable sur toi?

Harry le regarda surpris.

-Euh nan il est dans mon sac pourquoi?

Et Draco posa ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine de Harry et le poussa dans la piscine. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir et tomba tout au fond. Son jean devint lourd avec l'eau et il remonta difficilement.

-Putain je vais te tuer. s'écria Harry

Et Draco retrouva le sourire devant le regard de haine que Potter lui lançait. Il ne réagit pas quand Harry sortit de la piscine et se dirigea vers lui. Il commença à flipper et se mit à courir. Par sécurité il lança son portable sur un transat.

-Potter arrête c'est pas drôle!

Harry lui courait après et ils faisaient le tour de la piscine, dans ses conditions Harry réussit à rattraper Draco et il l'entoura dans ses bras avant de se jeter dans la piscine avec lui. Sous l'eau ils commencèrent à se battre en s'arrachant les vêtements. Au bout d'un moment Harry dut remonter à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, Draco, lui, habitué à être sous l'eau tenait plus longtemps. Il fonça donc sur les jambes de Harry et les agrippa. Le gryffondor eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de replonger. C'est à ce moment que Draco put remonter à la surface pour respirer. Quelques secondes après un Harry plus qu'essoufflé remonta. Draco, alarmé, se mit à nager dans le sens inverse, Potter à sa poursuite. Arrivé au bord Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de faire demi tour et Harry le plaqua sur le rebord, son corps contre le sien. Haletants, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Draco. Là tout de suite, avec ses cheveux en batailles, sa chemise blanche trempée, ses joues légèrement rouges, il était vraiment pas mal. Harry s'étonna de penser ça, mais maintenant qu'il était presque sur d'être gay il arrêtait pas de mater les garçons pour voir par qui il pourrait être intéressé. Et Draco, et tout le monde le savait, avait vraiment un physique à couper le souffle. Ses yeux gris étaient hypnotisants, sa peau claire semblait si douce, et la couleur de ses cheveux était juste parfaite.

-Hum Draco? fit une voix de femme.

Les deux sortirent de leurs pensées et sursautèrent, Draco tourna la tête vers l'entrée et découvrit sa mère avec Théodore et Hermione.

-Et merde!

Il sortit de l'eau expressément, suivi de Harry. Théodore les regardait amusé, Hermione semblait confuse.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris d'aller dans la piscine avec vos habits! s'écria Narcissa.

Aucun des deux ne répondirent et ils se fusillèrent du regard.

-Bon Draco, emmène ton ami dans ta chambre pour lui trouver des habits de rechange

-Mais Mam…

-Fais! Tu vas pas le laisser tremper quand même

Draco murmura un "pourquoi pas" que seul Harry entendit. Celui ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie de rester mouiller et préféra suivre Draco pour avoir des habits secs. Ils passèrent devant Hermione et Théodore qui ne dirent rien. Le blond marchait devant, avec difficulté et Harry le suivait derrière. Draco se sentait enfin serein, il avait eu son quota de regard meurtrier de Harry. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Ils montèrent l'escalier mettant de l'eau partout. Enfin Draco passa une porte et rentra dans sa chambre, Harry à sa suite.

-Tu peux te déshabiller, je vais te passer une serviette, dit il froidement.

_"me déshabiller", _pensa Harry, comme ça devant lui… Draco qui lui tournait le dos avait déjà retiré sa chemise. Le coeur de Harry rata un battement. Son dos, le roulement de ses omoplates, la courbe de ses hanches, le début de ses fesses, mon dieu! Ce n'était qu'un dos mais Harry avala sa salive difficilement. Soudain Draco se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Potter le matait.

-Tu fais quoi là?

Harry secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

-Rien rien!

Et il retira son T shirt et commença à déboutonner son jean.

Draco partit dans la salle de bain, retira son pantalon et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il en attrapa une autre dans l'armoire et retourna dans sa chambre. Harry était en train d'enlever son jean. Draco pouvait marquer cette journée d'une croix blanche, Harry Potter en boxer dans sa chambre, ça n'allait surement pas se reproduire. Quand il se releva Draco put admirer son torse. Ca se voyait que Harry était un vrai sportif, il était vraiment bien foutu, et légèrement bronzé, Draco apprécia, mais en toute objectivité! Il lui lança alors la serviette dans la tête avant de partir vers son armoire pour se trouver des vêtements.

-Malfoy, pourquoi on continue à se détester autant?

Draco se retourna étonné de cette question, il lâcha le pantalon qu'il tenait.

-Tu es celui qui a commencé Potter. Je te déteste parce que tu me détestes.

-Ca fait longtemps maintenant.

-Oui, mais rien a changé. Tu es toujours Harry Potter, je suis toujours Draco Malfoy.

-Tout a changé. J'ai l'impression qu'on se dispute et qu'on se frappe juste par habitude.

-Tu veux qu'on devienne meilleur ami pour la vie peut être? ironisa Draco.

-J'ai pas dit ça. Mais on peut au moins arrêtez de se mépriser.

-Et on fait quoi alors?

-Je vais au bowling, avec toute ma bande jeudi, ramène toi avec tes amis si tu veux.

C'était trop pour Draco, tout partait en sucette. Harry était si bizarre, et il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait tellement envie de le secouer, de le frapper, de lui faire cracher ce qu'il avait à dire. Pourquoi avait il ce comportement. Harry avait été le premier à lui détruire sa vie en 6ème. Draco avait toujours eu Blaise comme seul ami, parce que les autres étaient tous avec Harry. Et ils avait tous été à Gryffondor. Il avait pu se réfugier à Serpentard où un tas d'inconnus venus des quatre coins de l'Angleterre y étudiaient. Et enfin, il avait pu se venger du saint Potter.

Draco s'avança vers Harry, la haine se lisant sur chacun de ses traits. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui avant de lui cracher ses mots au visage.

-Ne joue pas à ça Potter, n'essaye pas de rattraper toutes ces années perdues, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tout ce que tu as fait ne vont pas s'excuser par une simple soirée bowling.

-Draco… murmura Harry sans s'en empêcher.

Le blond recula, le regard presque terrifié.

-Ne m'appelle pas Draco. dit il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Harry était abattu, accablé, vidé. Draco avait beaucoup plus de haine envers lui que l'inverse. Il savait qu'il en avait tous les droits. Et Draco ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le serpentard lui lança un pantalon et un T-shirt sans même lui lancer un regard. Pourquoi Potter voulait il que tout cela change? Leur haine mutuelle était le meilleur choix possible. Il tremblait encore en entendait Harry l'appeler par son prénom. Son prénom sonnait curieusement avec sa voix. Il devenait presque étranger.

Il enfila rapidement son jean et son T-shirt en tournant toujours le dos à Harry. Il prit de longues respirations, essaya de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas sauter stupidement sur Harry et lui arracher la tête. Ca n'irait nulle part. Alors il se retourna, Harry venait d'enfiler le T-shirt que Malfoy lui avait passé. Il était légèrement trop petit sur lui et cela moulait les formes de son corps.

Et Draco posa la question qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête depuis quelques jours, celle dont il redoutait la réponse.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi?

"vraiment?" pensa Draco, il avait imaginé des tonnes de réponses mais pas une seule fois il avait pu s'imaginer que Potter ne comprendrait pas. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un de ses fauteuils.

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir à mon récital? Pourquoi tu me dis que c'est sexy? Pourquoi tu me regardes autrement? Pourquoi tu m'invites au bowling? Pourquoi, Potter?

Le gryffondor se rapprocha, il passa ses mains sur son visage puis décoiffa ses cheveux un peu plus, il soupira longuement réfléchissant à sa réponse. Draco l'observa sans rien dire, attendant ce qu'il allait dire le coeur battant. Harry s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Draco et commença:

-J'ai eu une conversation avec Sirius, lui aussi il avait son ennemi juré au lycée, Rogue. Et finalement il m'a ouvert les yeux. Toi et moi on se connait absolument pas. Tu as sorti ta mauvaise blague à la mauvaise personne, et moi je t'ai jugé directement là dessus. J'avais 11ans, j'avais la popularité facile et je t'ai pourri la vie. Je t'ai détesté, alors tu m'as détesté, et c'est devenu un cercle vicieux et aucun de nous n'a jamais voulu l'arrêter. Finalement tu fais parti intégrante de ma vie, dans la case ennemi certes, mais quand même, et je ne savais rien de toi. Alors je suis devenu curieux. Quand je t'ai vu effondré à l'idée que ton père ne venait pas à ton récital j'ai voulu comprendre, comprendre cette partie de toi. Je voulais juste voir si derrière Malfoy il y avait bien un Draco. Et il y'en a bien un, et… et je veux juste en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Harry marqua un blanc, Draco le fixait, sans aucune expression sur son visage.

-Parce que je suis comme ça! renchérit Harry. J'ai envie de connaitre les gens, j'ai envie d'entendre leurs histoires, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils aiment et après si tout cela ne me plait pas je m'accorde le droit de ne pas aimer cette personne. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas dans ma nature de détester quelqu'un juste sur un a priori qui date de plusieurs années.

Il en avait fini, il regarda Draco plus nerveux que jamais, il mordit sa lèvre et entremêla ses doigts. Le blond regardait toujours Harry partagé entre un million d'émotions. Alors Harry ne voulait plus le détester? Il se sentait comme si on venait de le larguer. Triste, nostalgique de cette histoire qui se finissait. Et il se sentait aussi excité, comme si une nouvelle aventure allait commencer, comme si on lui proposait de partir en Australie pour finir ses études, il était alors tiraillé entre bouleverser toute sa vie ou rester à la normale. Et tous ces sentiments le perturbaient, il était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas comme ça décider de ne plus détester Harry Potter. Il était pas prêt à répondre à tout ça.

Le serpentard se releva soudainement.

-Je fais attendre mes invités, ce n'est pas très poli, fit il.

Et il sortit de la pièce laissant un Harry totalement décontenancé.


	7. Turning Tables

Bim! J'ai réussi à réécrire un peu :P

Un petit chapitre mais la suite arrive bientôt!

Oh et je ne vous redirai jamais assez que j'adore vos reviews et que je vous remercie de me lire! Continuez comme ça ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Turning Tables**

-J'ai ramené tout un tas d'échantillons pour que vous puissiez gouter. C'est que de la nourriture assez simple, des minis pizzas, des petites guiches et tout! Les gens ne viennent pas pour découvrir de nouvelles saveurs mais juste pour s'amuser.

Hermione tout en parlant sortait les plats de son sac à côté d'elle et les plaçait sur la table basse. Harry était assis pas loin d'elle sur un canapé, Théodore était avachi sur un autre sofa, son mac sur les genoux,à la gauche de Harry et Draco était en face sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés.

-Oh et j'ai aussi ramené un peu de punch… non alcoolisé bien sur! Alors dans ce plat c'est des petites tartes avec….

Harry fixait Hermione et donnait l'impression d'être complètement absorbé par ce qu'elle disait, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il avait juste envie de disparaitre, il avait tellement honte de lui. Draco était là à quelques mètres et rien que sa présence l'asphyxiait. De plus il ne pouvait pas réussir à penser à autre chose puisque l'odeur des affaires qu'il portait, embaumait entièrement l'air qu'il respirait. Alors il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux, essayant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait, même si ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Mais rien que de la voir ça le rassurait. Tout lui était inconnu à part elle. Ce manoir, ce salon, ces serpentards, les vêtements qu'il portait, ses sentiments, oui, heureusement qu'il y avait Hermione pour le ramener un peu sur terre, et là tout de suite il avait très envie de la prendre par la main et de s'enfuir en courant.

-Harry tu veux pas gouter? demanda Hermione en le regardant bizarrement.

-Si si bien sur.

Il retourna à la réalité et attrapa une mini guiche dans le plat, sans s'en empêcher il tourna sa tête vers Draco et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond s'empressa de tourner vivement la tête vers le plat de minis guiches.

-Malfoy tu ne critiques pas mes guiches? Ca m'étonne de ta part.

-Non Granger, les minis guiches ce n'est pas l'essentiel de la soirée, je m'en fiche un peu, siffla Draco

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

Après avoir gouté à chaque plat d'Hermione et écouter les playlists de Théodore il fut enfin l'heure de partir. Tout avait été réglé rapidement probablement parce que ni Draco ni Harry ne semblait vouloir rallonger la réunion en désapprouvant quoi que ce soit que les autres avaient proposé.

Harry aidait son amie à ranger toutes ses affaires, le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus sans mourir d'embarras.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et bougeait frénétiquement la tête sur la playlist de Théodore qui se jouait encore. Il adorait cette chanson et ça l'aidait à oublier un peu que son ennemi-qui-a-décidé-de-ne-plus-en-être-un était à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il allait le laisser partir sans s'être expliqué. Il avait l'impression qu'à la minute où Harry sortirait de chez lui tout serait fini et que tout ça c'était de sa faute. Mais pourtant Draco restait bloqué, fixant la pomme de l'ordinateur portable de Théodore en face de lui.

-Bon on y va. Merci Malfoy de nous avoir accueilli, dit Hermione par pur politesse.

-A jeudi! fit Théodore en leur adressant un grand sourire.

Harry répondit brièvement avant de partir en vitesse. Draco ne bougea pas de son fauteuil et ne prit pas la peine de les saluer et encore moins de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

-Tu penses quoi de Ron? demanda soudain Théodore les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur

-Pardon? Tu parles de Weasley là?

-Ouai!

-Il est répugnant, abject, hideux, roux!

-Hum… Moi je trouve qu'il a son charme.

-QUOI? Mais t'es devenu attardé Théo? Et pourquoi tu penses à ça de toute façon?

-Je l'espionne sur facebook!

-Oh Théo tu te fais vraiment chier!

-Nan! J'adore espionner les gens, et Weasley est super musclé, le basket lui réussit plutôt bien.

-Mouais… Tu pourrais quand même espionner des gens plus intéressants.

-Harry Potter par exemple? dit Théodore en levant les yeux de son ordinateur pour faire un grand sourire à Draco.

-Pff, depuis quand Harry Potter est intéressant? répondit le blond en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-Depuis que tu te jettes dans la piscine tout habillé avec lui et que vous restez plus de temps que prévu dans ta chambre à faire jenesaisquoi.

Draco rougit sans s'en empêcher et se leva pour tourner le dos à Théodore espérant qu'il n'est rien vu, il se rapprocha de la cheminée et s'intéressa fortement au bouquet de roses jaunes posé sur le bord.

-Ne sois pas bête, c'est Harry Potter! articula Draco

-Et? Moi de toute façon j'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi vous vous aimiez pas mais selon facebook vous avez pleins de choses en commun.

-Comment ça?

Draco semblait soudain intrigué et vint s'asseoir à côté de Théodore pour en savoir plus.

-Mais t'es ami avec Potter? s'offusqua Draco

-Ouai et alors? Tout le monde est ami sur facebook. Et au moins comme ça je peux l'espionner. Regarde! C'est fou "112 mentions j'aime en commun" tous les deux!

-Vraiment? fit Draco en attrapant le mac de Théodore. Ouai bon c'est pas parce qu'il a les mêmes gouts musicaux que moi que c'est un mec bien.

-Et les mêmes goûts en films! Regarde!

-Oui oui Théo j'ai vu.

Théodore reprit son ordinateur et cliqua sur "photos".

-Fallait aussi que je te montre les photos dirty de Mr Potter le soi-disant élève modèle.

En effet ses photos facebook n'avait rien d'exemplaire. On le voyait danser les cheveux plaqués sur le front par la sueur. Ou encore deux verres à la main. Ou bien endormi à moitié nu sur un canapé les pieds de Neville Londubat sur son épaule. Théodore s'arrêta d'ailleurs sur cette dernière.

-Harry Potter est moins musclé que Ron mais il est pas mal non plus nan?

Draco fixait la photo totalement obnubilé par ce torse, cette photo était incroyablement sexy et les 17personnes qui l'aimaient devaient être d'accord avec lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Théodore le regarda amusé.

-Tu savais que Harry était gay? dit il avec son habituel détachement.

-Pardon? fit Draco en partant dans les aigus.

-Pff ton radar à homosexuel est toujours aussi nul.

-C'est peut être le tien qui a un problème!

-Non le mien va très bien, et il est formel sur le fait que Harry Potter est homosexuel.

-Mais non! Il est sorti avec Cho et avec Ginny il y'a encore pas très longtemps!

-C'était il y a plus d'un an.

Draco fronça les sourcils et essaya de réfléchir à ça en cherchant des signes de son homosexualité.

-Je pensais que tu le savais vu le temps que vous avez passé dans cette chambre.

-Mais arrête Théo! On a juste… parlé un peu.

-Parlé vraiment? C'est pas vraiment votre genre.

-Bah disons que Potter est étrange depuis peu, je voulais mettre les choses au clair.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché vu l'ambiance glaciale de toute à l'heure.

-Bah non en effet, ça a rendu les choses encore plus étrange.

-Raconte.

-Potter m'a dit qu'il voulait… apprendre à me connaitre et limite qu'on devienne ami.

Théodore explosa de rire

-T'es sérieux là?

-Je te jure!

-Et t'as répondu quoi?

-Bah rien je me suis cassé!

-Tu t'es cassé? Mais t'es trop nul Dray! Comment peux tu ignorer les déclarations de monsieur sexy-dans-son-canapé, dit Théodore en agitant la photo sur son écran devant les yeux de Draco.

-Arrête, fit le blond en souriant. Nan j'ai juste décidé de lui répondre plus tard.

-C'est bizarre quand même.

-Comment ça?

-Bah deux homosexuels qui se battent corps à corps dans une piscine c'est bizarre déjà. Mais en plus quand l'un deux décide que juste après ça il a envie de devenir ami avec l'autre je trouve ça vraiment suspect.

Et Draco se remit à rougir. Deux fois dans la même journée, il avait vraiment un problème et il devait se reprendre en main rapidement.

-N'importe quoi, c'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux attirés par la gente masculine qu'on est obligé de… Enfin regarde toi et moi on est juste ami.

-Oui enfin on se bat pas tout habillé dans des piscines non plus.

-Ta gueule Théo!

Théodore se mit à rire, plutôt fier de lui et il décida de partir. En le raccompagnant Draco croisa sa mère dans le hall.

-Ha Draco je te cherchais. Butler a lavé les affaires de ton ami, tu pourras les récupérer demain pour les lui redonner.

-C'est pas mon ami, répondit il froidement.

Mais sa mère était déjà repartie vers la cuisine.

OO

Harry claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, retira hâtivement le T-shirt de Malfoy et le jean et les balança dans un coin de la pièce avec dégout.

-Quel con, dit il pour lui même.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin frigorifié, à moitié nu sur son lit. Il avait du s'endormir directement en rentrant et sa mère avait du le laisser se reposer. Il se leva encore engourdi et enfila son uniforme. Il récupéra les affaires de Malfoy qui sentaient encore délicieusement bon, sans s'en empêcher il enfouit son nez dedans et inspira en fermant les yeux. Il s'arrêta soudain en se rendant compte de son geste et rejeta les affaires regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu, ce qui était impossible bien sur puisqu'il était seul dans sa chambre.

On était mercredi le comité n'était pas censé se voir, Rogue et Black avaient payé des apprentis spécialisés pour installer toute la décoration, ils se voyaient donc jeudi et vendredi avant le bal pour régler les derniers détails. Harry laissa alors les affaires de Malfoy sur son fauteuil et sortit de sa chambre.

Il s'assit près de Ron dans le bus et celui ci remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas malgré l'état léthargique qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir le matin.

-Harry, pourquoi t'envoie des foutus ondes négatives dès le matin?

Le brun le regarda surpris d'entendre sa voix à cette heure là.

-Rien de grave.

-Il s'est passé quoi hier?

-Malfoy! sortit Harry avec dégout

Ron ricana.

-Évidemment. C'est toujours Malfoy.

-Malheureusement oui, soupira Harry.

Après une matinée épuisante de cours théorique, ils se rejoignirent tous au self autour de leur table habituelle. Luna et Ginny vinrent les rejoindre puisque maintenant Luna sortait avec Neville depuis la soirée de samedi. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et ils s'embrassèrent timidement en se souriant un peu niaisement comme tous les couples naissants. Seamus se moqua d'eux avec son habituel tact et Dean lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Harry put alors discuter avec Ginny, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y a un an.

Comme d'habitude Hermione était très longue à manger puisque "mâcher sa nourriture est très important" ainsi que Seamus puisqu'il s'obstinait à parler continuellement au lieu d'avaler, alors Ron, Harry et Neville décidèrent de sortir du self et d'aller se poser dans le grand hall sur leur banc près de l'entrée.

-Alors Neville! Comment ça se passe avec Luna? demanda Ron à peine assis.

-Génial, sourit Neville. Elle est tellement intéressante comme fille.

-Et un peu bizarre nan? reprit Ron

-Arf! Moi aussi je suis bizarre! Alors tu vois elle est parfaite comme elle est!

-Oh Neville! Mais t'es amoureux! fit Harry en lui tapant dans le dos.

Neville ria un peu bêtement.

-Vous l'avez fait?

-Nan pas encore, répondit Neville, on est ensemble que depuis cinq jours.

-Ouai c'est sur! J'ai attendu pas mal avec Hermione aussi, elle voulait le bon moment. Enfin bon finalement on l'a fait sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Percy. Haha! Bien fait pour lui.

-Naan sérieux? fit Neville. En effet c'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique au monde.

-De toute façon la première fois c'est jamais la meilleure, ça se passe pas comme dans les films, y'a pas de feux d'artifice et tout.

-Haha ça c'est sur! rigola Harry

-Ah nan toi ta gueule!

Harry s'esclaffa encore plus.

-Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça parce que ma première fois c'était avec sa soeur! expliqua t'il à Neville.

Ron eut un vision d'horreur et frissonna.

-Stop stop! Je veux rien savoir.

-Bon et en parlant de toi Harry! Elle est où cette… personne qui fait chavirer ton coeur? demanda Neville pour changer de sujet.

Harry soupira longuement.

-Ca je ne sais pas Neville, je ne sais vraiment pas.

-On va le trouver Harry! fit Ron.

-Le? Alors tu sais que Harry est gay?

-Quoi? C'est sur alors? Il est gay?

-Hé les mecs je suis là hein.

Leurs regards se tournèrent en même temps attendant les réponses à leurs question.

-Bon euh… Tout pense à croire que je suis gay oui. Mais euh… bon je ne sais pas. Et flippez…

-Ououh! l'interrompit Ron en lui faisant un câlin. Mon petit Harry s'est enfin décidé.

Neville le rejoignit et Harry étouffa sous leurs poids. Il leurs disait d'arrêter en rigolant. Cela le réconforta un peu, finalement l'homosexualité c'était pas un problème, enfin du moins ses amis ne semblaient pas le penser. Ils le lâchèrent enfin et commencèrent à réfléchir à qui pouvait bien être homosexuel dans le lycée.

-Ernie, je suis sur qu'il est gay! Tu te rappelles de son mini short en sport? C'était suspect franchement.

Harry et Neville rirent ensemble.

-Tiens c'est pas Malfoy ça? fit Neville.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée et en effet il vit le serpentard un peu perdu au milieu de tous ces uniformes rouges. Le coeur de Harry s'emporta et il le détesta de le trahir ainsi. Le blond s'était arrêté devant l'entrée et semblait regarder autour de lui avec dégout sans savoir quoi faire. Harry décida de l'aider et se leva pour aller le voir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy?

-Ah Potter! Je te cherchais.

Harry le regarda surpris.

-J'aimerais voir la salle de bal, se justifia t'il

-Oh! Maintenant? Parce qu'on est censé se voir demain normalement.

-Hum oui je sais, mais j'avais du temps ce midi, alors je me suis dit tiens pourquoi pas.

-"Tiens pourquoi pas profiter de mon temps libre pour aller à gryffondor au milieu de tous ces gens que j'insulte quotidiennement alors que je n'ai aucune raison", se moqua Harry, oui en effet ça semble tout à fait logique Malfoy.

-Fais pas chier Potter, montre moi cette salle.

Harry réfléchit un instant et acquiesça, il regarda ses amis qui le fixaient et d'un geste de la main leur indiqua qu'il partait avec Malfoy. Ses amis grimacèrent mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Les deux garçons marchèrent dans le couloir de gryffondor sans un mot. Harry s'arrêta tout au bout du couloir et poussa une énorme porte double bordeaux. La pièce ressemblait fortement à une église, elle était sombre, le toit était haut, il y avait une grande nef et des colonnes sur le côté. Au fond un choeur avec un escalier qui menait à une scène. Des gens étaient déjà à l'intérieur et installaient les rideaux, ou raccordaient des fils pour l'électricité

-C'est l'ancienne église du monastère.

-C'est superbe, fit Draco en s'avançant et parcourant la salle des yeux. C'est pas genre… mal de faire la fête dans une église?

-C'est une ancienne église, il ne s'y passe plus rien.

-Tant mieux alors, parce que c'est cool comme endroit. Y'a une place incroyable pour danser. Et la scène est géniale avec ce choeur.

Harry suivit Draco jusqu'au fond de la salle. Celui ci s'adossa sur une des deux énormes colonnes corinthiennes du fond. Il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et fouilla dans son sac Kothai.

-Tiens tes affaires d'hier, dit il en lui tendant un tas de vêtements parfaitement pliés.

Harry les prit et constata qu'elle sentait la lessive de Malfoy. Il lui adressa un petit sourire discret en guise de remerciement et fourra ses affaires dans son sac. Malfoy était toujours adossé à la colonne et fixait les arcs gothiques du plafond, ne semblant pas vouloir bouger. Harry s'impatienta.

-Bon, c'est bon là Malfoy? demanda Harry agacé.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien en présence de Malfoy et cela l'insupportait qu'il agisse comme si de rien n'était. De plus son coeur continuait à faire des siennes il l'aurait bien arraché si celui ci ne lui était pas vital.

-Ca y'est Potter t'as déjà fini d'être aimable avec moi?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le resterai.

Draco se massa la tête avec ses mains comme s'il essayait de se contrôler. Puis il soupira.

-Hum écoute Potter, je voulais pas partir comme ça hier.

Harry s'adossa à la rambarde de l'escalier.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu alors.

-Oui c'est pour ça. C'est juste que tout ce que tu m'as dit c'était trop soudain, je savais pas quoi dire. Et tu le sais, je préfère me taire plutôt que dire n'importe quoi. Et puis je préfère m'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter des situations compliquées.

-Y'avait rien de compliqué. Enfin je…

-Tu es Harry Potter! s'écria Draco. Et moi je suis Draco Malfoy, tout ça ce n'est pas logique d'accord? J'ai mis des années à me faire à l'idée qu'une personne comme toi, qui semblait aimer tout le monde, me détestait. Et finalement, alors que je me suis largement fait à cette idée, toi tu décides de ne plus me détester et va encore falloir que je me fasse à cette nouvelle idée.

-Oh t'es vraiment un mec perturbé Malfoy, plaisanta Harry

-Peut être oui, dit il sérieusement. Mais j'ai de quoi l'être.

Et son regard gris croisa les yeux verts de Harry, et il se sentit rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ok il avait un sérieux problème avec Draco Malfoy qui était bien plus important que ce qu'il pensait. Mais il décida de se reprendre, après tout, ça pouvait passer.

-Mais je ne peux pas Potter, je ne peux pas être ami avec toi, désolé.

Harry eut soudain du mal à respirer, est ce que Malfoy venait vraiment de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas? Il resta là à le regarder, ses yeux verts grands ouverts contre la mer grise des yeux du serpentard. Il sentait un poids dans son coeur, tout semblait s'effondrer. Harry Potter ne pouvait plus détester Draco Malfoy. Mais Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas aimer Harry Potter. Ca ressemblait à la fin. La fin de leur histoire. Draco ne pouvait pas le pardonner, Draco ne voulait pas. Draco l'avait rejeté, plaqué, blessé. Il ne comprenait pas. Draco le détestait donc autant? Pourtant son visage n'avait pas l'air de le montrer, il semblait plutôt triste.

Harry le regardait, le bouffait des yeux. Il allait le perdre là, tout de suite. C'était fini leurs insultes, leurs bagarres, et rien d'autre ne prendrait place puisque Draco ne le voulait pas. Harry n'allait plus avoir de blond impertinent dans sa vie. Et tout ça c'était de sa faute. Et à cette idée il avait presque envie de pleurer, c'était incontrôlable et il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Mais il avait juste envie de l'enlacer très fort, ou bien de le plaquer contre cette colonne, tout pourvu qu'il ne disparaisse pas.

Mais les yeux de Draco avait déjà quitté les siens et il passait devant lui pour descendre l'escalier. Harry le suivit du regard. Il partait, sans un mot, sans rien, ses pas résonnaient sur tous les murs et la porte grinça, il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et disparut enfin. Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, il prit alors une grande inspiration et s'accrocha à la rambarde pour se laisser glisser. Il savait qu'il allait le revoir demain, et après demain pour le bal. Mais aujourd'hui ça avait quand même été la fin. Demain ils ne se détesteront pas, ils ne s'apprécieront pas non plus. Non. Demain ils ne seront plus rien.

"Nevermind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me I beg. You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory days." (1)

La journée était enfin finie et Harry s'était isolé dans un coin du bus, ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et le son à fond. Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait à rien là tout de suite, qu'il aurait pu se moquer de lui même, que ses amis le regardaient étrangement. Oui parce qu'il écoutait une chanson déprimante et s'apitoyait bêtement sur son sort. Et c'était stupide, il le savait. Il n'était pas une adolescente éperdue de 14ans, il n'était pas amoureux, il n'était rien de tout ça. Il n'avait aucune raison d'écouter cette chanson triste et de se renfermer sur lui même. Mais il était mélodramatique, il aimait la tragédie, c'était plus fort que lui. Alors il se complaisait dans son malheur malgré tout.

En sortant du bus Ron le rattrapa et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour qu'il retire ses écouteurs, ce qu'il fit.

-Raconte 'Ry! Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Rien d'important Ron! J'avais juste envie d'être un peu seul.

-Sois pas bête! Depuis que t'as vu Malfoy t'es tout bizarre. D'ailleurs t'es bizarre depuis une semaine. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose Harry et j'aime pas ça.

-Mais nan je te cache rien Ron.

Harry prenait le chemin de sa maison mais Ron ne le quittait pas.

-Je te connais par coeur Harry James Potter! Alors arrête de m'éviter tout de suite! s'énerva Ron en se plantant devant Harry.

-Hum tu sais qu'on est en plein milieu de la route là et que c'est un peu dangereux.

Ron regarda autour de lui "oh merde! En effet! Bon on va chez toi! Et je veux tout savoir!"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers sa maison Ron le suivant toujours.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla directement s'affaler sur son lit, Ron dégagea les affaires du fauteuil et s'avachit dans celui ci, il fronça alors les sourcils et récupéra le T-shirt qu'il avait fait tomber.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est écrit "Draco Malfoy" sur l'étiquette de ce T-shirt.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron écarquillait les yeux d'horreur et jetait le T-shirt au fond de la chambre, la main plaquée sur la bouche comme s'il avait vu une énorme araignée.

-Oh mon dieu Harry! Tu couches avec Malfoy!

-QUOI? MAIS NON! T'es complètement fou!

Harry lui expliqua alors comment il s'était retrouvé avec le T-shirt et le pantalon du serpentard mais Ron semblait toujours sceptique et gardait les sourcils froncés.

-Il se passe un truc bizarre avec Malfoy? dit il enfin quand Harry eut fini.

Celui ci soupira et décida alors de s'expliquer. Il lui parla du jeudi qu'ils avaient passé à acheter les décorations la tête de Draco quand Ernest lui avait annoncé que son père venait pas à son récital, il lui expliqua qu'il avait alors été à ce fameux récital et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été en retard pour prendre le bus pour londrès. Ron le regarda interloqué, mais le laissa finir et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Harry continua donc en lui parlant des textos, puis de sa fameuse "déclaration" quand ils étaient dans sa chambre, et enfin de ce qui s'était passé dans l'ancienne église.

A la fin de ce monologue Ron le regardait choqué, il ne disait rien, Harry lui demanda si il allait bien et celui ci ne répondit pas, toujours immobile. Harry décida donc d'attendre et alluma son ordinateur pour regarder ses mails.

-Alors… dit enfin Ron

Harry leva la tête vers lui. "oui?"

-T'es quoi? T'es genre… amoureux de Malfoy? Comme ça?

-Non! Non non non! Bien sur que non! C'est juste que… j'ai plus envie de le détester.

-Mais pourquoi? Ce mec est un vrai con fini! T'es bien placé pour le savoir!

-Je l'ai été aussi pour lui. Je trouvais juste que… il ne méritait pas tout ce qu'on lui a fait au collège. Et je voulais changer ça.

-Mais ce con a refusé bien sur! Puisqu'il est con!

-Arrête Ron s'il te plait.

-Mais arrête de le défendre! Tu voulais arranger les choses et il t'a envoyé chier! T'as encore plus de raisons de le détester!

-Je sais! D'un côté je suis hyper énervé contre lui mais d'un autre…

Et Harry fit une pause sans trop savoir quoi dire

-D'un autre quoi? demanda alors Ron

-D'un autre je suis inéluctablement attiré par lui! sortit Harry il l'avait dit d'un coup, comme quand on enlève brusquement un pansement pour éviter la douleur.

Harry fut choqué par ses propres mots et Ron le fut aussi. Il garda la bouche ouverte un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Oh! En effet tu me cachais vraiment plein de trucs Harry. Là je suis sur le cul. Sur tous les mecs de la planète tu décides de t'intéresser à ton pire ennemi, ça c'est fort!

-J'ai rien demandé tu sais. C'est juste que… ses yeux, son souri…

-Oh oh oh! C'est bon hein Harry je veux pas de détails, fit Ron en agitant sa main vers Harry pour qu'il se taise.

-C'est purement physique tu sais. C'est juste que je l'avais jamais regardé vraiment et là je le vois et je sais pas, c'est incontrôlable.

-Alors tu tombes pas amoureux de lui hein?

-Non! Bien sur que non! Je te l'ai dit!

-Alors il suffit que tu couches avec lui et ton obsession sera partie nan? suggéra Ron

-Roooon! Non! Elle partira toute seule! Je compte pas faire quoi que ce soit avec Malfoy!

-Je ne sais pas moi je propose.

-En plus il ne veut même pas être mon ami alors il ne risque pas de vouloir devenir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ouai mais imagine, avec un peu d"alcool…

-Ron! C'est bon! On oublie! Je te l'ai dit parce que je te cache rien! Mais maintenant on oublie! Je veux plus entendre parler de ça.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre! La suite arrive dans pas trop longtemps avec le point de vue de Draco sur tout ça! :)<p>

Sinon je vais aller voir la planète des singes avec Tom Felton 3 (oui bon c'est pas le personnage principal mais ce sera cool quand même :D )

Love.


	8. Dance so Good

Le chapitre 8 est là! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire! En fait je savais exactement comment la fin de ce chapitre allait se passer, mais j'avais un blocage sur tout le reste! Mais finalement en me creusant un peu la tête tout s'est écrit assez rapidement

Encore merci pour vos reviews toutes aussi parfaites les unes que les autres!

Allez! Lisez lisez!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Dance So Good**

Draco referma la grande porte bordeaux derrière lui et s'appuya dessus un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Le regard déconfit de Harry le hantait encore. Il avait déjà vu pourtant ce regard, sur des filles ou des gars qu'il avait rejeté, ou bien quand il lançait une remarque acerbe à quelqu'un. Mais Harry Potter c'était la seule personne sur qui il pouvait se défouler autant qu'il voulait et qui gardait toujours ce regard dur envers lui, ça ne le blessait jamais, ça l'énervait. Et Draco préférait le Harry énervé. Oui franchement le Harry triste c'était beaucoup plus dur à supporter.

Il releva la tête et toute une bande de gryffondor le fixait bizarrement. Il décida de s'en aller rapidement avant de se faire insulter ou frapper avec son uniforme vert. Il retraversa donc Gryffondor en vitesse, sans oser relever la tête sur qui que ce soit. Il put enfin respirer normalement quand il franchit le portail et se retrouva dans la rue. Il vit alors Blaise un peu plus loin, une clope à la main avec une bande de mecs qui étaient dans sa classe. Il préféra ne pas s'approcher, n'appréciant pas plus que ça ses amis. Et il retourna donc à l'intérieur de Serpentard où il savait qu'il allait trouver Théodore sur un rebord de fenêtre, avec son mac sur ses genoux. Il s'avachit à côté de lui en soufflant assez fort pour que Théodore se retourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

-J'étais à Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi?

-Potter.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour finir notre conversation de la dernière fois.

-Et?

-Je lui ai dit que ça m'intéressait pas de devenir son ami.

-Ouais, c'est sur.

Malfoy le regarda surpris.

-Comment ça "c'est sur"?

-Bah tu le détestes, t'as pas envie d'être ami avec lui, ok, rien de grave.

-Rien de grave? Tu trouves? s'écria le blond.

Théodore lâcha les yeux de son écran, étonné de la réaction de son ami.

-Pourquoi ce serait grave?

-Bah parce que Potter était triste. Et que ça a pas été facile à dire.

-Oui enfin tu le détestes nan?

-Bien sur!

-Bah voilà. Ok.

-Mais non! Tu comprends rien Théo! s'énerva le blond

Théodore le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Hum non excuse moi je te suis pas là. Tu n'aimes pas Potter , tu ne veux pas être ami lui, ok. Mais ça te fait chier quand même?

-Evidemment. J'ai plus de Potter sur qui me défouler! J'ai plus de Potter DU TOUT!

Son ami le regarda comme si un troisième oeil venait de lui pousser, et finit par exploser de rire.

-Quoi? quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles? Y'a rien de drôle!

-T'as les boules! T'es triste d'avoir perdu ton Potter. Tu n'avais qu'à devenir ami avec lui, tu l'aurais toujours au moins.

-Mais je veux pas d'amitié avec Potter, l'amitié c'est nul! Je vais pas aller jouer au bowling avec lui et ses abrutis d'amis! Je veux…

-Plus que ça, finit Théo.

Draco s'arrêta et regarda Théo désorienté.

-Non, fit il comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui même. Non je veux juste… quelque chose de différent.

La sonnerie retendit annonçant le début des cours de l'après midi. Thédore se leva, son mac sous le bras et soupira

-Dray… Arrête, dit-il agacé. Tu veux pas être ami avec Potter, tu veux retrouver ce feu qui existe entre vous, tu veux de la passion, tu veux te battre avec lui dans une piscine, tu veux l'ivresse, tu veux le détester, tu veux de la haine, tu veux de l'amour Draco, c'est tout.

Et il partit théâtralement vers son prochain cours, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, laissant un Draco complètement décontenancé, il se mit enfin à crier, pour que Théodore l'entende:

-Tu dis que des conneries!

Celui ci se retourna et haussa les épaules.

De toute façon Draco n'écoutait jamais Théodore, il n'écoutait jamais personne d'ailleurs. Son ami passait beaucoup trop de temps seul sur son ordinateur pour arriver à décrypter les êtres humains.

Le serpentard secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, attrapa son sac et partit en direction de sa salle de cours.

Draco n'avait rien écouté de ses cours de l'après midi. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire de quoi son cours de littérature avait parlé. Il avait passé son temps à griffonner des débuts de storyboard pour son sujet sur la mémoire, ça lui occupait l'esprit contrairement au monologue ennuyant du professeur de littérature. Et oui son esprit avait sérieusement besoin d'être occupé, sinon il dérivait sur le visage de Potter et ça il ne le voulait vraiment, vraiment pas.

Il monta à bord de son audi à côté d'Ernest, celui ci le salua mais Draco ne répondit même pas. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre de la musique et croisa les bras en fixant le décor qui défilait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au manoir. La voiture s'arrêta juste devant la grande porte et Draco s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre. Il s'assit devant son piano droit et commença à jouer une mélodie dramatique qui le détendit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, le blond eut du mal à se lever. Pourtant on était jeudi, c'était sa journée pratique, et il aimait le jeudi normalement. Mais il allait passer tout l'après midi en compagnie de Potty et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il se prépara, attrapa son appareil photo, son ordinateur portable puisque c'est tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour aujourd'hui et avança à reculons jusqu'à sa voiture.

La journée passa vite, il prit un tas de photos qu'il animerait en stop motion (1) après, c'était donc assez divertissant et au moins Draco avait eu l'autorisation de se balader dans Serpentard et ne pas rester cloitrer en cours. Il revint dans la classe pour la dernière heure histoire de montrer à son professeur ce que cela donnait. Ensuite il réalisa que la journée était finie, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il devait faire cet après midi et cela démolit directement son humeur. Il rangea son ordinateur et son appareil photo le plus lentement possible et sortit par dépit quand Mr Duquan le vira de sa classe. En descendant les grands escaliers en verre de Serpentard il vit Théodore qui l'attendait en bas des marches adossé à la rambarde. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et Draco répondit par une moue boudeuse, qui eut pour conséquence d'allonger un peu plus le rictus de Théodore.

-Je suis pressé de voir la salle de bal, je sens que ça va être une après midi intéressante, dit Nott alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers Gryffondor.

-Mouais… Moi je la sens bien pourrie cette après midi.

-Je sais! Et c'est ça, fit il en pointa son doigt vers la moue de son ami, qui va la rendre intéressante.

-Sadique! T'es censé être mon ami pas m'enfoncer Nott.

-Je fais tout ça pour ton bien, tu le comprendras un jour, sourit le serpentard.

OO

Les rideaux avaient déjà été installé, des fils trainaient par ci par là, un tas de tables étaient dans un coin, une autre plus grande et un bar aussi. il ne manquait plus grand chose à faire. Harry était déjà dans l'ancienne église, assis sur les marches du fond, cela lui rappela directement la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy la veille. Le bruit des talons d'Hermione lui fit relever la tête et vit son amie se diriger vers lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le dévisagea un instant, en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle se mit enfin à parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour bosser, tu n'as aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise devant Malfoy.

Il haussa un sourcil, Hermione soupira.

-Ron m'a tout raconté, expliqua t'elle semblant attendre l'explosion Harry Potter.

-Evidemment! explosa t'il en se levant. Ah mais c'est fou ça! Mais j'hallucine quoi!

Hermione se leva à son tour, vexée.

-Donc ça te fait vraiment chier que je le sache? Parce que _évidemment _à moi tu ne voulais pas le raconter!

La colère d'Harry disparut et il la regarda étonné.

-Mais non Hermione! Je t'en aurais parlé! Et puis pour ma défense Ron m'a pratiquement sauté dessus pour que je lui parle! Mais c'est juste que j'aurais voulu te parler de Malfoy et toute cette merde moi même.

Elle semblait toujours froissée mais accepta ses arguments.

-De toute façon j'ai toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre vous deux.

-Nous deux? Mouais bah lui beaucoup moins que moi je pense.

Elle sourit "ne sois pas si sur de ça".

Et la conversation s'arrêta là car Théodore, Draco et les deux directeurs venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils avaient créé un sas d'entrée avec les rideaux, pour accueillir les gens lors du bal, ils ne les virent donc pas tout de suite. Sirius ouvrit grand les rideaux et s'exclama en levant ses bras

-Voilà la fameuse pièce!

Théodore lança un "ouah" admiratif en parcourant la salle des yeux Draco ne réagit pas il l'avait déjà vu hier et elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il regarda au fond de la pièce et vit Hermione qui s'approchait d'eux, un peu plus loin, immobile, se tenait Potter. Il fixait ses pieds.

Rogue faisait déjà un tour de la salle approuvant les travaux qui avait déjà été effectué, Sirius appréciait la couleur des tissus et adorait les néons bleus et rouges. Les deux directeurs étaient juste là pour voir l'état du travail et partirent rapidement, ils semblaient avoir des choses à faire. Ils laissèrent donc les quatre gryffondors et serpentards, seuls dans cette grande pièce.

Harry n'avait pas bougé de ses escaliers et cela énerva Draco. Il ne lui avait même jeté un seul regard. Il le fixait avec insistance espérant que Potter le sentirait et se retournerait vers lui, mais il ne le fit pas.

-Bon il va falloir installer le bar, le buffet, les tables, les néons, la table de mixage pour Théodore et après ça on aura plus grand chose à faire, dit Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts

-Oui! Il faudrait faire un plan de la pièce pour s'organiser, proposa Théodore

-Bonne idée!

Et Hermione alla chercher son sac qui se trouvait près de Harry, elle lui murmura quelque chose que Draco ne put entendre, et il put lire sur les lèvres du gryffondor la réponse "non je veux pas". Granger soupira et revint vers le centre de la pièce. Théodore avait tiré une table et quatre chaises jusque là pour qu'ils puissent s'installer et réfléchir aux emplacements. Potter se décida enfin à bouger et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, Draco en face de lui. Il ne lui avait toujours pas accordé un seul regard et Draco allait exploser. Le brun semblait tout à fait naturel et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Draco participait peu à la discussion, malgré qu'il adorait s'occuper des bals. Il était beaucoup trop perturbé par Harry qui paraissait détendu comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Tout le monde s'était levé, ils devaient donc avoir fini leur plan de salle.

Théodore et Draco déplaçaient la table de mixage pour la placer sur la scène.

-Ca va Dray? demanda Théo pas plus inquiet que ça mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Génial, répondit Draco ironiquement.

-Moi aussi je suis déçu du comportement de Potter.

-Je m'en fous du comportement de Potter!

-Ouai ouai, dit Théodore absolument pas convaincu.

Draco détestait quand il disait "ouai ouai", c'était tellement présomptueux. Il le laissa tout brancher et repartit pour s'occuper du bar. Il fallait lui accrocher des néons.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à tout installer et pas une seule fois Harry n'avait regardé Draco. Il l'avait même fui. Celui ci voulait qu'il le regarde. Il savait que le gryffondor sentait ses yeux sur lui. Ils étaient tellement glacials qu'il devait en avoir des frissons même. Quand Théodore demanda de l'aide à Granger et qu'elle partit laissant Harry seul à installer les nappes sur les tables, le blond fonça vers lui. Il attrapa une agrafeuse sur une autre table pour faire semblant de l'aider. Il s'assit en face de lui et il vit la mâchoire du brun se contracter quand il aperçut ses chaussures vernis. Mais toujours aucun regard. Le serpentard ne le quittait pas, et commença à agrafer sans un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se leva et partit s'occuper d'une autre table.

-Potter, grinça Malfoy.

Il s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas. Ils étaient loin de Théodore et Hermione qui semblaient préoccupés par une histoire de fils.

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores Potter? siffla Draco tout en se rapprochant de lui.

-Pose toi la question Malfoy, dit froidement Harry.

-Regarde moi, fit il sans s'en empêcher.

-Va te faire foutre.

Et Harry disparut derrière les rideaux et la porte claqua. Draco grinça des dents. Il voulait le plaquer contre un mur et le frapper. Mon dieu c'était fou à quel point cet homme le mettait hors de lui. Il se sentait bouillir, et lui semblait si calme. Il le voulait contre lui. Parce que ça avait toujours était comme ça, lui contre Potter. Mais pas autre chose. Ils étaient connectés par leur haine mutuelle. Aucun des deux ne pouvait casser ça. Mais Harry ne LE regardait pas.

Il s'empressa de sortir à son tour, Potter devait le regarder, Potter devait le détester.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Hermione avait vu Harry sortir, puis Draco et fronçait les sourcils, au contraire Théodore arborait un magnifique sourire, cela devenait intéressant.

Harry s'était retourné en entendant la porte claquée et avait aperçu des cheveux d'un blond beaucoup trop clair. Il détourna rapidement la tête et continua d'avancer la mâchoire crispée. Mais en un rien de temps Draco l'attrapait par le col et le plaquait contre un mur. Harry s'obstina à regarder tout ce qui n'était pas Draco Malfoy.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me plaquer contre les murs Malfoy, ça devient lassant.

-Vraiment? Ca t'excite pas d'avoir ton corps contre le mien? Tu dois aimer ça nan? Le corps d'un homme ça te fait bander n'est ce pas?

Harry blanchit et se figea. Son regard se perdit sur ses chaussures. Comment il savait ça? Qui le lui avait dit? Est ce qu'il l'avait deviné? Draco continua.

-C'était pour ça que tu voulais être ami avec moi hein? Tu voulais me baiser? Rêve toujours Potter, tu me répugnes beaucoup trop.

Et les yeux verts croisèrent enfin les yeux gris. Ils brillaient de haine et Draco esquissa un sourire.

-Dès que tu me touches ça me dégoute Malfoy, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de t'approcher ou de te parler.

Harry le repoussa violemment sans beaucoup de difficultés. Draco se cogna contre le mur d'en face, plus étonné qu'autre chose. Est ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu? Finalement tout redevenait comme avant, Potter le détestait, et c'était parfait, c'était l'ordre des choses. La terre était ronde. Mais Draco avait un gout amer dans la bouche, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry était reparti dans la salle et ressortit expressément son sac sur l'épaule alors que Draco allait y rentrer, il le bouscula violemment. A l'intérieur de la pièce Hermione semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés. Théodore était assis sur une chaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harry? demanda froidement Hermione.

-C'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il est beaucoup trop sensible.

-T'es vraiment trop con Malfoy, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de lui pourrir la vie, il fait des efforts.

-Des efforts? T'étais là peut être pendant les quatre années de collège où il n'a fait que de me rabaisser? C'est lui qui m'a pourri la vie, alors ne me parle surtout pas de ses soi-disants efforts ridicules!

Draco s'était rapproché d'Hermione et lui criait dessus. Elle écarta les yeux et recula.

-Le collège c'était il y a trois ans. Evolue un peu, répondit elle calmement.

Hermione tourna les talons et alla attraper son sac pour rejoindre Harry. Quand elle fut sorti Théodore se leva et s'arrêta à côté de Draco, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura "t'as encore tout fait foirer, ressaisis toi." Le blond ne bougea pas et il entendit Nott sortir à son tour.

Il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait parce que Harry l'avait regardé, parce que Harry le détestait. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

OO

On était vendredi matin, c'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël mais c'était surtout le jour du bal. Harry n'allait pas rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir se changer. En effet ils avaient encore du travail dans la salle et après cela, ses amis et lui avaient tous décidés de se retrouver dans le parc pas loin du lycée pour commencer la soirée comme il se fallait, et comme la plupart des lycéens. Il fit donc rentrer son costume et son masque rouge foncé dans son sac qu'il avait choisi avec Ron et Hermione. Il vit sur son fauteuil les affaires de Malfoy qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu. Sa mère les avait lavé et l'odeur du blond était partie, elle n'avait plus d'intérêt. Il décida quand même de les mettre dans son sac, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment avec ses vêtements.

Dans le bus, Dean, Ron et Harry retrouvèrent Seamus qui leur fit un grand sourire apparemment déjà bien réveillé.

-Alors les mecs! Prêt pour ce soir? Ca va envoyer du pâté moi je vous le dis!

Les trois autres répondirent par des grognements et se laissèrent tomber sur leurs sièges à côté de Seamus.

-Oh allez quoi! C'est le dernier jour ET le jour de la meilleure soirée de tous les temps, essaya d'encourager Seamus

-Tu dis ça pour toutes les soirées Finnigan, répondit froidement Dean.

-Thomas! Je n'accepterai pas ta mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui!

-Laisse nous comater Finnigan! dit Ron avec difficulté.

-Oh d'accord, donc tout le monde est contre moi c'est ça? J'essaye d'être sympa de mettre de l'ambiance, de vous faire passer un bon début de journée et vous… tss! Bande d'ingrats. Quelque chose a rajouté Harry peut être pour m'enfoncer un peu plus?

-Chuuut, répondit Harry à moitié endormi le front collé sur la vitre.

Seamus soupira longuement et décida enfin de se taire.

Arrivé au lycée il put enfin partager sa joie avec Neville et Hermione qui était, eux, bien réveillés.

OO

-Vous allez voir mon costume de ce soir, c'est de la tuerie! Vous allez tous baver.

-Arrête de te la raconter Blaise, je pense que chacun d'entre vous va plutôt baver sur _ma_ robe trèèès sexy.

-Désolée de te contredire Pansy mais on est une majorité autour de cette table à baver plutôt sur les mecs, le seul qui pourrait éventuellement aimer ce serait Blaise mais il a toujours préféré les blondes, répliqua Théodore.

-Ououh! Give me five! dit Blaise en tendant la main de Théodore qui tapa dedans un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il était midi et ils étaient tous les quatre au self, à la table la plus éloignée des autres, Draco releva la tête de son sandwich et prit la parole:

-Je préfère peut être les mecs mais c'est pas pour ça que je pourrais un jour baver sur Blaise.

-C'est vrai que Dray est plutôt brun aux yeux verts.

Draco tourna la tête vers Théodore et lui lança un regard noir.

-Ouuh! Draco a une nouvelle proie? demanda Blaise Zabini.

-Pas si nouvelle que ça, reprit Nott.

-N'importe quoi Théo, arrête tes conneries.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là? interrogea Pansy

-Et bien il me semble que Draco aurait un petit faible pour notre pote Potty.

-Potty? Comme Potter? s'écria Blaise en se retournant vers Draco. Est ce que c'est sérieux Draco?

-Bien sur que non Blaise! C'est des conneries.

-Moi ça m'étonnerait pas trop, vous vous tournez autour depuis longtemps, dit Parkinson.

-Et puis Potter lui a fait sa déclaration.

-Sérieuuux? s'égosilla Blaise

-Non! Théo exagère tout! Il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait être mon ami.

-Héhé, ton "ami", fit Pansy en mimant les guillemets. Bien sur.

Draco lui lança un regard blasé.

-On peut pas arrêter de parler d'Harry Potter là? Vous me saoulez avec lui.

-Sensible Draco, fit Théo.

Le blond se leva de sa chaise et attrapa son sac avant de partir énervé. Il sortit du lycée, alla se poser sur les marches de l'entrée et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait à peine allumer sa clope que Blaise s'assit à côté de lui, sortant lui même son paquet de marlboro.

-Tu fais chier Draco.

Celui ci se retourna vers son ami les yeux ronds "Pardon?".

-J'ai déjà eu un peu de mal à accepter ton homosexualité.

-Ca c'est sur, répondit Draco.

-Mais je l'ai accepté finalement hein! C'est le principal.

-Bien sur Blaise. Et donc je fais chier parce que je suis toujours homo? Je compte pas changer tu sais.

-Je sais! Mais tu fais chier à t'intéresser à Potter.

-Oh putain! Mais je vais vous tuer! s'écria Draco.

-Arrête Draco, j'ai pas voulu le voir depuis quelques années, tu parlais toujours de lui, tes yeux s'animaient quand il était là, tu semblais énerver et pourtant de bien meilleur humeur quand il était dans les parages. Je te connais par coeur, j'ai toujours trainé avec toi, j'ai toujours été là, et pas une seule fois je t'ai vu regarder quelqu'un comme tu regardais Potter. T'es jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, t'es jamais resté avec un mec plus d'une semaine, tu te lassais toujours. Je me disais que c'était parce que t'étais un solitaire, parce que t'aimais t'amuser, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'était à cause de Potter.

Draco tira sa dernière taffe sur sa cigarette, l'écrasa à côté de sa chaussure et souffla la fumée.

-Tu l'as dit, j'aime m'amuser, je tombe pas amoureux. Et je te l'avoue, peut être que j'ai envie de m'amuser avec Potter, parce que c'est sur que ce serait une expérience intéressante, ce serait sauvage et féroce. Mais rien de plus. Ok Blaise?

-Comme tu veux Draco, mais fais attention à ce que tu fais.

-Je sais absolument ce que je fais, répondit froidement Draco.

Et sur ses mots il se leva avant de repartir à l'intérieur du lycée Serpentard, laissant Blaise seul sur les marches de l'entrée.

OO

-'Tain rester dehors en plein mois de décembre c'est du gros n'importe quoi, fit Dean frigorifié.

-Il fait pas si froid que ça! Toi c'est juste que t'es pas habitué parce que dans ton pays il fait chaud, plaisanta Seamus.

-Je suis né en Angleterre enfoiré, répondit Dean gardant tout de même sa bonne humeur

Seamus explosa de rire.

-Bon sors la vodka! On aura plus chaud! fit Neville.

-Yeaah! Vodka! dit Ron en imitant l'accent russe.

Chacun sorti ses bouteilles de son sac, ils étaient tous assis sur l'herbe du petit parc pas loin du lycée. La plupart des dernières années de Gryffondor était également là et l'ambiance était assez joviale malgré le froid. Hermione et Harry les avaient rejoint après avoir fini de tout installer. Draco ne l'avait pas approché cette fois, il était resté sur sa machine à fumée qui semblait avoir des problèmes. Il l'avait juste fusillé du regard les quelques fois où ils s'étaient croisés.

-Du martini t'es sérieux Harry? fit Neville.

-Ouai j'ai pas trop envie d'être complètement bourré ce soir.

En effet, c'était la première soirée qu'il allait passer en présence de serpentards, et donc en présence de Malfoy et vu les textos qu'il était capable de lui envoyer bourré, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il était en face de lui.

-'Ry c'est pas parce que t'es gay que t'es obligé de boire l'alcool de tapette, se moqua Seamus.

Oui Harry avait mis tous ses amis au courant et ça ne semblait déranger personne, ce qui enchantait le brun. Il ria à la blague. Lavande qui partageait le martini avec Harry le frappa à l'épaule.

-Bon hé tranquille ce soir d'accord? On retourne quand même au lycée après avec des professeurs, je voudrais pas que quelqu'un vomisse ou fasse n'importe quoi.

-T'inquiète 'Mione, on partage la bouteille de vodka à quatre, on va pas être trop bourré. T'es sur que tu veux pas boire? demanda Ron.

-Non ça ira, je peux m'amuser sans boire _moi_!

Il y eut un "oooh" général de protestation.

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux là tout de suite. Il était avec tous ses amis, il entendait les gens rire et s'amuser tout autour de lui, c'était les vacances, les cours étaient finis, tout le monde était détendu et joyeux. Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours. Mais une partie de lui était vraiment pressé qu'il soit 20h et qu'ils puissent enfin aller au bal, il se cacherait sous son masque, il serait quelqu'un d'autre, ou personne. Il pourrait voir Draco dans un autre élément. En fait il n'attendait que ça. Il fut bientôt l'heure d'y aller et chacun se releva enthousiasme. Plus personne n'avait froid. Même Hermione qui était restée emmitouflée dans les bras de Ron.

Il y avait pas mal de monde devant Gryffondor à fumer ou bien des têtes inconnues qui étaient surement des serpentards et qui hésitaient encore à rentrer.

Le petit groupe rentra directement et ils allèrent ensemble dans la salle de classe qui avait été transformé en dressing pour que chacun puisse déposer ses manteaux et ses sacs.

-Ouah, t'es magnifique Lavande, complimenta Seamus.

Celle ci rougit dans sa longue robe rose bustier. Ron complimenta aussi Hermione qui avait une magnifique robe grise en soie et un loup dentelé. Luna avait une adorable robe jaune et un masque couleur or. Ginny était tout de noir vêtue.

Ce n'était pas un bal où il fallait arriver à deux, puisque c'était un bal masqué, les gens étaient censés se découvrir, mais pourtant Ron était avec Hermione, Seamus avec Lavande, Neville avec Luna et Ginny semblait être avec Dean malgré le regard désapprobateur de son frère. Harry se sentait donc un peu perdu autour d'eux.

Il attacha son masque à son visage et tout le monde fut prêt à y'aller.

OO

Draco était tout de noir vêtu, il avait un masque simple et un costume qui le seyait à merveille. Il était arrivé avec Blaise qui était exactement l'inverse de lui, puisqu'il portait un masque et un costume blanc. Celui ci avait caché une flasque de vodka à l'intérieur de sa veste et en avait versé dans leurs deux verres. Ils étaient tous les deux restés près du bar et regardaient les gens qui arrivaient, ou qui était déjà en train de danser, ou bien qui prenait à boire ou à manger. C'était perturbant pour Draco, il ne pouvait savoir qui était de gryffondor ou de serpentard. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Blaise puisque ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qui ne sortaient que des réflexions sur les robes moulantes, ou bien courtes de toutes les filles assez mignonnes qu'il croisait. Draco décida d'apporter un verre à Théodore qui s'occupait de la musique, et l'idée était surtout de quitter Blaise et sa conversation inintéressante.

Il monta donc sur la scène et rejoint Théodore, il lui tendit le verre.

-Alors t'as vu Potter? demanda directement Théodore.

-Non, toujours pas, répondit simplement Draco.

-Oh tu ne t'énerves plus?

-Je suis détendu ce soir.

Il resta quelques minutes à côté de Théodore, il avait une vue panoramique de la scène et il pouvait observer tout le monde. Blaise était tout particulièrement visible et il l'avait repéré en train de discuter avec un groupe de filles qui lui tendaient leurs verres pour avoir de la vodka semblait t'il. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le bar et il vit que quelqu'un le fixait. Il était brun et avait un masque rouge. Il était presque sur d'avoir reconnu Harry Potter. Il laissa Nott à ses occupations et descendit les marches de la scène, le temps de retourner au bar il n'y avait plus personne. Il regarda partout autour de lui et il ne le vit pas.

-Tu es un serpentard n'est ce pas?

Draco sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'un homme un peu plus grand que lui avec un masque argent qui ne cachait que la moitié droite de son visage. Il était châtain clair aux yeux noirs.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je m'en doutais, je m'en souviendrais si quelqu'un comme toi était à gryffondor, fit l'inconnu en regardant le blond de la tête au pied.

Draco accueillit le compliment avec un sourire, l'autre sourit également et le blond apprécia ce sourire. En fait il semblait plutôt beau derrière son masque, ses yeux étaient peut être trop noir et pas assez vert.

-Comment tu t'appelles? demanda t'il

- Cormac et toi?

-Draco.

-Enchanté Draco.

OO

Harry l'avait trouvé sur la scène avec Théodore, il l'avait reconnu tout de suite, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir ses cheveux si claires. Quand il vit que Draco le regardait aussi, il prit peur et préféra s'éclipser pour retrouver ses amis dans un autre coin de la salle. Il buvait son verre de punch avec Ron en observant les autres, ils se moquaient de la chorégraphie de Seamus quand Lavande les attrapa par les poignets pour les tirer sur la piste de danse, c'était sa chanson préférée. Ron et Harry acceptèrent à contrecoeur étant tous les deux de piètres danseurs.

Le brun dansait avec Hermione quand il _l_'aperçut. Il était près du bar et avait sorti son sourire charmeur pour un autre garçon qui le collait un peu trop selon Harry. Il reconnut ce profil, c'était Cormac, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et maintenant il le détestait.

Sans trop savoir comment Harry se retrouva soudain en face des deux hommes qui se retournèrent vers lui. Les yeux de Harry et Draco se croisèrent. Et Cormac sortit quelque chose mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit. Ils se fixaient. Harry tendit sa main tremblante vers lui comme une proposition, et le blond la prit directement, la douceur dans le geste du serpentard surpris Harry.

Il était sur que Draco ne savait pas qui il était. Sa chevelure noire était beaucoup moins reconnaissable. Ils partirent tous les deux sur la piste et Draco enroula son bras dans le dos de Harry qui rougit sous son masque. Il n'osa pas le toucher et baissait les yeux. Draco se rapprocha de son visage et murmura à son oreille "comment tu t'appelles?". Harry frissonna quand son souffle effleura sa peau. Draco s'éloigna légèrement pour regarder le brun mais celui ci secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui il était, il voulait profiter de ce court instant avec lui, il voulait profiter le plus possible de Draco près de lui. Il voulait mémoriser à jamais la pression de ses doigts sur sa hanche.

Ils dansèrent un long moment comme ça, sans se quitter des yeux collés l'un à l'autre. Harry s'étonna qu'il ne lui pose pas d'autres questions pour savoir qui il était. Quand la chanson fut finit, une plus rock suivit et Draco attrapa la main de Harry et l'emmena derrière les rideaux qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble. Il n'y avait presque personne ici et le coeur de Harry s'affolait complètement, mon dieu pourquoi Draco emmènerait un inconnu ici, il avait surement bu, comme lui finalement, il ne devait pas avoir les idées claires. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Draco effleura des doigts la joue d'Harry qui déglutit difficilement. Il le poussa alors doucement contre le mur de pierre et caressa du bout des doigts son torse, puis son ventre et bifurqua dans le creux de son dos. Il se colla alors à lui. Harry se laissait faire, il ne pouvait plus bouger et se demandait comment ses jambes le portaient encore. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais ça ne gênait aucun des deux. Leurs corps parlaient pour eux. La deuxième main de Draco alla se perdre dans la chevelure du brun et passa dans sa nuque. Harry frissonna et se décida enfin à bouger sa main, n'en pouvant plus et la plaça dans le dos de Draco pour l'obliger à se coller un peu plus contre lui, il vit alors un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Son visage se rapprocha du sien et sa respiration s'arrêta. Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes et tout son corps s'embrasa. Le baiser était doux, timide mais Harry décida de l'intensifier. Il passa sa langue à travers les lèvres de Draco et celui ci l'accepta volontiers en lui offrant la sienne. Ses deux mains descendirent alors sur le bas de son dos et Harry mit sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux qui étaient exactement comme il l'avait espéré, doux et soyeux. Harry se perdait complètement dans ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient parfaites à embrasser. C'était plus fort que n'importe quoi. Sa langue était si habile, si agréable, et ses lèvres étaient plus douces qu'aucunes autres. Ses mains sur son corps le brulaient. Il tremblait de tout son corps et Draco gémit de la manière la plus sexy possible, il semblait lui aussi apprécier ce baiser et ses mains s'accrochaient à lui. C'était la meilleure chose au monde et il aurait voulu rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Mais Draco s'écarta et retira ses mains. Harry eut soudain très froid. Il lui lança un sourire étincelant, et c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait sourire comme ça.

Et le gryffondor se rappela soudain que Draco lui ne savait pas qui il était, il n'aurait jamais sourit comme ça s'il l'avait su. Il fut pris de panique, Draco ne devait pas apprendre que c'était lui, sinon il se demanderait pourquoi Harry l'avait laissé l'embrasser comme ça. Alors il baissa les yeux et s'en alla, ça avait été un magnifique moment, vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas été vrai et Harry détestait ça. Il allait disparaitre derrière le rideau pour retourner à la fête quand on le retint par le bras.

-Potter…

Celui ci se crispa. Sa respiration s'arrêta et son coeur s'accéléra encore un plus. C'était Draco, il savait. Il l'avait embrassé _lui_ en sachant qui il était. Il se retourna.

-Comment…

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne te reconnaitrais pas?

-Je… oui, je pensais…. Mais pourquoi tu m'as… alors que tu ne veux pas…

C'est tout ce que Harry réussit à dire, il était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour finir ses phrases et tellement de questions le submergeaient.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas devenir ton ami Harry, mais je veux bien autre chose.

Et il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer tout contre lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de disparaitre furtivement derrière le rideau où le commun des mortels s'amusait, insouciant. Ce baiser fut rapide mais bien assez pour troubler Harry encore un peu plus.

(1) animation image par image permettant de créer un mouvement à partir d'objets immobiles. J'adore ce procédé!

* * *

><p>Alors alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? C'est enfin le début de quelque chose ououh! :)<p> 


	9. LysergSäureDiethylamid

Miiiiiiiiiilles excuses! J'aurais voulu le mettre beaucoup plus tôt! Mais cette nouvelle année m'a pris la tête, alors je profite d'être en vacances pour poster ça.

J'espère que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé. pour vous rappeler rapidement: Draco et Harry se sont embrassés au bal de Noël! (voilà hein je pense que ça suffit)

Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plaiit!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9:<strong>

**LysergSäureDiethylamid**

Draco voyait flou, il évaluait mal les distances et se cognait dans tout le monde. On lui marchait sur les pieds et pleins d'ombres lui gâchaient la vue. Les gens bougeaient trop vite autour de lui, et leurs masques le faisaient flipper, il ne reconnaissait personne et fit pris de panique. Où était il? Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait? Les lumières bleues l'aveuglaient et il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé au bar. Il s'accrocha à celui ci et reprit sa respiration. Il avait encore le goût des lèvres de Potter sur sa bouche mais dans son état il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, il se concentra plut tôt sur ses jambes qui semblaient vouloir le lâcher.

-Dray?

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un geste, il cria en apercevant un homme masqué qu'il ne reconnut pas, il voulut prendre la fuite mais l'homme le retint par le bras, il paniqua.

-Oh Draco! C'est moi Théo!

Il s'arrêta et le regarda pour être sur que cet homme disait la vérité. Celui ci retira son masque pour montrer son visage. Draco sourit à pleines dents et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Oh t'as une sale tête. Bordel on ne voit même plus le gris de tes yeux. Qu'est ce que t'as pris?

Le blond se mit à rire sans savoir pourquoi et il enlaça Théo encore une fois.

-Je suis trop content que tu sois là.

-Oui moi aussi Dray. Je vais te raccompagner avant que les profs te voient comme ça, dit Théo en le repoussant gentiment et lui attrapant le poignet.

-Nan nan nan nan! Je dois voir Potter.

-Potter? Je fais ça pour toi Draco, vaut mieux pas que t'ailles voir Potter dans ton état tu pourrais faire des bêtises!

Le serpentard explosa de rire.

-C'est trop tard Théo-chérie!

Celui ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds alors que le blond continuait de sourire. Il entoura son visage de ses mains.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait Draco?

Draco n'apprécia pas cette proximité et arracha les mains de Théo.

-Lâche moi! Je dois voir Potter c'est tout!

Et il partit en courant. Théodore n'essaya pas de le suivre et soupira. Il devait trouver Blaise, c'était obligatoirement lui qui avait mis Draco dans cet état. Il traversa la jungle des gens qui dansait sur une chanson des Foals qu'il avait lui même choisie. Il retrouva Blaise pas loin d'une table à rouler une pelle à une fille blonde aux racines noirs. Sans scrupule il les sépara. Zabini ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir et se retourna vers Théo qui le tirait vers lui sans s'énerver.

-Vous avez pris quoi Draco et toi?

Blaise rit niaisement tout comme Draco toute à l'heure.

-Vaut mieux pas te le dire. J'aime pas quand tu es déçu.

-C'est trop tard.

Théodore partit dans le sens opposé.

-Théooo! Allez! Fais pas ton prude!

Nott ne répondit pas et retourna à sa table de mixage sur la scène, se disant qu'il verrait mieux d'ici les agissements du blond.

OO

Draco se frotta les yeux pour enlever le voile qui apparaissait, mais cela ne changeait rien, il voyait toujours flou. Il réussit à apercevoir une touffe rousse et fonça dessus.

-Weasley! cria t'il en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Celui ci se retourna légèrement dégouté.

-Putain Malfoy lâche moi!

-Ta gueule le roux!

Et il explosa de rire en le montrant du doigt:

-Ton masque est trop moche!

Ron fronça des sourcils.

-Oh! T'as du mal mec!

-Malfoy?

Et Draco arrêta de rire en entendant cette voix devant lui. Il était là mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses yeux verts semblaient le fixer, inquiets. Le blond l'attrapa par le bras et le traina jusqu'à la sortie en fonçant dans tous les gens.

-Malfoy! Oh Malfoy! Putain Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fous!

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors dans le couloir presque vide. Mais Draco ne fit pas attention aux deux trois personnes qui étaient là, en fait il ne les voyait même pas, il se sentait seul au monde avec Potter.  
>Il le montra du doigt un moment cherchant ses mots. Harry retira son masque et resta là sans comprendre. Il avait un peu bu mais pas assez pour ne pas être conscient et s'inquiétait de la situation.<p>

-Je me suis dit…

-Oui? demanda Harry.

-En fait… Faut extérioriser ça… je ne peux pas le garder pour moi tu vois. Faut l'extérioriser et quand ce sera fait … on sera tranquille et je pourrais recommencer à te détester …comme il se doit, réussit à articuler Draco en parlant très lentement.

-Comment ça?

-Tes fesses.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Euh… mes fesses?

-J'ai trop-envie-de-tes-fesses! Je veux ta bite. Je veux tes fesses. Je veux ma bite dans…

-Ok ok! J'ai compris, coupa Harry en secouant la tête pour se sortir ces idées de sa tête.

Draco s'adossa à un mur et lui lança un sourire pervers. Son regard glissa sur son corps moulé dans son smoking et il remonta vers ses yeux en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

-Ecoute Malfoy, c'est bizarre tout ça, et puis je sais que t'es pas dans ton état normal. Moi je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, c'est compliqué, t'es quand même Draco Malfoy quoi! Et je ne sais pas ce que t'as pris mais t'as vraiment une sale tête, tes cheveux sont trempés, tu trembles et…

Malfoy eut un haut le coeur, se pencha en avant et éclaboussa le sol juste devant Harry qui fit un pas en arrière juste à temps.

-Merde! fit il alors que Draco se relevait difficilement.

Le gryffondor regarda autour et ne vit personne à l'horizon il s'empressa alors d'attraper le bras de Draco et fonça vers la salle qui servait de dressing. Il referma la porte derrière eux, par chance il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Harry se retourna vers Draco, il le retrouva assis par terre à se prendre la tête, il s'accroupit devant lui.

-Malfoy y'a ton chauffeur qui t'attend? Faut que tu rentres là. Je peux te raccompagner dehors si tu veux.

-Je veux pas ton aide Potter, je veux juste ton cul.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy! Je peux te laisser ici et aller raconter à Rogue que tu m'as presque vomi dessus parce que t'étais complètement bourré et je suis pas sur qu'il appréciera.

-Je vais très bien, répliqua t'il en se relevant difficilement, et arrête avec ton regard inquiet!

Il dut se tenir à une étagère parce que tout semblait tourner. Harry le vit et s'approcha de lui hâtivement.

-Malfoy putain! Mais qu'est ce que t'as bu?

-C'est pas l'alcool! Je te demande juste d'aller chercher Théo okay?

Harry fronça les sourcils, son coeur s'accéléra et il ressentit une certaine jalousie. En quoi Nott pouvait l'aider plus que lui? Bon certes c'était son ami, mais ils étaient tous les deux gays tout de même. Est ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble? Et les quelques degrés d'alcool le fit s'écrier:

-Pourquoi Nott?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de lui abruti! C'est mon ami tu te souviens?

-Ton ami? Vraiment?

Draco soupira de fatigue. Il avait du mal à parler et Harry lui criait dessus, il n'avait presque plus la force de répondre:

-Oui mon ami Potty, et fais le!

Il avança difficilement vers le mur et se laissa glisser, à bout de force, il faisait chaud, il avait du mal à respirer et l'envie de vomir lui revenait, il avait besoin d'eau, il se sentait asséché, sa bouche était pâteuse. Il entendit Harry soupirer fortement et la porte se claquer, il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, il n'aurait pas réussi de toute façon. Il se sentit fatigué et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux avant de fermer les yeux.

OO

Harry venait de rentrer de cette soirée. Elle avait été pour le moins… étonnante. Il était allongé sur son lit, encore tout habillé et fixait le plafond en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. Malfoy qui l'avait embrassé, qui lui avait raconté qu'il voulait… ses fesses. Et puis Théodore qui avait accouru dès que Harry lui avait dit où était Draco. Il était perdu. Le blond ne semblait n'en avoir qu'à son corps. Mais dès qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide il avait réclamé Nott. Bien sur Harry avait été trop stupide de penser qu'un jour Malfoy puisse l'apprécier. Il était simplement attiré par lui, il voulait son corps mais le trouvait toujours autant inintéressant. Il l'avait embrassé, l'avait appelé Harry mais c'était juste un jeu. Et évidemment c'était les vacances, il ne le reverrait pas avant deux semaines, et ça l'énerva. Harry détestait ce jeu et il détestait Théodore, et il détestait encore plus que tout Draco Malfoy, qui lui pourrissait la vie un peu plus jour après jour.  
>Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Il passa une nuit agitée, remplit de rêves insensés.<p>

OO

-Mr Draco?

Draco ouvrit un oeil et tourna sa tête vers l'entrebâillement de la porte où apparaissait Butler.

-Votre mère m'a dit de venir vous chercher, des invités sont déjà arrivés ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas être présent pour les accueillir me fait elle dire.

Le blond soupira et se leva de son lit.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

-Parfait Monsieur.

Et Butler disparut derrière la porte. Draco attrapa sa veste Burberry et l'enfila devant son miroir. Il arrangea ses cheveux qui s'étaient légèrement décoiffés avec l'oreiller. Il soupira encore une fois.

-Joyeux Noël! dit il à son reflet avec un faux sourire qu'il allait devoir aborder tout au long de la soirée.

-Aah le voilà!

Il avait à peine descendu les escaliers que sa mère lui sautait déjà dessus. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et l'emmena vers un groupe de femmes.

-On parlait justement de toi. Je leur racontais tes talents de photographe et à quel point ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi.

-Merci mère, répondit simplement Draco.

-Oh regardez le, il serait presque gêné, reprit elle en riant.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as grandi mon petit Draco, c'est fou, fit sa tante en lui attrapant les joues. En un an c'est fou, tu es devenu un homme!

Toutes les femmes se penchèrent alors vers lui. Il leur sourit et s'excusa avant de disparaitre. Il avait aperçu le père de Théodore avec son père et il se disait qu'il allait surement trouver son ami quelque part.  
>La soirée de Noël était une grande tradition pour les Malfoy. Ils accueillaient toutes les grandes familles, et tous leurs amis à une grande réception. Et beaucoup de gens de la famille de sa mère ou de son père venaient de très loin pour y participer. Comme sa tante Bellatrix par exemple qui arrivait du Canada. Il y avait donc une foule assez impressionnante de personnes complètement ennuyeuses selon Draco. Et il finissait souvent dans une des chambres d'amis en compagnie de ses trois meilleurs amis et d'une bouteille de scotch pour échapper aux autres.<br>Il attrapa un verre de champagne qu'un serveur lui tendait et se mit à la quête de ses amis. Il rencontra sur son chemin quelques personnes qui lui rappelèrent encore qu'il avait grandi et qu'il était beau dans ce costume et caetera.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche intérieur, un texto de Blaise _"on est dans la cuisine, autour des petits fours, t'es où bordel? Ramène tes fesses!"_ Draco sauta presque de joie en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à leur envoyer un sms. Il fila rapidement vers la cuisine.

-Ah bah enfin! Tiens goûte celui là, une merveille! fit Blaise en lui enfonçant un petit four dans la bouche.

Draco qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler n'eut pas le choix de l'avaler acquiesçant sur son intérêt gustatif.

-T'aimes te faire désirer dis moi! Pas de nouvelles depuis le bal de noël, t'apparais une heure après le début de ta propre fête. Va falloir t'expliquer Draco Lucius Malfoy! s'écria Pansy.

-Oh! Je m'excuse ok? Ne pas s'être parlé pendant une semaine va nous permettre de ne pas s'ennuyer ce soir en se racontant toutes nos dernières péripéties.

-Des nouvelles de Potter? demanda soudainement Théodore.

-Subtile Théo! s'exclama Blaise.

-Votre manque de sujet de conversation me désole.

-Notre manque de sujet de conversation OU notre pertinence sur le choix de nos sujets de conversation? reprit Blaise.

-Non définitivement votre manque de sujet de conversation.

Draco avait tressailli en entendant ce nom. Le moment du baiser tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il ne se rappelait pas exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, tout était plutôt flou, mais il se souvenait parfaitement des lêvres du gryffondor. Et ça le troublait complètement. Embrasser son pire ennemi ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie, surtout quand on a apprécié ça et qu'on en rêve tous les soirs. Cependant il n'avait aucun souvenir du reste de la soirée. Juste de brefs moments comme le "je veux pas ton aide Potter, je veux juste ton cul" il s'arrachait encore les cheveux pour avoir osé sortir ça à Potter, il se détestait et il détestait que Potter ait pu le voir dans cet état. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ridicule, et il refusait catégoriquement de repenser au brun ou à ce baiser, du moins consciemment, après tout il ne contrôlait pas ses rêves.

-Bon ok Draco on arrête! fit Pansy en allant chercher des verres dans un placard. Allons fêter comme il se doit ce 24 décembre!

-Oh oui! Merci Pans'!

-Mais dès que t'as envie de parler de Potter ou du bal de noël, t'hésites pas hein! reprit Théo.

-LOURD Théo, très lourd.

Ils décidèrent d'aller se placer sous la véranda, ils pouvaient ainsi admirer les étoiles. Pansy leur raconta qu'elle avait rencontrer un gryffondor avec qui elle échangeait depuis une semaine des sms. Un certain Zacharias Smith. Blaise ne se priva pas de se moquer outrageusement de son prénom. Alors qu'il était assez évident que parmi son entourage Zacharias n'était pas le prénom le plus bizarre qu'il pouvait connaitre. Draco ne sembla pas particulièrement ravi par cette nouvelle en effet Gryffondor=Potter=personnes-qu'il-devait-détester-et-donc-ses-amis-aussi. Théodore le seul heureux pour elle porta un toast au nouveau flirt de Pansy.

-Dans ces cas là tu peux porter un toast pour les deux bonasses de gryffondor que j'ai emballé vendredi aussi! Y'a pas à dire les gryffondors sont plus faciles que les serpentards!

-N'importe quelle fille est plus facile avec du LSD dans le sang Blaise. dit froidement Théodore.

Un blanc s'installa. Blaise encaissa l'accusation et répliqua.

-Je les ai pas obligé à en prendre, elles étaient d'accord, tout comme Draco ok? Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, et arrête de protéger Draco bordel!

-Je protège pas Dr…

-Nan c'est bon Théo. C'est de ma faute, Blaise a raison. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer ça. Je te jure que ça ne reproduira pas. J'ai fait assez de conneries sous LSD pour comprendre que je ne dois pas recommencer.

-J'espère bien. Y'a des centaines d'autres manières de s'amuser d'accord?

-C'est sur! Alcool, Weed, Champi, Cocaine, Héroïne, Ecstasy… plaisanta Blaise.

-Drôle. Très drôle.

-Bon! Sinon vous êtes tous invités au nouvel an chez Zach! s'exclama Pansy en relevant la tête de son portable. Ses parents sont pas là et il a l'autorisation de faire une grosse fête donc il veut inviter le plus de monde possible.

-Parfait! On savait pas quoi faire! se réjouit Nott.

-Mais si! On avait prévu de passer une soirée tranquille entre nous! s'écria Draco.

-C'est la loose une soirée tranquille pour le nouvel an! Mais ce qui est encore plus la loose c'est une soirée chez un Gryffondor qui s'appelle Zacharias

-Blaise! Tu vas arrêter! On peut se débrouiller à inviter une tonne de Serpentard à cette fête et ça peut être cool.

-Je suis contre! On ne le connait même pas ce Zach Smith! s'obstina Draco

-Ah mais peut être que Draco ne veut pas y'aller parce que y'aura possiblement Potter, taquina Théodore

-Ca n'a aucun rapport. Je m'en fous de Potter.

-Qu'est ce qui t'oppose à aller à cette soirée alors? On va surement réussir à ramener pas mal de serpentard. Tu n'auras pas à parler aux autres, et tu n'auras même pas besoin de viser la cuvette pour vomir puisque c'est chez un gryffondor. Autrement dit condition optimale.

Draco réfléchit. Théodore savait argumenter sans aucun doute. Il savait le manipuler aussi. Le blond était dans une impasse. Soit il parlait de Potter et ça il ne voulait même pas le faire avec lui même alors encore moins avec les autres. Soit il acceptait d'aller à cette soirée et risquait de voir Potter là bas et ça c'était aussi impensable. Mais il avait décidément pas le temps de réfléchir c'était suspect.

-Allons foutre le bordel à cette foutue fête de gryffondor!

* * *

><p>Voilà. Je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Mais il fait parfaitement la liaison avec le prochain chapitre qui va être beaucoup plus croustillant croyez moi! :)<p>

Je reviens vite! ;)

XOXO


	10. Run Wild

Le voilà! Le chapitre 10 dans un délai de temps raisonnable :D je suis plutôt fière de moi^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10:<strong>

**Run Wild**

-SEAAMUS?

-ATTENDS MAMAN ON JOUE!

-SEAMUS FINNIGAAAN! Ramène tes fesses TOUT DE SUITE EN BAS!

-Et meeerde! Quel intérêt de m'acheter un jeu vidéo si on nous empêche d'y jouer? Bon je reviens les mecs!

-'Kay

-Ca roule!

-Ma mère a refusé de m'acheter ce jeu parce que c'était trop violent! Je suis trop deg'! dit Ron.

-Tu pourras toujours venir chez Seamus quand tu voudras jouer!

-Ouais mais c'est pas la même!

-Allez te plains pas le pull que t'as fait ta mère est vraiment cool! plaisanta Harry

-Va te faire foutre! répliqua Ron en lui balançant l'oreiller du lit de Seamus dans la tête.

-Rha les mecs! C'est trop la loose! s'écria Seamus en débarquant en furie dans la pièce.

Les deux autres arrêtèrent de se battre et l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Ma mère a trouvé mes préservatifs dans la poche de mon jean!

-Mais t'es con!

-Bah ouais mais j'ai pas tilté! J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des préservatifs à cacher., reprit Seamus en s'asseyant sur le lit avec ses deux amis

-Elle a dit quoi? demanda Harry.

-Elle m'a demandé si j'étais plus puceau je lui ai dit que si mais que c'était un trip avec mes potes.

-T'aurais pu lui dire la vérité, pour Lavande et tout.

-Toutes les mères sont pas aussi cool que la tienne 'Ry! Mais bon elle y a cru, par contre elle a gardé tous mes préservatifs et je suis censé voir Lavande ce soir.

-Haha! Vous n'allez rien pouvoir faire! se moqua Ron.

-Vas y Ron t'en as bien toi des préservatifs tu pourrais m'en passer!

-Ah non! Avec toute l'agitation de Noël j'ai pas pu en racheter et j'en ai presque plus. Et je vois Hermione ce soir justement.

-Bordel!

-Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que vous êtes ensemble vous n'aurez qu'à parler de vous, je suis sur que vous avez pleins de choses encore à découvrir l'un sur l'autre.

Ron et Seamus se retournèrent vers Harry les yeux ronds. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire.

-Sales obsédés sexuels! s'exclama le brun.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas assez obsédé crois moi!

-Ouais ouais Ron. Bon bah moi j'y vais! Je vais me préparer pour ma soirée de célibataire, dit Harry en se levant, la mine renfrognée.

-Harry! firent Seamus et Ron en coeur.

-T'as tendance à être attiré par les mauvaises personnes Harry, dès que t'auras compris ça ,plus de soirée de célibataire pour toi! expliqua Ron.

Seamus le regarda, choqué.

-Putain mec! C'est trop homophobe ce que tu viens de dire! T'insinues que dès qu'il aura compris que c'est mal d'aimer les mecs ça ira mieux pour lui?

-Mais pas du tout! Je pensais pas aux hommes en disant "les mauvaises personnes" je pensais… euh… Harry comprend j'en suis sur! dit il en cherchant de l'aide dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Oui Harry comprend, mais Harry ne peux rien y faire, expliqua t'il. Bon allez salut les mecs, le bus va pas tarder! A vendredi pour le nouvel an!

-Attends je viens avec toi! dit Ron en sautant du lui. Bye Seamus!

Après avoir dit au revoir à la mère de Seamus et une fois dehors Ron se mit à parler.

-Ecoute je suis désolé Harry mais je pense que j'ai raison, ce mec est un vrai con! Il te mérite pas, il joue avec toi.

-Je sais Ron! Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Et qu'il me mérite ou pas de toute façon il s'en fout.

-Faut te trouver une nouvelle cible et puis c'est tout.

Harry rentra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et tapa dans une caillou. Une nouvelle cible, ce n'était pas si évident quand Malfoy occupait tous ses rêves.

-Ce sera ma nouvelle résolution.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là, le bus arrivait, ils montèrent dedans et parlèrent rapidement d'autre chose. Ron avait bien compris que son ami ne voulait plus en discuter et il respecta sa décision.

OO

-Tu ne vas pas mettre ça quand même?

Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui était assise sur son lit près de Ron.

-Pourquoi? il est très bien ce T-shirt!

-C'est un T-shirt tortues ninja quand même… C'est drôle mais c'est pas très sexy.

-J'ai pas de raison d'être sexy!

-Mets ta chemise! ordonna Hermione.

-Vraiment?

-Oui! Allez change moi ce vieux T-shirt délabré!

-C'est bien parce qu'on est le 31 décembre que je fais ça!

Hermione sourit, contente d'être obéit. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre d'Harry, attendant l'heure où James Potter allait les emmener chez Zacharias pour la soirée du nouvel an. Son père avait accepté de les emmener puisqu'il allait lui même à une soirée à quelques kilomètres de là avec Lily.  
>James ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à frapper à la porte.<p>

-Allez les jeunes on y va! Dépêchez vous avant que Lily décide de changer encore de haut!

Les trois amis s'activèrent et sautèrent dans la voiture, plutôt excité d'aller à cette grande soirée. Sur le trajet James leur sortit ses habituelles phrases d'avant soirée.  
>"Bon buvez pas trop!" "Et mangez bien surtout pour rester en forme." "Avant de dormir n'oubliez pas de boire de l'eau." "Ne faites pas trop de mélanges pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête", "Ne foutez pas le bordel chez votre ami", "surveillez vous les uns les autres", "bon et bien sur l'alcool c'est dangereux alors SURTOUT ne buvez pas trop"<p>

-Oui Papa.

-Oui Mr Potter.

-Lily ça vaut aussi pour toi hein! reprit James en plaisantant.

Celle ci rit et répondit un "Oui James." amusé.

Ils furent rapidement arrivé devant la maison de Zacharias Smith. Et après une dernière recommandation du père d'Harry ils descendirent.

-Ah! Mon trio préféré! fit Zacharias qui venait de franchir la porte d'entrée pour les accueillir.

Zacharias Smith n'était pas très grand, il était toujours habillé comme s'il sortait d'une partie de golf, il avait des joues rondes, il était blond et avait les cheveux toujours bien rangés. Ses parents étaient riches et sa maison en était la preuve.  
>Harry ne trainait pas vraiment avec lui, ils se connaissaient surtout par l'intermédiaire de Ernie et Hannah.<p>

-Rentrez! Pas grand monde est arrivé mais vous allez pouvoir nous aider à finir de tout préparer.

Ils suivirent Zach qui les emmena dans le salon où un groupe de gens assis sur des canapés semblaient déjà s'amuser. Harry reconnut Ernie et Hannah qui étaient tous les deux en musique avec lui.

-Hé Hermione! Je savais pas que tu venais, fit un garçon aux cheveux ambrée.

-Ha salut Steven, répondit Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

-Vas y assis toi! On prépare des jeux cools!

Harry remarqua alors le froncement de sourcils de son meilleur ami. Hermione ne le vit pas, ou n'eut pas envie de le voir.

-Hé salut les mecs! Vous voulez peut être déposer vos sacs? demanda Ernie qui venait de se lever.

-Ouais ce serait cool, on a nos duvets pour ce soir, répondit Harry.

-Et là dedans on a à boire, dit Ron en faisant clinquer les bouteilles à l'intérieur de son sac.

-Ah bah tu peux les apporter à Zach dans la cuisine, il est en train de préparer un punch. Toi Harry vient avec moi en haut tu pourras déposer tes sacs dans une des chambres.

-Ca marche.

-Alors tes vacances se sont bien passées? demanda Ernie alors que Harry déposait ses affaires, il s'était assis sur le lit et commençait à rouler sa cigarette.

-Ouais, j'ai pas mal glandé ça fait du bien.

-Haha pareil. Quoi que j'ai pas mal révisé mon morceau pour le cours de musique.

Comme ils étaient tous les deux dans ce cours les conversations déviaient rapidement là dessus. Ernie lui était chanteur, Harry faisait de la guitare. En ce moment ils apprenaient Wild World de Cat Stevens.

-Ah oui, je me suis un peu entrainé aussi mais bon je considère pas vraiment ça comme des cours.

-Je suis d'accord. On devrait essayer de la jouer ensemble un peu ce soir, histoire de voir ce que ça donne.

-J'ai pas ma guitare.

-Oh Zach en a une! dit il en se relevant, Zach a tout crois moi.

Harry sourit et ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre.

-Je vais aller fumer dehors. Je te laisse avec les autres.

-Okay! A toute à l'heure.

Quand Harry revint dans le salon l'ambiance était un peu plus décontracté, les premières notes d'une chanson de Queen se jouaient, Steven haussa le son.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel aliiiive"(1)

-Ououh! fit Hermione alors que Steven se mettait à danser, un peu n'importe comment.

"There's no stopping me, I'm burning through the sky, YEAH"

-Vous trouvez pas que c'est trop LA chanson à écouter juste avant une soirée, t'as trop la banane après! Allez Granger! Danse avec moi! fit Steven en attrapant la main d'Hermione celle ci emmena une autre fille avec elle et ils dansèrent tous ensemble.

-"la banane" plus personne dit ça depuis le 19eme siècle!

Ron venait de s'approcher de lui et il semblait vraiment énervé.

-Ronnyy! fit Harry en l'attrapant par les épaules, arrête d'être jaloux! Hermione a un tas d'amis garçons et ça t'a jamais dérangé!

-Ne compare pas Dean, Seamus, Neville ou encore toi avec ce frimeur à deux balles!

Harry se retourna vers Steven qui dansait de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit collé serré avec l'autre fille.

-Euh en tout cas il semble pas du tout draguer Hermione hein.

-C'est le genre de mec à draguer tout le monde c'est tout, siffla t'il

Pas loin d'une heure après le salon était bondé d'un tas de gens de gryffondor et quelques serpentards. Ron avait disparu à l'étage depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes avec Hermione. Harry jouait au 21 avec Ernie, Hannah, Seamus, Dean et d'autres personnes. Le jeu 21 consistait à dire chacun son tour les chiffres de 1 à 21 dans l'ordre croissant. On peut en dire maximum trois chacun avant que ça passe à la prochaine personne. Et dès que la personne tombe sur 21 elle boit et elle doit remplacer un des chiffres par un mot. Ils y jouaient déjà depuis pas mal de temps et la plupart des chiffres avait été remplacé par un mot.

-1, poilu, 3…

-tagueule, 5,

-croquette, 7, samerelapute.

-Mince! Je me souviens pas du 9! s'écria Seamus.

Tout le monde se moqua de lui et il dut boire son verre.

-Le 9 c'est paté en croute espèce de nul!

-Ah ouii!

-Seamus t'es vraiment nul tu te souviens d'aucun mot! s'exclama Harry.

-J'ai pas une très bonne mémoire mon cher Ryry!

-Ouais t'as surtout trop d'alcool dans le sang! répliqua Lavande qui l'embrassa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh les mecs c'est moi où y'a Zach là bas qui est en train de rouler une putain pelle à Pansy Parkinson? demanda Dean choqué.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement dans la direction qu'il indiquait et en effet Pansy collée à un mur se laissait embrasser par Zach qui laissait ses mains se balader sur son corps moulé dans une mini robe noire montrant ses formes généreuses.

-Oh merde! Ca c'est chaud! sortit Seamus interloqué.

-Ils se draguaient déjà pendant le bal! Je les avais vu, dit Ernie.

Harry commençait à flipper. La présence de Pansy n'annonçait rien de bon. Pansy ne se déplaçait jamais sans ses trois meilleurs amis. Il était perdu entre l'excitation et la peur de croiser Malfoy. Il observa alors la foule de gens qui les entouraient pour la première fois, en effet il avait été très pris par le jeu et n'avait pas fait gaffe depuis pas mal de temps à ce qui passait dans le salon.  
>Près de la cheminée Ginny faisait des messes basses avec Luna. Juste à côté Neville était en pleine explication avec Terry Boot. ll retrouva près de la chaine hifi Justin Flich-Fletchey partit dans un fou rire avec Michael Corner. A leur gauche Padma Patil semblait apprendre le rock avec Eddie Carmichael. Il tourna la tête et vit Ron et Hermione descendre l'escalier, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains liées, ils évitèrent Parvati Patil et Megan Jones assises sur les marches qui riaient niaisement aux blagues de Steven Cormfoot. Ses yeux butèrent sur Blaise Zabini, adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier, seul, qui fixait Pansy et Zach en serrant la mâchoire. Harry comprit ce qu'il se passait mais ne s'attarda pas. Il pivota sur lui même pour observer les gens derrière lui. Et là son coeur eut un raté.<br>Il vit Cormac MacLaggen, riant aux éclats aux blagues d'un autre homme qui ne voyait que de dos mais dont il reconnaissait parfaitement la silhouette filiforme et les cheveux couleur de lune. Il était tellement énervé, il aurait voulu sauter de ce canapé et casser le cou de cet abruti de Cormac, lui attraper ses cheveux trop bouclés et balancer son crâne sur un mur. Mais il sentait un regard pesant sur lui et tourna hâtivement la tête. Théodore le fixait, les bras croisés, l'air suffisant et un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ses yeux allèrent de Draco à Harry et son sourire s'agrandit.  
>Il avait compris, Harry avait compris qu'il avait compris. Il effaça son air énervé de son visage, reprit le neutre et salua de la tête Théodore comme si de rien n'était. Mais le serpentard fit un non de la tête. Harry haussa des épaules en signe de (fausse) incompréhension. Bref la discussion aurait pu être:<p>

-Je t'ai vu regarder Draco, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux qu'il discute avec Cormac hein?

-Bonjour Théodore, ça va?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

La discussion mentale s'arrêta là. Théodore la rompit en tournant la tête. Harry le vit se diriger vers Malfoy et il paniqua. Il se rassit sur le canapé, dos aux deux serpentards et tourna la tête vers Ernie qui le fixait étrangement.

-Et si on la faisait cette répétition de Wild World?

Ernie sourit et acquiesça.

-Viens avec moi, la guitare de Zach est en haut.

Celui ci se leva et Harry le suivit vers l'escalier. Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers Malfoy. Il le regardait et son regard le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'étage.  
>Ernie l'emmena dans la chambre de Zach et alla chercher la guitare qui se trouvait dans un coin sur son support. Il revint vers Harry et lui tendit, celui ci alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Zach.<p>

-Tu veux pas qu'on joue en bas? demanda Ernie surpris.

-Nan je préfère jouer ici c'est plus tranquille.

Ernie sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit également. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait commencer quand il voulait.

"Lalalalalala now that I've lost everything to you you say you wanna start something new"(2)

Harry avait toujours trouvé que Ernie chantait bien. Et il aimait travailler avec lui. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant mais il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche. Après tout il avait tous les amis dont il avait besoin, un de plus ça ne l'intéressait peut être pas vraiment, même s'il savait que Ernie faisait beaucoup d'effort. Il avait souvent essayé de lancer la conversation, mais le timing n'était jamais le bon.  
>Ils étaient en plein milieu de la chanson quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.<p>

-Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches Draco?

Ernie et Harry s'arrêtèrent net. Le brun releva brusquement la tête vers Malfoy, la main encore sur la poignée, Cormac se tenait juste derrière lui. En quelques seconde le visage de Malfoy fut surpris, bouleversé et enfin il retrouva son air arrogant.

-Je cherchais une chambre mais je vois qu'ici on dérange.

Pourtant le blond s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Cormac rentra à son tour un peu confus.

-Salut Harry! Je savais pas que t'étais là, dit il

Harry ne répondit rien mais eut très envie de lui jeter la guitare au visage. Il se tourna vers Draco.

-On était occupé. Ca vous dirait pas de partir?

-Oh oui pard…

-Non! C'est pas votre chambre, on a le droit d'être là.

Cormac qui avait commencé à prendre la direction de la porte se retourna surpris vers Draco.

-Euh Draco c'est pas grave, y'a d'autres pièces.

-On t'a rien demandé à toi! s'écria Harry plus qu'énervé par la phrase du grand blond.

Celui ci le regarda interloqué, tout comme Ernie

-Hum y'a un problème là? demanda timidement Ernie.

-Oui j'ai un problème Macmillan, mes oreilles saignent. Tu sais qu'on t'entend du couloir. C'est désastreux!

-Arrête Malfoy!

-Oh Potter le défend, c'est adorable, dit Draco sarcastique.

-A quoi tu joues? demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est vrai ça tu fais quoi là Draco? On devrait y'aller.

Le blond se tourna vers Cormac semblant se rappeler de sa présence. Puis son attention revint vers Harry.

-Oui on devrait se trouver une autre chambre.

Et Draco s'avança vers la porte. Harry se leva et s'écria:

-Oui c'est ça partez, on a besoin de tranquillité Ernie et moi!

Et il se rapprocha un peu plus de Ernie sur le lit. Mais en un instant des mains l'attrapaient par le col et l'obligeait à se lever.

-Et c'est à moi que tu te demandes à quoi je joue?

-Oh lâche le! s'exclama Ernie en repoussant Draco d'un coup fort. Celui ci faillit perdre l'équilibre.  
>Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry fut pris d'une vague de colère et poussa Ernie à son tour qui se retourna abasourdi.<p>

-Partez! ordonna Malfoy à Ernie et Cormac qui se tenait encore près de la porte.

MacMillan regarda Harry pour qu'il dise quelque chose mais celui ci ne lui accorda aucun regard car celui ci était plongé dans les yeux gris du serpentard. Il décida donc de partir à la suite de Cormac sans un mot.

La pièce fut plongé dans le silence un instant, Draco et Harry se fixait sans rien se dire.

-Vas y moque toi, lança Draco.

-Pardon? interrogea Harry sans comprendre.

-On ne s'est pas vu depuis le bal, t'as pas eu l'occasion de rire de moi. Profites en.

-Rire de toi? Y'avait rien de drôle. C'était flippant. T'étais pas simplement bourré t'étais complètement shooté, et désolé je suis loin de trouver ça marrant.

-Tu veux me faire la morale alors? Je te dégoute?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Malfoy?

-Laisse tomber.

-Non, je ne comprends pas là. T'essayes de t'en prendre à moi alors que ça devrait être l'inverse.

Draco qui fixait maintenant une photo sur une commode pour ne plus croiser le regard de Harry se retourna brusquement vers le gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

-L'inverse? De quoi tu parles?

-Je voulais t'aider, je t'ai emmené dans le dressing pour que personne te voit comme ça. Je voulais te ramener chez toi, j'ai essayé d'être gentil. Toi tu m'as envoyé chier! T'as demandé à voir Nott et…

Harry ne voulut pas terminer cette phrase. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et fit semblant de gratter quelques notes sur la guitare.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout, dit Draco au bout d'un moment.

Harry releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Il décida donc de continuer.

-Mais je me souviens que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'avais pris de la drogue. J'étais ridicule.

-Et Nott a le droit de te voir comme ça?

-Théo est mon meilleur ami Potter! C'est normal que je l'appelle! Blaise était dans le même état que moi et je savais très bien que Théo saurait quoi faire.

-Et moi je ne le savais pas?

-Mais tu comprends pas bordel? Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça! Ca me tue depuis une semaine que tu m'aie vu dans cet état. J'ai été faible, j'ai été ridicule devant toi putain! Et ça, ça ça me tue!

Harry était perdu. Cette réaction l'énervait.

-Mais je m'en fous de ça Malfoy! Ce qui me tue c'est que j'étais inquiet pour toi et que tu m'as complètement envoyé chier. J'ai l'habitude que tu m'envoie chier Malfoy. Mais là…

Harry s'arrêta et secoua la tête, il lâcha la guitare et se releva pour prendre la direction de la porte, il reprit:

-De toute façon ça ne sert à rien qu'on discute, ça ne mène à rien. On n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde, on ne l'a jamais été, ça ne sert à rien.

Il posa la main sur la poignée mais une autre main attrapa son poignet.

-Attends, dit Draco

Harry se retourna et le visage du blond était trop près du sien et son coeur s'accéléra. Mon dieu il était tellement beau. Le serpentard l'emmena contre le mur, une mien contre son épaule. Leurs respirations s'emportèrent. Ils se fixèrent un instant.  
>Mais le gryffondor fit cette fois le premier pas et attrapa hâtivement les lèvres du blond. Le baiser fut violent et passionné. Ils gémirent comme s'ils attendaient ça depuis le début de leur discussion. Draco baladait ses mains sur tout le corps de Harry qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le désir s'intensifia et il releva sa chemise noire pour toucher sa peau. Le brun gémit et agrippa les cheveux de lune pour découvrir un cou qu'il embrassa enivré de désir.<br>On ne pourrait dire lequel les emmena vers le lit mais Harry se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le corps de Draco, sa cuisse entre ses jambes. Celle ci frottait contre l'entre jambe du blond ce qui l'excita encore plus.  
>Il fit passer la chemise noire au dessus de la tête de Harry et le retourna pour se trouver au dessus. Sans une seconde de répit, il continua à l'embrasser, descendit dans son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille et Harry poussa un gémissement. Leurs érections cognaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre et s'en était trop. La main libre du blond se baladait sur le torse nu du brun et sa bouche l'accompagna bientôt. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps, il adorait cette chaleur, cette douceur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il arriva bientôt à la frontière de son pantalon et sans réfléchir il déboutonna le jean d'Harry, il descendit son caleçon avec, sans plus de cérémonie, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui enlever entièrement et se focalisa sur le sexe de Harry juste devant ses yeux. Il l'attrapa d'une main et Harry soupira plus fort. Il fit deux va et viens lent et le bassin du brun bougeait au même rythme, n'en pouvant plus. Draco le lécha de toute sa longueur et s'attarda un moment sur le gland qu'il titilla doucement. Harry mordit son bras pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Enfin le blond prit la virilité de Harry dans sa bouche et cette fois celui ci ne put échapper son cri. Il effectua quelques va et viens et laissa une de ses mains caresser le torse du brun, celui ci attrapa cette main et la serra.<br>La langue de Draco jouait parfaitement sur son pénis et il n'était pas loin de jouir. Il releva la tête pour la premier fois et vit ses cheveux blonds presque blancs bouger au rythme des va et viens. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait venir dans cette bouche, cette bouche parfaite. Il ne pouvait pas souiller cette perfection. Et en un rien de temps il fut pris de panique, il cria "arrête!" au blond. Celui ci s'exécuta directement et releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry se sentit terriblement gêné. C'était décidément trop étrange. Draco l'interrogea du regard. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry.

-Je dois y'aller, bafouilla t'il.

Il se leva, remonta son pantalon, attrapa précipitamment sa chemise et s'enfuit en courant.  
>La porte claqua, Draco s'allongea sur le dos, se prit la tête dans ses mains, soupira et laissa échapper un juron.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) paroles de la chanson Don't stop me now de Queen. Que j'écoutais en boucle pendant que j'écrivais!<p>

(2) début de paroles de Wild World de Cat Stevens

Done! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire vos impressions :)  
>Dans le prochain chapitre la suite de la soirée!<p>

Kiss.


	11. L'oubli

ououh! ça fait dix milles ans que j'ai pas posté! Je suis désolée! J'était plus dans l'humeur :P mais me revoilà :P C'est fou!

Le chapitre est petit mais c'était un avant goût pour que vous voyez que oui je suis re là!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Hermione commençait à s'ennuyer à cette soirée. Minuit était passé depuis déjà une heure et la fête avait repris son train normalement. Ron était en pleine "battle" de danse avec Steven, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait prouver parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air ridicule, elle préférait donc ne pas s'en occuper. Et les autres avaient trop bu, d'habitude c'est ce qu'elle faisait mais ce soir elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie. Avec tous ces serpentards dans le coin fallait mieux se méfier. Et où diable était Harry? se demanda t'elle quand venu de nulle part une voix chuchota à son oreille<p>

-Que fait une aussi jolie demoiselle toute seule à ce genre de soirée?

Elle sursauta, et se retourna pour apercevoir Blaise Zabini, un grand sourire de charmeur aux lèvres. Elle haussa un sourcil et fit une grimace. Quoi répondre à ce genre de questions stupides?

-Dis donc elle te va bien cette petite robe, dit il en caressant sa cuisse.

-WOW!

Hermione fit un bond de deux mètres, le traita de malade et décida de partir faire un tour dans la contre soirée dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps là Blaise lança un regard furtif à Pansy et remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas vu la scène qui venait de se passer, il fit la moue et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

Alors que Hermione arrivait au niveau de l'escalier, elle vit Harry le descendre en trombe.

-Harry!

Celui ci ne l'entendit pas et fonça vers la porte d'entrée pour en sortir. Elle allait le suivre quand elle aperçut Draco Malfoy dévalé à son tour les escaliers, beaucoup plus décoiffé qu'à son habitude. Comme Harry, il ne la vit pas et se précipita vers Theodore Nott, lui murmura quelque chose, Theo acquiesça, ils retraversèrent la pièce et franchirent à leur tour la porte d'entrée.

Hermione décida à ce moment là de les suivre. Draco et Theodore descendait les escaliers principaux de la grande maison, Harry qui s'était assis sur un banc de la terrasse se leva brusquement, et couru en leur direction

-Malfoy!

Le concerné se retourna et les deux se fixèrent sans un mot. Draco semblait attendre que Harry parle, et Harry semblait avoir perdu ses mots en cours de route.

-Laisse tomber, lança un Malfoy plus aigri que d'habitude, et il continua son chemin jusqu'à la voiture de Theodore Nott, celui ci l'attendait déjà là bas.

Quand les phares de la voiture disparut Harry se retourna et lança son poing dans le poteau juste derrière lui qui se suivit par un "Put… de poteau de m…"

Il releva enfin la tête et vit Hermione qui le scrutait. Ses sourcils se défroncèrent et un sourire plus faux que jamais apparut sur son visage.

-Hey ma petite Hermi'! Aloors tu fais quoi dehors?

-Ne fais pas exprès de sourire stupidement

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit il tout en baillant, allez moi je vais me coucher je suis crevée! Bonne nuit ma poule!

Et il l'avait déjà ramené à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'aventurait déjà dans l'escalier. Hermione baissa les bras et décida de refaire son enquête probablement le lendemain matin!

OO

Deux mois étaient passés.

On était le 1er mars.

Draco descendait de sa voiture et attrapait son sac. Il s'élança vers son lycée sans un regard de l'autre côté de la route où Harry faisait de même. Ce dernier discutait avec Seamus, riait mais aucun regard ne se porta aussi de l'autre côté de la rue. Chacun rejoignit alors son lycée sans problème, aucun.

Il était midi et Draco sortait de son cours de photographie. Ils avaient une mini interro qui ne s'était pas si bien passé pour lui

-Il faut tellement que j'aille fumer une clope, je te laisse, dit il à Pansy

-Ca marche, je vais voir ce que fait Blaise, on se rejoint pour manger?

-Euh je sais pas encore je te redis.

Il prit la direction de la grande porte et alla s'asseoir par terre, adossé au murais, il fouilla dans son sac son paquet, son briquet, alluma une cigarette et soupira de bonheur à la première bouffée. Juste en face de lui il voyait les gryffondors sortir fumer une cigarette ou rentrer chez eux. Et quelques exceptions allaient rejoindre des amis Serpentard qu'ils avaient pu se faire, l'entente était de mieux en mieux entre les deux lycées. Le blond aperçut alors Cormac sortir, il scrutait les horizons à la recherche de quelque chose puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Draco, il eut un grand sourire et s'avança vers lui.

Cormac était grand et fort, joueur de basket, de foot, de tennis, et surement capable d'effectuer n'importe quel sport physique. Il avait une musculature à vous couper le souffle, et un sourire des plus naïf. Malfoy s'était rapproché de lui après la soirée du nouvel an. Quelques semaines après Cormac était revenu vers lui et Draco l'avait laissé faire. Ils se parlaient le midi mais rien de plus.

-Salut beau blond, fit Cormac en s'asseyant tout près de lui

Malfoy lui lança un sourire des plus rayonnant.

-Comment vas tu? demanda le beau blond

-Maintenant? Parfaitement bien.

Il sortit son paquet de tabac et se mit à se rouler une cigarette, la tête baissée vers ses mains, il bégaya

-Hum… Draco.. j'avais pensé à quelque chose… je sais pas si…

Il avait alors toute l'attention de Draco qui se retourna vers lui "oui, je t'écoute".

-Tu.. tu fais quoi demain soir?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Demain soir… laisse moi voir mon agenda,

Draco sortit un agenda invisible, fit semblant de tourner les pages en pleine réflexion, cela fit rire Cormac.

-Et bien tu as de la chance je suis totalement libre demain soir.

Cormac sourit tel un enfant qui venait d'avoir un bon point, il mit sa cigarette dans sa bouche et s'apprêta à sortir son briquet, mais Draco lui attrapa le visage et alluma sa cigarette grâce à la sienne qui était déjà rouge. Le gryffondor surpris, fixa Draco les yeux tout ronds, sa respiration s'était arrêté.

Le serpentard se leva, prit son sac et lui lança

-Demain soir, 20h, viens me chercher chez moi.

Et il disparut. McLaggen le suivit du regard et reprit difficilement sa respiration

OO

-Harry! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Harry, par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, regardait l'autre côté de la rue, son coeur à mille à l'heure, les yeux froncés et une envie irrésistible de tuer quelqu'un.

-Harry! Bouge toi!

Le gryffondor voyant alors le blond retourné à l'intérieur de son lycée, se retourna vers une Hermione plus qu'énervée.

-Oh excuse moi Hermi!

-Ouais! Bon allez concentration, tu vas pas le réussir comme ça ce contrôle hein.

OO

T shirt en V gris, veste noir en coton givenchy, jean levi'strauss et nike montantes grises au pied, Draco s'assit à la table du restaurant où l'avait emmené Cormac. Il ne s'attendait guère à un restaurant, ou alors un fast food de la part du très peu romantique gryffondor, il fut alors très surpris de se retrouver dans un petit restaurant italien, très intimiste.

-Tu aimes la bouffe italienne j'espère hein!

-Euh oui oui j'aime beaucoup.

Draco prit une pizza au saumon alors que Cormac opta pour des raviolis au fromage. La conversation n'était pas évidente.

-C'est bon ce que tu manges? demanda le blond

-Ouais ouais tu veux goûter? lui proposa t'il

-Euh nan j'aime pas le fromage

-Ah… Et hum sinon ça a l'air super intéressant les cours que tu as, c'est genre des dessins et tout.

-Non pas du tout moi je fais de la photographie et de la vidéo principalement en fait, et j'ai des cours d'histoire du cinéma, de l'art et tout ça.

-Ah ça doit être intéressant.

-Très oui.

Il y eut un petit blanc où chacun reprit une bouchée

-Je te l'ai pas encore dit Draco mais je te trouve très beau ce soir. Et pas que ce soir d'ailleurs, je te trouve tout le temps très beau.

Draco sourit

-Merci, tu es pas mal dans ton genre non plus.

Cormac rit, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la serveuse vint leur récupérer leur plat.

-Des desserts? demanda t'elle

Draco, tout en regardant Cormac, répondit

-Non merci on va y'aller.

Après que McLaggen est payé ils sortirent tous les deux du restaurant.

-On peut prendre le dessert chez moi si tu veux? proposa le blond

-Oui! répondit aussitôt Cormac, cela le fit rit

Draco Malfoy ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas très bien s'il avait envie de ça ou pas, il voulait peut être tester un peu ses limites, savoir où il en était. Il avait un peu déconné ces derniers mois, il était peut être temps de changer, d'oublier, de se lancer dans quelque chose de complètement différent. Quelque chose de plus grand, plus musclé, plus stupide et surtout plus facile à attraper.

Il monta dans la voiture et ils partirent en direction du manoir. On était jeudi soir, sa mère était partie chez sa soeur boire des martinis et oublier son mari trop souvent absent et son père était en voyage d'affaire. Il était donc seul.

Rentrer dans le manoir Draco se dirigea vers sa cuisine

-Bon je vais voir ce que j'ai dans mon frigo mais je te promets rien de….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Cormac l'emmena contre lui et lui attrapa la bouche. C'était un baiser beaucoup trop humide selon Draco, il se recula

-J'avais pas pensé à ce genre de… dessert.

-Elle est où ta chambre?

-Hm… très direct… Elle est en haut.

Et sans réfléchir Draco suivit Cormac dans les escaliers et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Celui ci ferma la porte et caressa la joue du blond, il reprit son baiser beaucoup plus doux cette fois. Le serpentard se laissa faire, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il le fallait, il fallait tourner la page se dit il. C'est alors qu'il le laissa lui retirer sa veste et leva les bras pour retirer son T shirt, à son tour il passa ses mains dans le dos musclé de Cormac et celui ci retira lui même son haut. Il le poussa alors sur le lit et le blond s'allongea. McLaggen le regarda de la tête aux pieds

-Tu es magnifique, murmura t'il

-Déshabille toi, échappa Draco

Il rit, se déchaussa et commença à déboutonner son pantalon sous le regard attentif du blond. Quand il retira son pantalon il put voir très clairement une érection des plus impressionnantes sous son caleçon, il retira enfin son dernier habit. Il resta nu, sans aucune gène devant Draco.

-Tellement mieux nu.

Le gryffondor se pencha sur Draco il lui embrassa le torse, et descendit jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon, il le déboutonna et le retira, son caleçon avec sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'allongea alors sur le blond, leurs deux érections se touchèrent et cela dérangea Malfoy sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Cormac l'embrassait et faisait des mouvements de va et viens qui l'excitait de plus en plus, il le touchait partout et les mains de Draco était immobile sur le dos du grand athlète.

-Hum… Draco ça va?

Cormac s'assit sur le lit.

-T'es plus… excité?

En effet Draco à force de se concentrer avait perdu son érection. Il n'était pas gêné du tout au contraire il était plutôt rassuré d'avoir une excuse plus que valable pour arrêter

-Ah hum désolé, c'est pas le bon moment je pense.

-Oh d'accord pas de problème, fit McLaggen visiblement très déçu.

-On se voit demain, dit Draco tout en se rhabillant

-Euh ouais d'accord.

Le gryffondor se leva plus déçu que jamais et se rhabilla à son tour.

Draco le raccompagna en garçon bien élevé jusqu'à la porte. Cormac osa un baiser et Draco le laissa faire. Ils se dirent au revoir et le blond referma la porte en soupirant de soulagement.

OO

Harry Potter était de plutôt mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, il avait un examen assez difficile pour son cours de français et n'était pas particulièrement prêt, il avait donc très mal dormi et les cernes le faisaient savoir. Il prit des habits au hasard dans son placard, descendit manger et courut à l'arrêt de bus comme à son habitude.

Il retrouva Ron qui stressait encore plus que lui.

-J'ai révisé trop tard hier soir pour ce fichu contrôle! Je le sens vraiment pas, se confia Ron

-Ah bah pareil! J'ai rien compris au livre déjà

-Mais oui! Il se fout de notre gueule ce prof, c'est impossible que j'y arrive.

-Allez t'inquiète pas, au pire on redouble tous les deux, ironisa Harry

Cela fit sourire pendant quelques secondes Ron.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et les deux meilleurs amis sortirent du bus.

-Bon allez avant que les cours commencent je vais re-réviser un peu! dit Ron.

Mais il ne retrouva pas son livre dans son sac

-Merde j'ai peut être du le laisser dans le bus!

Il se retourna, le bus n'était pas parti, il demanda alors à Harry de l'attendre et courut le chercher.

Celui ci s'adossa alors au mur de pierre qui entourait gryffondor et vit quelque chose qui pourrira sa journée, sa semaine, son mois et probablement toute sa vie.

Il vit Cormac traverser la rue.

Puis Malfoy descendre de sa voiture luxueuse.

Cormac faisant un signe de main à Malfoy.

Malfoy qui lui répond.

Cormac qui s'approche de lui.

La main de Cormac qui se faufile dans le creux du dos du beau blond.

Leurs visages qui se rapprochent.

Et leurs lèvres qui se touchent

Leurs lèvres qui s'écrasent l'une sur l'autre.

Et la main de Malfoy sur la hanche de Cormac.

Et leurs corps collés.

Harry resta fixé sur cette scène qui semblait s'allonger un peu trop dans le temps. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était un cauchemar, jamais Cormac ne serait assez bien pour Draco Malfoy.

Harry n'eut qu'une envie c'est de traverser la rue et de leur casser la gueule, à l'un comme à l'autre. A Cormac pour oser toucher Malfoy, et à Malfoy pour toujours lui faire autant de mal.

Quelques secondes après et Cormac et son sourire stupide qu'il aurait bien voulu effacer, retraversait à quelques mètres de Harry.

Et Malfoy.

Malfoy et son air suffisant. Malfoy qui ne le regardait même pas, même pas n'osa t'il jeter un coup d'oeil vers Gryffondor, non il ne le faisait plus, depuis deux mois Harry n'avait pas une seule fois croiser le regard du blond, plus aucun contact, rien.

Et maintenant ça… Harry allait exploser, il aurait bien voulu faire demi tour et reprendre ce bus qui le ramènerait chez lui, dans son lit. Oui bien au fond de son lit.

Mais Ron revenait déjà.

-Rho la tête que tu fais Harry! Hé moi aussi il me stresse ce contrôle mais bon là on dirait que c'est la fin du monde carrément! plaisanta Ron

Harry se tourna vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire complètement faux.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans Gryffondor et le brun ne se rappelait même plus de quel livre parlait le contrôle.

De l'autre côté de la route, Malfoy détestait Cormac plus que jamais.

* * *

><p>Voilà! A dans pas longtemps pour le prochain qui je vous le promets se passera un peu mieux!<p> 


	12. Audace et autres délires

Et le chapitre 12!

* * *

><p>-Bon moi je propose soirée de fou ce soir! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas bu à en oublier comment je m'appelle<p>

-Ca t'est déjà arrivé d'oublier comment tu t'appelles?

-Non Lavande, c'était une expression, répondit Harry

Il était midi et toute la bande d'amis s'était retrouvé pour manger ensemble. Harry pour oublier un peu ses problèmes proposait donc une soirée et espérait très franchement qu'ils allaient tous accepter.

-Ah bah vous pouvez venir chez moi si vous voulez, mes parents ont un diner à l'extérieur ce soir. Et ils arrêtent de me répéter que je devrais inviter des amis, dit Hermione

-OUII! s'écria Harry, je suis à 100% pour!

-Bon bah pas besoin de préciser que je suis d'accord hein, fit Seamus

-Haha! Oui ça on s'en doutait! Je serais de la partie aussi, rétorqua Dean

-Après ce foutu contrôle je ne peux que accepter de boire un peu ce soir!

Harry avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et attrapa Ron par les épaules

-Ne laisse pas Guern te déprimer mon petit Ronny!

Et tout le monde finit par accepter la soirée ce soir. Harry ne savait pas comment exprimer comment il les aimait là maintenant tout de suite, il avait l'impression que même un "je vous aime" ne serait pas assez, il le lança quand même et il eut en retour pleins de "je t'aime", de coup dans l'épaule de la part de Seamus et d'énormes câlins de la part de Ron.

Après les cours Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville et Harry décidèrent alors d'aller faire des courses pour tout le monde. En effet leur bus avait un arrêt juste à côté d'un grand supermarché. Ils descendirent tous les 5 et se dirigèrent directement vers le rayon alcool.

-Ah j'aime bien ce genre de soirée pas prévu du tout! C'est les meilleurs, s'exclama Seamus.

-On se prend des bières? demanda Neville

-Ah bah ouais au moins pour manger quoi!

-Ah ouais d'ailleurs on se prend des pizzas? proposa Ron

-Ouais ce sera le plus simple.

-Je vais chercher ça.

-Attends Ron je viens avec toi, dit Dean.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux laissant aux trois autres le choix de l'alcool. Neville posait déjà un pack de bières dans le chariot et Seamus y déposa une bouteille de vodka et une autre de whisky. Harry y ajouta de la tequila, du martini et du rosé.

-Bon ça devrait suffire nan? dit Harry

-On est…, commença Seamus en comptant sur ses doigts, neuf! Enfin Ron accepte que Ginny vienne au moins?

-Bah ouais il a intérêt! C'est la seule qui tient au tequ'paf autant que moi! dit Neville.

-Wow! Je tiens très bien au tequ'paf moi, rétorqua Seamus.

Les deux autres rirent de bon coeur à cette plaisanterie qui ne semblait pas en être une pour Finnigan.

Ils firent un tour dans le rayon des diluants où ils attrapèrent du coca, du multifruit, du sirop de pamplemousse et ensuite des citrons verts pour les tequilas paf.

-Et bien vous vous êtes fait plaisir les gars! dit Hermione en voyant ces cinq amis arriver les mains remplies.

-Ah bah il le fallait, y'a un moment où faut se faire plaisir hein! répliqua Seamus.

-Ououh! s'écria Ginny qui était déjà arrivée chez Hermione. Tout pleins d'alcool!

-Ouais ouais fais ta maligne toi!

-Ron va falloir accepter un jour où l'autre que ta petite soeur a tout autant le droit d'être dévergondée que n'importe qui, fit Seamus en attrapant Ginny par les épaules.

-Laissez moi quand même jouer le rôle du grand frère!

-Mais oui mon grand frère presque préféré! fit Ginny en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

-Comment ça PRESQUE? C'est qui ton vrai préféré?

-Ah ah! Tu le sauras pas! fit elle en disparaissant dans le salon.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça va t'en! Ca va mal se finir cette histoire hein!

-Bon go cuisine pour déposer tout ça, s'exprima Harry le sourire aux lèvres et les mains pleines de bouteilles.

-Ouais suis moi mon chou, fit Hermione.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine Hermione s'autorisa à parler de ce dont il ne fallait pas parler.

-Je l'ai vu moi aussi ce matin.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers son amie les yeux interrogateurs.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle quand même.

Oh oui il savait, il savait très bien mais bon il avait quand même l'espoir que Hermione allait lui annoncer autre ch…

-Malfoy.

Et zut.

-Oui j'ai du voir ce que tu as vu ce matin mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parles, il fait bien ce qu'il veut.

-Oh mais arrête de me prendre pour une fille stupide Harry! Je suis ta meilleure amie et je vois très bien que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même. Et il faudrait peut être que tu te bouges les fesses. Et surt…

-Mais Hermione j'ai juste pas envie d'en par…

-Wow! M'interromps pas s'il te plait, fit elle l'index pointé sur lui

-Hé ça va vous deux? demanda Ron qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ron je dois juste parler à Harry, retourne avec les autres, dit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

-oh…

Et il disparut en refermant la porte. Harry soupira, il avait espéré trouver une échappatoire mais c'était dorénavant foutu.

-bon, ça ne sert à rien de garder tout ça pour toi, déjà parce que tes deux meilleurs amis sont déjà au courant de toute façon , et surtout parce que ça te fait plus mal au coeur qu'autre chose. Et ne pense pas qu'on puisse te juger, on peut ne pas te comprendre, mais surtout pas te juger. Je te connais bien assez pour savoir qui tu es Harry, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord, d'accord Hermi, mais laisse moi profiter de cette soirée je t'en supplie, je veux pas une discussion à coeur ouvert là tout de suite.

-Juste Harry, fit Hermione en posant une main sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Dis moi juste quelque chose, dis le, fais le sortir.

-Hermione…

-Harry!

Celui ci se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

-Dis moi que ça t'a fait mal, dis moi que tu as des sentiments très forts pour Malfoy, dis moi que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est d'étriper Cormac et d'être avec Draco

-J'ai envie de tuer Cormac ça c'est sur. Et je pense constamment à Malfoy, constamment Hermione. Et ça oui ça me fait très, très mal.

Elle sauta dans ses bras.

-Tout s'arrangera, il ne fait aucun doute que Malfoy n'est pas insensible à ton charme. Maintenant faut te bouger les fesses mon Ry, faut te l'avouer et faut se bouger.

Cela fit sourire Harry, il se sentait un peu mieux, c'est vrai. Et Hermione était vraiment la meilleure.

-Allez faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres, ils vont se poser des questions!

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon et les exclamations fusèrent directement

-Bah alors vous couchez ensemble c'est ça hein?

-Ils t'invitent même pas Ron c'est pas sympa ça?

-Ah mais faut au moins être deux pour assouvir la libido d'Hermione hein! C'est une tarée!

-RON!

-Bon on arrête les conneries! Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire?

-Whisky coca Nev' please! fit Harry en s'asseyant près de lui.

-La même allez! se décida Hermione.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et ils s'amusaient tous très bien.

Ils s'amusaient avec des musiques toutes plus commerciales les unes que les autres, en s'écriant que "oooh non! Mais qu'est ce que c'est nul!' et ils les chantaient pourtant par coeur.

-LAST FRIDAY NIGHT! chantait Ginny.

-YEAH WE DANCED ON TABLETOPS, AND WE TOOK TOO MANY SHOTS, continua Luna

-THINK WE KISSED BUT I FORGOT, reprit Seamus.

-Ah bah bravo la culture musicale hein! s'écria Dean!

-Dis le mec qui connait toutes les chansons de Nicky Minaj!

-Nicky Minaj je peux te dire que ça met l'ambiance à un début de soirée hein! se justifia Dean.

-Vous êtes tous pathétiques c'est tout! s'écria Harry en riant

En effet Harry était plutôt fermé à ce genre de musiques un peu trop commercial.

-Allez mon Harry! fit Ginny en sautant sur ses genoux, viens danser sur Katy Perry avec nous.

-Jamais de la vie!

-Bon qui est d'accord pour mettre de la vraie musique pour Harry le grincheux?

-NAN! répondirent ils tous en coeur.

-Amis ingrats!

Mais une heure après, alors que Dean avait enfin réussi à mettre Nicky Minaj, Harry était debout et chantait plus faux que jamais

-I'M ON THE FLOOR, FLOOR, I LOVE TO DANCE!

-L'alcool fait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui! dit Neville assis sur le canapé à regarder Harry danser.

Dean, assis à côté de lui, acquiesça en riant. Il regarda Neville et fronça les sourcils.

-Mec pourquoi t'as du rouge à lèvres?

-Je te l'ai dit. L'alcool fait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

Et Dean explosa de rire.

OO

-Rha mais c'est pas vrai elles sont floues ces photos!

Draco était seul dans sa chambre et regardait sur son ordinateur les photographies qu'il avait pris récemment, il les triait et arrangeait leurs couleurs. Sur le logiciel qu'il utilisait il avait un aperçu de toutes les photos qu'il avait prise depuis quelques années. Il retomba alors sur cette photographie qu'il avait pris sans savoir pour quoi de Harry Potter. Sa main dans ses cheveux et l'air totalement pas réveillé.

Il la fixa un moment quand un bruit de discussion facebook se fit entendre. Il retourna sur son navigateur. C'était Théodore qui lui disait _"tu fais quoi boy? " _

_"Je matte Harry Potter en photo"_

C'est ce qu'il aurait pu répondre s'il avait voulu être sincère mais il ne le fit pas. Il répondit plutôt_ "je trie mes photos"_

_"Super vendredi soir!"_

_"Que veux tu! Mes amis sont des ermites qui ne sortent jamais"_

_"Oh! Les méchants amis! _

_Et que fais ton nouveau petit ami McLaggen? "_

_"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…"_

_"Hum bien sur. _

_Je t'avouerai que j'ai été surpris. Je te savais attiré par un certain genre de gryffondor mais je pensais pas que c'était ce genre là "_

_"Je ne suis pas attiré par lui Théo"_

_"T'es attiré par qui alors? "_

_"Ne sois pas bête, je suis Draco Malfoy, les gens sont attirés par moi, pas l'inverse :D "_

_"Ah… pourtant au dernière nouvelle t'étais attiré par quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas vraiment attiré par toi"_

Draco changea d'onglet.

Théo ne pourrait jamais le laisser tranquille, c'était une vraie plaie. Un autre son de discussion apparut, par curiosité il alla voir. C'était un lien.

Il cliqua dessus.

Une photo de Harry, bien sur, de la part de Théodore cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Il était magnifique dessus. C'était un portrait, il riait aux éclats et ses yeux verts brillaient.

_"Je suis sur que tu kiffes!"_

_"Ta gueule Théo"_

_"Haha! Je le savais"_

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il quitta son navigateur, son logiciel de photos, éteint son mac et partit se coucher.

Sous sa couette, il repensa à cette photo, il repensa au nouvel an, il repensa à ce baiser le soir du bal, et puis il repensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry ne s'était pas enfui. Draco se rendit compte qu'il était en érection. C'était une très bonne manière d'oublier toutes ces conneries, il prit donc son sexe entre ses mains et commença à faire des va et viens en repensant à ce sourire, ces yeux, ce pénis.

OO

Harry fut réveillé par le soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre, hier soir ils avaient été trop saouls pour fermer les volets. A ses côtés Dean lui tournait le dos. Ron avait refusé qu'il dorme avec Ginny, Dean pour ne pas faire d'embrouilles avait décidé de lui même de dormir avec Harry.

Le brun se releva dans le lit et se frotta les yeux. Il vit alors que Dean ne dormait pas et celui ci se retourna les yeux encore mi-clos.

-Salut, fit il d'une voix rauque.

Il répondit d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire. Dean Thomas s'assit également dans le lit.

-Aah! Mal à la tête.

-C'est Nicky Minaj ça, plaisanta Harry.

-Haha t'es con.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit très légèrement sans attendre de réponse. La tignasse d'Hermione apparut.

-Salut les garçons!

-Salut Hermione, répondirent ils en coeur.

-Bon je suis réveillée depuis une heure moi donc je vais aller acheter du croissant et des pains au chocolat ça vous intéresse?

-Ah bah ouais carrément!

-Trop!

-Bon bah à toute! En attendant faites comme chez vous!

Les deux amis restèrent un moment à comater puis décidèrent enfin de se lever, ils s'habillèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au salon qui semblait n'avoir subit aucune fête déjantée la veille. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, Harry alluma l'ordinateur d'Hermione et mit The Foals pour se réveiller en douceur. Au fur et à mesure chacun se leva. Ginny et Luna, puis Neville. Hermione revenait avec les croissants et tout le monde sauta dessus. Au bout d'un moment Seamus se montra enfin, vers 14h de l'après midi. Ron dormait encore.

A 15h les parents d'Hermione revinrent, tout le monde les salua et ils félicitèrent leur fille pour avoir garder la maison intacte.

Quand Harry arriva enfin chez lui, sous les coups des 17h, il réfléchit enfin à ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Comme d'habitude elle touchait juste, elle savait quoi lui dire. En quelques phrases elle avait réussi à faire réfléchir Harry plus que jamais. "ça te fait plus mal au coeur qu'autre chose", "il faudrait peut être que tu te bouges les fesses".

Bref, à 19h environ, alors que sa mère l'appelait pour manger, il décida que demain, lundi, il changerai tout ça. Malfoy ne serait plus ce poids dans son coeur qui pourrit chacun de ses jours. Ils s'expliqueraient, et il l'oubliera, tout simplement.

Mais le lendemain matin Harry ne se sentait plus aussi sur de lui. Dans le bus il avait préféré s'isoler pour se concentrer. Et quand il sortit du bus ses jambes tremblaient. Il marchait très lentement jusqu'à gryffondor scrutant l'autre côté pour voir si Malfoy arrivait.

-Allez Harry! Qu'est ce que tu fous? lui fit Ron.

C'était donc suspect. Harry préféra ne pas répondre à cette question et décida d'accélérer pour rejoindre Ron. Tant pis il fera ça à midi, oui à midi c'était très bien, c'était même mieux, pensa t'il,

A midi Harry n'aurait pas pu dire de quoi parlait les cours dont il venait d'assister. Il était à des kilomètres des autres et de son corps et avait du mal à se concentrer. C'était donc l'heure, l'heure fatidique, il suivit donc Ernie (son seul ami fumeur) dehors, en faisant semblant d'avoir une conversation passionnante avec lui.

C'est ainsi que de l'autre côté de la route,

il aperçut Malfoy.

Il était seul, ce qui était déjà un bon point.

Assis sur un murais, les yeux dans le vide, sa cigarette au bec, complètement hermétique au reste du monde. Le soleil -qui faisait une de ses premières apparitions- semblait s'être concentré dans sa chevelure, presque blanche elle brillait et c'est comme si tout était sombre et sans vie autour lui.

-Et c'est là que j'ai répondu au prof "Monsieur il est né en 1645 pas 1654 hahaha!"

Ernie parlait dans le vide, les pensées d'Harry fusaient, les questions se bousculaient, les idées se battaient en duel.

Il était prêt, le serpentard était seul. D'un geste de la main il demanda à Ernie de se taire et il le laissa planter là sans autre explication.

Il se dirigea enfin vers Draco Malfoy.

En quelques pas il fut devant lui, il dut lever les yeux pour le regarder comme le blond était sur un murais assez haut, cela m'était déjà une distance entre eux que Harry aurait aimé éviter.

Draco l'aperçut, et dire qu'il fut surpris serait un euphémisme.

-Malfoy.

-Potter? répondit il en insistant bien sur l'interrogation.

-Hum… tu pourrais pas descendre de ton murais st'euplait? fit Harry perturbé par cette sensation d'infériorité qu'il avait.

A sa grande surprise Draco le fit, sans se presser bien sur mais c'était déjà un exploit. Il se retrouva alors juste devant lui et le fixa d'un air grave.

-Heureux?

Harry remarqua alors que des gens autour d'eux commençait à s'éloigner légèrement inquiet de ces retrouvailles Potter-Malfoy.

-Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour un de nous fasse le premier pas.

-Pour?

Malfoy restait impassible, en réalité il bouillonnait d'impatience de savoir ce que Harry voulait lui dire.

-Tu me facilites pas les choses Malfoy.

-Y'a pas de raisons.

-Okay. Alors je vais essayer de parler au mur devant moi, ce sera toujours ça.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il le regardait juste.

-Je sais que tu me détestes.

-C'est pas faux.

-Je sais que j'aurais du m'excuser bien plus tôt. Mais c'était jamais le bon moment, le bon endroit, et finalement je me suis dit que c'était pas une question d'endroit, de moment mais juste une question de volonté, une question d'être prêt

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Potter?

-Je t'explique.

-Attends me dit pas que tu ressasses quelque chose qui s'est passé y'a deux mois?

Harry resta interloqué, oui c'était ce qu'il faisait, quel était le mal?

Malfoy avait déjà tout oublié?

Mince qu'il était stupide d'avoir pensé que Malfoy attendait encore sagement des explications ou des excuses.

Il ferait alors comme il a toujours fait: fuir, et s'enfermer dans ses sentiments encore un peu plus.

Il oublia sa tête de dépité, repris celle que Draco connaissait par coeur, le visage froid et répugné.

-Je ne ressasse rien du tout, je voulais juste m'excuser étant quelqu'un de bien élevé. Maintenant je te laisse à tes occupations, et continuons comme ça, s'ignorer c'est ce qu'on aurait toujours du faire. Au revoir et amuse toi bien avec Cormac.

Il dit cette dernière phrase avec un peu plus de colère qu'il n'aurait du, d'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas du sortir. Il tourna les talons quand:

-Quoi Cormac?

Harry se retourna alors vers Malfoy.

-Ton petit copain, Cormac.

-J'ai pas de copain.

-Je vous ai vu.

-Tu m'espionnes?

-Vous vous êtes clairement affiché devant tout le monde.

-Ca ne signifiait rien, répondit le blond.

Un poids se retira du coeur d'Harry et il alla un peu mieux malgré tout, il voulait croire Malfoy là dessus, il décida donc de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet, mais il apprécia qu'il se défende comme cela comme si le fait d'être avec Cormac le faisait chier.

-D'accord, comme tu veux, répondit il tout de même pour la forme.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, fit soudain le blond.

-Pardon?

-Fallait que ça sorte.

Sans savoir pourquoi cela fit sourire Harry.

-Je le prends bien.

La sonnerie se fit entendre du côté serpentard.

-Je dois y'aller.

Et Malfoy attrapa son sac et s'empressa de rejoindre son lycée.

Harry n'attendait pas vraiment cela de sa conversation avec Malfoy, il fut en effet très peu réceptif et il ne l'en blâma pas, au contraire il comprenait complètement. Il était déjà content et même soulagé d'apprendre que le blond n'était pas engagé avec Cormac.

Il se dit alors que, peut être, un autre jour, qui sait, dans on ne sait combien de temps, il pourrait se relancer pour lui parler, mais ce n'était pas chose faite, loin de là.

Mais c'était alors qu'en sortant de cours, en direction du bus que Harry sentit son vibreur dans sa poche, il attrapa son téléphone et s'arrêta net en s'apercevant que c'était un message de Malfoy. Il créa un mini bouchon sur le trottoir qui sembla énervé quelques personnes mais il n'en prit pas compte.

_"Au fait tu ne t'es pas vraiment excusé tout à l'heure. Je te propose de te racheter, je serais au Murphy's pub vers 18h"_

Alors qu'il sentait des yeux sur lui il tourna la tête. Le regard vert croisa alors les yeux gris. Il répondit un "d'accord". La bouche de Malfoy esquissa un sourire et il monta dans sa voiture qui attendait.

Le coeur de Harry s'enflamma et il sourit franchement.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre! La suite m'inspiiiiire! oui oui! Je suis pressée de l'écrire tiens!<p> 


	13. Quand on frise l'indécence

Voilà le 13ème chapitre, je vous le poste maintenant que j'ai internet sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant quelques semaines :P il ne finit pas exactement là où je le voulais mais les circonstances on fait que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

* * *

><p>Il était précisément 16h05.<p>

Toujours 16h05 et encore 16h05

Ah! Il était 16h06.

Oui le temps semblait passer très lentement pour Harry Potter. Il venait de rentrer chez lui il y a quelques minutes et posé à son bureau il regardait son portable toutes les cinq secondes environ. Il avait déjà décidé avec lui même qu'il n'allait pas se changer. Se changer voudrait dire qu'il souhaitait se faire beau pour Malfoy ce qui était certes le cas mais Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas à le savoir. Donc après s'être arrangé les cheveux une bonne centaine de fois au cours des 20 dernières minutes il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

18h… c'était tard.

OO

-Une Bush ambrée (1) s'il vous plait.

Draco venait de s'asseoir à la terrasse du Murphy's, un pub connu pour ses nombreuses variétés de bières.

Il sortit alors son iPad et se mit à lire un de ses iBook.

Il était 17h42, oui Draco était en avance, il n'aimait pas arriver à l'heure. Là c'était lui qui choisissait la table, et il montrait aussi qu'il ne venait pas seulement pour Potter mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'habitude de venir à ce bar. Ce qui était un peu vrai.

La terrasse menait sur une grande place avec une grande fontaine au centre, pleins de gens venaient s'asseoir autour et il y'avait toujours de quoi dessiner pour Draco (2) .

C'était reposant et poétique. Draco pouvait oublier ses problèmes, c'était comme Blue Blood des Foals, c'était doux, ça semblait réchauffer le corps, ça semblait apaiser son coeur.

Mais bon là c'était assez difficile de se calmer, sous l'impulsion du moment il avait envoyé un texto à Harry Potter. Oui Draco Malfoy en avait marre de se prendre la tête, il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, de savoir.

Ce soir tous ces malentendus seront réglés.

OO

Harry regarda pour la centième fois ses horaires de bus: 17h02, 17h15, 17h36, 17h53.

Ah oui voilà, 17h36 c'était parfait. Il mettait 2 minutes pour aller à l'arrêt de bus, il partirait donc à 17h33, au cas où le bus était en avance. Il devrait arriver à 17h51 ce qui était parfait parce qu'il lui fallait 5 minutes pour aller jusqu'au Murphy's selon google map, il marcherait lentement et il devrait être à l'heure.

Il était 17h21. Harry décidait de voir s'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans son sac à bandoulière: son portable, son iPod, son porte feuille avec sa CB et de la monnaie dedans et enfin un bouquin pour faire intelligent, même si lire dans le bus lui donnait envie de vomir. Parfait tout était là.

Il fit quand même un tour de sa chambre pour voir si autre chose lui serait utile, il ne vit rien.

Il était 17h23.

Harry alla chercher sa veste, on sait jamais il pourrait ne pas arriver à la mettre et être retardé. Il n'eut aucun incident et sa veste s'enfila très bien. Pris dans l'élan il glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures, ce qui lui prit environ 10 secondes.

Il était toujours 17h23.

Il tourna en rond 2 ou 3 fois dans sa chambre et décida enfin de descendre.

17h24.

Il n'avait rien à faire en bas.

Harry prit alors la décision de dire au revoir rapidement à ses parents qui discutaient dans le salon et il sortit de sa maison.

Instinctivement il se pressa pour aller à l'arrêt de bus, l'habitude d'être en retard.

17h26.

Il était arrivé 10 minutes en avance.

Il regarda les horaires de bus, sait on jamais il avait peut être mal retenu l'heure.

Et non, le prochain était bien à 17h36

Harry soupira.

Il n'arrivait jamais en avance.

Toujours en retard.

Il s'assit dans l'Abribus et sortit son iPod tout en regardant toutes les 5 secondes si le bus n'arrivait pas, sait on jamais il avait peut être mal vu les horaires de bus.

OO

-Salut.

Draco Malfoy releva la tête et vit Harry Potter devant lui, les cheveux en bordel et les mêmes fringues que tout à l'heure, cela ne l'étonne pas.

-T'as le droit de t'asseoir hein.

Et merde, Draco était sur la défensive, il se détesta un peu pour ça.

Harry sembla désenchanter sous cette réplique mais décida de s'asseoir quand même.

Le blond décida alors de se rattraper en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait prendre mais le serveur au taquet arrivait déjà pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Harry commanda un demi, Malfoy ne fit pas de réflexion sur son choix sans originalité, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

-Alors tu connaissais déjà ce bar avant? demanda Harry plutôt pour combler les trous pensa Draco.

-Oui, je viens souvent, ils ont de bonnes bières, ça me permet de prendre un peu l'air.

-T'as quelques hectares pour prendre l'air il me semble nan?

-La pelouse et les arbres sont moins intéressants que les bières et les passants.

-Tu mattes les gens?

-Je les croque même.

Potter leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Je fais des croquis.

-Aah!

Le serveur revint avec le demi, Harry prit son sac et chercha de la monnaie pour payer sa bière, Draco aperçut alors le livre à l'intérieur, quand le serveur partir il lui demanda :

-Tu aimes bien Douglas Kennedy?

-Euh… je connais pas je crois, pourquoi?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Je viens de voir un de ses livres dans ton sac tu te fous de moi ou quoi?

-Oh, fit Harry en rougissant, oui non c'est juste que… je l'ai pas encore commencé.

-Ah… dommage on aurait pu en parler j'aime bien ce livre.

-J'essaierai de le lire pour la prochaine fois alors.

"la prochaine fois" le coeur de Draco batta stupidement plus fort, Harry sembla rougir, il rougissait tellement vite.

-Hum donc, avant que j'oublie, … , excuse moi.

Draco sourit légèrement, il en avait marre de jouer.

-Merci, répondit-il, c'est très tard mais t'as toujours été un peu lent à la détente Potter.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Je m'excuse et tu m'insultes, ah bah bravo!

-Les bonnes vieilles habitudes que veux tu!

Draco se remit à sourire, il souriait décidément un peu trop en présence du gryffondor. Et celui ci souriait bien trop aussi, et son sourire était beaucoup trop excitant.

-Pour revenir un peu au sérieux je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai paniqué.

-Mais c'est bon, je sais bien que t'es pas gay Potter, et on était bourré alors ce n'est plus vraiment important.

Harry ne répondit rien à cette réplique et préféra finir sa bière. Draco comprit alors qu'il avait touché juste, Potter n'était pas gay.

Ils avaient tous les deux finis leurs bières, Draco se proposa alors d'aller en chercher deux autres, mais cette fois des bush… à 12° . Gay ou pas, le brun était toujours intéressant un peu bourré. Le blond alla donc chercher deux… pintes.

1L de bière était maintenant sur la table. Et les deux garçons reprirent leur discussion.

Ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, le temps passait et ils en étaient à leur deuxième pinte, Draco commençait à être "joyeux". Harry essayait de ralentir, il ne voulait pas encore se retrouver à faire n'importe quoi, bourré, avec Malfoy.

Cependant il ne fut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Harry ait une furieuse envie de toucher le blond, ses cheveux, son visage, ses épaules, cette main… sur cette table. Il trouva donc une excuse qui paraissait soudain dans sa tête totalement innocente.

Ainsi, alors que Draco racontait comment il avait réussi à obtenir ce Degas (3) aux enchères pour seulement 300 000£, Harry attrapa sa main.

-Tu as vraiment de très belles mains.

Le blond s'arrêta net et fixa leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre.

-Potter…

-Nan mais j'aime beaucoup les mains c'est pour ça.

-La tienne est très douce en tout cas.

Les yeux verts se plantèrent dans le regard gris brillant. Et soudain, se détachèrent, la main d'Harry lâcha l'autre et il rougit.

-Je… , commença t'il.

-Tu fuis oui. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, s'énerva Malfoy.

-Quoi… je ne fuis rien.

-Oui "rien", exactement, il n'y a rien.

Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et il s'en voulut, quel imbécile il était, bien sur que Malfoy comprenait toujours les mots différemment, bien sur qu'il voyait tous les sous entendus qui n'existaient pas, il avait toujours été comme ça. Mais Harry disait n'importe quoi, il faisait n'importe quoi, Harry était bancale, maladroit et relationnellement handicapé. Mais Malfoy était sans pitié pour les personnes lentes et imparfaite. Lui. Lui qui n'avait pas de défaut.

Harry revint à la réalité et s'aperçut que Draco était debout, il prenait son sac et était prêt à partir.

-Malfoy.

-Bye Potter.

Il s'en allait déjà.

C'en était trop. Harry se leva et courut vers lui, il attrapa son poignet et le fit se tourner pas de la façon la plus douce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Ils se regardèrent un moment, le blond de ses yeux froids et impassibles, Harry de ses yeux doux et émus.

Harry glissa lentement sa main du poignet de Draco jusqu'à sa main.

-Fais quelque chos…, réussit à dire Draco avant que Harry n'écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son autre main passa dans le creux de son dos et ainsi ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, le baiser s'intensifia et dura.

La plupart des gens les regardaient sur la place mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

Quand le baiser, qui fut discret et léger, se finit, Draco posa son front sur celui de Harry.

-Vas-tu encore fuir? demanda t'il dans un murmure.

-Non

Alors la main de Draco passa derrière sa tête et leurs lèvres se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois beaucoup plus intense et passionné. Leurs langues se touchèrent et le baiser était clairement indécent à avoir en public. Un couple de vieux passa à côté d'eux choqué en murmurant un "ah les homosexuels!" mais ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient sur cette place, ils avaient tout oublié, plus rien ne comptait.

OO

Ils s'étaient quittés comme ça. Pas plus de mot, pas plus d'explications, ils étaient tous les deux retournés chez eux, les yeux brillants et des idées pleins la tête.

Harry était descendu du bus tout rêveur, il était rentré dans sa maison, n'avait pas entendu ses parents lui parler et était monté directement dans sa chambre, s'était allongé sur son lit sans enlever son sac ni ses chaussures et était resté là, les yeux grands ouverts à penser, rêver, s'imaginer des choses qu'il pensait impossible.

Le lendemain matin, Harry stressait, il ne savait pas du tout comment ça allait se passer. Il décida qu'il sortirait à la pause du matin pour le croiser, il se ferait accompagner de Ron parce que c'était tout de même son meilleur ami fallait pas déconner.

Ainsi après son cours de français Harry traina Ron dehors, ce dernier n'était pas plus enjoué que ça. Mais Harry voulait _"prendre l'air parce que le cours de français avait été épuisant"_

Ils croisèrent Hermione qui choisit de les accompagner.

Ils se posèrent sur le murais en pierre qui faisait le tour de Gryffondor.

D'un bref coup d'oeil Harry s'aperçut que Draco n'était pas encore sorti.

Et deux minutes après, deux minutes où le coeur d'Harry semblait vouloir exploser à tout moment, Draco sortit enfin de Serpentard au côté de Théodore avec qui il discutait joyeusement.

A peine après avoir franchi la porte, il était déjà en train d'allumer sa cigarette et fumait sa première bouffée.

Harry n'était pas fan des cigarettes, mais il n'y avait rien de plus sexy qu'un Malfoy en train de fumer. Il le trouvait totalement irrésistible, il voulait lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser jusqu'à l'éternité. C'était physique, superficiel, passionnel.

Le regarder le vivifiait, l'émoustillait, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette plastique parfaite, presque divine. Il voulait l'observer pour toujours, il était exceptionnel, exceptionnellement magnifique.

Malfoy décida alors de se poser juste en face de Harry, de l'autre côté de la route, il ne lui avait pourtant lancer aucun regard.

Le blond releva enfin les yeux et les planta dans ceux du brun. Sans détacher ce lien il dit quelque chose à Théodore que Harry n'entendit pas. Puis il sauta du murais et avança dans sa direction. Il tira une dernière taffe et balança sa cigarette sur le côté.

-Je reviens, fit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Celui ci se leva et se dirigea également vers Malfoy. Ils furent rapidement l'un en face de l'autre.

-J'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser, dit soudain Harry.

Oui c'était bien trop fort pour être tut, c'était sorti comme un cri du coeur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche?

-Les gens qui nous regardent.

-Je ne vois personne moi.

Pourtant il était clair que absolument toutes les personnes qui étaient dehors actuellement, c'est à dire une bonne soixantaine de gens, les fixaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait _encore_ entre Potter et Malfoy.

-Ca les fera surement parler pendant des semaines, rajouta Draco un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aime pas trop qu'on parle de moi.

-Dit l'homme le plus adulé de son lycée.

-Tais toi.

Malfoy sourit de toutes ses dents. Les regards autour d'eux s'intensifièrent, aucun des deux ne s'était énervé, il n'y avait pas encore eu d'engueulade ni de violence, c'était décidément bizarre pour tous les gens autour, ils commencèrent à murmurer y compris Ron et Hermione, quant à Théodore il regardait la scène tranquillement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-T'as rêvé de moi cette nuit Potter? demanda Malfoy plus pour le déstabiliser qu'autre chose.

-Ah oui maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, tu étais nu, on était dans une forêt…

-Intéressant, dis moi en plus.

-… Et tu te faisais manger par un ours.

-Fin tragique, tu pleurais au moins?

-Nan je devenais pote avec l'ours, on faisait une partie d'échec, répondit tout naturellement Harry

-J'ai au moins réussi à pénétrer ton inconscient, je vais pas m'en plaindre.

-Faut relativiser t'as raison.

-Toujours.

Ils sourirent.

-Alors on se revoit quand? demanda Harry.

-Ah! La question arrive. Et bien jeudi semble parfait, comme j'ai mon cours de piano ce soir et que tu as entrainement de basket demain soir.

-Bonne mémoire, jeudi semble parfait.

-Alors à jeudi.

Harry fit un geste de tête pour lui dire au revoir et s'apprêta à faire demi tour.

-Attends, fit Malfoy.

Il le tira vers lui, sa main dans son dos et Harry, effrayé, vit son visage s'approcher sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se passa un dixième de seconde où Harry voulut le repousser violamment, mais il n'y arriva pas. Et ses lèvres se posèrent lentement sur les siennes et Harry resta immobilisé. Ce fut un baiser court et léger mais déjà bien trop pour les gens autour.

Draco le lâcha et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage quand il vit tout le monde incroyablement surpris autour. Il ne dit rien de plus et fit demi tour vers son lycée.

Harry resta un instant sans bouger, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, heureux, des frissons partout mais tout de même horriblement gêné.

Il tourna sa tête et vit que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, surpris, beaucoup de filles semblaient même horrifiées.

Il se retourna alors vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione était surprise mais elle arborait tout de même un petit sourire. Ron, lui, fronçait les sourcils et semblait choqué.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.<p>

Et en attendant le prochain allez sur ce site search/nutella/1 et empiffrez vous de nutella. Voilà c'est mon conseil de la semaine! :)

Tchou!

(1) : Une bush (ça se dit "buche" et pas "bouche" :) ) est une bière de belgique (pour changer) qui est reconnu pour être une des plus fortes bières, elle fait 12° de taux d'alcool, je l'ai découverte y'a pas trop longtemps et même si je suis pas fan des bières j'aime beaucoup celle ci.

(2) parce que c'est toujours cool en image, place royale de Nantes, c'est ce que j'imaginais.

(3) Peintre, sculpteur du 19eme qui peignait et sculptait pas mal de danseuses


	14. Balance, balance encore

Heyy me revoilà!

Lisez bien, et en espérant (comme toujours) qu'il vous plaise :)

* * *

><p>Jenna Blacker était une fan inconditionnelle de Harry Potter.<p>

Elle était arrivée à Gryffondor il y a quelques mois et elle avait directement "flashé" sur ce beau troisième année. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie, Amélie Jackson qui, en la voyant baver sur le beau brun, l'avait informé qu'il était le fils de James Potter l'ancien grand joueur de basket. Jenna et Amélie étaient alors devenue très proche et parlaient principalement de... Harry Potter.

Elles étaient pourtant très différentes, Jenna était toute menue, assez petite, très discrète, pas très sportive, et Amélie était une grande blonde très musclée et assez extravagante.

Elles savaient tout, tout sur tout. Elles fouinaient partout, elles s'asseyaient pas très loin de lui pour écouter ses conversations, elles tentaient dès qu'elles pouvaient de le frôler, le toucher.

Et évidemment dans la vie de Harry Potter il y avait Draco Malfoy.

Amélie répétait sans cesse à quel point elle le détestait, Draco était arrogant, méprisant, méchant et même pas beau. Jenna, plus réservée, se contentait d'acquiescer. Même si secrètement elle trouvait Draco tout aussi irrésistible que Harry. Elle n'osa jamais le dire à sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce jour.

Oui ce jour.

Ce jour où Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'embrassèrent en plein milieu de la route. Le coeur de Jenna eut un raté, elle étendit son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que son amie criait à l'horreur.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Jenna ne put plus le cacher. Elle écoutait Amélie :

-Nan mais ça me dégoute trop qu'il puisse faire ça, je pensais que c'était un mec bien avec des principes et là il se trahit complètement. Trop abusé je le déteste maintenant! Nan mais Draco quoi, horrible, horrible, il me répugne ce type. Trop un con!

-Mais ta gueule! s'écria soudain Jenna.

Amélie se retourna vers son amie bouche bée.

-ARRETE DE LES INSULTER C'EST TOI QUI ME DEGOUTE, se mit à crier Jenna en se levant du banc où elle était assise

-Quoi? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es pour ce couple dégueulasse? se leva également Amélie

Jenna la poussa violemment

-Arrête je te dis! T'es trop bête!

-Toi arrête!

Et Amélie la poussa encore plus fort. Jenna tomba sur les fesses.

-T'ES FOLLE! s'exclama t'elle en revenant à la charge.

C'est à ce moment là que Neville Londubat les aperçut et se précipita vers elles pour les séparer. La troupe suivit, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Harry.

-Oh oh! calmez vous les filles, fit Neville

-C'est elle qui est devenue folle, dit Amélie

-Elle n'arrête pas d'insulter Harry et Malfoy! s'écria Jenna.

-Quoi?

Harry s'avança alors vers les deux filles.

Les deux devinrent subitement toutes rouges.

Il y eut un silence, où les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent gênées, Hermione décida donc de prendre la parole.

-Ne vous battez pas pour Harry ni pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, sa vie ne vous regarde pas. Occupez vous donc de vos affaires.

Et elle tourna les talons, le groupe la suivit en laissant les deux jeunes filles à leur querelle obsolète.

-J'y crois pas, ça fait même pas 5 minutes qu'on est arrivé au lycée et c'est déjà la merde, reprit Hermione.

-Elles sont folles ces filles, fit Ron.

-Je te le fais pas dire, j'ai entendu une fille dans le bus qui disait que Harry/Draco c'était trop LE nouveau couple à la mode trop sexy!

-Décidément folle, répéta Ron.

OO

On frappa à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit directement après sans attendre de réponse.

-Tu as entendu?

-Bonjour Severus

-Oui bonjour Sirius, répondit Rogue un petit sourire aux lèvres

-Je préfère ça, dit Black le même sourire aux lèvres

-Alors… as tu entendu? redemanda le directeur de Serpentard avant de s'asseoir confortablement dans un des fauteuils face au bureau de Sirius.

-Que nos deux petits prodiges fricotent ensemble? Bien sur que j'ai entendu. les jeunes adolescentes ne se sentent plus, c'est la folie dans ce lycée. Ca va chez toi?

-Tu parles au directeur d'une très honorable école d'art, bien sur que ça va, il y a un nombre impressionnant de gens qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre personne donc la plupart ne s'en préoccupe pas.

-Quel lycée ennuyeux! rit Sirius.

Celui ci se leva de son grand fauteuil.

-Mes élèves se respectent au moins.

-Tes élèves sont étranges et perturbés.

Severus éclata de rire.

-J'avoue que tu n'as pas tort, mais les tiens sont sérieusement dérangés alors.

Sirius rit à son tour.

-Ca me va, dit Sirius en s'approchant de Severus.

-Alors vas tu enfin me dire bonjour comme il se doit Sirius.

-Oh Sev' je n'attends que ça, répondit il tout en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Severus l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour approfondir ce baiser.

-N'est ce pas fou toute cette histoire? demanda Rogue quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Quoi?

-On voulait que nos deux lycées se rapprochent par l'intermédiaire de Draco et Harry et les voilà en train de s'embrasser devant tout le monde.

-Il y avait trop de haine entre eux pour qu'il n'y ait pas un peu d'amour.

-Ca me rappelle vaguement une autre histoire, dit Rogue en regardant tendrement Black

-L'histoire se recrée.

Ils se sourient et s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. C'est alors que le portable de Severus se mit à sonner, il s'excusa et décrocha son téléphone.

-Oui? … Naaan?! … Saleté de… Oui c'est bon j'arrive! Je ne suis pas loin!

Il raccrocha. Sirius l'interrogea du regard.

-Des gosses qui ont décidé de prendre d'assaut un couloir en le couvrant de papier toilettes, faut que j'aille les réprimander un peu.

-Mmh, comme tu sais si bien faire.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser et Rogue prit la direction de la porte

-Sev'? fit Black avant de partir

-Oui?

-Je vais diner avec James et Lily après demain si tu veux…

-Laisse tomber Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Le directeur de Gryffondor souffla et se rassit dans son fauteuil en balançant sa tête en arrière.

OO

-Sale pd!

-Ouais tapette!

Draco venait de sortir pour fumer sa clope et s'étonna de ses propos qui lui était destiné. Il regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner pas plus touché que cela.

Il alluma sa cigarette et se demanda s'il verrait Harry aujourd'hui. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était surement planqué à Gryffondor, en train de flipper qu'il l'embrasse encore une fois devant tout le monde. Mais Draco savait que c'était pas contre lui, il était juste assez réservé malgré sa purulente popularité. Bref il ne s'inquiétait pas, surtout qu'il savait que demain soir il était à lui, dans l'intimité et que Harry devrait oublier sa retenue.

Il savait qu'il avait un peu déliré en embrassant le brun, mais il ne les voyait vraiment pas tous ces gens autour d'eux. Il savait très bien que les serpentards s'en carraient complètement, ils aimaient être méchants certes, mais certainement pas avec Draco. Et oui il avait embrassé un garçon, mais les homosexuels c'était pas une nouveauté à Serpentard surtout avec Théodore dans les parages. Ainsi tout son lycée ne semblait pas perturbé contrairement à Gryffondor qui ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça.

Draco le remarqua quand en sortant il vit tous les regards plantés sur lui. Les gens murmuraient. Ces gryffondors adoraient murmurer. Il les observa un instant, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. C'est alors que Blaise arriva, et vu son air il n'avait pas l'air content du-tout.

-Ah te voilà enfin toi! Va falloir qu'on discute hein! s'écria t'il.

-Bonjour Blaise.

Zabini lorgna alors sur sa cigarette.

-T'auras pas une clope s'il te plait.

-Ouep bien sur, tiens.

-Merci c'est sympa. T'as pas un briquet?

-Si. Voilà.

-Cool merci.

Blaise alluma sa cigarette, fuma sa première taffe et se remit à parler.

-Ouais donc… HARRY POTTER? A quelle heure t'es avec lui?

-Ah tu es au courant.

-Bien sur! Théo me l'a dit. Ce genre de nouvelles faut faire tourner mec!

-C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle une nouv…

-Ouais nan mais sérieux! Jamais j'aurais cru cela possible! Pour moi c'était genre ouah tu le kiffes et tout mais t'as trop d'orgueil ça marchera pas, et Harry pour moi c'était genre oula nan jamais de la vie ça va pas, il est pas homo et tout puis il est trop borné jamais il se l'avouera, et du coup bah histoire impossible, on s'était trop dit ça avec Pans' quoi, genre jamais dans ma vie je pensais que c'était possible tu vois?

-Je vois oui, merci Blaise pour cette explication très… explicite.

-ah je t'en prie. C'est quand même super bizarre quoi.

-Mais laisse tomber Blaise on n'est pas vraiment ensemble, fit Draco en tournant la tête

-Excuse moi?

-Bah oui c'était juste comme ça pour le faire chier mais voilà , oublie.

-Pff, n'imp'. Tu vas pas t'en sortir. Et ne merde pas tout Draco, fais pas comme d'habitude d'accord? Tu vas pas tout merder.

-Je m'en sors très bien Blaise.

-C'est ça.

OO

La journée était enfin finie pour Harry, elle fut pour le moins très épuisante.

-Les regards noirs de Hannah en musique c'était chaud, dit Ron en sortant de Gryffondor direction l'arrêt de bus.

-J'ai vu ça oui.

-Elle a pas du se remettre de votre si magnifique histoire.

-Oh oui! quelle histoire romantique, ironisa Harry, dix minutes sur un canapé moisi une tonne d'alcool dans le sang, c'était comme ça.

Harry leva son pouce et ils était arrivés à l'arrêt.

Comme d'habitude il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui s'entassa difficilement dans le bus quand celui ci arriva.

-AVANCEZ VERS LE FOND, cria le chauffeur énervé.

-Allez avancez là! s'exclama Seamus en poussant deux trois premières années.

Harry et ses amis arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au fond, ils restèrent debout, les places assises étant prises.

-Je déteste le mercredi! s'écria Seamus visiblement énervé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Seam'? demanda Neville.

-Je me suis engueulé avec Lavande en cours de physique, comme à chaque fois, on doit bosser ensemble et on est clairement pas fait pour ça, elle me trouve trop lent, elle veut tout diriger et moi ça m'énerve tu vois?

-Ah mais ça m'arrive tout le temps avec Hermione! Faut esquiver! Je bosse jamais avec elle moi, et quand je lui demande de l'aide, je l'écoute sans poser de questions. Je gère avec les filles t'inquiètes, fit Ron avec son petit air fier.

Dean lui donna un coupé d'épaule. Il dit en riant:

-Dis le mec qui a la même copine depuis la première année.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu ferais mieux de pas trop emmerder le grand frère de ta copine toi okay!

-Ouuuuh! tension, rajouta Seamus qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

-Je capitule, je capitule, fit Dean

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au gymnase où Ron et Harry descendaient pour leur entrainement de basket du mercredi. Ils se dirent au revoir et les deux meilleurs amis descendirent.

-Je suis bien content d'avoir entrainement ce soir, ça va me faire du bien de me défouler un peu.

-Haha! N'oublie pas le panier c'est la tête de Malfoy! Vise bien hein!

Harry rit à son tour.

Mais arrivé au vestiaire Harry perdit son sourire.

En effet en entrant tout le monde se tut et le fixa bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les gars? demanda Ron en allant tranquillement à son casier.

-On l'attendait pas lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit un des garçon en montrant Harry d'un signe de tête.

Harry resta bloqué devant la porte sans savoir quoi faire, son cerveau avait rapidement élucidé le pourquoi de cette ambiance glaciale.

-Ouais on veut pas de pd dans notre équipe, reprit un autre.

-Ouais moi c'est mort je me change pas en sa présence.

Ron se retourna brusquement.

-Vas y répète?! T'es stupide ou quoi? Harry c'est notre pote.

-J'ai pas trop envie qu'il me regarde bizarre dans les douches.

-Ah ça me dégoute trop de savoir qu'on s'est mis à poil devant lui.

-Mais je m'en contrefous de vous voir à poil! Ca a rien à voir vous êtes cons! s'exprima enfin Harry plus qu'énervé.

-Ouais c'est ça! Ca me dégoute quand même, faut en parler au coach, reprit Max

Tony, qui était resté à l'écart dans cette conversation, prit la parole :

-Arrête Max c'est des conneries. Je te rappelle que mon meilleur pote est gay et que ça a rien changé entre nous.

-Ouais mais tu te changes pas toutes les semaines devant lui.

-Faudrait qu'il se casse de l'équipe! fit un autre gars

-Ouais!

-Carrément!

-OH! Mais vous avez perdu la tête?! C'est Harry les mecs? On se connait depuis près de deux ans, c'est notre meilleur joueur, c'est notre pote putain! s'écria Ron

-Laisse tomber Ron… dit Harry plus que désespéré.

En même temps le coach rentra à la volée dans les vestiaires.

-OH C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?

-Bah coach on vient d'apprendre qu'Harry il kiffe les mecs, fit Max

-Ouais! Ca devient trop bizarre.

-J'ose pas me changer, rajouta un autre.

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE? cria le coach, y'en a partout des gays! Qu'est ce que ça change? Ron est bien roux lui! C'est pas mieux!

-Hé! fit Ron

-Alors vous arrêtez vos conneries, qu'on soit noir, blanc, roux, vert, homosexuel, hétéro ou complètement con comme toi Max on a le droit de jouer au basket! Et on a le droit au respect. Ca change que dalle! Alors maintenant vous vous changez illico! Tous sur le terrain dans 5 minutes!

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans le vestiaire. le coach s'apprêta à partir et se retourna une dernière fois.

-Et le prochain qui critique Harry se verra quitter l'équipe sur le champ! C'est bien compris?

Et la porte claqua. Aucun de ces coéquipiers osa regarder Harry et ils se changèrent tous en vitesse. Plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

L'entrainement se passa bizarrement, une ambiance gênée et apeurée régnait. Seulement Tony et Ron parlaient amicalement à Harry. Les autres jouaient avec lui mais n'osaient plus vraiment le regarder.

Harry avait du mal à jouer, il était très perturbé de cette réaction et avait vraiment envie de pleurer, ou péter un câble, ou peut être bien les deux en même temps.

Bref, ce fut le plus long entrainement qu'il n'est jamais eu. Quand il fut fini Harry ne prit pas la peine de se changer, il récupéra ses affaires et partit sans dire au revoir à personne.

Ron le retrouva à l'arrêt de bus.

-Ils sont pas très évolués tu sais, y'aura toujours des cons ça c'est sur, mais j'espère que y'en a quelques uns qui vont se rendre compte que tu es toujours le même.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Ca va Harry?

Un blanc, Harry soupira.

-Oui oui, c'est difficile c'est sur, Malfoy continuera toujours à me faire chier.

-Ca va passer t'inquiète pas! Une autre rumeur devrait surgir dans pas longtemps et tout le monde s'en foutra de toi!

-J'espère bien!

OO

On était jeudi et Draco travaillait sur son nouveau projet d'art. M. Duquan, son prof toujours un peu drogué était sorti de la classe depuis quelques minutes. Les élèves avaient donc arrêté de travailler et discutaient de bon coeur.

Draco, lui, était resté à part pour cette fois. Il se cachait derrière son ordinateur et cherchait l'inspiration.

Il se souvint alors qu'on était jeudi et que normalement il devait voir Potter ce soir. Cependant il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis ce fameux mardi. Draco se demandait alors si Potter était encore en colère où s'il accepterait quand même de le voir.

Sans hésiter il attrapa son portable et lui envoya un texto : _"Hey Potter, alors toujours vivant? Sinon petit rappel: ce soir n'oublie pas qu'on se voit. "_

Et il envoya, sans plus de considération, il verrait bien, advienne que pourra.

Il posa son portable juste à côté de son mac et reprit sa retouche photo. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur Photoshop mais ces yeux qui alors semblaient rivés sur photoshop fixaient en fait cette petite led sur le côté de son blackberry (1) qui s'allumerait en rouge dès qu'il aurait un texto.

Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever une pétouille que sa led se mit à clignoter. Son coeur s'accéléra mais lui resta de marbre.

Cependant il poussa un grognement quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un mail de Nott pour lui dire que _"Tonight is your night baby", _pourquoi l'avait il dit à Théodore… ?

Mais au même moment la led se remit à clignoter.

Et cette fois c'était Harry Potter.

_"J'ai presque failli mourir, je te déteste! et non je n'ai pas oublié pour ce soir"_

_"Oh oui déteste moi. Mes parents sont en déplacement, on peut se voir chez moi"_

Il y eut un long temps d'attente avant que Potter réponde enfin_ "Ok, 19h ça va?"_

_"Parfait"_

OO

-Bonjour tout le monde, fit le professeur de mathématiques en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe.

Ron se précipité directement à la table au fond, dans le coin, près de la fenêtre, Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et Dean et Lavande se placèrent devant eux.

-Bonne chance pour ces trois heures de maths les amis. Et vive le jeudi, fit Dean en se qui s'était retourné.

-Mr Thomas je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas sorti vos affaires?

Dean se remit face au tableau et sortit son cahier et sa trousse en vitesse.

-Tiens bah justement Mr Thomas venez donc au tableau nous montrer comment vous avez si bien réussi cet exercice sur les polynômes.

Le gryffondor soupira et se leva pour aller au tableau.

-Hé je viens de télécharger The Hunger Games (2) en 1080p ça te dit de le regarder avec moi?, murmura Ron à Hermione

-Oui avec plaisir, je suis pas sure que ce soit mon genre de film.

-Je te le proposerai pas si je savais que t'allais être plongé dedans du début à la fin, l'intérêt est justement dans ton désintérêt total pour ce film

-Ouuh Ron Weasley! Si rusé et intelligent pour manipuler sa petite amie, fit Hermione un sourire aux lêvres

-Haha! J'ai tout appris du maitre, dit il en la montrant du doigt.

-Ta gueule! fit elle en le tapant à l'épaule, Ron ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-C'est ce soir que Harry voit Draco, souffla Ron pour changer de sujet

-Pfou quelle histoire, je suis tellement pressée qu'il me raconte tout!

-Il va jamais tout te raconter Hermy!

-Pfff, va comprendre l'intérêt d'un meilleur ami gay si celui ci n'agit pas comme un vrai gay! Il est aussi peu ouvert qu'un hétéro.

-Hé! Je suis hétéro!

-Je sais mon chou, je sais.

OO

Dans la vie il y a ces petites choses qu'on fait sans vraiment réfléchir, qu'on sait absurde, insensées et vouées à l'échec. Mais qu'on doit bien faire une fois pour pouvoir ne plus jamais refaire ça. Oui c'est ce que Harry se disait à l'instant même. Il était dans le bus, direction le manoir Malfoy, et il semblait déjà le regretter. Il allait être seul, dans cette bien trop grande maison en compagnie de son très récemment ex ennemi. C'était comme cette fois où il avait décidé de prendre ce dernier verre de vodka et qu'il s'était retrouvé à vomir son âme dans les toilettes tout le reste de la soirée.

Oui il allait prendre un autre verre, dans très peu de temps et il avait peur de très mal finir. Demain, ou même dans quelques heures il serait surement en train de se cogner la tête contre un mur en se disant _"mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça?"_

Il lui restait encore 10 minutes de bus et avant que son coeur n'explose il décida de penser à autre chose.

Devant lui deux amoureux s'embrassaient, il aimait pas les démonstrations d'affections en public, c'était malpoli, et tellement impudique selon lui. Ces deux là se roulaient des pelles et ça n'avait rien de glamour, il détourna son regard quand le bus s'arrêta et qu'un… oui on peut le dire, un gros boloss entra. Il avait son portable dans la main et de la… musique? à fond en sortait. Un espèce de rap français qui n'était mais alors pas du tout le genre de Harry. Il le regarda avec mépris et enfonça un peu plus ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Il avait beau adorer les êtres humains et leur compagnie, certains étaient vraiment très horripilants.

Le bus s'arrêta à un autre arrêt, l'arrêt juste avant celui de Malfoy. Une vieille dame assise pas loin de lui se leva très difficilement en s'accrochant à une barre. Elle attrapa son sac à main avec cette lenteur insupportable. Elle n'avait que deux mètres à faire pour sortir de ce bus mais cela lui prit une éternité. Même le couple s'était détaché pour la regarder. Le chauffeur la fixait dans son rétroviseur visiblement exaspéré. Ce fut enfin le moment où elle dut descendre du bus, elle posa très, très doucement son pied à terre, puis entreprit la descente du deuxième pied avec la même difficulté, cela sembla durer une éternité. Son deuxième pied se déposa sur le sol. La porte se ferma. Et le bus redémarra en trombe.

Le coeur d'Harry se rappela que le prochain arrêt c'était le bon et il s'emporta.

Il était enfin arrivé devant la porte et frappa.

Ce fut Draco en personne qui lui ouvrit.

-Pas de majordome aujourd'hui?

-Problème familial il a du partir, un enterrement ou un truc comme ça, répondit Malfoy avec un total désintéressement.

Il fit rentrer Harry et referma la porte. Draco traversa son hall et commença à monter l'escalier, sans un mot. Le brun le suivit donc.

-Je te présente pas ma chambre, tu la connais, fit le blond en ouvrant une porte.

Harry sourit et observa un peu plus en détail la chambre de Malfoy, elle était grande, elle comportait un grand lit à baldaquin au drap blanc, tout un mur était un placard aux portes coulissantes où s'étendait un grand miroir, il y avait également une grande baie vitrée menant sur un balcon et un bureau qui faisait le coin. Il remarqua également près du canapé un piano droit.

-Joue du piano, fit Harry alors que Draco se posait sur son canapé.

-C'est un ordre Potter?

-Oh oui, répondit le gryffondor avec un petit sourire

-J'aime pas trop me rendre intéressant, tu sais.

-Haha menteur.

-Complètement. Que veux tu que je joue?, demanda alors le blond en se levant

Il s'assit devant son piano.

-Tout ce que tu veux, fit Harry en se posant sur le bras du canapé d'où il verrait parfaitement Draco jouer.

-Symphonie 3, Beethoven

Et Draco se mit à jouer un air enjoué.

-C'est plutôt du violon, ça marche moins bien au piano, dit il en s'arrêtant, mais bon je l'avais dans la tête.

-T'avais Beethoven dans la tête?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Ah nan rien… moi j'avais Call me maybe (3) dans la tête aujourd'hui.

-Arf, pauvre de toi.

-Bon allez autre chose!

-Ave Maria, de Bach!

Et Draco refit jouer ses doigts sur les touches.

-C'est merveilleux.

-Tu es ma foi un mec facile Potter.

-Tais toi! J'aime beaucoup le piano. Bon t'as pas un truc plus récent.

-Je joue principalement du classique.

-Sérieux?

-Je peux essayer de te faire Call me maybe si tu veux hein, mais pas sur que ce soit très concluant.

-ça ira merci.

-J'arrête alors, tu pourrais me sauter dessus si je continue, blagua Draco.

-Sait on jamais, reprit Harry.

Ils se sourirent et il y eut un blanc.

Draco se leva et s'éloigna du piano pour se reposer sur la canapé.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans ma chambre?

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco et glissa sur le canapé à son opposé

-Bien sur.

-J'ai pas aimé.

-Je m'en souviens oui.

-Nan mais on a toujours eu ce problème, toi tu parles trop, ça m'énerve et j'ai juste envie de te frapper. Toi ça t'énerve que je parle pas et t'as envie de me frapper, fit Malfoy en se relevant un peu.

-Et c'est toujours le cas? demanda Harry inquiet.

-Non j'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que je comprenais vraiment pas. Pour moi si je te détestais c'était parce que tu me détestais. Point. Et si tu me détestais plus je savais plus du tout où j'en étais. Tu sais c'était comme si on se tenait par les mains et qu'on se faisait tourner très vite, de plus en plus vite et que tout un coup tu m'avais lâché et ma tête tournait et…

-Tu m'en veux de ne plus te détester?

Harry ne comprenait plus grand chose à cette conversation.

-Sois pas con, je ne savais juste pas quoi faire d'autres que de te détester, j'avais peur que si je te détestais pas je…

-Tu pourrais m'apprécier?

-Rêve toujours Potter!

-Tu es tellement sur la défensive, sourit Harry.

-Je te l'accorde, fit le blond en se frottant les yeux. J'ai juste quelques difficultés avec le changement c'est tout, et surtout quand je ne le contrôle pas.

Harry sourit encore et s'approcha de Draco qui le regarda faire. Il fut rapidement contre lui, leurs cuisses se collaient et le brun posa sa main sur la jambe du blond. Et doucement il embrassa ses lèvres et les deux fermèrent leurs yeux de plaisir.

Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où Harry voudrait être. Ici, juste ici c'était la perfection.

-C'est fou comme tout a changé..., dit Malfoy entre deux baisers.

Harry continua à l'embrasser

-… Je n'ai plus de Potter avec qui m'engueuler…

Il mit sa main dans le creux de ses hanches et reprit son baiser.

-… Je n'ai plus qu'un envie maintenant….

Le brun passa son autre main dans ses cheveux.

-… c'est de t'embrasser…

Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche du blond qui soupira de plaisir.

-Et de…, fit Draco en prenant Harry par les épaules,… te faire l'amour, finit il.

Les yeux gris fixaient avec sérieux les yeux verts qui s'étaient allumé de désir.

Draco se leva et s'approcha doucement de Harry. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. Arrivé à son hauteur il passa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry en avait marre d'être tendre et décida d'intensifier ce baiser. Il passa sa main dans le dos du blond et colla son corps au sien. Draco n'en pouvant plus passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Harry. Le gryffondor décida par lui même de le retirer directement. Il fit de même avec la chemise du blond sans prendre la peine de la déboutonner. A ce moment Draco emmena Harry au bout du lit et ils tombèrent tous les deux, toujours collé. Le serpentard passa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Harry et put sentir son érection naissante qui devint rapidement dure. Le gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de le caresser, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et la remonta pour passer dans ses cheveux si doux.

Les lèvres du blond étaient si agréables, les lèvres d'Harry ne semblaient n'être faite que pour embrasser les siennes.

Son coeur cognait si fort, leurs coeurs cognaient si fort. L'un contre l'autre.

La bouche de Malfoy bougeait d'une manière totalement érotique, sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne était habile. Il frémit.

Son érection n'avait jamais été aussi dure. Ils se frottèrent désespérément l'un contre l'autre dans un concert de gémissement.

Harry fit alors descendre sa main dans son dos, sur ses fesses qu'il agrippa et qui était aussi parfaite au toucher qu'à la vue. Enfin sa main glissa vers l'érection de Malfoy. "oui continue" murmura t'il.

De sa main harry déboutonna alors le pantalon de Malfoy et attrapa son pénis à travers son boxer. Cela les excita encore plus. "j'ai envie de toi" souffla Harry.

Draco plaqua alors Harry sur le dos et il se mit sur lui "alors laisse moi finir ce que je n'ai pas pu finir", "oui" réussit seulement à répondre celui ci.

Le blond déboutonna alors à son tour le pantalon de son amant, le retira puis le balança un peu plus loin, il fit de même avec son caleçon et Harry se retrouva entièrement nu devant lui. Draco le regarda un instant, les yeux pleins d'envie. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses pectoraux et descendit doucement en le caressant. Arrivé au niveau de son sexe sa main gauche l'effleura doucement et Harry échappa un gémissement.

Draco l'attrapa doucement dans sa main et commença quelques va et vient. Il se recula alors pour que son visage soit au niveau du sexe d'Harry. Il commença par embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son partenaire frémit. Il lécha ensuite son pénis de bas jusqu'en haut où il insista sur son gland.

La respiration de Harry était devenue incontrôlable et il n'en pouvait plus. Quand Draco entoura son sexe de sa bouche il gémit d'extase. Après quelques jeux de langues et de lèvres, Harry lui demanda d'arrêter pour ne pas jouir si vite.

Le blond s'arrêta alors et remonta doucement du sexe à la bouche d'Harry par de légers baisers tout le long de son torse. Il finit par un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Il se mit alors sur le dos.

-Fais moi l'amour, dit simplement Draco plus excité que jamais.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui bien sur, vas y.

Il se retourna et se mit sur le blond. Il n'était pas plus rassuré que cela. Il savait que Draco avait déjà fait l'amour avec des garçons, mais lui jamais. Draco dut sentir qu'il se tentait et décida de l'aider, il plia ses jambes et guida ses doigts là où il devait être guidé.

-Il faut un peu de préparation avant.

Harry rentra alors un doigts, et puis deux dans l'anus de Draco qui semblait se détendre. Il avait la plus belle des vues, une vue parfaite de Draco Malfoy nu, aux cheveux couleur de lune, à la peau si claire et au sexe si dur.

-Vas y, dit Draco en tendant la main vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il en sortir une boite de préservatif.

-tu es sur?

-oh oui je t'en supplie, répondit il en arrachant le préservatif des dents.

Après l'avoir enfilé, Harry commença à titiller l'entrée de son anus avec son sexe. Il commença à s'enfoncer doucement mais Draco semblait en vouloir plus, alors il s'enfonça plus violemment et échappa un grognement de plaisir accompagné de celui de Malfoy, il tomba sur Draco et l'enlaça. Draco passa ses mains dans son dos et lui murmura de bouger en lui. Harry fit des va et vient au départ doucement puis de plus en plus rapide. "j'aime tellement". Les deux amants respiraient très fort. Harry rentrait et sortait de plus en plus vite et il était très prêt de la jouissance, mais il se retenu pour faire durer le plaisir. En même temps il attrapa le sexe tellement dur du blond et fit bouger sa main dessus.

"Continue Harry" fit Draco en balançant sa tête en arrière. L'entendre prononcer son prénom était terriblement excitant, il ne remarqua pas que c'était la toute première fois. "Je vais jouir" fit il entre deux respirations haletantes.

"Moi aussi" répondit Draco.

Harry accéléra encore plus ses va et vient à l'intérieur de Draco et également sur sa verge. Il se mit à trembler, à tressauter. L'orgasme commençait à parcourir son échine et dans un dernier va et vient il jouit, Draco le suivit dans sa jouissance directement après et il sentit le sperme chaud glisser sur sa main.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre à reprendre leurs respirations. Puis Harry roula sur le côté encore essoufflé. Draco retendit son bras vers son tiroir pour en sortir une boite de mouchoirs il en prit un et en donna un autre à Harry.

-Pour ta main, souffla t'il en lui souriant.

-Tu es très équipé dis donc, remarqua le brun

Draco répondit en un éclat de rire. Il se retourna et posa son menton sur le torse du brun.

-C'était absolument génial.

-Oh oui, incomparable… et tu m'as appelé Harry si je me souviens bien.

-Hum… fit Draco en faisant semblant de réfléchir, ça me dit rien.

Il se releva avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Menteur.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, reprit il en enfilant son caleçon.

-T'es chiant, s'exclama le brun.

-T'es un amour, sourit largement Draco avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

(1) oui mesdames (messieurs?) ils n'ont pas tous des iPhone, des macs, des iPad... J'ai décidé que Draco aurait un blackberry !

(2) c'est mal de télécharger les amis (nan je déconne!)

(3) que celui à qui ce n'est pas arrivé dernièrement me jette la première pierre

* * *

><p>Alors? n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire votre avis etc!<p>

Pleins de bisous et merci d'avoir lu ;)


	15. Play Primitive

Le chapitre 15! Enfin ENFIN!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15: <strong>

**Play primitive**

Harry fixait l'écran de son ordinateur depuis dix bonnes minutes. L'écran de veille s'était mis en route et il suivait ses faisceaux aux couleurs vives aller et venir de façon fluide. A première vue il paraissait endormi, dans la lune. Mais à l'intérieur de lui tout se bousculait. Il se répétait sans cesse ce qui s'était passé il y a encore quelques heures. La voix de Malfoy quand il prononça son prénom, son odeur , la sensation de sa peau tout contre lui. Son visage quand il jouit.

-Harry… Harry mon chéri?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna.

-Maman qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu n'es pas encore couché? Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Euh nan rien je faisais un truc sur mon ordi.

Sa mère regarda l'écran de veille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais j'avais pas vu l'heure je vais me coucher tout de suite, bonne nuit, je t'aime, expédia Harry avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur pour l'éteindre.

-Hum d'accord Harry, bonne nuit, fit Lily un peu confuse avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Le gryffondor prenait sa pause du midi dehors avec ses deux meilleurs amis, profitant du soleil qui se montrait enfin. Ils s'étaient assis sur le petit murais qui faisait le tour de Gryffondor.

-Oui donc pour finir mon histoire de tout à l'heure, fit Ron, vous allez rire, là y'a ma mère qui se ramène et qui nous dit "nan mais vous avez pas fini d'embêter votre soeur la pauvre entourée d'une bande d'homme de Cro-Magnon " c'est abusé? Hein dites c'est pas abusé quand même?

-Hum Harry c'est moi où Théodore vient vers nous poursuivit par un Malfoy a priori pas très content, dit Hermione en snobant parfaitement son petit ami.

-Oui Hermy je crois bien, et Malfoy est certainement pas content là.

Et Théodore arriva enfin à leur niveau.

-Bien le bonjour

-Bon Théo viens, on a cours là, sembla supplier Draco en le tirant par le bras.

-Ne sois pas bête Dray on a pas cours avant facile une demi heure, rétorqua Théo en reprenant son bras.

Les trois gryffondors les regardaient interloqués.

-Maintenant que nous sommes une grande famille, commença Théodore Nott.

-Putain mais sois pas con, coupa le blond.

-Hum qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Hermione

-Et bien j'aimerais beaucoup vous convier à une soirée que j'ai décidé d'organiser avec mon copain…

-connerie, souffla Draco.

Théodore le fusilla du regard.

-Donc comme je disais je voudrais vous convier à une soirée en forêt que je voulais faire. Feu de bois, barbecue, tente, alcool et tout pleins de choses folles. Bien sur la forêt est grande amenez autant de potes que vous voudrez.

-Euh désolée Théo mais…, commença Harry

-Ce serait avec plaisir, interrompit Hermione.

-Quoi? firent d'une seule voix Harry, Ron et Draco.

-Mais on avait prévu de reregarder l'intégralité du seigneur des anneaux en version longue ce week end Hermy?

-Sérieusement Ron? Sérieusement? fit Hermione

-Alors vous êtes d'accord.

-Oui bien sur, on viendra, ça a l'air sympa.

-Génial! On se…

-Nan mais nan, s'écria Harry en se levant, je ne veux pas.

Et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Draco qu'il avait évité depuis le début. Les souvenirs jaillirent soudainement et il se sentit rougir. Le blond n'avait pas ce regard noir de d'habitude. Non c'était juste un regard insistant, très insistant et Harry se perdit quelques instants.

-Hum enfin je veux dire… , reprit le brun, ça dépend, si Hermione tu veux vraiment y'aller…

-C'est vrai que si Granger veut que tu vien… enfin que vous veniez tous, vous devriez probablement venir en fait, ajouta Draco sans quitter Harry des yeux un seul instant.

-Oui c'est sur, on devrait y'aller.

-Définitivement, ça ferait plaisir à Théo.

-Et à Hermione aussi.

Les trois autres les scrutaient bizarrement.

-Bon et bien c'est décidé, s'exclama Draco en lâchant du regard Harry, à demain alors.

Il se retourna et reprit la direction de Serpentard suivit par un Théodore plus joyeux que jamais.

-Il vient de se passer quoi là? questionna le roux

-Quelque chose de très intéressant, s'exclama Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Hum bon c'est pas le tout hein, mais je vais retourner en cours moi! se pressa Harry

-Oh tu peux m'éviter autant de fois que tu veux Harry, je finirai par tout savoir. Ton comportement était décidément pas normal! prononça Hermione en haussant la voix pour que Harry, qui s'éloignait déjà, puisse l'entendre

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hermy' répondit le gryffondor au loin

-Je comprends que dalle là, annonça Ron.

-Oh c'est très simple Ron, notre cher Harry nous cache bien des choses sur sa relation avec Draco Malfoy, expliqua Hermione

-Ah ouais t'es sérieuse là?

-Oh Ron… soupira Hermione en attrapant son sac et se dirigeant vers Gryffondor.

-Mais Hermy! fit Ron en la rattrapant.

OO

-Monsieur vous êtes sur qu'il n'y aura pas de problème? Je peux vous conduire s'il le faut.

-Mais non Ernest, Pansy a le permis je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre escorte.

-Oui bien sur, mais c'est juste que Monsieur n'a pas trop l'habitude de dormir en pleine nature et…

-Je devrais survivre merci, rétorqua Malfoy.

Il tira son sac de voyage difficilement sur son épaule et sortit de son manoir pour rejoindre Pansy et les autres dans la voiture.

Il jeta son sac dans le coffre et monta à l'arrière à côté de Théo. Il fit un "Salut" général à tout le monde.

-Hey Dray je te présente Doug mon nouveau petit copain, dit Théo qui tendit la main vers la personne à côté de lui.

Théodore avait toujours le chic pour se trouver des copains très différents de lui. Doug était grand, à la musculature pour le moins développée. Il avait des dreads blondes et portait des couleurs vives.

Draco esquissa une grimace et lança un "enchanté" absolument pas convainquant.

-Bon allez let's go! s'écria Blaise. On a de la route

Et Pansy alluma le contact.

OO

-Roooon! Dépêche toi! On va être en retard! cria Hermione à travers l'escalier.

En haut, le roux cherchait partout son décapsuleur dans le bordel de sa chambre.

-Laisse tomber! Y'a bien quelqu'un d'autre qui en aura un de toute façon! cria à son tour Harry qui l'attendait également.

Ron arrêta donc ses recherches, attrapa son sac à dos et descendit en trombe les escaliers.

-Ouais bon faut appeler Seamus pour qu'il en prenne un! Je fais pas confiance aux serpentards pour ça.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent.

-Bon et Ginny elle fout quoi?

-Elle est déjà dans la voiture avec Dean! Allez ramène toi.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison de Weasley et rentrèrent dans le minivan de Dean.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! fit Dean en démarrant.

-Ouais Seamus c'est Ron! Tu pourrais prendre un décapsuleur s'teuplait? J'ai perdu le mien, fit le roux au téléphone.

-Ah mais c'est moi qui l'ait ton décap' Ronny!

-Sériiieux? Bon laisse tomber Seam' c'est ma saleté de soeur qui l'avait!

-Dis lui qu'on est chez lui dans 15 min, ajouta Dean.

Ron le répéta à Seamus et raccrocha.

-T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt Ginny!

-Bah je savais pas que tu le cherchais moi.

Une demi heure après avoir récupéré Seamus les gryffondors se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient totalement perdus.

-Bon Ginny tu t'en sors là? T'es censée être copilote! s'exclama Dean.

-Ouais ouais bah ton GPS iPhone il rame à mort!

-C'est parce que y'a pas de 3G c'est tout.

-On aurait du prendre une carte, insista pour la troisième fois Seamus

-Two Thousand Twelve Seamus! L'iphone c'est plus high tech, répliqua Harry

-Ca prend moins de place en plus, reprit Dean

-En attendant une carte, 3G ou pas 3G elle ramera jamais! soutenu Finnigan

-Ah c'est bon! Je crois que je sais! s'écria Ginny!

-Bon vous voulez pas qu'on appelle les autres vite fait là? demanda Hermione

-NON! firent tous les autres en coeur.

-Ok…

-Bon normalement si tu tournes à la prochaine à droite tu devrais retrouver la route de toute à l'heure et là faudra tourner à gauche comme j'avais dit!

Dean redémarra en écoutant Ginny.

-Ginny tu me passes ton décapsuleur s'teuplait?

-Ouep! fit elle en lançant le décapsuleur à l'arrière.

-Qui veut une bière? demanda Seamus en commençant à en ouvrir au fond du minivan.

Tout le monde l'accepta sans hésiter.

OO

Il était 19h00, les Serpentards attendaient depuis déjà 10 minutes les Gryffondors quand ils les virent enfin arrivés.

Ils s'étaient installés sur un tronc d'arbre juste à côté de leur voiture pour fumer leurs cigarettes en les attendant.

Dean se gara juste à côté de la voiture de Pansy et tout le monde sortit.

-C'est pas spé' quand même que les Weasley fassent la fête ensemble n'empêche? demanda Blaise.

-Grave, fit Malfoy en jetant sa cigarette et se levant.

Les autres le suivirent.

-Salut! fit Hermione enjoué.

Ils se saluèrent tous, certains un peu plus gênés que d'autres.

Après quelques minutes d'inconfort, Théodore s'exclama enfin:

-Allez prenez tous vos sacs! On va se trouver un endroit sympa .

Et il s'enfonça dans la forêt accompagné de Doug qui lui tenait la main. Les autres se mirent en marche également.

Harry, qui marchait au rythme de Malfoy décida de commencer la conversation.

-Je t'imaginais pas aimer les soirées en forêt, la nature, tout ça.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

-Haha détrompe toi! Enfin je vais quand même devoir boire un peu pour oublier les insectes qui grouillent sous mes burberry.

OO

Ils avaient enfin trouvé la petite clairière parfaite pour faire la fête, et commençait à monter leurs tentes. Théo et Pansy étaient partis chercher du petit bois tandis que Blaise et Draco, qui avaient une tente 2" s'étaient assis pour boire une bière.

-C'est un cas particulier le nouveau copain de Théo n'empêche, dit Blaise en observant Doug qui construisait sa tente.

-Plutôt oui! C'est comme si Théo se lançait des challenges à chaque fois. Mais bon il a l'air fou de lui, enfin fou de son corps.

-Bien entendu!

Ils restèrent un moment à l'observer quand celui ci s'en aperçu et choisi de les rejoindre.

-C'est fou de penser à tous les êtres vivants qu'on tue rien qu'en marchant dans cette forêt, j'essaye de ne pas y penser mais c'est souvent assez dur, déclara t'il en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

Les deux serpentards le regardèrent perplexe sans répondre.

-Cigarette? proposa alors Blaise.

-Ah nan merci je fume que des trucs naturels moi tu vois.

Le feu se mettait à crépiter grâce à Doug et Seamus et les autres se prenaient des verres. L'ambiance était déjà un peu plus décontractée mais tout le monde ne se parlait pas encore.

Alors que Draco arrivait près de l'alcool à l'affut d'un nouveau verre, Harry se lança pour lui parler de façon tout à fait anodine.

-Théodore n'a pas l'air très à l'aise nan?

Draco releva sa tête du sac de bouteilles tout en attrapant une et regarda Harry.

-Ah non il déteste plus que tout la nature, apprit il au gryffondor tout en se retournant vers un Théodore qui était en train de placer plusieurs mouchoirs par terre pour pouvoir poser ses fesses dessus.

-Pourquoi il nous a invité en forêt alors? demanda Harry soudain intéressé par cette actuelle conversation.

-Haha, ça c'était juste pour se rendre intéressant devant son tout nouveau copain Doug, fanatique de la nature, végétarien, hippie et tout ce que tu veux.

Les yeux de Malfoy se mirent à pétiller emplit d'une soudaine nouvelle idée.

-Tiens regarde ça va être drôle! annonça t'il au brun.

Il attrapa une petite coccinelle sur un tronc d'arbre qu'il avait repéré et s'approcha de Théo pour la lui mettre à deux centimètres de son visage. Celui ci loucha devant la "chose" et prit totalement peur, il poussa un cri et partit en courant.

Doug se retourna directement

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda t'il alarmé

-Euh nan nan rien, j'ai vu Dray tuer une coccinelle ça m'a fait mal au coeur, mentit Théo n'osant pas lui dire la vérité.

-Oh, fit Doug d' une voix triste, Draco pourquoi avoir faire ça?

Mais celui ci riait déjà beaucoup trop avec Harry pour entendre Doug.

A côté Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Ginny regardaient la scène assez perplexe.

Tout le monde était maintenant assis et mangeait la viande à barbecue qu'avait fait cuire Seamus et Doug encore une fois. Il était 21h et l'ambiance était définitivement plus sympathique.

-Bon alors finalement on vous connait pas du tout les Serpentards! C'est quoi vos études à vous?

-Haa! Et bien Pansy et Draco sont en photo/vidéo, Blaise en architecture et moi je suis en webdesign, répondit pour tout le monde Théo.

-Okaay! fit Seamus qui avait posé la question, et donc c'est pour faire quoi comme métier?

-Et bien c'est pas très compliqué pour Pansy et moi photographe/vidéaste, Blaise architecte et Théo webdesigner, se moqua alors Draco.

-Dracoooo, se plaignit Pansy.

Cela fit rire Draco et même Seamus sourit.

-Nan mais en même temps je suis con! Il a raison!

-Oh! s'exprima le blond, un gryffondor pour le moins sympathique ma foi, lui au moins il ne prend pas mal mes moqueries, continua t'il en insistant sur le "lui" et en regardant insistement Harry.

Les mots du serpentard firent rire Harry alors que tout le monde appréhendait la réaction.

-Il n'y a jamais eu aucune façon de bien prendre tes moqueries envers moi Malfoy!

-C'est pas faux en même temps, interagit Pansy

-Oh oui bon c'était donnant donnant hein de toute façon, se défendit il

-"C'était" Draco? C'est plus de rigueur alors?, pointa Théo jubilatoire.

-Nous sommes tous ensemble autour d'un feu en pleine forêt partageant des bouteilles d'alcool donc j'imagine que quelque chose à changer oui Théo.

Sur ces mots Draco se leva pour remplir son verre, mais c'était aussi surtout pour faire une de ses sorties plutôt cool après une réplique cinglante .

Le reste de la soirée se passa d'une façon assez étrange, des petits groupes de personnes se formèrent, et des groupes pour le moins surprenant.

Ginny et Pansy découvrirent qu'elles avaient une passion commune: le sport.

-Et je l'ai jamais dit à Draco mais quand j'étais petite j'avais des posters de James Potter dans ma chambre, mon père était fan, donc moi aussi,

Ginny explosa de rire!

-Mais c'est énorme ça! Mais il est trop vieux Potter pourtant! Moi je suis à fond sur Nicolas Batum! (1)

-Ah ouais? Ah bah je vois ce que t'aimes chez Dean maintenant!

-Tu trouves qu'ils se ressemblent?

-Bah ouais y'a un air grave! répondit Pansy.

-Trop classe alors! Je sors avec Nicolas Batum.

-Haha fais gaffe, tu vas finir par l'appeler Nicolas si tu continues, ça va paraitre louche.

Elles rirent en coeur.

Pas loin d'elle Dean et Ron partageaient un joint avec Doug et étaient particulièrement absorbé par ces paroles.

-Nan mais les mecs ça devient n'importe quoi la terre quoi, moi ça me fout les j'tons quoi. Les êtres humains sont destructeurs, j'aimerai vivre avec les écureuils si je pouvais.

-Mais graaave, les écureuils c'est super mignon quoi, renchérit Dean d'une voix endormi.

-Moi je kifferai être un oiseau, répondit Ron plus ou moins hors sujet

-Je te comprends trooooop l'ami! approuva Doug, ils sont trop libres quoi c'est génial.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent vivement.

Encore plus loin on retrouvait Blaise, Dean et Seamus qui chantaient des chansons paillarde grâce au super cd et au poste à pile que Zabini avait ramené.

-Mon dieu qu'ils ont l'air cons, se moqua Théo qui était assis pas très loin avec Harry Potter.

-Oui j'ai plutôt honte que deux d'entre eux soient mes amis.

-Oh je précise tout de suite Blaise c'est l'ami de Draco hein! Moi pas du tout, blagua Théo

-Haha!

Il y eut un petit blanc, et sous l'élan de l'alcool Harry posa une question à Théodore.

-Dis t'es gay Théodore non?

-Oui! Bien observé! Il a fallu beaucoup plus longtemps à Dray pour s'en rendre compte!

-Ah oui?

-Son radar à homosexuel est vraiment pourri en même temps.

Le gryffondor sourit.

-Ca fait longtemps que t'es ami avec Malfoy? demanda le brun

-Depuis la seconde, on avait pas encore choisi nos spécialités donc on était dans la même classe, on a tout de suite accroché.

-Vous n'avez jamais rien fait tous les deux? Enfin je veux dire…

-Nan nan! fit Théo en comprenant où Harry voulait en venir. Bien sur que la première fois où j'ai vu Draco je suis d'abord tombé fou amoureux de lui.

-Sérieux?

-C'est Draco, il est irrésistible Harry et tu le sais très bien.

-Mais t'es amoureux de lui?

-C'était en seconde. J'ai appris à le connaitre et il est bien trop compliqué pour moi, j'en veux vraiment pas il me prendrait trop la tête, rit Théo. L'amitié est juste exactement parfaite pour nous deux, je peux l'envoyer chier quand il devient con, je peux lui dire que je veux pas le voir quand j'ai envie d'être seul. Bref il n'y a rien de plus sain et stable qu'une amitié comme la notre et ça me plait comme ça.

Il y eut un blanc et Théodore reprit la parole.

-Et toi Harry, t'es amoureux de lui?

-Non, bien sur que non, mentit lamentablement Harry Potter

-T'as tort, il vaut le coup tu sais.

Et il partit se chercher un verre, laissant Harry seul. Il observa alors la clairière où tous ses amis et les serpentards s'amusaient, tout le monde parlait fort, mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

Il se retourna pour regarder Draco et Hermione. Ils discutaient passionnément de mathématiques quantiques. Quand Harry s'approcha d'eux, et donc du feu, il ne saisit pas un seul mot qu'ils se disaient.

-Hermy vient de trouver un cerveau aussi balèze qu'elle! nota Ron qui était arriver derrière lui.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'ils parlent?

-Mais ouais! Et on les arrête pas! Je te jure je croyais qu'elle était la seule capable de se passionner par les mathématiques et apparemment non y'en a d'autres.

Harry regarda Draco et Hermione discutés, enfin plus particulièrement Draco, il ne savait pas qu'il avait une telle connaissance, il ne savait qu'il était si sérieux et instruit. Et son attirance pour lui ne faisait que croitre. Il s'entendait bien avec sa meilleure amie et il était capable de suivre et de participer à une de ses conversations que Harry trouvait si ennuyante. Et Draco était de plus en plus humain. Oui finalement Draco était un peu comme Hermione, ce qu'il le rendait encore plus génial.

Le blond détacha les yeux d'Hermione pour les poser directement sur ceux de Harry, comme s'ils avaient été aimanté. Ils se fixèrent ainsi.

Tous les deux dans ce monde un peu irréel qui est l'état d'ébriété, une sorte de rêve où tous les contours sont flous.

Leur champ de vision ne percevait plus que leur visage respectif et plus aucun son n'arrivait à leurs oreilles.

-Bon bah on a qu'à se raconter des choses sur nous, c'est vrai que je vous connais pas les gryffondors!

Plus aucun son, ou presque… La voix forte de Théo les sortit de leur torpeur. Et ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir que tout le monde avait rejoint le "cercle".

-Comme quoi? demanda Seamus.

-Hum genre les pires hontes de notre vie! c'est hyper personnel ça! Allez Blaise commence! répondit Théo en regardant son ami près de lui.

-Ouhla, j'en ai tellement, à défaut de raconter la pire je peux vous raconter la plus récente. A la pool party de Dray j'ai ENFIN réussi à pécho Daphné, j'étais aux anges. Donc hop on se prend une chambre, on fait nos petits trucs et puis on s'endort. Et là je me réveille… entouré de vomi!

Bruit de dégout de tout le monde.

-J'avais vomi pendant la nuit je m'en étais pas rendu compte ou j'avais oublié, j'en avais partout sur le visage et sur les mains. Et là avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit… Daphné se réveille!

-Oh putain! rit Théo

-Visage de dégout direct, elle s'est relevé d'un coup et s'est cassé en lançant un "tu me dégoutes"

Tout le monde était partagé entre l'amusement et l'aversion totale par rapport à cette histoire, en tout cas on pouvait bien parler d'une honte.

-Oh mon Blaise, tu es tellement doué pour te rendre ridicule, railla Draco

-Je suis là pour ça, fit Blaise

-Allez Dray à toi!

-Nan Théo, j'ai pas envie, passe à un Gryffondor plutôt là!

-Pourquoi? Vas y c'est le jeu.

-Nan je veux vraiment pas en parler, je trouve ça débile comme jeu.

-Tu veux pas le dire parce que c'est de la faute de Harry? demanda Théo avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi? s'écria Harry.

-Arrête Théo!

-C'était à cause de moi?

-Bien sur Potter, t'as déjà oublié tout ce qui s'est passé avant ou quoi?

Malfoy se leva et alla vers ses sacs pour faire semblant de chercher quelque chose. Le brun le suivit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien rien, c'est Théo, il me pousse à bout et il adore ça

-Je veux pas dire mais c'est un peu à double sens hein.

-Oui d'accord mais il a été pire là

-Pourquoi c'est de ma faute?

-Quoi? Mais j'ai pas dit que c'était ta faute, qu'est ce que tu dis?

-Nan c'est Théo qui l'a dit, il a dit que c'était à cause de moi que tu as eu la honte de ta vie.

-On était jeune, stupide, enfin surtout toi pour le coup.

-Raconte, insista Harry

-T'y étais Potter.

-Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Alors va chier! cria Draco avant de partir

-Malfoy!

Il le rattrapa par le bras.

-Tu peux pas m'envoyer chier comme ça, reprit Harry

-Je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de…

-Mais c'est pas pareil, ça l'est plus. Je veux pas que tu m'envois chier.

Malfoy soupira.

-Il est vraiment pas nécessaire de parler de ça je te promets. En tout cas pas ce soir. Continuons juste à nous foutre de la gueule de "Doug l'aventurier" et je passerai une très bonne soirée.

Harry le regarda d'un air grave et décida de lâcher prise. Il lâcha le bras de Draco.

-D'accord, répondit il simplement.

Le blond repartit s'asseoir près de Pansy avec qui il commença une conversation.

Le gryffondor resta là un moment sans bouger et Ron s'avança vers lui.

-Ca va avec Malfoy?

-Hum oui et non, enfin comme d'hab. C'est juste…

-Vous êtes ensemble? interrompit Ron

-Mais non Ron! s'énerva Harry

-Hé écoute j'en ai marre de cette histoire! J'y comprend rien, un jour t'es "inéluctablement attiré par lui" le lendemain tu le détestes, sérieux je veux juste comprendre, et Hermione aussi! Elle m'a dit que tu nous cachais des choses, donc à mon avis y'a surement plus entre vous que ce que tu dis, enfin "dis"! Tu dis rien!Donc plutôt que ce que tu montres. Pour toi mec, je te conseille d'arranger cette histoire, là ça a juste l'air de partir dans tous les sens, fit Ron d'une voix faible pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Je sais Ron c'est plutôt le bordel maintenant, je comprends rien, mais je crois qu'il va falloir plus de temps que ça pour enfin y comprendre quelque chose, crois moi.

-Ok, comme tu veux, mais parles en un peu à Hermione ça lui fera plaisir, termina Ron avant de repartir près du feu et des autres.

Harry en fit de même et retourna s'asseoir.

-Tu dors avec moi ce soir, murmura Malfoy à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry recula la tête et regarda Draco les yeux ronds.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était pas vraiment une question en fait.

Et il partit comme une fleur… en vacillant légèrement.

La fatigue se faisant sentir, chacun décida de rejoindre sa tente.

Harry avait donc l'air de ne pas avoir le choix de dormir avec Draco, ce qui finalement ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, après tout, tout le monde avait bu, on ne lui en voudrait surement pas pour ça. Et même si on lui en voulait… Et bien là tout de suite il s'en fichait totalement.

Il vint donc récupérer son sac à dos dans la tente qu'il devait partager avec Seamus.

-Quoi tu me laisses tout seul? s'écria Seamus

-Rho c'est bon Seamus, c'est le temps d'une nuit.

-T'es horrible! Je vais flipper moi! En pleine forêt quoi!

Cela fit rire Harry.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seul, Dean, Ginny, Hermione et Ron sont à un mètre de la tente, si tu te fais attaquer par un ours ils seront là en moins de deux!

-AH BAH GENIAL! Ah bah rassurant Harry!

-Y'a pas d'ours en Angleterre débile! se moqua le brun.

-Bah… tu fais quoi Harry? fit Hermione qui était en train d'enlever ses chaussures pour rentrer dans sa tente quatre places

-Je déménage, répondit simplement Harry.

-Tu déménages pour aller… ? fit elle attendant que Harry finisse cette phrase.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle pour ne pas parler trop fort.

-Je vais dormir avec Malfoy, lui chuchota t'il

-Sérieux? Je pensais pas que vous en étiez déjà là.

-On est nulle part, ça c'est juste fait comme ça.

Hermione fronça les sourcils un moment puis fini par hausser les épaules

-Okay comme tu veux Harry, bonne nuit alors! fit elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue avant d'entrer dans sa tente.

Il resta perplexe quelques instants. Ca ne semblait pas déranger Hermione, ce qui était plutôt cool mais quand même dérangeant

Le brun fit donc demi tour pour rejoindre Draco qui était déjà à l'intérieur de sa tente. Celui ci était allongé sur le ventre et jouait avec son portable. Il ne releva pas la tête tout de suite, semblant très absorbé par son jeu.

Harry balança ses chaussures et s'allongea également pour voir ce que faisait Draco.

-Fais gaffe, me fais pas bouger je suis en train de battre mon record là!

Le blond était particulièrement concentré et cela amusa le gryffondor. Ca lui donnait un air de gamin absolument adorable.

-Rha putain! s'exclama t'il soudain.

Il lâcha son portable et se tourna enfin vers Harry :

-Pourquoi tu me regardes en souriant? demanda t'il

-Pour rien, rétorqua Harry en se relevant.

Potter attrapait son sac pour en sortir son duvet car il commençait à avoir froid. Mais Malfoy se colla à son dos et passa sa main sur son entrejambe.

-Tu veux te réchauffer? demanda t'il avec une voix sensuelle.

Harry frissonna au toucher de cette main, mais il ne perdit pas complètement l'esprit.

-T'es fou! Tous nos potes sont à quelques mètres de nous! chuchota t'il

-Il va falloir rester discret alors, susurra t'il à son oreille tout en bougeant lentement sa main sur son sexe qui commençait à se durcir.

Le brun ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce toucher.

-Si jamais on nous entend….

-Chut, murmura le serpentard en attrapant doucement les épaules de Harry pour qu'il se couche, j'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir.

Il se plaça sur le côté, tout proche du corps de Harry et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres tout en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer. Le corps de Harry se souleva un peu quand ses doigts touchèrent son pénis déjà en érection.

La main habile caressa du bout des doigts le sexe, descendit masser délicatement ses testicules et remonta sur son pénis qu'il prit en main pour effectuer des va et vient lent au début et de plus en plus rapide, les gémissements de Harry se firent de plus en plus rapide, il respirait fort.

Draco, lui, ne pouvait pas trouver figure plus excitante que celle ci et ne voulait arrêter cela pour rien au monde, il l'embrassait entre deux respirations. Et ce fut dans un baiser que Harry jouit enfin.

Et Draco... explosa de rire.

-Quoi pourquoi tu rigoles? s'affola Harry

-Nan nan je suis désolé c'est juste que t'as joui super fort.

-Ah ouais?

-Toi qui voulais pas qu'on t'entende c'est mort.

Et il ré-éxplosa de rire.

-J'imagine trop la tête de Ron à cet instant là, choqué, crispé quoi!

-Mais arrête c'est de ta faute, fit Harry en le poussant du pied.

Mais Malfoy continuait de rire.

-Haha, je suis désolé, c'était super excitant mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, vu la situation c'est quand même aussi super drôle, continua d'argumenter Draco en attrapant des mouchoirs dans son sac.

-Mais arrête de rire! répéta Harry en lui redonnant un coup de pied.

Et à quelques mètres Ron Weasley, les yeux ronds, regardait la toile de sa tente, assez choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre qui provenait sans aucun doute de la voix de son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre!<p>

(1) okay bon je l'avoue, je n'y connais rien de rien en basket, ni même en sport en fait, j'ai tapé "NBA basket" et google m'a donné ce que j'avais besoin :D mais Nicolas Batum a l'air vraiment cool :D


	16. L'aveu

_"Oh mon dieu! Déjà? Mais qu'elle est merveilleuse"_

Je vous imagine déjà en train de dire ça! Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la larme à l'oeil.

*redescend sur terre*

Bref... Le chapitre 16 est là, il est dans la place! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

**L'aveu  
><strong>

Harry avait froid. Il avait mal au dos aussi. Sa tête était lourde.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière du soleil.

Foutue tente qui laissait les rayons passés.

Il remarqua qu'il était seul dans sa tente, Draco n'était plus là. Il s'assit en hâte, enfila son pull et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de l'entrée.

Il vit Hermione, Ginny et Blaise qui étaient en train de nettoyer l'endroit en balançant les cadavres (1) dans des sacs poubelles, au fond, adossé à un arbre il vit Malfoy dans son pantalon chino bleu et sa chemise blanche en train de fumer sa clope.

-Bon Malfoy tu veux pas nous aider là? s'écria Hermione

-Je prend mon petit dej' là! répondit il avec son air moqueur.

"quel connard" pensa Harry mais ça le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose.

Il enfila ses chaussures et se leva un peu difficilement hors de la tente. Ginny se retourna sur lui.

-Ah salut Harry! Bien dormi alors? demanda t'elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh oui très bien, répondit le brun méfiant.

Il vit alors Hermione et Ginny se retenir de rire tandis que Théo arrivait vers lui.

-En tout cas selon l'avis de tout le monde t'as eu l'air de bien t'amuser cette nuit.

Blaise, qui venait de se lever, ne se priva pas lui de pouffer de rire. Mais le gryffondor devenait soudain tout rouge et avait juste envie de disparaitre.

-Bon rangez moi ces tentes! J'en ai marre de cette nature trop présente là! ronchonna alors Malfoy en s'approchant de Théo et Harry, plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose.

-Range la tienne Dray alors! répliqua Blaise qui commençait déjà à défaire sa tente.

-Je ne pouvais pas jusqu'à maintenant y'avait quelqu'un dedans. Et d'ailleurs… j'ai assez la flemme donc Blaise je te donne 50£ si tu le fais pour moi, fit il en sortant son billet de sa poche arrière.

-T'es sérieux là?

-Je ne vais pas m'amuser à défaire des tentes quand d'autres peuvent le faire pour moi!

-Ah bah grave alors! Donne l'argent.

Blaise attrapa le billet et se remit au boulot pendant que Malfoy retournait s'asseoir, portable en main.

-Oui on ne refait pas un Malfoy, fit Théo qui était resté près de Harry.

-Bizarre, répondit simplement le brun car il ne voyait que dire après avoir vu cette scène se dérouler.

-Draco ne fera jamais le moindre effort si celui ci peut être éviter grâce à un peu d'argent. Et payer son meilleur ami pour faire son boulot à sa place ce n'est ni un problème pour Draco ni pour Blaise, donc ça marche plutôt bien.

Quand Ron se réveilla enfin et que Doug revint de son expédition matinale dans la forêt pour "communier avec la nature et apprécier ce que la terre nous offre" tout le monde prit la route des voitures.

Potter et Malfoy ne s'était pas parlé plus que ça, voir pas du tout, le matin ayant été difficile pour chacun il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas trop réfléchi.

Mais dans la tête de Harry ainsi que dans celle de Draco les souvenirs de leur nuit passée ensemble leur revenait en tête par bribe.

Ils s'étaient tenus la main un moment, le blond avait attrapé celle du brun guidé par son inconscient qui commençait lentement à s'éveiller. Leurs pieds s'étaient touché, et Harry s'était rapproché de son rival de toujours pour passer légèrement sa jambe entre les siennes. Après cela Draco l'avait lentement obligé à se coller à lui, avait cherché sa bouche de ses mains puis l'avait embrassé.

Ils s'étaient rapidement endormi, le sommeil prenant le dessus sur leur passion. Mais Draco se rappelait tout ça avec une certaine gène, c'était des gestes doux et affectueux, et il se souvint qu'il avait été bien, collé à Potter, comme si c'était normal. Mais là maintenant il n'y comprenait plus trop. Son inconscient avait pris le dessus et celui ci était clairement incompréhensible.

Harry ne comprenait pas plus. Il savait qu'il était attiré par Draco, et finalement Harry était quelqu'un d'assez affectif, peut être était-ce seulement un manque d'affection qui l'avait poussé à faire ça? Après tout c'est toujours plus agréable de dormir avec quelqu'un plutôt que seul, pensa t'il. Mais bon cela restait Draco Malfoy et c'était toujours bizarre. Le gryffondor décida d'arrêter de penser à ça car il était en voiture à présent et il devait se contrôler pour que sa tête ne tourne pas trop.

OO

_"Malfoy, "_

Harry assit à son bureau, le crayon en suspens, fixait la feuille blanche.

En cours de français, alors qu'il s'ennuyait totalement il avait un peu réfléchi à sa relation avec Malfoy, et finalement il s'était dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer oralement, peut être qu'il fallait l'écrire.

Sauf que là devant sa feuille, il ne savait pas quoi écrire. D'ailleurs peut être qu'il devait juste laisser aller ses pensées sans vraiment se prendre la tête. Alors son crayon se mit à écrire

_"Malfoy, _

_J'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut être une bonne idée de mettre les choses au clair. Mais voilà, je me sens bien con devant cette lettre (manuscrite en plus! Qui fait encore ça à notre époque hein? ) parce que je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Parce qu'il est dur de définir ces "choses" comme je le dis. _

_Je te déteste. Du moins je te détestais. Et il m'arrive encore souvent à penser que tu es un connard. Tu payes ton meilleur ami pour qu'il fasse ton boulot, tu fumes du matin au soir, tu changes de comportements un peu trop souvent. T'es snob, orgueilleux, moqueur. T'es un allumeur, t'es un sale petit gosse de riche pourri gâté qui a toujours ce qu'il veut. _

_Certes… cette lettre prend un ton pas très amical, en même temps être ami je ne pense pas que ce soit dans nos cordes._

_Bref c'est tellement devenu une habitude de te détester que je me demandais même plus pourquoi je te détestais. Je ne voyais pas le problème, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Hermione soupirait à chaque fois que je t'insultais un peu plus. _

_Mais maintenant tout est remis en question, parce que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on avait grandi, changé, et que nos querelles étaient juste répétitives et stupides. Toi t'es un peu resté sur tes positions, hésitant. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Moi ça m'a torturé l'esprit plusieurs semaines avant de me dire que oui ça ne servait peut être plus à rien tout ça. _

_Mais voilà, alors que je pensais que le seul lien qui nous unissait était la haine je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais encore autant accroché à toi alors que la haine semblait s'envoler. Et puis bon c'est là que t'es devenu plus que détestable et je te haïssais de plus belle, bref ça m'a un peu donné le tournis tout ça. Alors bon, en espérant qu'on en a fini avec cet ascenseur émotionnel, qu'on va arrêter de descendre et remonter sans cesse parce que moi je vais finir par gerber. _

_Et oui, je n'avais plus envie de te frapper, je n'avais plus envie de te cracher des insultes au visage, mais finalement tout ce que je voulais te faire n'était pas si éloigné. Ma haine envers toi a pris une toute autre tournure, elle s'est transformé en désir._

_"transformé" ? Ou peut être que ça a toujours été ainsi, peut être que continuer à t'insulter c'était mon excuse pour te garder toujours auprès de moi, pour t'obliger à me regarder encore un peu plus. Je te frappais car c'était la seule façon que j'avais apprise pour te toucher, je te lançais des injures car c'était la seule façon que je connaissais pour te parler. _

_Mais finalement, derrière tous ces gestes maladroits il y avait juste un garçon qui voulait te parler, te toucher. Et quand tout cela fut possible, que mon désir pour toi fut comblé, (mais loin d'être rassasié) j'étais perdu. Parce que j'ai pas compris, j'ai pas compris pourquoi j'avais tant aimé, mon inconscient ne m'avait pas parlé de tout ça, il ne parle jamais explicitement celui là._

_Après que des centaines de questions se soient bousculées dans ma tête, je commence à comprendre. _

_Je t'aime._"

Harry avait écrit ces trois derniers mots sans vraiment y réfléchir et il les avait regardé choqué avant de les barrer férocement. Il se leva de sa chaise pour reprendre ses esprits et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

Il l'avait écrit, et ces trois mots paraissaient alors si réels devant ses yeux. Ca lui fit peur. Mon dieu que Harry avait peur en ce moment. Sa relation avec Malfoy était bien trop compliqué, prise de tête, son coeur n'en pourrait bientôt plus de toutes ces sautes d'humeur.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas pu tomber amoureux de Hannah Abbot? La vie aurait été tellement plus simple.

Mais Harry balaya rapidement cette idée, une vie "simple" n'avait rien d'excitant, le challenge, l'adversité il préférait ça.

Même si pour le coup c'était assez énervant.

OO

Draco n'avait pas du tout vu Harry ce lundi.

Il s'énerva à sans cesse penser à ça. Il n'y avait que Potter, tout le temps. Il n'allait quand même pas dire que le gryffondor lui manquait, il l'avait vu hier. Il avait même joui dans sa main le samedi soir. Ca devrait lui suffire.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, il ne savait pas quoi, comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant. Comme s'il voulait que le gryffondor lui appartiennent entièrement.

Soudain une bête poilue monta sur ses genoux. C'était son chat (2) qu'il avait adopté il y a quelques semaines, il l'avait trouvé errant et finalement il s'était dit qu'avoir un chat ce serait cool alors il l'avait gardé. Il l'avait appelé Jacques, pas Jack, mais Jacques comme les français. Ils savaient que c'était moche pour un chat, mais il trouvait ça drôle.

Il le caressa doucement et apprécia la chaleur qu'il procurait sur ses cuisses. Le chat se mit vite à ronronner et tourna trois, quatre fois avant de finalement reprendre la même position de départ. Et celui ci décida de faire une sieste.

Draco, qui ne pouvait maintenant plus bouger de sa chaise devant son bureau, décida de se replonger sur son ordinateur. Il avait travaillé un peu mais en avait marre, il passa sur son navigateur, et arriva rapidement sur Facebook.

Il parcourut rapidement le fil d'actualité, les post des séries ou des films qui n'avaient aucune importance, ceux de Blaise qui commentait des images 9gag (3) qu'il avait trouvé hilarante, des photos de soirée par ci par là, mais pas trop de pseudos stupides, non Draco n'avait pas d'amis stupides.

Il fit vite le tour, et le hasard…. ce foutu hasard, cet algorithme informatique qui décidait de façon aléatoire qui apparaissait dans la colonne "vous connaissez peut être…" avait décidé de lui proposer Harry Potter. Bien sur qu'il le connaissait! Qu'il était con Facebook!

Evidemment il était aisé de déplacer son curseur et de cliquer sur son nom, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, après tout Facebook était un peu fait pour ça: espionner les gens. Mais malheureusement il n'était pas ami et le profil de Harry était complètement bloqué. Quelle ironie finalement pour un gars comme Harry Potter!

Bref Draco ne trouva rapidement plus grand chose à faire sur son ordinateur, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Oui Jacques dormait et il ne voulait pas le réveiller il était siiii mignon ce serait un crime de faire ça et Draco n'était quand même pas si méchant. Alors l'ennui peut faire faire des choses bizarres aux gens, inattendu même, mais finalement Draco Malfoy ajouta Harry Potter en ami.

OO

Harry avait fini de manger et était rapidement monté dans sa chambre se rappelant du devoir d'anglais qu'il avait à rendre demain. Par réflexe il réveilla son ordinateur en effleurant son pad. Facebook était resté ouvert après sa récente conversation de Ron qui lui avait envoyé un gif de chat adorable.

Il avait une nouvelle demande en ami. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait assez souvent, beaucoup de filles voulait l'ajouter en ami, ou même des mecs qui voulait être son pote, donc Harry cliqua sans vraiment de questionnement. Mais sa surprise fut grande et son coeur s'accéléra d'un coup quand il vit "Draco Malfoy souhaite vous ajouter en ami". La miniature l'affichait avec sa cigarette au bec et le regard plein d'assurance face à l'objectif, cela fit sourire Harry. Alors sans plus d'hésitation, et comme il en mourait d'envie, il accepta cette demande d'ami.

Il put remarquer qu'il était connecté à la discussion en ligne alors quitte à être "ami" autant en profiter se dit il.

_"Ami hein? C'est marrant ça ne nous correspond pas trop"_

_"C'est sur, mais ton profil est complètement bloqué et je suis curieux." _répondit Draco directement

_"Et bien maintenant tu peux en profiter"_

_"Ce qui ne m'étonne pas en tout cas c'est toutes les photos de bourré qui y figurent!"_

_"Ce n'est pas QUE des photos de bourré!"_

_"Mouais la plupart je dirais quand même, t'es un peu alcoolo"_

_"Je profite de mon adolescence que veux tu!"_

_"Oh oui ça ne me dérange pas, tes textos bourrés étaient toujours passionnants"_

_"… _

_je ne le regrette pas de toute façon!"_

_"Tant mieux alors c'est toujours dommage d'avoir des regrets"_

_"Je n'en ai pas._

_Tu en as?" _demanda Harry hésitant et perplexe

_"non" fut la seule r_éponse de Draco

Quelques minutes passèrent et Harry décida de répondre quelque chose, c'était tout de même à son tour. Il changea de sujet

_"Encore en train de fumer sur ta photo de profil… affligeant!"_

_"Encore en train de boire sur la tienne!"_

Ah oui Harry avait oublié que sur sa photo il brandissait un verre en plastique avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_"Oui bon ok, tu marques un point."_

Draco répondit par un smiley souriant.

_"Bon il est temps pour moi de manger je meurs de faim, à la prochaine Potter" _reprit il

Harry, un peu déçu répondit un_ "Okay, bye Malfoy!"_

Cette conversation lui avait donné un grand sourire niais, et il le garda toute la soirée et son devoir d'anglais n'avança pas très rapidement.

Le lendemain Harry stressa un peu pour son devoir pas fini, il allait se faire engueuler par le professeur à tous les coups, il le savait. Il essaya rapidement de le finir dans le bus, mais rien de concluant, il n'habitait qu'à 10 minutes de son lycée.

Mais finalement, leur professeur avait juste oublié qu'il avait donné des devoirs et personne n'eut l'audace (ou la stupidité, au choix) de lui rappeler. Harry soupira donc de soulagement en sortant de cours.

Il était avec Neville et Seamus et eux trois se dirigèrent dans le hall où ils retrouvaient d'ordinaire les autres.

-Alors ce cours de Maths? Pas trop chiant? demanda Neville en s'asseyant près de Lavande sur le banc en bois.

-C'était horrible, je comprend quasiment rien, et Hermione commence à perdre patience, répondit Ron.

-En parlant d'Hermione elle est où? s'interrogea soudain Harry en remarquant qu'il manquait sa meilleure amie.

-Elle est dehors, elle devait voir Malfoy.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? s'étonna le brun.

-Euh bah je sais pas moi, pour parler de trucs que seul les personnes intelligentes comprennent j'imagine.

La discussion s'arrêta là car Ron tourna la tête pour répondre à la question de Dean. Mais Harry ne tenait pas en place, il voulait sortir, voir Malfoy.

-Hé ça vous dit pas d'aller dehors un peu? Il fait beau nan?

-Mouais je sais pas il fait froid quand même, répliqua Lavande.

Elle reçut un regard noir d'Harry immédiat. Mais Seamus le sauva :

-Moi je suis carrément d'accord! Un peu de soleil ça va nous revigorer!

Et Seamus était déjà debout. Harry, plus que ravi le suivi avec enthousiasme. Dean et Ron les accompagnèrent sans problème mais Lavande préféra rester sur son banc car elle était frileuse.

-Aaah, ça fait du bien! Franchement ça m'avait manqué, fit Seamus en sortant gaiement de Gryffondor.

Sur les pelouses juste devant le lycée quelques élèves étaient déjà en train d'apprécier les premières lueurs du printemps.

Les cinq garçons se posèrent sur le muret devant gryffondor, avec comme vision le grand bâtiment blanc de Serpentard.

Harry aperçut directement Hermione et Draco qui discutaient. Ils étaient assis sur les grandes marches du lycée moderne et avaient tous les deux la tête dans un livre qui semblait très vieux. Le blond avait l'air d'expliquer quelque chose à son amie et celle ci était à priori passionnée. Le serpentard fumait et avec précaution il faisait en sorte de garder sa cigarette loin d'Hermione et souffler sa fumée à l'opposée. Cette simple attention, qui semble anodine à première vue, donna du baume au coeur à Harry.

-Salut Harry! Pas trop jaloux d'Hermione?

Le brun tourna la tête vers Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

- Ha, ha, très drôle, ironisa t'il en souriant jaune.

Elle ne répondit rien et sauta dans les bras de Dean qui l'embrassa doucement sous le regard dégouté de Ron.

-Faites ça ailleurs! Vous me donnez envie de vomir!

-Ron! Tu vas arrêter à la fin!

Harry sourit, cette fois pour de vrai devant cette petite querelle, il ne vit donc pas arriver Draco et Hermione.

-Salut tout le monde, fit le Serpentard d'un geste de la main.

Les autres lui répondirent en souriant. Chose qui n'aurait jamais pu se produire il y a de ça quelques jours.

Hermione vint se blottir près de Ron et Draco sauta habilement sur le muret à côté de Harry après avoir écrasé son mégot

-Bah alors vous faisiez quoi? demanda Ron

-Draco m'avait promis de me prêter un très ancien livre de sa collection qui regorge d'informations géniales, donc le voilà.

-Et fais gaffe Hermione sinon je te tue! répliqua Draco en se penchant légèrement sur Harry pour pouvoir parler à sa meilleure amie. Celui ci put ainsi sentir le parfum doux de ses cheveux et il se perdit un peu.

-Alors on se voit quand? demanda Draco à Harry alors que les autres entamaient de nouvelles discussions.

Le gryffondor prit de court ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors le blond continua.

-On pourrait se voir chez toi non? Je n'ai encore jamais vu ta chambre.

-Hum oui d'accord,... ça me va.

-Jeudi? proposa t'il

-Vendredi!

Oui vendredi c'était parfait, ces parents allaient au restaurant avec Sirius et son mystérieux nouveau petit ami, ils rentreraient tard.

-Ouh, ça fait trois jours à attendre.

-Tu devrais survivre je pense, se moqua Harry.

-Evidemment! On se donne rendez vous après les cours alors?

-Oui! Pas de problème.

-Génial! A vendredi alors! conclut Malfoy en se levant du muret.

-A vendredi, répéta Harry, un léger sourire aux lêvres

-Au revoir tout le monde , s'exclama t'il d'un nouveau signe de main.

Et tout le monde lui répondit gaiement. Le beau blond s'éloigna, la démarche enjouée.

OO

-PARDOOON?

Harry sursauta dans sa chambre, il venait d'entendre son père crier, il entendait jamais son père crier. Alors il dévala l'escalier aussi vite que possible.

Il vit alors son père debout dans la salle à manger, plus effaré que jamais en train de fixer, avec des yeux complètement rond, son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. A côté Lily buvait son thé avec un petit sourire.

-C'est quoi ce bordel Sirius? T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule? s'égosilla James

-James, calme toi, il a énormément changé tu sais. Heureusement que je te le dis avant le diner de vendredi soir, tu aurais pété un câble.

-Oh mais non non y'aura pas de diner vendredi soir tu peux me croire!

Harry qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette conversation se permit d'interagir.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? C'est quoi le problème avec vendredi soir?

-Ton père n'accepte pas la personne avec qui je sors, expliqua Sirius.

-Ton père est légèrement énervé, mais ça lui passera t'inquiète pas, rajouta Lily.

-Ca me passera?! s'écria James, Nan mais mon meilleur ami est devenu fou, je vais pas me calmer de sitôt. J'ai besoin d'un joint là c'est pas possible, fit il en se prenant la tête dans les mains?

-JAMES! s'exclama Lily en lui faisant les gros yeux et en lui rappelant que son fils était là et qu'entendre que son père avait besoin d'un joint n'était pas le bienvenu.

James Potter se tourna vers son fils, il le prit par les épaules.

-Je suis désolée Harry de crier, mais ton… , fit il en ravalant l'insulte qu'il allait dire, ton parrain, se reprit il, a perdu l'esprit, il sort avec une ordure, une pourriture, quelqu'un qui ne le mérite assurément pas.

-James! Je peux pas te laisser dire ça, Severus a toujours été un ami tu le sais bien, protesta Lily.

Harry resta bouche bée :

-Severus? Comme dans Severus Rogue? s'écria t'il.

-Voilà, reprit James en désignant son fils de la main, une réaction sensée!

-Lily! rugit Sirius, Je t'avais dit que c'était délicat de l'annoncer à Harry, c'est un élève!

-Oh mais arrêter tous de crier un peu! s'exclama Lily en se levant de sa chaise, Sirius tu sors avec qui tu veux et j'apprécies beaucoup Severus donc ça me va parfaitement, Harry c'est pas le genre de rumeur qui a intérêt de courir dans les lycées demain hein? Et James… James grandit un peu franchement, t'as un comportement inacceptable, conclut elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Sirius fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Harry, tu ne diras rien, tu promets? Aucun élève n'a besoin de connaitre ma vie sentimentale.

-Je promets oui, mais…. Rogue vraiment?

-On échappe pas à son destin, répondit simplement Sirius.

-Harry tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait? demanda James à son fils

-Oui bien sur, fit il en se dirigeant vers la sortie

-Embrasse ton parrain et ton père avant, et tarde pas à aller dormir, dicta son père.

Le brun s'exécuta et monta dans sa chambre, laissant les deux vieux amis s'expliquer sur cette nouvelle pour le moins choquante. Harry n'en revenait pas, mais finalement tout ceci lui faisait penser à Draco et lui. Finalement la haine avait l'air de devenir amour plus souvent que d'habitude.

OO

_"Salut Draco. Alors comment tu vas? Ce serait sympa de se revoir un de ces quatre ;) allez bisous"_

Draco reposait son portable comme s'il n'avait rien reçu. Il en avait tellement rien à faire de Cormac qu'il ne préférait rien répondre, et puis ce genre de texto bidon qui ne raconte rien ça l'énervait. Que devait il répondre ?_ "Oui, et non je veux pas te voir"_ ? Autant pas répondre, ça envoyait le même message.

Le lendemain matin, mercredi, il se réveilla difficilement. En effet il n'avait pas arrêté de rêver de Potter et il ne comprenait pas très bien le sens de tout cela. Mais avant qu'il n'y puisse y réfléchir plus son chat lui sauta au visage avec des miaulements hystériques. Le serpentard ronchonna et s'avança au fond de sa chambre pour donner à manger au petit monstre. Jacques le remercie en se frottant à sa jambe tout ronronnant et fonça sur sa pâtée.

Draco, lui, fonça dans sa douche froide pour oublier ses rêves perturbants.

OO

-Salut Pansy!

-Ah salut Ginny tu vas bien?

-Ouais! J'en ai marre de ces bus bondés, on peut jamais s'asseoir, répondit la rousse en se tenant difficilement à une barre métallique dans le bus qui les emmenait au lycée

-Je te le fais pas dire, heureusement qu'on n'est pas loin. Hé salut Potter! fit la serpentarde en s'apercevant qu'il était juste à côté.

-Bonjour, alors bien remise de ce week end, demanda t'il un peu moqueur.

-Oh c'est un peu facile ça Monsieur Potter qui n'était pas mieux que moi! rétorqua gentiment Pansy.

Elle sortit alors son portable de sa poche car il avait vibré et ouvrit son message de Draco.

_"Je te préviens, je suis pas de bonne humeur, j'ai trèèèès mal dormi à cause de Jacques -' (je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que tu sois au courant avant que tu me fasses chier )"_

Pansy sourit à ce texto et s'empressa de répondre.

Mais Harry Potter, qui était obligé de se coller à Pansy à cause du monde dans le bus, avait pu lire ce sms, et lui il ne souriait absolument pas, bien au contraire.

_"Jacques, mais c'est qui ce connard de Jacques, un français? J'ai toujours détesté les français" _pensa t'il

OO

-Monsieur a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Draco se retourna vers Ernest. Il avait beau avoir gardé sa tête impassible, son chauffeur avait quand même compris, à croire que ça faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'il se connaissait.

-Hum oui, j'aime pas le mercredi j'imagine, fit le blond.

Mais en vrai il était perdu, et ne comprenait plus grand chose à ces rêves bizarres qu'il faisait, alors oui il était énervé de ne pas avoir total contrôle sur son inconscient.

Il remarqua qu'il était arrivé en même temps que le bus et décida d'attendre son amie Pansy devant l'entrée. Et c'était aussi, tant qu'à faire, pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Harry qui devrait également être dans le coin.

Il trouva Pansy dans la foule des élèves et n'eut pas à chercher très loin Harry Potter car elle riait justement à la blague qu'il semblait avoir faite. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, comme si elle avait senti son regard et fit alors un geste de la main à Harry pour lui dire qu'elle devait y'aller en indiquant Draco du doigt. Le gryffondor leva ses yeux et les planta dans le regard gris qui le regardait déjà insistent. un regard plein d'envie, de désir, qui se remémorait soudain tous ces rêves de cette nuit.

-Allez arrête de mater et viens en cours beau blond! fit Pansy en lui attrapant le bras.

Le lien se rompit, et Malfoy suivit Pansy.

-Alors comme ça on familiarise avec les ennemis?

Son amie explosa de rire.

-C'est bien à toi de dire ça Dray!

Draco ne rétorqua rien, mais d'une certaine manière il était assez heureux que sa meilleure amie puisse bien s'entendre avec Harry Potter, ça montrait qu'il n'était pas si fou que ça, ou bien du moins, qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'être.

OO

-Ca fait combien d'années qu'on s'était pas fait une super soirée tous les trois bordel? fit Ron en ouvrant la porte à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Pouah, au moins quoi… trois mois je dirais, se moqua Harry

-C'est bien ce que je disais une éternité! insista le roux après avoir tendrement embrasser Hermione.

-Haaaarry! Hermiiione! Dans mes bras! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu! s'exclama Molly en sortant de la cuisine.

-Tous marseillais (4) dans cette famille ma parole! murmura Harry à Hermione qui esquissa un sourire.

-Bon allez on monte maman! A t'aleur!

Ron grimpa les trois étages en un rien de temps, pressé de se retrouver avec ses amis.

-J'ai réussi à ramener un bon paquet de bière jusqu'ici, on est des petits chanceux, fit Ron quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans sa chambre.

-Génial, répondit le brun en attrapant au vol une bière que son ami lui lançait.

-Et pour toi Mione, j'ai de la creme de cassis pour faire mieux passer la bière.

-Ouii! T'es un amour! fit Hermione.

Ginny ouvrit alors la porte à la volée :

-Hé tu m'as pas dit que t'invitais Hermione et Harry à la maison Ron!

-Aux dernières nouvelles la seule personne que je dois prévenir c'est maman, toi t'as aucune raison de le savoir.

-T'es tellement chiant des fois! De toute façon je me casse, je vois Dean ce soir.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça! ronchonna Ron

-Ah euh… salut Harry, salut Hermione! fit la rousse qui arborait soudain un grand sourire.

-Salut Ginny! répondirent ils en coeur.

Et elle disparut.

-Comme si elle avait le droit de s'incruster quoi! continua de bougonner Ron

-Rho c'est bon Ron, elle voulait pas s'incruster, juste dire bonjour

-Ouais bon bref! Trinquons!

-On trinque à quoi?

Ron réfléchit, la bière en suspens.

-On trinque à l'amitié bien sur! Et à l'amour!

-Pouah! On trinque toujours pour les mêmes choses, se renfrogna Harry

-Mais les plus importantes! répliqua Hermione

-Ouais mais on pourra trinquer pour genre… je sais pas moi… les pizzas ou les glaces au chocolat.

-T'as faim peut être? demanda son amie.

-Et bien oui! Figure toi que je meurs de faim!

Ron, toujours la bière levée s'exclama :

-Et bien trinquons aux pizzas alors!

Et leurs bières claquèrent dans des éclats de rire.

Ron attrapa alors son téléphone portable, et composa un numéro.

-Ouais maman? Tu pourrais mettre les pizzas au four s'teuplait? J'irais les chercher quand elles seront prêtes….. Merci cool!

Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis il reprit :

-Hé trois étages franchement à la fin c'est relou quoi.

Et les trois amis commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien.

-Excusez moi mais le couple Lavande/Seamus c'est du gros n'importe quoi, soutenu Hermione

-Mais nan! Ils s'amusent bien c'est tout et puis…

-Mais arrête! Seamus avait juste envie de la baiser Ron, coupa Hermione

-Hermione Jean Granger! s'exclama Harry la main sur le coeur faussement choqué , votre langage!

-Mon langage t'emmerde, fit elle avant d'exploser de rire!

-Mais dis donc la crème de cassis te monte à la tête ma petite moine, dit Ron avant de "checker" son portable, la deuxième pizza est prête, je vais la chercher!

-Alors mon petit Ryry! Quand est ce que tu nous parles de Draco Malfoy? questionna Hermione quand Ron disparut par la porte.

Harry se souvint alors du texto qu'il avait vu derrière l'épaule de Pansy et son visage se ferma.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-HARRY! s'écria t'elle, raconte! On est tes meilleurs amis! Allez! Alleeez! insista t'elle en le secouant.

Cela fit rire Harry et il capitula quand Ron revenait déjà, essouflé, avec la seconde pizza.

-De quoi vous parliez?

-Et bien Harry allait enfin nous parler de ce qu'il se passe avec Monsieur Serpentard je-me-la-pète.

-Cool! s'exclama Ron

Il prit une part de pizza et s'installa confortablement contre son lit en attendant gentiment l'histoire de son meilleur ami, Hermione en fit de même.

-Rha vous êtes chiant. Pour tout vous dire il ne se passe pas grand chose

-Oh oh! Ca marche pas ça hein!

-Il a dormi avec un certain "Jacques" la nuit dernière, ajouta Harry.

-Jack?

-Comment tu sais ça?

Les deux avaient parlé au même moment

-Non pas "Jack" mais bien "Jacques" et je le sais car j'ai lu le texto que Pansy a reçu de lui ce matin.

-T'es certain que c'est ce que t'as lu? questionna encore Hermione

-Oui certain de chez certain!

-Jacques c'est peut être son chat, essaya Ron

-Personne appelle son chat "Jacques" Ron! C'est trop moche, répliqua Hermione sure d'elle.

-Mouais tu sais, Jacques, Pattenrond… Moi je vois pas la différence…

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

-Oh hé! On se moque pas de Pattenrond okay?

-Ouais bon de toute façon je suis sur que c'est pas son chat, je vois pas Draco avec un chat, reprit Ron sans répondre à sa petite amie.

-Pareil.

-En même temps je ne veux pas défendre Malfoy, mais vous n'êtes pas "ensemble" si je ne m'abuse? C'est un peu confus non?

-De ce qu'on a pu entendre samedi soir ils ont l'air d'être pas mal proche quand même, bougonna Ron.

-Je suis tellement désolé Ron, je me sens tellement tellement honteux! s'excusa Harry.

-Ouais ouais…

-Oui bon bref, on a compris que vous étiez très proche mais…. il est possible que vous ayez besoin de mettre les choses au clair nan? proposa Hermione

-Y'a plus rien à mettre au clair Hermy'. Si pour Malfoy je suis juste un passe temps sexuel - Ron grimaça a cette phrase- et bien c'est son problème, moi je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui.

-Oh! Laisse au moins Draco se défendre hein! s'écria Hermione

-Hé mais depuis quand tu le défends toi d'ailleurs?

-Mais ouais Mione à quoi tu joues?

-Désolée mais je commençais à l'apprécier et il est possible que Draco est couché avec quelqu'un d'autre hier soir, mais il est aussi possible que non, laisse le au moins te le dire en face. C'est la moindre des choses.

-T'as peut être raison

-J'AI raison!

-Hum qui veut une bière sinon? demanda Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils reprirent des bières et la tension disparut, la conversation bifurqua alors sur le couple Neville et Luna qui _eux_ allaient très bien ensemble !

Le jeudi soir, Harry mangeait avec ses parents.

-Encore des patates ? demanda James

-Grave j'ai trop faim!

-Alors Harry t'as passé une bonne journée? questionna Lily en prenant sa première bouchée

-Oui c'était tranquille, on apprend une nouvelle chanson en musique

-Ah bah c'est bien ça!

-Et sinon vous sortez toujours demain soir? demanda un Harry impatient.

Lily regarda son mari sévèrement, celui ci soupira et répondit :

-Oui oui on va y'aller. Sirius a le droit de sortir avec qui il veut du moment que ça le rend heureux, récita t'il comme s'il l'avait appris par coeur.

Lily sourit fièrement.

-Exactement James tu as raison.

-Et euh du coup j'avais oublié de vous prévenir mais j'ai un ami qui vient demain, fit Harry rapidement avant de replonger sa tête dans son assiette.

Ses parents se regardèrent perplexe.

-Un ami Harry comment ça? Tu veux dire Ron ou Neville ou … ?

-Euh nan c'est… un autre ami, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait.

-Bah dis nous son nom quand même, insista sa mère.

-C'est… Draco Malfoy, marmonna t'il.

-Draco Malfoy? C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu? s'exclama son père.

-Oui.

-Draco Malfoy…, répéta James, que tu détestes depuis le collège? C'est pas possible!

-Si c'est lui.

-Et bien Harry comment ça se fait? Vous êtes devenu ami?

-Hum… et bien oui en quelque sorte.

-Comment ça en quelque sorte?

-Bah je sais pas c'est comme ça, on a bossé ensemble sur le bal et voilà on est devenu ami.

Harry mentait mais il était plus simple d'expliquer ça comme ça à ses parents.

-C'est une bonne chose ça, se réjouit Lily, tu aurais pu nous en parler plus tôt.

Mais James fronçait les sourcils.

-Fais attention à ce genre de fils de bourg', ils ont pas eu la même éducation.

-James! Ton fils sait choisir ses amis quand même!

-On verra ça demain de toute façon, conclut il.

OO

-Alors tu sors avec Harry ou quoi? demanda soudain Pansy en plein cours d'Expression Plastique

-Je sors pas avec _Potter_! T'es folle! s'écria Draco

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de fou, vous vous connaissez depuis des années, vous êtes super proche, vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre maintenant et même de forniquer donc…

-Pansy! se récria le blond

-Oui Pansy j'aime à croire que la fornication est un sujet fort passionnant, surtout au doux âge de l'adolescence, mais mon cours, malheureusement, aborde un autre thème qu'il vous prierait de suivre, répliqua Mr Duquan

-Voilà ce qu'il arrive aux personnes mal intentionnés! chuchota Draco.

-Va te faire ' !

Draco commençait à perdre patience, il voulait vraiment voir Potter pour avoir des réponses, car oui, il en avait marre, et il avait besoin de franchise, de mots, quitte à en pâtir, il en avait besoin.

Le vendredi arriva avec une lenteur insupportable pour le Serpentard. Surtout que Potter ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'il s'était vu mardi, il n'avait pas répondu à son message sur facebook non plus. Si le blond n'avait pas été aussi sur de lui il aurait pu penser que Potter lui faisait la tête, mais l'idée ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

Alors quand les cours du vendredi - semblant avoir duré une éternité- fut enfin finis il se hâta de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de son lycée pour attendre Harry Potter.

Le brun ne semblait, lui, pas si pressé que ça, et arriva vers lui un peu à reculons, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est que t'as? demanda Draco, perplexe.

-Je sais pas si j'ai envie qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, répondit Harry

-Pourquoi? s'affola Draco en cherchant son regard qui le fuyait.

Harry soupira, gêné et il ne savait plus s'il devait en parler au blond, après tout ça ne le regardait pas de savoir qui était ce _Jacques_.

-Mais allez réponds Potter qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es constipé ou quoi?

-Nan! s'écria le brun.

Celui ci ne pouvait plus reculer car il sentit que le serpentard ne le lâcherait pas, il se lança

-C'est juste que je pensais que tu… préfèrerai peut être euh…être avec Jacques c'est tout.

-Jacques? fit Draco amusé, mon chat?

-Ton chat? s'exclama Harry, choqué en relevant soudain la tête pour fixer Draco. Ton chat s'appelle Jacques?

-Oui mon chat s'appelle Jacques, et alors? Et d'où tu connais mon chat toi? Et pourquoi je voudrais être avec lui? je le vois tout le temps déjà! questionna Draco perdu dans l'incompréhension total des propos de Harry.

-Euh…. nan désolé, oublie ce que j'ai dit, répondit le gryffondor, confus.

Le blond fronçait les sourcils et le regardait hésitant, il décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant, car il sentait une explication compliquée et merdique à la Harry-Potter-je-me-prends-la-tête.

-Bon Ernest attend, on y va?

-On peut y'aller en bus sinon, proposa Harry

Draco le regarda comme s'il était totalement stupide et répondit un "non" clair et net avant de monter dans sa voiture. Le gryffondor n'insista pas et monta à l'arrière de l'Audi. Il demanda si Ernest avait besoin de l'adresse mais celui ci, à l'étonnement de Harry, s'en souvenait très bien.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là? demanda Draco en entrant dans la maison

-Non ils travaillent, ils rentrent dans une heure environ.

-Oh et ils sont là ce soir.

-Non plus ils ont un dîner.

-Ah d'accord, c'est donc pour ça que vendredi était mieux pour se voir, fit Draco qui était rendu dans le salon en observant chaque détail de la maison.

-Hum et bien oui, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

-C'est tellement… chaleureux ici, ça m'étonne pas que ce soit ta maison.

-Hum merci Malfoy.

-C'était pas réellement un compliment.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Draco était penché sur les photos de famille sur une des étagères du grand salon.

-Alors tu me fais visiter Potter? questionna t'il en relevant la tête vers son hôte.

-Tu le faisais très bien tout seul mais si tu veux.

Le gryffondor lui montra rapidement le rez de chaussée et ils montèrent l'escalier pour finir la visite.

-Beurk, c'est quoi ces dessins sur le mur?

-C'est des dessins que j'ai fait quand j'étais petit, répondit Potter désabusé de l'attitude de Malfoy.

-Mais pourquoi les afficher? Tu savais _clairement_ pas dessiner.

-C'est des souvenirs Malfoy.

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder Harry, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

-D'a-ccord, répondit le serpentard désorienté. c'est inhabituel.

-Pas vraiment en fait, beaucoup de familles le font, reprit Harry soudain beaucoup plus doux que tout à l'heure.

-Pas la mienne apparemment. Bon où est ta chambre? dit Draco en changeant rapidement de sujet.

-Juste là.

Et Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Draco rentra et observa la chambre de Harry.

-Une chambre pleine de testostérone dis moi, fit il en remarquant les posters de basketteurs au mur.

-Et oui j'aime ça.

-Oh oui je le sais, répondit Draco un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu aimes le basket? demanda Harry innocemment.

-Arg, fit Draco une mine de dégout sur le visage, commence pas à me parler de sport s'il te plait.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Alors t'as prévu quoi pour nous ce soir? demanda t'il aguicheur.

-Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait improviser, répondit Harry sur le même ton en s'asseyant également sur son lit.

-Ca me va, souffla Draco alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadé au fur et à mesure où Harry se rapprochait de lui.

Le visage du brun s'arrêta à deux centimètres de celui du blond et et les yeux verts s'ancrèrent dans les yeux gris.

-Tu fais quoi Potter? chuchota Draco comme si cette proximité imposait un certain silence.

-Je t'embrasse.

Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Draco y répondit rapidement.

La main de Harry passa dans sa nuque pour encore plus coller leurs lèvres.

Les mains de Draco se perdirent dans ses cheveux

Et leurs corps se rapprochèrent...

-HARRY !

Une voix se fit entendre d'en bas les escaliers.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent brusquement et ils se relevèrent d'un coup.

-Merde ta mère !

-Il est déjà 17h bordel! Bon faut qu'on descende, mais dans une heure ils seront repartis.

-Bonjour mon chéri, fit Lily en enlaçant et embrassant son fils sur la joue. Tu vas bien?

-Oui oui, répondit il embarrassé par le geste trop affectif de sa mère devant Malfoy.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Draco Malfoy.

-Oui Madame Potter, enchanté.

C'est à ce moment là que James rentra, la porte d'entrée étant juste en face de l'escalier où ils étaient il les vit immédiatement.

-Aaah! Bonjour bonjour! s'exclama James en enlevant son manteau.

Il serra la main de Draco Malfoy qui le salua poliment et il embrassa son fils sur le front.

-Et bien t'es jamais venu à la maison Draco! Aux dernières nouvelles vous vous aimiez pas trop non?

-Non mais…

-Tu veux quelque chose un thé? un café? Un whisky, rit James qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

-Euh je veux…

-Harry t'as rien proposé je suppose? Quel mal élevé quand même! Ca vient de sa mère ça, plaisanta t'il

-James! Laisse le au moins répondre, répliqua Lily.

-Ah oui désolé, je parle tout le temps.

-C'est pas grave, Harry a le même problème je crois, et je veux bien un thé si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Harry se retourna vers Draco choqué qu'il utilise son prénom.

-Très bien! Allez venez dans la salle à manger.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce.

-Harry? chuchota le brun.

-Je vais pas t'appeler Potter devant tes parents, répondit il avant de rentrer dans la salle Harry à sa suite.

-Asseyez vous, s'exclama James, je vous ramène ce qu'il faut.

Lily s'assit à la grande table de la salle à manger, Draco et Harry s'assirent également en face d'elle.

-Vous avez une très belle maison en tout cas.

-Oh merci Draco c'est gentil, on aime beaucoup la décoration intérieure avec James on se fait plaisir.

-Ca se voit, continua le blond.

Harry le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, un Draco poli c'était quand même perturbant.

James revint surchargé avec les quatres tasses et la boite à thé. Il posa tout sur la table et repartit chercher l'eau chaude.

-Alors Draco tu es à Serpentard toi c'est ça? Tu fais quoi là bas? demanda le père de Harry quand ils furent servi.

-Je fais de la vidéo et de la photographie principalement.

-Aah! Très intéressant. Et ton directeur c'est bien Severus Rogue?

-James, soupira Lily

-Euh oui pourquoi, vous le connaissez?

-On était ensemble au lycée. C'est un bon directeur?

-Oui très bon, je l'apprécie beaucoup

-Et bien, ricana James, voilà qui m'étonne.

Draco ne comprit pas cette réplique mais Lily coupa la conversation.

-Bon on devrait se préparer on part dans trente minutes.

-Bah je suis prêt moi.

-Ah….. et bien moi je dois me préparer.

-Oui ma belle vas y.

Lily se leva et embrassa tendrement et brièvement son mari avant de monter se changer.

-Bon alors Harry ce devoir d'anglais comment ça s'est passé?

Ils discutèrent pendant les trente minutes qui restèrent, Draco était très poli et également très à l'aise avec James pourtant des fois si… énervant.

Harry réfléchit à l'étrangeté de cette situation, lui, son père et… Draco Malfoy en train de discuter normalement autour d'un thé. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu penser cette situation possible.

Ses parents partirent enfin et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Celui ci le laissa seul car il devait aller aux toilettes. Il resta également un instant devant le miroir et essayer d'arranger ses cheveux mais rien n'y fit, il décida d'abandonner et retourna dans sa chambre où se trouvait Malfoy.

-C'est quoi cette lettre Potter? demanda lentement Malfoy

-Quelle lettre? demanda Harry innocemment.

-Celle que j'ai trouvé dans ta poubelle parce que j'ai vu qu'elle m'était adressé, répondit il froidement.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Draco.

-Touche pas à cette lettre putain!

Il lui sauta dessus pour essayer de la récupérer mais Draco le poussa violemment et leva son bras qui tenait la feuille. Harry étant plus petit il ne l'atteignait pas.

-Je suis un CONNARD? "Un snob, orgueilleux, moqueur" ? "Un sale petit gosse riche POURRI GATÉ? finit il par crier à Harry en citant la lettre.

-Mais non ce n'est pas ce que la lettre raconte.

-C'est pas ton écriture ça peut être, s'écria Draco en lui brandissant la lettre devant le visage.

-Sii si! C'est bon Malfoy! Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle raconte, répéta Harry.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire BORDEL?

Draco le fixait, scandalisé, offensé, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Harry le regarda, bouleversé, la respiration saccadée.

-Lis la suite alors…, répondit simplement Harry, calme.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et attendit. Draco le regarda déconcerté, il ne bougea pas un moment la lettre froissée pendant au bout de son bras.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit pour finir cette lettre, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et attendit. Draco le regarda déconcerté, il ne bougea pas un moment la lettre froissée pendant au bout de son bras.  
>Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit pour finir cette lettre, les sourcils toujours froncés.<br>Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait ses traits s'adoucir et il lançait quelques coups d'oeil à Harry qui l'observait mal à l'aise.

_"Mais voilà, alors que je pensais que le seul lien qui nous unissait était la haine je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais encore autant accroché à toi alors que la haine semblait s'envoler"_

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ça, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore, mais d'incompréhension, pas de colère.

_"Mais finalement, derrière tous ces gestes maladroits il y avait juste un garçon qui voulait te parler, te toucher"_

Il regarda Harry, celui ci semblait de plus en plus mal sur son fauteuil, ne sachant pas comment se tenir.

_"Je t'aime."_

La respiration de Draco se faisait irrégulier. Il respirait fort et avait peur. Il flippait complètement. Il aurait d'ailleursbien voulu disparaitre.  
>Et à priori Harry aurait bien voulu disparaitre aussi.<br>Le blond lâcha la feuille qui glissa au sol.

-Je comprend pas, bredouilla t'il.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas.

-Est ce que tu….. m'aimes? Pourquoi tu l'as barré? Je comprend pas, répéta t'il

Harry ne répondait toujours pas. Le silence prit place jusqu'à ce que Draco s'énerve encore une fois.

-RÉPONDS PUTAIN!

Le brun leva brusquement son visage désemparé. Il tint le contact visuel meurtrier de Malfoy.

-Je l'ai barré parce que ces mots me faisaient peur, murmura Harry

Le silence revint dans la pièce et seul les respirations haletantes des deux amants troublés se faisaient entendre.  
>Puis le bruit de pas des Louis Vuitton sur le sol.<p>

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas.

Une main qui se pose sur une joue, un visage qui se relève et des lèvres qui se frôlent, s'effleurent et se touchent.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre, et je vous annonce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre (qui va normalement s'écrire vite)<p>

Je vous remercie encore toutes pour vos reviews! Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir! Donc continuez continuez! :) Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!

A tres bientôt

(1) de bouteilles on s'entend!

(2) CHAAAAT! Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de chat dans mon histoire! Alors le voilà le petit Jacques

(3) 9gag aura ma peau! Je ne m'arrête pas!

(4) expression surement inconnue pour des anglais mais bon ça passe quand même hein on va dire ;)


	17. My mistakes were made for you

Je vous présente, avec une certaine mélancolie je vous l'avoue mais également beaucoup de joie, le 17 ème et dernier chapitre qui a le titre d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup.

À vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17:<strong>

**My mistakes were made for you  
><strong>

Draco prenait possession de sa bouche avec lenteur, comme s'il ne voulait pas rater une seule partie de ce baiser. C'était le genre de baiser infini qui vous donnait une érection en un rien de temps et Harry n'allait plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes très longtemps.

D'un seul mouvement ils se déplacèrent vers le lit. Harry s'allongea entrainant Draco avec lui, celui ci l'embrassa tendrement en caressant ses cheveux. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et leurs souffles se furent courts.

La main du blond passa sous le T shirt, se posa sur sa hanche et remonta lentement. Draco les fit se relever et il retira son T shirt ainsi que celui de Harry hâtivement. Il frappa leurs fronts ensemble et le regarda pleins d'envie en soufflant bruyamment. Il le poussa sur le lit, plus violemment que prévu mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Harry. Puis il l'écrasa et attrapa sa bouche plus passionné qu'avant.

Leurs pantalons se retirèrent rapidement également et bientôt ils furent totalement nus l'un sur l'autre. Harry passa au dessus et descendit vers l'érection lancinante de Draco. Il frôla de sa langue le pénis, et effectua quelques vas et viens avec sa main. Dès que les lèvres l'effleurèrent, Draco ne retint pas un gémissement, la pression de sa bouche devenait presque insoutenable, le brun dut s'en rendre compte et il remonta jusqu'au visage du blond.

-Tu me fais l'amour? murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco

Draco pour seule réponse, poussa Harry sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur sa bouche encore une fois, et une autre, et une autre. Les deux respiraient bruyamment. Malfoy fit écarter les cuisses du brun et le prépara doucement à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, aucun des deux. Draco attrapa un préservatif et commença à s'enfoncer dans le corps de Harry. Celui ci se crispa légèrement mais il en demanda rapidement plus. Le blond rentra alors complètement en lui, se retira et entra encore une fois. Il changea légèrement de position et Harry crut mourir, cette sensation était indescriptible. Il voulait pleurer tellement c'était bon.

La deuxième fois que Draco toucha sa prostate Harry s'agrippa désespérément aux épaules du blond et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

Les vas et vient continuèrent et aucun des deux se rendait compte de ce qui se passait. Le fin du monde aurait pu arriver là tout de suite ça n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin Draco hoqueta et il jouit. Il trembla violemment et s'écrasa totalement sur Harry le souffle court. Quelques secondes après il attrapait l'érection de Harry et celui ci vint presque instantanément. Il poussa un halètement bruyant qui se transforma en grognement. Ils restèrent un moment allonger, l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations se ralentirent et Draco glissa près de Harry.

Le brun se retourna alors vers lui

-T'as faim?

-Je commence! répondit Draco.

-Bon bah allez, fit Harry en se levant, allons se préparer à manger.

-Ah on se prépare quoi?

-Un risotto aux champignons et aiguillettes de poulet.

-Tu veux m'impressionner Potter? fit Draco, taquin en se relevant également.

-Faudrait déjà que je fasse pas tout cramer, et c'est pas encore gagner.

-Ca répond pas à ma question.

-Non Malfoy, je suis juste un hôte extraordinaire.

Draco échappa un petit rire et se leva pour enfiler son boxer. Il essuya un peu de transpiration sur son front

-Fais trop chaud pour s'habiller.

Harry le regarda surpris alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte en boxer

-Bon on y va? reprit Malfoy.

-Ouais ouais! s'exclama Harry excité à l'idée de préparer à manger dans sa cuisine en boxer avec probablement le mec le plus sexy de la planète.

Draco, en arrivant dans la cuisine, sauta directement sur un des plans de travail pour s'asseoir.

-Allez fais à manger homme! dit il pour rigoler

-Wow! Crois pas que tu vas rien faire! Tu vas m'aider! Et enlève tes sales fesses de ce plan de travail, s'écria Harry tout en restant amuser

-Han! fit Draco faussement offensé. Y'a quelques minutes tu les aimais bien mes fesses pourtant.

-Tss, allez aide moi à couper les champignons.

Harry lui donna un couteau et placa les champignons sur l'ilot du centre de la cuisine.

-Euuh… je sais pas faire ça, révéla Draco en regardant le couteau comme si c'était un objet d'extraterrestre.

-T'as jamais coupé de champignons? s'étonna le brun

-J'ai jamais fait la cuisine de ma vie Potter, je suis riche je te rappelle.

-Trop riche oui!

-On est jamais trop riche!

-Mouais! Bon c'est simple t'as juste à les couper en lamelles comme ça.

Harry lui montra comment faire. Draco réussit avec succès à couper au moins trois champignons, il était plutôt fier de lui, Harry lui avait déjà fini.

Le gryffondor décida de ne pas s'importuner d'un boulet en cuisine pour le grand plaisir du serpentard alors il continua à cuisiner seul pendant que Malfoy l'observait.

-Et du coup l'eau elle va s'évaporer c'est ça? demanda Draco

-Oui Draco, et le riz va cuire.

-Aaaah, fit il un peu niaisement

-C'est fou que tu sois aussi intelligent sur des sujets super compliqués et aussi stupide sur des petites choses de la vie.

-Merci, je le prend bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ce type était tout de même bizarre.

Le repas fut bientôt près et ils s'installèrent à table pour manger, ils étaient affamés et mangèrent gaiement.

-Et bien c'est mangeable ma foi! s'exclama le blond

-Ca t'étonne peut être?

-Un peu je te l'avoue.

-Alors tu fais quoi l'année prochaine? demanda Harry pour faire la conversation

-On doit vraiment parler de ça?

-Oh allez Malfoy! Sois pas relou!

-D'accord, capitula t'il, l'année prochaine j'irais surement dans une école de cinéma, à Los Angeles y'a une très bonne école, faut que j'y réfléchisse encore.

-Et bien! Ca doit être cher nan?

-Oh arrête avec tes questions de pauvre! Je sais très bien que t'es pété de tunes!

-J'ai surement pas le même rapport à l'argent que toi.

-On n'a pas été élevé pareil.

-Bon, bref et du coup tu vas faire quoi là bas?

-J'aimerais bien être réalisateur, mais pas pour des films j'adorerai faire des clips en fait. Faire des vidéos _what the fuck _qui raconte pas obligatoirement une histoire, mais qui… intriguent.

-C'est bizarre je t'ai toujours vu derrière ta caméra ou ton appareil photo, j'aurais imaginé que t'aimerais être devant.

-Parce que je suis narcissique c'est ça? demanda Malfoy un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Exactement, acquiesça Harry

-C'est pas parce que je m'aime et que j'adore contempler mon magnifique corps -Harry sourit- que j'ai envie de le montrer à tout le monde, je suis aussi très égoïste et ce serait beaucoup trop généreux de leur laisser le plaisir de m'admirer.

-C'est un raisonnement complètement étrange mais bizarrement ça se tient.

-Et oui Potty! répondit Draco, fier de lui.

-T'as eu peur de quoi le jour où tu t'es enfui au nouvel an?

Malfoy avait posé cette question, sorti de nulle part, ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois.

-J'ai eu peur de quoi?! s'offusqua Harry, c'était pas évident peut être? Et pourquoi tu m'en parles? J'en ai assez honte comme ça!

-Rho arrête c'était plutôt drôle en y repensant. Au début je pensais que tu avais pas aimé, je me sentais mal, mais hé finalement c'était tout le contraire hein? fit Draco tout sourire

-Tu le sais déjà ça, si j'avais pas aimé j'aurais pas recommencé.

-C'est tellement fou. Et le pire c'est qu'on était les seuls à pas s'en rendre compte.

-De quoi?

-Que toi et moi on était…

Il fut interrompu car ils entendirent une voiture se garer devant la maison.

-Putain de merde c'est mes parents! s'écria Harry. Et putain faut qu'on monte se rhabiller!

-Merde merde, vociféra Draco en se levant précipitamment. Allez dépêche toi!

Harry attrapait les deux assiettes et courut dans la cuisine pour les jeter dans l'évier.

-Je les entends rentrer, balbutia Draco

-Vite viens!

Harry prit le blond par la main, ils traversèrent la salle à manger et passèrent la porte sous l'escalier qui menait au salon. Le brun était presque sur que ses parents iraient dans la salle à manger et ils pourraient atteindre l'escalier par le salon et monter se changer rapidement.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers la porte vitrée du salon qui menait au hall et virent les parents de Harry qui retiraient leur manteau.

-Quelle idée de les inviter à manger la semaine prochaine Lily! C'est pas possible

-James, arrête de faire l'enfant. Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses un jour ou l'autre à cette relation

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger à la gauche de l'escalier et Draco et Harry se précipitèrent de sortir du salon pour monter quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Arrivés dans la chambre du gryffondor ils se rhabillèrent précipitamment et purent enfin souffler quand leurs vêtement furent enfiler.

-Rha putain c'était chaud.

-Heureusement qu'on a entendu la voiture! T'imagines s'il nous avait vu?

-Je veux même pas imaginer, répondit Harry en s'étalant sur son lit.

-Bon j'envoie un texto à Ernest pour qu'il vienne me chercher, il sera là dans 20 minutes.

-D'accord.

Harry sentit que son lit s'affaissait sur sa droite. Malfoy, allongé près de lui lui prit le côté du visage pour le pencher vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci pour cette soirée, susurra t'il à son oreille

-Avec plaisir, chuchota le brun.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés à se regarder dans les yeux dans le silence.

Harry se rappelait que Draco n'avait pas répondu à son indirecte déclaration, une part de lui était triste mais le voir là, allongé sur son lit le regardant passionnément avec ses yeux assombrit ça le réconfortait. Peu importe qu'il ne l'aime pas, après tout c'était Draco Malfoy, à quoi s'attendait il? Non ce n'était pas grave, il était là et c'était l'important. Cette situation lui allait.

-HARRY?

Sa mère l'appelait. Draco attrapa son sac et ils descendirent dans la salle à manger

-Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée? demanda t'elle

-Oui c'était cool, répondit Harry

-Vous avez fait quoi? questionna James

-Oh bah… euh… rien de spécial, on a joué aux jeux vidéos et tout ça.

James fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils rougir.

-Mon chauffeur ne va pas tarder je vais y'aller, fit Draco. En tout cas merci beaucoup de votre accueil Mr et Mme Potter.

-Tu reviens quand tu veux Draco! s'exclama James Potter

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry accompagna le blond dehors.

-Bon bah passe un bon week end Potter.

-Toi aussi.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais se retourna semblant avoir oublié quelque chose. Il attrapa Harry par la taille et l'embrassa éperdument. Puis il monta dans sa voiture sans un mot.

Le gryffondor resta un moment dehors pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il rentra il lança un "JE MONTE" à ses parents. Mais arrivé à la troisième marche son père le rappela. Harry soupira et rentra dans la salle à manger.

-Quoi?

-Un ami hein? demanda James le ton sévère.

Lily était assise à côté de son mari et avait un visage neutre.

-Euh… oui.

-Tu te moques de nous Harry?

-Bah nan! J'ai pas le droit d'avoir de nouveaux amis?! s'écria Harry, il commençait à s'énerver.

-Bien sur que si mais Draco c'est ton petit ami non? répondit sèchement son père.

Harry resta bouche bée, choqué, apeuré.

-Bah réponds Harry, on veut juste la vérité.

-Non….. non c'est… c'est un ami, bégaya Harry sans grande conviction maintenant.

-Parles nous Harry, dit sa mère d'une voix douce

Mais Harry avait de plus en plus mal à parler, sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux humides.

-On aurait juste aimé que tu nous parles, on n'est pas des brutes non? On est des parents cool? On peut comprendre y'a aucun problème.

Harry ne répondit pas alors James continua :

-Parce qu'il y a une grande différence entre te laisser seul avec un ami et te laisser seul avec ton… petit ami, tu comprends? Si j'avais su, jamais au grand jamais tu…

Il s'arrêta sentant qu'il s'emportait trop et soupira.

-Ce que ton père veut dire c'est qu'on te jugera jamais pour tes préférences tu sais?

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Harry sans savoir pourquoi, il était là devant ses parents qui l'acceptaient comme il était, qui semblait le comprendre mais lui il était plus triste que jamais.

-Harry? Ne pleure pas, y'a pas de problème. C'est juste qu'on aurait aimé que tu nous en parles, reprit sa mère de sa voix calme.

Mais Harry sanglotait maintenant complètement, il s'essuyait les yeux férocement avec ses mains pour qu'ils arrêtent de pleurer mais rien n'y faisait

-Pourquoi tu pleures? demanda Lily en s'approchant de lui.

-Vous comprenez pas, CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI! s'écria soudain Harry, CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI!

Et il partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre et s'étaler sur son lit. Ses parents restèrent abasourdis dans la salle à manger.

-Et bien… fit Lily

-Il devient compliqué ce gosse.

Le lendemain matin Harry n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Ses parents savaient. Ils semblaient l'accepter mais ça le dérangeait. L'acceptaient ils vraiment? Il avait honte qu'ils l'aient découvert si vite, comme si c'était si évident qu'il était gay et que Draco et lui étaient… peu importe ce qu'ils étaient. Bref lui il ne s'acceptait pas complètement, il ne voulait pas qu'on accepte qu'il ait des sentiments pour Draco Malfoy, c'était juste fou.

Tout ce raisonnement menait nulle part pensa t'il. Il était perturbé et arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

-Alors c'était comment vendredi soir? demanda Ron le lundi matin alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui dans le bus.

-Ca a été.

-Comment ça? C'est tout? ….. Pourquoi t'as l'air de faire la gueule? …. Harry?

-On a baisé toute la soirée, c'était cool, rétorqua froidement Harry pour faire taire Ron.

Et cela marcha parfaitement, Ron était maintenant paralysé à côté de lui et ne disait plus rien.

Harry s'en voulut directement de lui avoir balancé ça mais il ne le montra pas.

-Hé mon petit Ronny! Je t'ai pas vu hier soir sur CS ! Tu faisais quoi? s'exclama Blaise qui arrivait vers le petit groupe en compagnie de Théo.

C'était la pause du midi et tout le monde était sorti prendre l'air.

-Désolé Blaise mais j'ai une copine moi!

-CS ? C'est quoi? demanda Harry

-Wow! s'écria Blaise, t'es pas sérieux? T'es genre trooooop gay!

-Mais nan c'est juste que… , marmonna Harry

-Counter Strike mec! On joue ensemble depuis quelques temps avec le roux là! répondit Blaise en attrapant Ron par les épaules

-Haha ouais! J'ai enfin trouvé un vrai joueur comme moi!

-Arf j'aime pas ce jeu moi, fit le brun

-Ah bah ouais tu joues plutôt aux Sims toi nan?

-Les Sims c'est très…

-T'enfonce pas mec! interrompit Ron

-Laisse tomber ils sont stupides, fit Théo à Harry. La virilité se mesure pas à la capacité de tuer des gens sur CS.

-Elle se mesure comment alors?

-Je sais pas mais on s'en branle. Hé Dray! Je t'ai pas vu de la matinée!

-Oui c'est normal, on n'est pas dans la même classe Théo, se moqua Draco en arrivant avec le groupe, on traine avec les gryffondor maintenant?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Mouais okay! fit il en allumant sa cigarette. Hé Hermione j'ai un autre livre pour toi si tu veux.

-Ah oui! Je viens de finir celui que tu m'as prêté, je l'ai dé-vo-ré.

-M'en voilà ravi. Tiens c'est un auteur français que j'aime beaucoup, fit il en lui tendant un livre qu'il sortait de son sac.

Hermione le remercia.

-Je vais aller me poser sur les marches, je vous laisse, reprit Draco en repartant vers Serpentard.

Harry le regarda repartir vraiment déçu. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste. C'est comme s'il ne voulait même pas être près de lui. Il avait soudain plus aucune envie de rester là et de parler à ses amis.

-Dray est assez solitaire, quand y'a trop de gens ça le dérange, c'est tout, fit Théo à Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Et Harry se demandait vraiment s'il savait lire dans les pensées, il semblait toujours tout savoir. Harry haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait, pour faire semblant du moins.

-Hé Blaise je sais pas si t'es au courant mais le festival de jeux vidéos de Londres (1) c'est ce week end! J'avais complètement zappé.

-Nan sérieux? Faut trop qu'on y aille.

-Ah mais on a déjà prévu d'y aller Ron nan? interrogea Harry.

-Ouais mais je suis sur que Blaise veut venir avec nous!

-Ah bah moi je suis partant! s'exclama Blaise, vous allez y'aller comment là bas?

-Mes frères y vont donc ils vont nous emmener et Dean prend sa voiture aussi. On va partir tôt le matin.

-Je viens, déclara Théo.

Blaise le regarda bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutrais à un festival de jeux vidéos.

-C'est rempli de garçons ce genre de trucs, ça devrait m'occuper.

-Bah et Doug? demanda Hermione.

-Oh on a rompu, annonça Théo d'un ton totalement détaché.

-Ah.

-Faut qu'on arrive à ramener Pansy c'est la seule qui a le permis!

-Mais ouais ramène là, intervint Ginny, on va bien s'amuser

-Faut que je la motive alors! fit Blaise alors que la sonnerie se faisait entendre. Bon bah je te redis ça Ron alors! Bye tout le monde.

Les deux serpentards s'éloignèrent pour retourner dans leur lycée et les gryffondor rentrèrent dans le leur un peu à reculons pour les cours de l'après midi.

OO

Lundi soir :

_Draco: "D'où tes amis décident de s'accaparer MES amis tout un samedi pour un festival totalement bidon ?"_

_Harry: "Nos amis font bien ce qu'ils veulent! Et tu avais qu'à être là pour répliquer."_

_D : "J'avais un livre à lire"_

_H : "Bien sur…"_

_D : "Tsss, bref! J'y vais j'ai des devoirs!"_

Mardi soir :

_Harry : "Ron m'a dit que Blaise allait à Londres avec Pansy et Théo, tu n'y vas pas alors?"_

_Draco : "Je suis pas intéressé non. Tu y vas toi?"_

_H : "Bah oui, c'est prévu depuis quelques temps"_

_D : "Tous tes amis y vont ?"_

_H : "Oui ! Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny"_

_D : "Je vais y réfléchir alors."_

Mercredi soir :

_Draco : "T'essayais de me rendre jaloux ou quoi ce midi"_

_Harry : "De quoi tu parles?"_

_D : "T'as passé toute la pause à te marrer avec ce débile avec qui tu étais au nouvel an"_

_H : "Ah Ernie! Il est dans ma classe de musique… On est pote je vois pas le problème"_

_D : "Ouais, il a vraiment une tête de con!"_

_H : "T'étais jaloux?"_

_D : "Non, il est clairement moins beau que moi. Je venais juste te dire que ça n'avait pas marché c'est tout"_

_H : "Tant mieux parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais!_

_ Alors tu viens à Londres ?"_

_D : "Pas encore décidé"_

Jeudi soir :

_Harry Potter est en train d'écrire un message …_

-Fuck.

Vendredi soir :

_Draco : "Comment pourrais tu me convaincre de venir demain?"_

_Harry : "Pourquoi ne veux tu pas venir? Tu vas faire quoi si tu viens pas?"_

_D : "Lire, travailler…"_

_H : "Arf, ce n'est pas un samedi très amusant ça." _

_D : "Toujours mieux que de risquer s'ennuyer à Londres"_

_H : "Il n'y a aucunes raisons que tu t'ennuie"_

_D : "Tu me promets de me divertir dès que je commence à me faire chier?"_

_H : "Ca veut dire que tu as décidé de venir? :) "_

_D : "J'attend ma réponse avant!"_

_H : "Je m'occuperai de toi dès que t'auras l'air d'en avoir marre, promis"_

_D : "C'est une promesse alors!"_

_H : "Va te coucher on se lève tôt demain!"_

_D : "Ouais ouais! A demain Potty ;)"_

_H : "Bonne nuit :) "_

OO

Samedi matin - 08h09

TUT TUT TUUUT

-Fred! Réveille pas tout le voisinage bordel! s'écria Ginny

-Ouais bah j'espère que je réveille pas Harry en tout cas.

-C'est bon il arrive je le vois! s'exclama George.

-Pfou désolé je trouvais plus ma chaussure! s'excusa Harry en montant à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Tu l'as retrouvé au moins?, fit Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui! répondit il en brandissant son pied

-Et bien let's go to London! fit Fred en démarrant.

Et George lança son iPod qui jouait the Smiths.

Harry lança un regard à Ron qui était contre la fenêtre et dormait la bouche ouverte.

-Faut mieux le laisser dormir sinon il va nous faire chier toute la journée, conseilla Ginny.

-T'as raison.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un texto aux autres pour leur dire qu'ils étaient partis.

-Hé au fait Ginny j'ai parlé à Charlie hier soir et il va nous rejoindre le midi pour qu'on mange ensemble, ça te va? demanda George

-Carrément! Ca fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu.

-Bon tu le diras à Ron quand il sera réveillé hein

-Vous le voyez pas souvent? interrogea Harry

-On le voit moins que Bill mais beaucoup plus que Percy, répondit George.

-Ouais Percy habite aussi sur Londres mais il semble toujours super occupé.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture ponctué par les ronflements de Ron et le chantonnement des frères jumeaux.

Au bout de trente minutes Fred prit la sortie du centre de Londres.

-On devrait y être dans 10 minutes maintenant, nous on rejoint des potes donc on va vous abandonner.

-Vous avez des potes qui viennent? demanda Fred

-Ouais ouais! Y'a tout le reste du groupe qui vient, ils devraient pas tarder nom…

-Putain de connard! Avance bordel! s'écria soudain Fred en coupant la parole à Harry

Il vit George esquisser un petit sourire.

-Et bien y'a déjà du monde, s'exclama Fred en entrant dans le parking souterrain.

-Ouais on a bien fait de partir tôt.

Ils se garèrent et remontèrent dans le hall du festival. Ron émergeait tranquillement en trainant des pieds. Les jumeaux les quittèrent directement pour aller à une conférence qui commençait à 9h00.

-Blaise est déjà arrivé, il est dans la salle principale, on y va? fit Ron, et ce fut ses premiers mots de la journée.

-Ouep les autres sont pas encore arrivés, ils vont nous rejoindre, répondit Harry qui venait de lire le texto de Hermione.

Ils retrouvèrent Blaise et Théo vers l'entrée. Comme à son habitude Blaise les accueillit avec un énorme sourire et un enthousiasme fou.

-WOOOW! Les voilàààs qui arriveeeent! s'écria t'il.

Il leur fit une accolade à chacun.

-Bah alors ils sont où les autres?

-Ils arrivent dans 5 minutes!

-Parfait parfait!

-Et Pansy elle est où? demanda Harry sous entendu "IL EST OU MALFOY BORDEL?"

-Elle est avec Dray en ville ils avaient quelque chose à faire mais ils nous rejoignent après, répondit Théo qui semblait très concentré à observer tous les mecs qui passait.

-Putain mon Ronny! Ici c'est le PA-RA-DIS! Faut qu'on se dépèche à aller tester le nouveau Battlefield, y'a déjà une queue mon gars! fit Blaise en prenant Ron par les épaules

-Oh bordel! Je suis trop pressé! s'écria t'il en sautant littéralement sur place.

-Moi je vous laisse, dit Théo qui semblait avoir trouver sa proie et fonçait dessus.

Quelques minutes après Seamus et Dean arrivèrent en courant vers eux et leur sautèrent dessus.

-Je suis trop excité d'être là!

-Putain vous avez vu toutes les hôtesses d'accueil! Elles sont trop sexyys, s'exclama Seamus avec une voix qui partait dans les aigus.

Hermione arriva tranquillement avec Neville derrière eux.

-Ils ont été insupportable tout le voyage, fit elle en embrassant Ron.

-On vous les laisse hein! Nous on en veut plus, ajouta Neville

-Haha ça me va! Les mecs on va tester le nouveau Battlefield avec Blaise, s'extasia Ron, vous venez?

Seamus et Dean, à qui ils s'adressaient, acquiescèrent vigoureusement et disparurent tous les quatres.

-Et bien voilà on est débarrassé! On fait un petit tour?

-Ouep bonne idée.

Ils arrivèrent vers le coin Nintendo où trois personnes étaient en train de présenter le nouveau jeu de danse. Pleins de gens les écoutaient ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter.

Derrière les trois personnes un grand écran présentaient le jeu vidéo et rapidement ils commencèrent à tester le jeu, et soudain tout le public se mit à danser en répétant les mouvements sur l'écran sur une chanson de Katy Perry.

-Trop cool! Allez venez! s'exclama Ginny qui se faufilait déjà dans la foule en trainant Harry par la main.

Neville et Hermione les rejoignirent et ils se mirent à exécuter la chorégraphie tant bien que mal avec les autres. Les trois personnes sur la scène commentaient en même temps les nouveautés du jeu et les fonctionnalités.

Ils enchainèrent avec une deuxième chanson qui demandait d'effectuer une danse de robot.

C'était un moment génial, pensa Harry, on est tous là, à se marrer, à danser comme des merdes, c'est juste du gros n'importe quoi. Mais il se marrait, et ses amis aussi.

Mais Harry sursauta brusquement, des bras venaient de s'entourer autour de sa taille. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit une voix lui murmura à l'oreille

-Potter tu danses vraiment n'importe comment.

Le gryffondor se retourna aussitôt un grand sourire de gamin aux lèvres pour faire face à Draco Malfoy.

-Te voilà enfin.

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal à te trouver, répondit le Serpentard qui souriait tout aussi stupidement, viens!

Il l'entraina hors de la foule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je m'ennuie, fit Draco

-Sérieusement? Tu viens pas d'arriver?

-Tu m'as promis que si je m'ennuyais tu t'occuperai moi!

-Oh, c'est donc ça!

-Allez viens!

Et Draco l'attrapa par la main et traversa la pièce en esquivant parfaitement les gens, Harry lui se les prenait presque tous et lançait des "désolé" "pardon" toutes les deux secondes. Le blond s'arrêta un instant, regarda autour de lui et repartit de plus belle. Il fonça sur une porte marquée "entrée interdite" et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua en montant les escaliers sur leur gauche.

-Malfoy tu fous quoi? On n'a pas le droit d'être là.

-Tais toi!

En haut des escaliers Draco le plaqua contre un mur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota t'il

-Maintenant? s'exclama Harry avec une voix aiguë.

-Je suis excité le matin.

-Oh bah il est quand même 11h hein donc…

Mais la bouche du blond le fit taire.

-Cet endroit est désert, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais Draco n'attendait pas de convaincre Harry car il était déjà en train de déboutonner son pantalon et de se mettre à genoux. Il baissa hativement son pantalon et son boxer avec et Harry n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que sa bouche était déjà autour de sa virilité. Il échappa un gémissement et ne put plus rien dire.

En même temps que sa bouche s'activait, ses mains agrippaient ses fesses. Les jambes de Harry semblaient vouloir s'effondrer à tout moment et il mit sa main dans les cheveux blond pour avoir un deuxième appui.

Draco sentit Harry respirer de plus en plus rapidement et il retira sa bouche, des soupirs déçus se firent entendre.

-Retourne toi, dit seulement le blond.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se retourna contre le mur, il savait très bien ce que Draco voulait alors il écarta les cuisses avant qu'on ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il s'en foutait de passer pour une pute, là tout de suite il voulait que Draco le possède, il voulait sentir son sexe en lui. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Draco, qui semblait désespérement excité, s'enfonça sans plus de cérémonie dans Harry. Celui ci échappa un petit gémissement de souffrance, il n'avait pas été préparé et ça lui avait fait mal. Mais après quelques vas et vient le plaisir remplaça cette douleur.

-Désolé, réussit à articuler Draco alors que ses hanches bougeaient lascivement.

Harry ne répondit pas, il enlaça la main qu'il sentait sur son ventre.

C'était une sensation bizarre et en même temps tellement érotique de ne pas voir son partenaire. Ce n'était que toucher et ressenti, Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier chaque contact qu'il avait avec Draco. Leurs mains sur son ventre, son ventre sur son dos, leurs cuisses, son sexe au plus profond de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux entendre les respirations et halétement de Draco, c'était excitant à mourir. Et sa main qui enlaçait la sienne la guida vers son sexe plus dur que jamais. Le blond comprit et entoura sa main sur son pénis, la pression de ses doigts était forte et bougeait au même rythme que leurs hanches. Harry porta sa main à sa bouche pour se retenir de crier, c'était le meilleur sexe de sa vie.

-Mon dieu Potter, j'ai jamais autant été excité.

Et pour Draco aussi.

Ils bougeaient à un rythme fou. Draco jouit très violemment, il échappa un gémissement plus fort et trembla fortement. Harry jouissait au même moment dans la main du blond et il chancela. Il tomba à genoux et Draco tomba avec lui, coller à son dos, la main toujours sur son sexe. Il posa un baiser sur son cou et ils restèrent enlacer quelques minutes.

Le brun se retourna alors pour faire face à Draco.

-T'es complètement fou Malfoy, fit il en s'asseyant contre le mur.

-Mais c'est tellement bon. répondit Draco qui s'assit près de lui.

Quand ils eurent reprit leur esprit, ils redescendirent les marches et revinrent dans la salle nintendo du salon du jeu vidéo.

-Mon dieu j'avais complètement oublié où on était.

Cette phrase fit rire Draco.

-Tiens regarde y'a Ron là bas!

Ils marchèrent donc tous les deux vers Ron qui était en compagnie de Blaise, Seamus, Dean et Ginny.

-WOOOW! Mais le voilà le petit prince! s'écria Blaise en donnant l'accolade à son meilleur ami.

-Salut Blaise, alors tu t'amuses.

-Dans cette salle non! C'est trop mignonnet pour moi, on allait sortir.

-Ca marche.

-Alors Harry t'as fait quoi ce matin? demanda Ron.

-Je me suis beaucoup amusé!

-Ah ça oui je te le confirme, répliqua Draco

-Aaaah voilà un jeu que j'aime!

Blaise fonça hors de l'espace nintendo pour sauter sur un siège avec un énorme flingue qui faisait face à un écran où un jeu de guerre se jouait.(2)

Les autres le suivirent et Dean, enjoué, s'assit sur l'autre siège pour pouvoir jouer avec Blaise.

-C'est quoi l'intérêt de ce jeu? demanda Malfoy sceptique.

-Faut tirer sur les gens.

-Dans quel but?

-Les tuer

-Pour?

-Pour gagner!

-Gagner quoi?

-Bah le jeu!

-En tuant des gens?

-Bah oui! C'est la guerre.

-Et le but de la guerre c'est de tuer des gens?

-Ouais

-T'es sérieux là? fit Draco, outré.

Mais Blaise était trop dans son jeu pour répondre consciemment au blond, Ron prit donc la relève.

-Nan mais là il s'avère que c'est le jeu en fait c'est tout. T'as des méchants en face de toi et si tu les tues pas il te tue.

-T'aimes jouer à ça Weasley?

-Bah grave!

-Donc tuer des gens pas de problème?

-Bah c'est pas des vrais gens.

-Oui enfin s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il ressemble à des vrais gens ils auraient fait des Mario ou des pokémon ou jesaispas!

-Bah non ça aurait pas fait vrai! s'exclama Ron

-Ah alors on en revient au point! C'est fait pour être vrai. C'est à dire qu'un jour y'a un mec, revenant de la guerre, qui s'est dit "tiens c'était tellement drôle de tuer des gens que j'ai envie d'en faire profiter tout le monde, je vais inventer un jeu qui recréera ma situation et tout le monde pourra se marrer", s'écria Draco.

-Mais nan je sais pas, fit Ron dans l'incompréhension.

Harry regardait la discussion perplexe.

-Oui mais je comprend pas le divertissement dans ce jeu.

-ça défoule c'est tout, et c'est de la réflexion aussi

-Mais comment tu peux te défouler en simulant la prise d'une vie humaine? C'est de la folie quand même.

Ron resta un instant sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas les arguments de Draco. Harry en profita pour prendre la parole.

-Hé Malfoy! Je viens de voir Hermione et Neville là bas! Allons les voir.

Il le prit par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

-C'est aberrant! continua t'il perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui oui.

Draco s'arrêta net pour fixer Harry.

-Tu ne trouves pas?

-Mais si moi je déteste ce genre de jeu, mais après c'est un jeu, enfin c'est pas pour ça que Blaise ou Ron vont devenir des tueurs.

-Ah bah ça c'est parce qu'ils ont un cerveau, c'est pas permis à tout le monde.

-Bon j'ai promis que je m'occuperai de toi, alors je t'éloigne le plus possible de cette possible source de conflit! Allez viens!

Malfoy suivit alors Harry qui l'emmenait jusqu'à Hermione et Neville qu'il avait vraiment repéré. Ils jouaient à un jeu en multijoueur et semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

Hermione les vit arriver.

-Héééé! Salut vous deux! Je me disais bien t'avoir aperçu Draco t'enfuir avec Harry, fit elle un tantinet taquine.

-Pas facile d'être discret avec cette prestance, répondit il en se désignant de la main.

-En tout cas vous avez bien fait de venir, ce jeu est trop chou! fit Neville, regardez les petits personnages? On dirait un mélange de hamster et de chat.

-Wow! Ca m'a l'air bien niais tout ça, fit Draco.

-Malfoy! Y'a un moment où tu vas arrêter de critiquer? Enjoy un peu! s'exclama le brun

-Je te faciliterai pas la tache.

-Si quelqu'un veut tester, faut que j'aille pisser, fit Neville en abandonnant la manette.

Draco sauta directement dessus.

-Alors comment on joue? demanda t'il à Hermione.

-Ah bah c'est simple, déjà on est frère, on joue ensemble donc tu peux arrêter de me donner des coups de poings s'il te plait.

-Je testais les boutons c'est tout! se justifia t'il

-Nos parents ont été tué par un méchant et il nous a envoyé dans un monde parallèle, faut qu'on arrive à retourner dans notre monde, et pour ça y'a pleins de quête à suivre, banal.

-Et bien quelle vie!

-Je peux jouer Hermyyyy? supplia Harry qui s'ennuyait facilement.

-Rho si tu veux! Je vais aller retrouver Ron dans ces cas là.

Et elle partit en laissant Draco et Harry seuls.

-Ah bah c'est malin maintenant on est frère…

-On est des hamsters en même temps, ils sont du genre incestes eux, argumenta Harry.

Cela fit rire Draco et ils se mirent à jouer à ce jeu marrant et divertissant.

Il fut rapidement midi et Hermione revint les chercher pour leur dire qu'ils allaient manger. Ils arrêtèrent donc leur jeu et rejoignirent les autres. Théodore et Pansy réapparurent, ils ne les avaient pas vu de la matinée.

En sortant du bâtiment ils virent Charlie qui attendait ses frères et sa soeur. Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny partirent avec lui dans un petit restaurant pendant que le reste du groupe décida de se faire un fast food. Cette décision fit étonnement plaisir à Draco Malfoy.

-J'ai déjà testé une fois ce genre de nourriture étrange et ma foi c'était très bon, je suis pressé de recommencer.

-T'es sérieux? s'exclama Seamus.

-Oui oui j'ai trouvé ça bon! Je sais c'est fou.

-Nan ce qui est fou c'est que tu n'aies testé qu'une fois!

-Seamus y va genre une fois par semaine, expliqua Dean.

-Oh et bien félicitations de ne pas être obèse.

Le serpentard mit énormément de temps à prendre sa commande, évaluant chaque hamburger avec grand attention. Les autres avaient déjà commencé à manger quand il les rejoint enfin.

-Le service est à revoir par contre.

Ils eurent rapidement tous finis, excepté Draco qui prenait son temps de bien mâcher ses aliments. Ils décidèrent donc de le laisser avec Théo et Pansy, qui avaient la lourde tache de lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il finissait son repas tant bien que mal.

-Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être ami avec Draco Malfoy!

-C'est toujours intéressant cela dit, répondit Blaise.

-Y'a un petit défilé spectacle à 13h ça vous dit? proposa Neville en lisant le programme.

-Quel genre? demanda Seamus.

-Du skate, du vélo cross, des meufs bonnes...

-OKAY! s'écria t'il.

Ils allèrent donc tous les six assister à ce spectacle qui se passait dans une grande salle avec un haut plafond. Des performances impressionnantes de vélos s'y déroulèrent et aussi des cosplays de plusieurs jeux vidéos. Il y eut des tanks, des champignons géants, des combats à l'épée … Bref ce fut un spectacle pour le moins étonnant.

Il dura 1h30 et ni de Neville, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Hermione ou Harry ne bougèrent de leur siège ni ne pensèrent à quoi que ce soit. Ils profitèrent.

C'est en sortant que les six amis se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous reçus des textos de Ron. Harry en comptabilisait quatre et Hermione sept.

_"Vous êtes où?" "Bah répondez pas hein surtout" "Allez sérieux on vous trouve pas avec Ginny" "Tain mais vous foutez quoi?" "Sérieusement?" "OUOUH?" "Bon bah si vous réapparaissez faites le nous savoir"_

-Merde! Je l'appelle, fit Hermione en posant son téléphone sur son oreille… Oui Ron! Désolée on était à un spectacle…. Ouais nan mais désolée on était dedans….. Oui oui bah c'est bon… Bah on se retrouve dans le grand hall si tu veux?….. Oui je suis avec lui… Bah pareil il a pas regardé son portable… Ouais bon à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et soupira fortement.

-Le grand hall?

-Ouais! A l'entrée.

-Faudrait qu'on trouve Dray, Théo et Pansy aussi! fit Blaise, je vais les appeler.

Ils arrivèrent difficilement dans le grand hall bondé de monde. Il n'était pas évident de se frayer un chemin. Mais il fut aisé de repérer un grand roux dans la foule et ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

Sauf Harry.

Harry était immobilisé. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à voir ça, il y avait tellement de gens partout. C'est comme si le destin avait décidé de le faire regarder exactement dans cette direction. Dans un des coins du grand Hall, entre deux machines de jeux vidéos. C'était peut être le blond de ses cheveux si authentique qui l'avait attiré, ou bien l'aura de trahison qui rayonnait tout autour d'eux.

Eux, Draco Malfoy et Cormac McLaggen. Harry détestait ce dernier depuis le jour où il avait osé poser son regard incorrect sur le blond, le jour où il l'avait sali rien qu'en le contemplant. Personne d'aussi obscène devrait avoir le droit de jouir de la beauté si pure de Draco Malfoy. Mais cette idée s'estompa rapidement dans la tête d'Harry Potter car en face de lui les deux ex amants ne faisaient plus que parler. Non. Cormac avait délibérément sauté sur le blond et l'embrassait, lui donnait un baiser, le bécotait, l'emballait, lui prenait les lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui avaient entourées son sexe il y a seulement quelques heures.

Mais au même moment une foule faramineuse se mit entre Harry et les deux autres. Mais il ne voulait pas en voir plus, il fit volte face et voulait sortir, prendre l'air et peut être vomir.

-HARRY! On est là!

Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione qui lui faisait de grands signes de main. Il se dirigea alors à contre coeur vers elle.

-Bah alors tu nous as perdu dans la foule? demanda t'elle.

-Euh oui, trop de monde, je crois que je vais sortir.

-Rho non mon Ry! Y'a encore pleins de choses à faire ici! s'écria Ron à côté d'Hermione.

-C'est clair, dans une demi heure on participe à un tournoi Starcraft 3 avec Ron et Seamus faudra nous encourager! reprit Blaise.

-Y'a tous les autres pour vous encourager.

-En parlant des autres j'arrive pas à joindre Draco, tu serais pas où il est Harry? demanda Blaise.

Harry, plus qu'agacé et les nerfs à bout ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se précipita directement vers la sortie.

-Harry?! s'écriait Hermione derrière lui le ton surpris.

-Putain qu'est ce qu'a encore foutu Malfoy? rugit Ron.

-Oh hé Weasley! On se calme, ça a peut être rien à voir avec lui, mais on doit vraiment aller se préparer là.

-Ouais bon okay on y va, décida Ron.

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a, proposa Ginny, allez y je vous rejoindrais après.

Les autres acquiescèrent et partirent en direction du grand tournoi.

-Hé Harry! interpella Ginny qui l'aperçut dans le hall près à sortir, qu'est ce que tu fous?

-La foule m'a pris la tête, trop de gens tout ça.

-Mais oui bien sur, fit la gryffondor en n'y croyant pas du tout.

-Nan mais j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête, je dois être saoulant je suis sur, dit Harry qui décida de dire la vérité

-Mais arrête alors! Te prend pas la tête.

-C'est pas si facile.

-C'est une question de volonté, tu peux commencer par te mentir à toi même en te disant que c'est pas grave et après ça devient naturel, crois moi. Avec six frères j'ai du arrêter de me prendre la tête. Surtout avec Fred et George qui essayent constamment de me faire peur ou me faire des mauvais plans. Et je te parle pas de mon père surprotecteur qui refuse que je fasse quoi que ce soit toute seule parce que je suis sa seule et unique petite fille chérie. J'ai littéralement pas le droit de sortir sans Ron ou Fred ou George. Alors y'a un moment où faut juste s'en foutre et vivre ce qu'on peut!

-J'imagine que t'as raison, réfléchit Harry.

-Mais bien sur. T'es à Londres avec tous tes meilleurs potes, tu DOIS t'éclater. Alors envoie le profondément chier, ignore le et viens t'amuser bordel! s'exclama Ginny en lui tendant la main pour le faire revenir à l'intérieur.

-Ca me semble une très belle argumentation ça, fit Harry qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Il attrapa sa main et elle le conduit jusqu'au tournoi. C'était un endroit immense en forme de ovale où des tas de fanatiques de jeux vidéos se faisaient face scotchés sur leur écran la mine concentrée. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver leurs amis puisque c'était les plus bruyants.

Seamus jouait en criant des commentaires insultants aux autres participants et Dean derrière lui, lui hurlait des conseils.

-Faut que je te l'avoue j'ai honte de mon copain des fois, chuchota Ginny.

Ils restèrent un moment à encourager et soutenir les trois joueurs mais rapidement Ginny, Hermione, Neville et Harry s'ennuyèrent. Et, alors que Harry voyait venir une petite tête blond vers eux, qu'il prit l'initiative.

-Hé! J'ai soif! Ca vous dit pas d'aller au bar boire un verre?

-Ouais carrément! s'exclama Ginny qui avait aussi vu Draco arriver.

Ils passèrent donc devant les trois serpentards qui arrivaient et Harry ignora parfaitement le blond qui sembla ne pas savoir ce qui se passe.

Les quatres amis s'étaient assis à une petite table devant le bar improvisé et sirotait leur boisson. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter de tout et de rien et Harry se sentait bien.

Vers 17h les jumeaux appelèrent Ginny pour leur dire qu'ils comptaient rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie et retrouvèrent les autres qui avait aussi décider de partir. Ron, Seamus et Blaise avaient perdu le tournoi et ils n'étaient plus motivés pour faire autre chose.

En retrouvant les jumeaux, toute la bande se dirigea alors vers le parking souterrain où étaient garé leurs voitures. Ron décida de monter avec Hermione pour passer la soirée avec elle et Dean prit alors l'initiative de monter avec Ginny. Chacun se dit au revoir. Harry fit bien attention de ne pas regarder une seule fois Draco, il ne voulait pas faire une crise et préféra donc être malpoli et ne pas dire au revoir à Pansy et Théo qui étaient près de lui. Après de dramatiques au revoir entre Blaise et Ron chaque groupe se sépara pour retourner à leur voiture.

Mais Draco Malfoy n'en décida pas ainsi et décida de retenir Harry Potter en le retenant par le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

-Hé Potter t'étais où? Tu devais t'occuper de moi t'as oublié? On dirait presque que tu m'as évité toute l'aprem', tenta t'il

-Casse toi Malfoy, vociféra Harry

-Pardon? répondit Draco surpris, tu me fais quoi là?

-Oh c'est bon je t'ai vu avec Cormac, fais pas l'innocent, j'ai plus envie de jouer.

-Quoi j'ai pas le droit de discuter avec Cormac?

-Discuter?! T'appelles ça discuter toi? C'est quoi exactement ta définition de "discuter"? Parce que pour vous étiez plus en train de vous rouler des pelles.

-Oh, ça, fit Draco avec un petit rire, c'est ridicule, c'est juste…

-Tu trouves ça drôle? s'écria Harry. Ouais t'as raison remarque, rigolons en, moi aussi j'en ai rien à foutre

-Oh laisse moi t'expliquer! s'exclama Draco qui commençait à s'énerver

-J'en veux pas de ton explication foireuse. De toute façon tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux , je m'en contrefiche! cracha Harry qui contredisait parfaitement ses pensées

-Ouais bah ouais je fais ce que je veux, t'as rien à me dire! criait Draco alors que Harry faisait déjà volte face pour monter dans la voiture des Weasley.

Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards des autres dans la voiture, il claqua la porte et fixa la fenêtre. Pendant tout le voyage il dut supporter les petits ricanements et taquineries de Ginny et Dean à côté de lui et essaya de se concentrer sur le paysage en ravalant sa rage et sa tristesse.

OO

Draco fut d'une humeur détestable en ce premier jour de semaine. Le temps, lui, semblait vouloir contredire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il alla en cours la mine boudeuse, et ne faisait que penser à sa dispute avec Harry. Est ce qu'un jour ils allaient arrêter de s'engueuler? Surement pas, c'était leur marque de fabrique finalement… même si maintenant tout avait un peu changé, s'engueuler c'était ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux. Même si Draco mettrait peut être le sexe en première position maintenant.

Enfin bref, à la fin des cours il décida de forcer le destin. Il sortit en avance et se posta à l'entrée de Gryffondor, avec la ferme conviction de lui parler.

Bien évidemment, parce que Harry n'était pas assez détestable comme ça, celui ci décida de sortir dans les derniers, il eut le temps de croiser Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, il discuta un peu avec Hermione. Et enfin Harry sortit de son lycée en compagnie de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley. Il se posta directement devant eux.

-Salut Ron, fit il poliment, est ce que je peux t'emprunter Potter s'il te plait ?

-Euh oui, dit Ron en s'éloignant pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

Malfoy se retourna alors vers Potter.

-Potter…

-Rho mais laisse tomber Malfoy! s'exclama Harry qui le bouscula pour passer.

-WOW, s'écria Draco en le retenant par le bras, arrête s'il te plait! Parle moi!

-Te parler?! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dis Malfoy?! Qu'est ce que je peux encore avoir à te dire?! Je t'ai tout dit, je t'ai tout dévoilé. Toi tu m'as baisé, tu m'as juste baisé et j'en ai marre d'être baisé! cracha le gryffondor

-Dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que je suis maladroit.

-Mais bien sur t'es maladroit, tellement qu'il t'arrive de trébucher sur les lèvres de ton ex aussi.

-IL m'a embrassé Potter! LUI! Moi je voulais pas, à la seconde où il a posé ses lèvres sur moi je l'ai repoussé violemment, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui! J'en veux pas, j'en ai jamais voulu.

-Même si c'est vrai, tu me fais plus mal qu'autre chose Malfoy, de plus en plus et je vais tourner la page.

-NON, cria Draco alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Harry se retourna et le fixa, les mots s'envolèrent soudainement et sa bouche devint sèche. Il commença à trembler en fixant cet homme devant lui qui le regardait plus blessé que jamais, et il savait qu'à la minute où ses yeux se détourneraient se serait fini, enfin du moins c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il pense pour pouvoir continuer à parler.

-Je pensais que tu comprendrais…. Je pensais que tu comprendrais que t'embrasser et te faire l'amour… oui parce que je t'ai jamais baisé, je t'ai toujours fait l'amour. Je pensais que tout ça ça te montrerai que… je t'aimais aussi. Mais ma capacité oratoire n'est pas aussi habile que la tienne.

-Alors quoi? Tu m'aimes c'est ça?

-Foutrement oui! Sois pas stupide.

-Me traitre pas de stupide! s'exclama Harry les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Et Malfoy rompit la distance qui les séparait, attrapa la tête de Harry dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Et ce fut un baiser tellement fort car ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher, ils pouvaient se toucher, s'enlacer, s'entremêler les doigts, parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

**FIN**

(1) à vrai dire le festival de jeux vidéos est en automne mais chut c'est une fiction d'abord!

(2) cette phrase est longue. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici

PWA! Comment c'est trop niais bouhou!

Bref voilà, la fin. (enfin presque, un mini épilogue suit :) )

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)


	18. Epilogue

Une mini suite qui rend hommage à l'histoire (puisqu'ils sont en soirée et que bon on se l'accord ils ont beaucoup fait la fête dans cette histoire :D )

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

-Sérieusement il organise combien de pool party dans l'année? demanda Ron choqué en entrant chez les Malfoys où la musique se faisait déjà entendre.

-Dès qu'il en a envie j'imagine.

-Potter! s'écria Draco en arrivant dans le hall, tu te fais attendre, c'est mal!

Il était arrivé à la hauteur de Harry et il l'embrassa passionnément.

-Pwa! Arrêtez je veux pas voir ça! s'exclama Ron.

-Tant pis pour toi Weasley! Allez venez!

Il tira Harry par la main dans la grande salle avec la piscine, Ron suivit.

-OUUUH! Mes deux gryffy' préférés! fit Théo en leur sautant dessus une bouteille de champagne à la main.

-Tu donnes des surnoms à absolument tout toi?

-Non du tout mon Rynounet! Hé GREGORINOUU! VIEEEENS! cria t'il soudain à un homme qui arriva

-Les mecs je vous présente Greg, mon nouveau petit copain, il a un cabriolet, dit il comme si cette simple description suffisait pour le rendre complètement cool et irrésistible.

-Salut les mecs, fit il alors que Théo partait en courant chercher deux bouteilles de champagne il revint rapidement vers Ron et Harry et leur tendit.

-Bienvenue chez les Malfoy, ici on se bourre la gueule au champagne. WOOOOOOOUOUWW, hurla t'il en repartant sur un transat la main de Greg dans la sienne.

-Cool, approuva Ron

-J'adhère, fit Harry en avalant sa première gorgée de champagne.

Seamus et Dean venaient d'arriver et Harry et Ron les saluèrent.

-Okay bon les légendaires fêtes de Seamus c'est rien à côté de ça, fit Dean en hallucinant totalement sur le décor, la population, le champagne et les filles en bikini.

-Pu-taaaaain… fut la seule réaction de Seamus.

-Allons nous gaver de champagne jusqu'à en crever.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça la citation Dean mais…

-Elle est grave mieux que la vraie! reprit Dean

-J'allais le dire! s'exclama Harry

-Vous avez remarqué la sono de malade ici, y'a des enceintes partout! Et les basses putain, y'a l'eau qui vibre quoi. Et le jacuzzi là bas! Et les meufs? Mais d'où Draco connait toutes ces meufs trop bonnes? Elles viennent de Serpentard vous croyez?

Seamus faisait son petit monologue et les trois autres le regardaient en pouffant. Harry le prit par les épaules et l'entraina avec lui.

-T'inquiète pas mon Seamus tu vas t'en remettre.

-Ouais nan je sais pas, là je suis paralysé.

-Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est un petit choc!

Ils étaient arrivés au bord de la piscine et Harry le poussa de toutes ses forces. Il tomba dans l'eau en ayant le temps de crier un "PUT..."

-C'est malhonnête ça! rugit Seamus qui venait de remonter à la surface.

-Allez joue le jeu Finnigan!

-Bah alors Harry tu dis pas bonjour à ton amie préférée.

Le brun reconnut la voix de sa meilleure amie et se retourna pour la saluer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot elle le jetait dans la piscine, il n'eut le temps d'entendre que les éclats de rire de Seamus avant de tomber au fond de la piscine, il remonta rapidement et reprit ses esprits un instant en jurant fortement.

Il vit alors au bord de la piscine Hermione et Draco mort de rire qui se tenait l'un l'autre. Harry nagea férocement jusqu'au bord pour leur attraper les jambes mais d'un seul mouvement ils se reculèrent rapidement.

-Joue pas à ça avec nous Potter, tu sais pas de quoi on est capable, menaça Malfoy.

Plus tard dans la soirée les deux bandes qui en constituaient maintenant une seule et unique s'étaient réunies dans le jacuzzi -quoi de plus normal?-

-C'est fou qu'on soit tous là nan? commença Draco, j'ai toujours eu que mes trois meilleurs amis et là… enfin bon je dis pas non plus que je vous aime tous hein…

-Ah bah sympa! fit Seamus.

-Nan mais vous avez tous quelque chose c'est sur. Tiens toi Neville, malgré cet air un peu étourdi je suis sur que t'as pleins de talent, et tiens d'ailleurs tu sors avec une fille super sexy, j'ai beau être gay je vois que Luna a du potentiel hein, fit il en se retournant vers Luna qui discutait avec un groupe au loin. Et je suis sur que t'es hyper courageux, du genre à tuer des serpents mortels et tout.

-Ca sort d'où ça? demanda Blaise.

-Je trouvais ça sensé, mais bon peut être pas hein. Et toi Seamus, fit le blond en continuant son tour de table, t'es le mec qui sourit le plus au monde je pense, et même si ton accent irlandais m'irrite un peu les oreilles je te trouve cool. Dean… tu dois être le mieux de la bande, je sais pas pourquoi c'est pas toi le meilleur ami de Harry

-Hé! interrompit Ron mais Draco n'y fit pas attention.

-T'as la classe mec, t'es un peu notre Will Smith.

-Et moi je suis qui alors? s'exclama Blaise

-Eddie Murphy je dirais…

-Ah, fit Zabini.

-Ginny, caractère de fou, charisme au top, enfin j'imagine qu'il le faut avec six grands frères. Mais je commence à t'apprécier. Ron… j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre je suis désolé.

-Mais sérieux mec! T'es relou!

-Nan mais tu dois être un mec génial pour sortir avec Hermione Granger hein, mais je cherche, j'imagine qu'il va falloir creuser un peu quoi. Hermione -il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire- bon tu le sais, je pense que toi et moi on s'est un peu trouvé, on pourrait parler des heures et des heures sans s'ennuyer et ça fait plaisir de trouver quelqu'un qui est au même niveau que moi intellectuellement parlant.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-Mais je te conseille de changer de copain sérieux tu mérites mieux -Hermione retint Ron d'aller lui péter la gueule - Ah alors maintenant mes trois uniques, fit le serpentard en tendant les bras vers ses trois meilleurs amis. Pansy, preuve irréfutable qu'on peut être une fille et n'avoir rien d'une princesse, mais j'aime ta façon tellement pas glamour de t'asseoir, de marcher, de boire, de manger, de parler, de…

-Oui bon c'est bon hein Dray! s'écria t'elle.

-Ok. Théo, t'es tellement bizarre, je ne sais pas si t'es vraiment sur terre, je sais même pas si t'es un être humain, mais j'imagine que c'est un charme, j'aime ta franchise, ta façon de me dire que je fais de la merde et que je suis chiant la plupart du temps, je t'en remercierai jamais assez d'empêcher mon égo de grossir encore plus.

-De rien Dracounet!

-Blaise, Blaise mon amour! Viens là!

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade chaleureusement avant de revenir à leur place.

-T'as été là, tout le temps tu étais là. Pas du genre à m'écouter mais du genre à me faire oublier les choses qui allaient pas, assez maladroit mais le meilleur ami de tous les temps. J'ai adoré détester Harry Potter avec toi, c'était un passe temps inépuisable, et merci d'avoir partager ça, et merci maintenant de toujours me comprendre, enfin du moins m'accepter. Ca n'a pas de prix. Et le dernier, mais pas des moindres, Potter.

Harry, à côté de lui, lui sourit.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai haï. Tu m'as détruit, tu m'as gâché mes années de collège. C'est comme si tu m'avais cassé, je n'étais plus que rage pour toi. Je voulais tellement te démolir. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, après tout, maintenant tout est différent et mieux j'imagine. Finalement qui était mieux placé pour réparer ma vie que celui qui me l'avait détruite.

-Alors j'ai plus à culpabiliser là dessus?

-Non, c'était destiné à être comme ça, de toute façon je t'aurais jamais aimé si tu n'avais pas été Harry Potter, celui qui sauve toujours l'opprimé et qui a un altruisme exorbitant. Cette qualité si insupportable, … et bah je l'explique pas mais c'est pour ça que… enfin tu vois t'as compris Potter, finit Draco gêné par les neufs personnes qui les écoutaient.

Cela fit rire Harry.

-J'ai compris Malfoy.

-Bon ça devient chiant vous pouvez pas vous appeler par votre prénom? s'exclama Hermione

-Non! répondirent ils en coeur

-Seulement dans l'intimité, précisa Draco

-Exactement.

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Bon allez calin collectif pour le discours de Dray! s'écria Pansy

-Nan nan, je suis pas calin hein! fit Draco.

-Dracoo! se plaint Hermione, Allez!

-Allez mec!

Draco les regarda tous, et capitula.

-Bon allez! Mais un petit calin hein! Parce qu'on est tous à moitié nu quand même c'est spécial  
>-CALIIIIN!<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, là je vous promets c'est la fin :P<p>

Je suis un peu nostalgique déjà de cette histoire, de ces personnages que je quitte et à qui je rends la liberté!

Mais je suis aussi très excitée car j'ai depuis pas mal de temps pleins d'idées pour une nouvelle histoire, j'ai déjà construit tout un nouveau petit monde, qui se passera cette fois dans le monde des sorciers, après Poudlard quand Harry et ses amis font leurs études. (j'ai grandi aussi, alors maintenant je préfère les faire étudiant et indépendant plutôt que lycéens ;) vous allez voir ça va être drôle , enfin du moins je l'espère)


End file.
